Todo esta de cabeza en la vida de Rei Ayanami
by shogouki
Summary: Finalizado.Cada Rei a vuelto a su mundo luego de causar estragos en los mundos en los que estuvieron.Asuka encontro sus sentimientos por Shinji y compitio con Rei por el.Un mundo se destruyo y otro se salvo.Todo dejo de estar de cabeza para Rei Ayanami
1. MISMO MUNDO,MISMA CIUDAD DIFERENTES PERS

TODOS LOS DERECHOS SOBRE LOS PERSONAJES Y ESAS COSAS SON DE GAINAX

NOTAS

-DIALOGOS

`` ´´PENSAIENTOS O COSAS ESCRITAS

ES UNO DE MIS PRIMEROS FIC PLIS CALMA

SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS SON RECIBIDAS

TODO ESTA DE CABEZA EN LA VIDA DE REI AYANAMI

**1**

MISMO MUNDO,MISMA CIUDAD,DIFERENTES PERSONAS

07:00am

Despertó súbitamente al escuchar la alarma de su despertador ,tranquilamente como siempre se levanto y fue a bañarse,una vez lista preparo un desayuno ligero ,al terminar la joven peliazul de ojos escarlatas comenzó su camino hacia la escuela .Tan acostumbrada a su rutina diaria o solo por distraída no se percato que el lúgubre departamento en el que vivía estaba redecorado ,limpio y repintado .Para ser mas específicos,el color de las paredes ahora era de un color amarillo huevo, había mas muebles y su cama la cubria una frasada rosa en ves de las mantas sucias de siempre,sin mencionar una mejora de la iluminación y el olor a limpio que había. Pero rei no era de las que se percataba de esos detalles e ignorante a este curioso hecho camino tranquilamente a la escuela

Rei camino como siempre a la escuela ,solo sacada de su rutina por varias personas que la saludaban en su camino. Ella los reconocia ,eran dueños de los comercios donde compraba ,pero no se había relacionado tanto con ellos como para que la saludaran, mas teniendo en cuenta que lo hacían cariñosamente

-¡BUENOS DIAS REI!mejor date prisa o llegaras tarde a clase-le saludo una señora regordeta que se asomo desde su almacen

-hoy trajeron las revistas que querías rei, pasaté después que te las tendre listas-le dijo el dueño de una tienda de revistas

-hacia tiempo que no te veía ¿Dónde te habías metico rei-chan?-le pregunto un anciano donde ella generalmente compraba sus alimentos-¿estas comprando en otras tiendas? Eso me rompería el corazón-al ver la exprecion de rei el anciano concluyo-es una broma pequeña. ahora ve que llegaras tarde.

Esos fueron ejemplos de las personas que la saludaron, ella les correspondió el saludo algo sorprendida a todos ellos. Aunque los había visto algunas veces no se imagino que se encariñaran asi de ella, mas teniendo en cuenta que ella no era muy sociable. Medito sobre esto todo el camino a la escuela ,como era su costumbre llego relativamente temprano tomo su lugar y se quedo mirando el paisaje esperando el inicio de la clase.

Generalmente ella se pasaba el dia mirando por la ventana sin hablar con nadie sin que le hablaran tampoco ,exepto ocasionalmente con shinji o asuka cuando se enojaba y la nombraba por diferentes razones.

-hola rei-escucho rei de pronto a la jefa de clases-que raro ¿tu temprano aquí?¿el despertador sono antes por accidente o que?-bromeo Hikari con ella como si fueran amigas desde hace años

Algo perpleja rei contesto-hola hokari-saludo calmadamente-no, mi despertador no tiene nada de malo-dijo monótonamente ,hikari empezo a reírse como loca

-HA HA HA HA…AH-suspiro y detuvo poco a poco su risa, al ver la cara seria de rei esta se extraño-¿que pasa?estas muy seria hoy

-yo soy asi normalmente

-si claro…-dijo hikari con sarcasmo-y azuka es una persona iracunda y muy pedante-rei se encontraba muy confundida, no entendía a lo que se refería hikari con eso-bueno tengo que preparar las cosas para la clase,después de claces al centro comercial ¿no? bueno después hablamos-y se fue ,dejando a una desconcertada rei que solo musito ``bueno´´ya que no tenia nada mas que hacer y generalmente hacia lo que le decían

El rato entre esta rara conversación y el inicio de la clase fue extraño,mientras iban llegando los alumnos la saludaban ,como amigos de hace años,le preguntaban acerca de lo que hacia en NERV y le preguntaban que haría después de clases, a lo que ella contesto que iria con hikari al centro comercial,para su sorpresa la respuesta provocaba bufidos seguidos de frases como``que mal , nos gano horaki´´ o ``seguro se divertirá toda la tarde con rei´´. Se sorprendió de que touji y kensuke entraran al salón y empesaran a hablarle inmendiatamente y continuaron hasta que el profesor les indico que se sentaran

El dia se ponía mas y mas extraño para la peliazul conforme pasaba el dia. momentos antes de empesar la clase llegaron tarde como de costumbre shinji y azuka,rei no se inmuto por esto ,pero si por el comentario de la pelirroja

-perdona shinji ,casi llegamos tarde por mi culpa-se disculpaba la pelirroja¡SE DISCULPABA LA PELIRROJA!

-AH…no te preocupes,pero para la próxima haz el desayuno mas temprano-dijo shinji,al instante ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y el profesor empezo su lección sobre el 2º impacto.

Rei estaba mirando el paisaje tranquilamente pensando en lo sucedido hoy,cuando le llego un mensaje por el chat,en realidad muchos mensajes ,leyó cada uno con atención. Hikari le preguntaba con quien mas irían al centro comercial,touji si le presentaría a keiko en el almuerzo,kenzuke sobre si añadieron nuevas armas al inventario de NERV,azuka se disculpaba por no haber pasado a buscarla para ir a la escuela y que quería ir con ella y hikari al centro comercial tabien, tambien mensajes de sus otros compañeros pero que no los conocía mucho .se detuvo un momento para descansar los ojos``que es lo que pasa hoy,nunca me habían hablado ni requerido tanto antes´´pesaba rei``además están actuando muy raro,hokari actua como si fuera mi amiga también suzuhara y aida…incluso la piloto sohryu,los conozco pero solo hable con ellos en muy pocas ocaciones,los demás no los conozco pero insisten en hablarme´´todo esto era muy raro para rei,el único que parecía ser el mismo era el piloto ikari´´luego miro la pantalla de su computadora y vio que tenia un mensaje de shinji

``Eres lo mas importante para mi,espero que estemos juntos por siempre—shinji´´rei miro el mensaje y luego a shinji en su asiento que la observaba sonriendole,ella se puso roja al instante y giro su cabeza``que es lo que ocurre´´pensaba rei``me siento…rara,calida y…feliz´´mientras ella analizaba esto le llego otro mensaje

``¿Estas bien?dime si te ocurre algo mal´´ponia el mensaje de shinji,rei se sintió mas rara todavía,le gustaba que se preocupara por ella la hacia feliz,pero porque le decía esas cosas. sacudio la cabeza despejando los pensamientos y contensto con un simple ``estoy bien. no me pasa nada.´´ que tubo como respuesta``en el almuerzo vamos a abajo del roble´´ella miro a shinji que la miraba con una dulce sonrisa y ella para su sorpresa le devolvió una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa,luego dirijio su atención hacia el pizarrón pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte``ire con ikari y le preguntare por todo lo que pasa´´luego releyó los mensajes de shinji,``que significa para mi ikari...solo mi compañero piloto…no,un…amigo´´pensaba detenidamente mientras releía el 1º mensaje``no…es algo mas…mas importante pero no se…que´´penso sobre esto hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo

Se levanto tranquilamente y busco su almuerzo al instante que lo saco fue tironeada del brazo por shinji,este le dijo que lo siguiera .fueron en silencio todo el camino hasta el roble del patio,rei estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre lo que le sucedió durante el dia cuando shinji la tomo de la cintura y le dio un largo beso lleno de pasión .Rei abrió los ojos de la sorpresa pero se dejo besar ,no lo entendía pero se sentía muy agradable,por lo que había leído el beso era una forma en la que las personas se demostrabas su amor,eso hiso que rei se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Shinji ,porque se sentía calida y hasta feliz con el y el porque de lo agradable de ese beso, era amor.

Shinji se retiro de su boca y miro sus grandes ojos escarlata en los que se perdió,rei simplemente sonria felizmente,el le acaricio la mejilla suavemente sonriéndole también. Entonces rei recordó la ocasion en la que el la rescato de la capsula del eva luego del incidente con el 5º angel,y supo que desde ese dia ella lo había amado,pero hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta

-ya te dije que eres lo mas importante para mi-le dijo shinji

-si-contesto rei con una pequeña sonrisa,y le dio un beso rápido-te amo

-yo también,desde el ataque del 5º angel supe que era amor-dijo shinji con ternura

-yo…yo también-dijo rei no sabiendo que sentir en esa ocasion

-lo se,me di cuenta cuando saltaste a besarme despues de que abri la capsula-rei no entendió lo ultimo

-¿como?-pregunto extrañada ,asi no fueron las cosas

-ya sabes…cuando llegue a tokyo 3 y te vi…me enamore a primera vista-el chico comentaba como si fuera un viejo recuerdo de dos amantes-pero tu te hacias la difícil-acaricio la cabeza de rei-no querías reconocerlo te acuerdas-la chica miro desconcertada a shinji,este ignorando su gesto continuo-decias que no estabas ``preparada para una relación en estos momentos, tal vez algún dia´´ -cito el muchacho y rio un poco-pero luego de ese ataque…yo me di cuenta que me eras muy importante…y tu decidiste que la vida era muy corta…y desde entonces salimos juntos,mi padre estaba muy contento cuando le dijimos que eramos novios ¿recuerdas?

Rei no comprendía nada de lo que le decía¿novios?desde el 5º angel ,pero si eso nunca había ocurrido,lo recordaría, ¿el comandante contento por ellos?su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor todo lo que creía real no existía ,las personas como las conocía,las cosas que pasaron todo era diferente

-¿te pasa algo rei?-dijo shinji sacándola de su trance

-¿shinji?-le dijo ella

-¿que pasa?

-¿puedo preguntarte algunas cosas?-este asintió,aunque ahora resultaba que eran novios y estaban enamorados el seguía siendo como lo recordaba,era al único que podía preguntarle acerca de todas las preguntas acerca de este extraño dia que tuvo. Asi que le pregunto y le pregunto y shinji se limito a contestar extrañado por las preguntas que hacia.

Las respuestas no le dieron paz. Segun parecía,ella, hikari y azuka eran mejores amigas ,ellos dos novios ,y todos mas touji y kenzuke eran amigos inseparables. Ademas según parecía ella era el centro de atención en su clase,era la mas chistosa ,divertida y charlatana,``asi que por eso todos me hablaban hoy´´penso por un momento .Luego le pregunto por NERV. Al principio todo parecía igual según le decía shinji,lo que le llevo a preguntarle sobre el personal de NERV,y como sospechó,según como describia shinji a cada una de las personas que trabajaba en NERV,sus actitudes y personalidades eran completamente distintas

-¿por que preguntas estas cosas rei?estas muy rara hoy casi no sonreíste en todo el dia-le decía el joven enfrente suyo

Mientras shinji la miraba preocupado,rei llegaba a su conclucion final .Los sucesos y acciones que ella vivio seguían siendo verdaderas pero las personas que conocía y al parecer ella misma eran completamente diferentes a lo que recordaba. Mientras se preguntaba como fue posible que pasara todo esto bastante alterada ,entonces miro a los ojos azules de su amante,``no es tan malo en realidad´´ sonrio a shinji le tomo la mano y comenzaron a volver al salón ya que la hora de almuerzo termino. Una muy feliz rei ahora era la que entraba en el salón ,aunque seria difícil se acostumbraría a como era el mundo ahora,por lo menos tenia a shinji con ella,que importara que el mundo estuviera de cabeza


	2. TODOS ACTUAN MUY EXTRAÑO

2

TODOS ACTUAN MUY EXTRAÑO

07:45am

Una joven peliazul ojos escarlata despertó exaltada por que ya era tarde para la escuela,como era su costumbre``tengo que bañarme, no puedo desayunar ,ya debe venir shinji es tarde ahhhhhhhhhh ´´pensaba agobiada mientras se dirijia al baño. Salio rápidamente se vistió y preparo lo mas rápido que tuvo y vio la hora antes de salir, las 08:03am marcaba el reloj

-¡ahhhh es muy tarde!tengo que correr ,como no paso aun me ire sin shinji-decia mientras se dirijia a la puerta

Solo pensando en lo tarde que era no se percato de los cambios que sufrió su hogar .Su normalmente limpio ,iluminado y bien decorado apartamento parecía ahora un lugar abandonado .Paredes mal pintadas sucias ,pareciera que fue de color blanco pero la falta de limpieza lo hacia ver gris,todo estaba cerrado y con muy pocas luces y faltaban muchos muebles que decoraban su hogar ,sillones repisas,etc. Sumado a esto el hecho de que había mucha basura esparcida por todos lados .Y finalmente su cama,esta no era el tipo somier que había comprado era un simple colchon sobre un armazon de metal muy simple,además solo la cubria unas simples sabanas blancas,su preciada colcha rosa que le regalo hikari hace mucho no estaba tampoco

Era un dia muy lindo en tokyo 3,solo desentonaba una jovencita de pelo azul corriendo por las calles a toda velocidad saludando por el camino a conocidos

-hola señora Matsuhiro-decia a una perpleja dueña de un almacen

-sr. Hiro luego paso por las revistas-le dijo a un hombre en un puesto de revistas

hoy comprare en su almacen, lo juro -le dijo a un anciano que se preguntaba como lo conocía esa niña

Llego justo cuando se estaba tomando lista,como era su costumbre entro saludando a todos con un fuerte``buenos días amigos´´seguido de ``perdone el retraso sensei´´todos quedaron atonitos.

Le dirijio una animada mirada hikari y en un susurro le dijo``luego hablamos de que haremos después de claces,hoy te prometi que haríamos algo juntas´´la jefa de clase la miro sin entender lo que decía a lo que la chica de pelo azul agrego``no te preocupes invitaremos a azuka,seguro la animara´´le susurro, pensando que ayer azuka había pisado por accidente el SDAT de shinji ,y se sentía muy mal por ello sabiendo lo mucho que a shinji le importaba

-he…esta bien-le dijo hikari casi en shock,``desde cuando ayanami me habla como amiga´´penso luego

-…se sentaría por favor-le pidió el profesor todavía recuperándose para el que conocía a ayanami desde hace tiempo este nivel de expresividad era impactante

-oh disculpe sensei-dijo bajado la cabeza

Mientras se ubicaba en su lugar,se percato de que todos la miraban,no le dio importancia ``como si nunca llegara tarde´´penso y abrió su computadora esperando mensajes de sus amigas con una gran sonrisa,esto no sucedió en toda la hora``que les pasa hoy a todos´´ pensaba``nadie me saludo,ningún mensaje por el chat y shinji…´´iba enumerando mientras el profesor hablaba del 2º impacto``hoy esta muy poco romantico,generalmente manda muchos mensajes melosos ,me mira guiñando el ojo…hoy le sonreí y se quedo pasmado,seguro estaba bromeando´´

Al no ver la iniciativa de sus amigas a escribir,se dispuso a hacerlo ella. Tanto azuka como hikari se sorprendieron viendo que recibieron un mensaje de ayanami que decía ``están muy calladas hoy´´ambas no comprendían que significaba hikari le estaba por contestar pero el profesor le llamo la atención asi que desistió. Pero azuka ,mas discreta pudo mensajearse con rei

-``hoy viniste muy animada 1º´´-escribio azuka

-``¿1º?solo me decias asi cuando nos conocimos´´-le respondió rei ,la confucion de asuka aumento, que le pasaba a rei hoy

-``claro claro,dime¿te secuestraron extraterrestres o que?´´-pregunto azuka directamente

-``hasta donde yo se no,pero me a dolido un poco el trasero, ¿tal vez tenga una sonda y no me he dado cuenta?´´-azuka miro incrédula el monitor, ayanami hiso un chiste ,eso era el colmo ,se disponía a contestar cuando el profesor la vio y reprendió.

Desistiendo de escribir vio a rei que intentaba reprimir su risa``¿seguro hicieron algún extraño experimento en NERV con ella?´´ penso para si y luego dirijio su vista al frente ``¿Qué otra explicación habría?´´

mientras pensaba esto veía a su amiga pelirroja gritándole a shinji``hue…azuka gritando a shinji algo que no pense ver nunca´´ se quedo viendo la extraña situación(por lo menos para ella)``bueeeno,solo unos minutos mas y el almuerzo .Menos mal que hoy shinji traería el almuerzo, sino hubiéramos tenido que posponer el almorzar solos en el roble´´ pensaba para si.

Sono el timbre del almuerzo,ella fue la primera en levantarse,se dirijio hacia shinji tenia ya no aguantaba el no poder besar a su novio por mas. La pelirroja estaba gritándole algo acerca de que por su culpa casi llegaron tarde,a rei le fue extraño pero no le importo ,tiro del brazo de shinji este se dio vuelta sorprendido de ver a ayanami pero antes de poder preguntarle que quería esta le dio un largo y apasionado beso shinji abrió los ojos tanto que parecían del tamaño de una pelota,pero no se resistía al beso,por su parte la pelirroja quedo tan sorprendida como el resto del grupo que miraba sin dar crédito a sus ojos ``REI SE VOLVIO LOCA´´fue lo que todos pensaron,había actuado raro… bueno normal todo el dia,pero esto esto superaba todo era algo que pensaban era imposible que hiciera rei

-…rei-fue lo único que dijo shinji,extaciado por el beso que le dio,a el le gustaba rei tal vez mas que solo gustar, pero nunca supo que ella le correspondía de la misma forma

-¿que pasa mi amor?-dijo con ternura en su voz y una gran sonrisa (que sonriera era algo extraño ya de por si)al escuchar eso y luego de procesar lo que vio,asuka salió corriendo del salón,con alguna lagrimas en sus ojos

-…hue…¿Cómo?-shinji no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oir

-¿que una chica no puede decir lo que siente?-le contesto rei aun con esa gran sonrisa,su actitud era algo impredecible ,razón por la cual el curso entero ,a excepción de azuka,quedo paralizado mirando a shinji y a rei y que seria lo siguiente que haría,tal vez les dijera que saltaría con una moto un estadio,después de esto a nadie le parecería raro

- ah…¿p-por que me b-besaste?-por fin pudo preguntar el muchacho todavía en shock,todos se quedaron esperando la respuesta de la peliazul

Rei miro a shinji extrañada entonces le acaricio la mejilla y dijo con total naturalidad-los novios suelen acer eso tontuelo

-¿QUE?¿NOVIOS?-grito toda la clase y hubo mas de un desmayado inclusive shinji

Rei solo miraba extrañada por la reacción de todos ,si todos sabían que eran novios ,por que actuaban como si hubiera matado a alguien``solo estoy siendo yo´´penso``decididamente pasa algo raro´´miro alrededor ,viendo los cuerpos desplomados de varios chicos y chicas,inclusive touji y hikari,luego vio que kenzuke se mantenía consiente sentado en una mesa, sosteniendo su videograbadora documentando todo como algo tracendental en la historia

-al menos tu pareces actuar normal-le dijo rei a kenzuke,acto seguido kenzuke cayo de espaldas al suelo inconciente. Asuka se encontraba llorando en el baño ajena a todo esto mientras tanto.

-en realidad pasa algo muy extraño aquí-concluyo rei mirando los cuerpos inconsientes de sus copañeros

En una realidad diferente, una rei y shinji estaban caminando desde el roble hacia el salón después de una platica que ese shinji encontró extraña,platica similar ala que el shinji de esta realidad tendría con esta rei al despertar


	3. AL VER TUS OJOS

3

AL VER TUS OJOS

Para hacer las cosas mas claras ahora nombraremos a los universos de esta historia. Dichos nombres elegidos por las o la protagonista

La realidad que apareció en el 1º capitulo,en donde se encuentra la rei original, será según ella lo bautizo simplemente:mundo 2 o M2

La realidad que apareció en el capitulo 2 ,el universo original de donde salió rei se iba a llamar en un principio según la Rei de U2 que esta allí R.D.N.P.B.A.T.N.S.Q.T.S.D. esto significa: ``REALIDAD DONDE NO PUEDES BESAR A TU NOVIO SIN QUE TODOS SE DESMAYEN´´ pero dado su extencion accedió a acortarlo,como no logre que lo acortara lo suficiente decidi ponerle mundo 1 para ser mas claro

En el mundo 2

Rei decidió no decirle la verdad a shinji,no sabiendo como reaccionaria,sentia además la necesidad de saber primero ,si le era posible,el porque y el como de su llegada a esta realidad. Aunque no era su única razón,ahora que shinji le había explicado los de talles de su ``vida´´ ,rei intentaría adaptarse a esta vida mientras estuviera allí,sobre todo para poder permanecer al lado de shinji,sin importar que no fuera ``su´´ shinji.

Rei había memorizado todos los detalles que le había relatado shinji acerca de su vida,por lo que pensaba que podría pasar desapersibida ,por ese dia al menos,hasta que averiguara mas sobre como actuaba ``normalmente´´. Para ello intentaría obtener información de los que en esta realidad eran cercanos a ella,como hikari ,asuka ,touji y kenzuke por no mencionar a su novio shinji. Faltaban unos momentos para el termino del almuerzo cuando llegaron al salón. Alli fue agobiada por ``sus amigos´´

-¿rei te encuentras bien?haz estado muy decaída hoy-le decía touji con kenzuke asintiendo detrás-no olvides que debes presentarme a keiko ¿he?-y miro casi con baba en su boca a la respectiva chica

-¡suzuhara!-la jefa de clase le reprendió dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-oh rei estaba preocupada,tus mensajes no eran como siempre te paso algo-aun para rei,era extraño ver a asuka preocupada por otra cosa que no era ella-luego te fuiste con shinji-miro al muchacho y se sonrojo recordando el SDAT roto-y no pudimos preguntarte,nada

Ahora el pequeño grupo estaba mirando a rei esperando su respuesta,ella se dio cuenta que una respuesta con su monótono tono les seria extraño,por lo que intento sonar lo mas alegre y despreocupada que pudo, intentando imitar a la mayor katsuragi-ha estoy bien…solo me siento un tanto descompuesta, me desperté algo enferma-al ver el rostro de sus interlocutores sintió que había cometido un error en su pronunciación

El problema no estaba enla pronunciacion, sino en la forma que lo dijo,verán cuando rei imito la forma de habla de misato lo hizo tomando de ejemplo una ocasion en la que se encontraba ebria. Al percatarse de esto intento enmendar el error pero touji pregunto antes

-¿rei acaso estas ebria?-lo dijo en un susurro para que no lo escucharan los otros

-no…era solo una broma-esto relajo un poco a sus amigos,pero su tono todavía no era ``apropiado´´ dado las miradas de extrañes que detectaba

-¿entonces no iras con nosotras al centro comercial?-pregunto con decepcion hikari mientras asuka abria los ojos angustiada

-me temo que no …tal vez mañana si-rei continuaba probando tonos y formas de expresarse,sus amigos lo tomaban como un chiste,por lo que rei siguió probado

-¿quieres que vayamos contigo para cuidarte?-pregunto asuka preocupada-no es ningún problema

-no se molesten por mi-al ver que las risas cesaron rei se dio cuenta de que uso un tono parecido al que ella usaba ``normalmente´´.

Ella se inspiro en la forma de habla de la teniente Ibuki e intentando usar la soltura de misato al hablar,mientras mantenía una sonrisa``esto es muy tedioso´´pensaba rei luego de hablar asi. Ahora hablaba suelta y con mas energía y gesticulaba una pequeña sonrisa ,recordando el hecho que le dijeron muchas veces ese dia, ``casi no sonreíste hoy´´ cosa que tomo muy en serio

-miren porque mejor us. No van al centro comercial y yo me quedo con rei a cuidarla-hablo shinji ,asuka y hikari se miraron y luego una mirada maliciosa le dieron a shinji y rei,esta no se inmuto ,solo siguió sonriendo,p ero shinji les aclaro-hey no piensen en cosas sucias

-claro ¿que podríamos pensar que haces con rei solos en un apartamento?-dijo azuka inocentemente

-seguro jugaran a las cartas-dijo riendo hikari

-¿alumnos aplicados como ellos? no ellos harán la tarea juntos-se burlaba touji,shinji estaba rojo como tomate y rei para no levantar sospechas bajo la cabeza simulando estar avergonzada

-vamos-le dijo a rei tomandole la mano,este se dirigo hacia el profesor-sensei voy a acompañar a rei a su casa, no se siente bien

-esta bien pero tu debes ir también-inquirio el profesor

-es que no hay nadie que la cuide-afirmo rápidamente shinji

El profesor los miro un momento antes de hablar-ah…jóvenes, vayan ojala te mejores hija-le dijo el profesor

-muchas gracias sensei-le contesto rei

Mientras los dos jóvenes se dirijian al apartamento de rei en una realidad distinta una rei esperaba inpaciente a que su ``novio´´despertara

MUNDO 1

Rei ,estaba esperando impaciente a shinji afuera de la emfermeria,mientras repasaba los hechos del dia en su cabeza. Los que la conocían actuaban como si ella nunca les hubiera hablado en su vida,recordó la cara de hikario cuando le hablo,lugo pensó en el hecho de que ningún otro en el curso hablo con ella en todo el dia,ella tuvo que empezar las conversaciones en todo el dia ,cosa que normalmente no hacia.

-``todo esto esta muy raro´´-penso

Y luego estaba el hecho mas curiosos del dia,cuando beso a shinji todos quedaron en shock,y este se desmayo después del beso .Mientras pensaba en esto,le llego también la imagen de la iracunda azuca,gritando y burlándose de shinji, no tenia idea de lo que pasaba ese dia. Al final se dejo de preocupar por esto y decidió preguntarle a shinji sobre esto después de que despertara.

La puerta de la enfermeria se abrió revelando a la enfermera de al escuela con shinji a su lado-y evita las emociones fuertes ,al menos por hoy-dijo y vio a rei parada enfrente-¿deseabas algo?-le pregunto sin saber que estudiante era espesificamente

-ah…no solo estaba esperando a shinji-contesto nerviosa,la emfermera miro a shinji

-bueno pero el se tiene que ir a su casa a descansar,que sea rápido-dijo severamente la enfermera

-¿se va a ir solo?

-parece que si ,la srt soryu no esta por ningún lado para acompañarlo

-lo hare yo-se ofreció rápidamente rei,shinji la miro con ojos muy abiertos

La enfermera primero miro a shinji luego a rei antes de hablar-esta bien,pero recuerda nada de emociones fuertes-dijo dirigiéndose a shinji

-he…si-y miro temeroso a rei,esta le tomo el brazo y se fueron caminando de la escuela

Había sido una caminata silenciosa ,por lo que shinji pensó que rei ya actuaba normal. Luego le llego a la mente el apasionado beso que le dio. No puedo evitar sonrojarse con este recuerdo, luego se percato de que rei lo miraba todavía sonriendo,el siempre se había sentido a gusto con rei ,pero ahora cuando lo miraba sonriendo,por alguna razón se sentía incomodo ,era una persona totalmente distinta

-shinji estas actuando muy raro hoy,¿tepasa algo?-pregntaba rei,``yo actuando extraño´´fue lo que pensó shinji. Si no conociera a ayanami diría que era una broma

-no…n-nada-empezo shinji,temeroso de preguntar lo que el quería

-¿en serio?los novios pueden decirse lo que sea ¿sabes?-y miro a shinji,desde ``cuando eran novios´´ pensaba el,entonces encontró valor para hacerle la pregunta que lo carcomió todo el dia

-rei…¿Por qué me besaste?-a esto rei lo miro sin entender

-porque te amo-respondio con naturalidad y le dio una tierna sonrisa y apreto mas su brazo

Shinji quedo impactado con la revelación,rei lo amaba,¿desde cuando?¿porque se lo decía ahora? Y el ,era la primera vez que le decían eso,nadie le dijo que lo amaba antes y no esperaba que nadie lo hiciera,menos aun rei. El procesaba todo velozmente respondiéndose cada pregunta que el mismo se planteaba sobre esta revelación, hasta que se hiso una pregunta para la que en un principio no tenia respuesta ``¿Qué siento por ayanami?´´. Penso en esto por unos instantes antes de contestarse, ``Ella es mi amiga…me preocupo por ella como cualquiera…¿o no?...ella dijo que me amaba…yo…¿yo también?´´ pensaba a toda maquina,pero no hallaba la resuesta,no había forma simple de explicarlo,para el todo era muy confuso

A rei esto no le paso desapercibido,shinji caminaba a su lado encismado en sus pensamientos,y en su cara se veía una clara preocupación. Como un impulso ella se acerco y le dio un rápido beso para sacarlo de su trance,y lo miro a los ojos sonriendo. Luego de reaccionar y perderse en sus ojos rojizos,la confusión que lo agobiava desapareció y la respuesta quedo clara en su mente

-tambien te amo rei-declaro el chico con una sonrisa que de oreja a oreja,entonces prosiguieron su camino,mientras rei descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de shinji

Rei sugirió ir a su apartamento ya que era el mas cercano,shinji no se opuso a esto,en realidad le daba lo mismo el donde,en ese momento solo quería estar con rei .Al cabo de un rato ya se encontraban en la puerta del departamento

-solos en mi departamento…-comento rei-¿te vas a aprovechar de mi?

Shinji se puso rojo y comenzó a decir muy exaltado-¡NO CLARO QUE NO!NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO, NUNCA SE ME OCURRIRIA ESO

-que lastima…-dijo rei por lo bajo,al escuchar esto shinji casi se cae de la sorpresa

-r-rei…

-Era una broma tonto-dijo la chica riéndose,entonces abrió la puerta del departamento y penetro en el,shinji se quedo un momento reflexionando pero se apresuro a entrar cuando escucho a rei gritar

-¿Qué sucede?¿estas bien?-fue lo que el muchacho pregunto mientras entraba, y hecho una mirada alrededor buscado el problema cosa que no encontró

-mi…mi…-balbuceaba rei,con temblor en su voz-m-mi departamento…esta,esta

Como rei no termino la frase shinji miro alrededor,era el mismo departamento de siempre-no tiene nada raro-concluyo este,entonces rei se dio vuelta a mirarlo,se veía enojada,shinji retrocedió instintivamente como con asuka

-¡nada raro!¡solo mira!-y señalo el lúgubre departamento,al ver que el joven no daba signos de entender continuo-¡las paredes despintadas!¡faltan todos mis muebles y mi cama…!¡mi cama ,no esta la colcha que me dio hikari!

Shinji miraba confundido-pero…si siempre fue asi-fue lo único que salió de su boca

Rei entonces lo miro severamente-no hagas bromas ahora

-pero es verdad,este es tu departamento de siempre

-¿que?...pero si tu haz visto mi departamento y este no esta…-rei paro de pronto,recordando el extraño dia que tuvo ,pensando en lo diferente que la trataron hoy y para terminar el totalmente diferente departamento en el que estaba,y empeso a cuestionarse ciertas cosas

-rei…-musito shinji

Esta se quedo con la mirada en el piso todavía pensando,luego levanto la cabeza lentamente para dirigirse a el-shinji…¿tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte?

Y asi comenzó una conversación muy parecida a la del otro universo. Como en el otro universo shinji le conto todos los detalles de ``su´´ vida,rei escuchaba atentamente y conforme mas le contaba mas se alteraba. Cuando shinji termino de narrarle su historia rei simplemente empezó a reir pero de forma nerviosa

-es una broma… -dijo rei con un hilo en la voz una vez paro de reir-ja casi me lo creo-y empeso a reir frenetica de nuevo

Shinji la observaba preocupado,mientras rei volvia a hablar

-seguro se combinaron todos para hacer la broma ¿no?.Por eso todos actuaron tan raro hoy. Pense que me estaba volviendo loca-decia rei,mas intentando convencerse a ella misma que otra cosa

-rei…-dijo shinji angustiado

-claro,se esmeraron mucho para esto jajaja-continuaba rei ignorándolo

-rei…

-¿como hicieron para hacerle esto al departamento?

-rei…

-y yo como una tonta casi me lo creo.¿yo una muñeca sin sentimientos ni amigos?y cumpliendo ordenes sin chistar…

-¡rei!no es una broma…es la verdad-la chica simplemente cayo sobre sus rodillas,se llevo sus manos a la cabeza mirando al suelo y empeso a sollozar

-no…no es cierto…estas mintiendo-decia entrecortadamente sin levantar la mirada

-rei…-dijo en voz baja shinji

-no…no…es mentira-rei seguía diciendo,shinji se acerco y le tomo suavemente la barbilla y levanto su cabeza para poder mirarla a la cara,que estaba surcada por lagrimas

-es la verdad rei-dijo shinji suavemente ,mientras veía sus llorosos ojos rojos-yo no te mentiría nunca

La peliazul lo miro ,a sus ojos y supo que no mentia,la realidad entonces la golpeo,todo lo que conocía era una mentira .Su propia vida tal como la conocía,nunca había ocurrido,estaba en un mundo extraño donde no tenia a nadie .Bajo la cabeza y empezo a llorar mas,shinji sin saber que hacer se vio inpulsado inconsientemente a abrazarla

-shinji…-sollozo rei

-tranquila…no importa lo que pase yo estoy aquí-declaro firmemente el,la peliazul lo abrazo muy fuerte casi con miedo a que se fuera. Perdida en el abrazo entendió que no estaba sola,aun en otro mundo seguía teniendo a escena transcurrió por un largo rato


	4. DIFERENTES MUNDOS,MISMO AMOR

4

DIFERENTES MUNDOS,MISMO AMOR

Luego de reconfortarla un rato shinji llevo a rei a su cama donde la sento,luego se fue a preparar algo de te para ambos,mientras tanto rei procesaba los hechos,se encontraba en un mundo donde al parecer todo era igual exepto por la forma de ser de las personas,algunos hechos de su vida eran distintos pero la mayor parte seguía siendo igual.

-toma esto te hara bien-le dijo shinji dandole una taza de te y se sentó a su lado,terminaron su te en silencio,cuando termino, rei se quedo viendo la taza vacia

-¿shinji? –le pregunto sin levantar la vista

-si rei

-tengo…tengo algo que contarte,ya no aguanto mas-y rei se saco de su pecho todo lo que quería decir desde hace rato. Le conto lo que ella recordaba de su mundo,cada detalle de lo que vivio, cosas que aquí no pasaron. Cuando termino de contar su vida tal como la recordaba ,shinji medito lo que escucho un momento

-lo que estas diciendo es…-empeso pensando cada palabra-que vienes de un mundo diferente

La chica asintió-todo es igual,exepto por las personas

-ya veo…-shinji no sabia que decir a esto que le contaba-¿Por qué me lo cuentas?

-senti que eras el único que me creería

-aja…tienes idea de porque paso esto

-no…yo solo desperté en este mundo-hizo una pausa y le vino algo a la mente que no había pensado-tal vez la rei de este mundo,este en el mio

Shinji pensaba en la posibilidad,todo lo que pasaba era muy descabellado,una rei de otra mundo cambio lugar con la rei de este mundo,no sabia como ni porque, pensó por un momento que ella mentia pero cuando la miraba a los ojos,sabia que decía la verdad no entendía como, solo lo sabia

-¿y que piensas hacer? Osea,con tu vida y eso ahora que estas aquí- inquirió el

-bueno…ya que no veo una solución aparente,supongo que tendre seguir adelante .Despues de todo nada parece haber cambiado,sigo siendo piloto de eva quiero decir,y seguire siéndolo

`` lo que va a ser difícil será acostumbrarme a las personas de aquí,fuera de eso todo seguirá igual´´-le dijo a shinji este asintió ,ya que no había otra cosa que hacer ante la situación-``eso si esto que comversamos quedara entre nosotros,sino pensaran que estoy loca´´-ella lo miro seria por primera vz en el dia,otra vez el asintió,ella le tomo la mano y luego le dio un beso rápido

Shinji estaba sorprendido por como rei,después del shock inicial,acepto fácilmente cual era su vida ahora-rei¿no estas ni un poco preocupada por todo lo que esta pasando?

La chica solo se encogió de hombros y dijo-que se le va a hacer, y no me importa en donde este si te tengo conmigo-ante este comentario shinji se puso tan rojo como un semáforo

Ambos se recostaron en la cama,rei se acurruco en el pecho de shinji y este la envolvio en sus brazos. Ambos estaban felices,rei por tener a shinji a pesar de todo,y shinji de haber descubierto su amor por rei y que esta le correspondiera

-as pensado en como paso esto-pregunto shinji al rato,mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-te refieres a como llegue aquí

-aja ¿lo as pensado siquiera?

-un poco…pero la verdad no lo se,tal vez nunca lo sepa-dijo la peliazul y le dio un beso a shinji

flash-back

05:17am

En ambos universos

Como de costumbre a los que le tocaba hacer la guardia ha estas horas en NERV no tenían nada que hacer. Todo era igual que siempre,ningún angel atacaba o aparecia por esas horas por lo que tenían mucho tiempo libre. La ,se había quedado trabajando en su oficina,mientras los otros empleados simplemente mataban el tiempo como podían esperando el relevo

-mira y llora amigo-dijo uno bajando las cartas de su mano,era un joven de cabello castaño relativamente corto y bastante flaco

-maldicion pensé que estabas mintiendo-dijo otro arrojando sus cartas,este tenia el cabello oscuro corto y un bigote en su rostro

-a pa pa-empeso la única chica de ahí,esta era rubia con el pelo hasta la cintura-no tan rápido-dijo y bajo sus cartas,con las que gano el juego

-no es justo siempre ganas-empeso el joven de pèlo castaño

-seguro haces trapa-agrego el de bigote

-cuando eres buena no necesitas hacer trampa-declaro la rubia con orgullo

-por que mejor no jugamos a otra cosa-comenzo el de bigote,dado que nunca tenían nada que hacer se dedicaban a jugar a las cartas hasta que terminara su turno,ellos ocupaban los puestos de maya,hyuga y aoba.

-tienes miedo de perder de la rubia

-no seas infantil-le reprochaba el de pelo castaño

Mientras discutían acaloradamente ,la dr. Akagi los escucho,solo suspiro antes de volver a su trabajo. La discusión empesaba a alargarse cuando empesaron a sonar las alarmas,ritsuko salió de su oficina rápidamente mientras los sorprendidos suplentes se ubicaban en sus puestos,esa noche se encontraban solos ya que el comandante había salido de viaje y fuyutsuki una reunión en tokyo 2,por eso ritsuko se encontraba a cargo esa noche.

-¿que es lo que sucede?-pregunto una vez todos estuvieron ubicados

-ah…los radares han detectado algo a las afueras de tokyo 3-explico torpemente el de bigote,era la primera vez que pasaba esto, asi que todos estaban sorprendidos y no sabían bien que hacer

-ah¿se trata de un angel?-ritsuko pregunto dirigiéndose a la rubia

-¿eh?-dijo la chica desconcertada

-¿que si es un angel o no? fijate si aparece un patrón azul-explico un enojada ritsuko``si nos destruyen será porque contratan a incompetentes como estos ´´penso para si

La rubia miro su pantalla en busca de lo que le pidieron, tardo pero dio al fin con lo que le habían pedido-s-si es un patrón azul…¿Qué significa?

-es un angel-contesto ritsuko seria-dame imagen-entonces se dirigió a el de pelo castaño

-si…aquí va-tecleo en su puesto y luego apareció la imagen del invasor

-acerca la imagen. Veamos a que nos emfrentamos-ordeno ritsuko,con un tecleo rápido la imagen se volvió mas grande

El angel era una pirámide negra con un ojo en el centro que se encontraba flotando inmóvil,antes de que ritsuko pudiera decir nada el ojo del angel comenzó a brillar y de el salió un rayo

-esta disparando ¡calculen la trayectoria!-ordeno rápidamente ritsuko

Inmediatamente sus subordinados comenzaron los cálculos

- listo-dijo el de bigote y en pantalla apareció un barrio de tokyo 3

-no podemos hacer nada-murmuro ritsuko

-impacto en 3…2…1-conto el de pelo castaño,el rayo choco de exactamente en la casa de rei las pantallas quedaron en blanco

-¿que paso?dame imagen-ordeno ritsuko

-un segundo-el de pelo castaño tecleo una orden y la imagen empezó a aclararse para la sorpresa de todos no había s daños aparentes,rutsuko suspiro aliviada,las alarmas se apagaron en ese momento

-¿que paso con el angel?-pregunto rápidamente

-ha…ha desaparecido-respondio la rubia viendo su pantalla

-esta bien,me voy a mi oficina a escribir el informe .Esten alerta y avísenme ante cualquier cosa .Envien un grupo a revisar la zona del impacto ,que no molesten a los residentes si no es nesesario

-¡SI!-contestaron los tres al unisonó mientras ritsuko se iba

Una vez en su oficina medito el extraño movimiento del angel,y lo infructivo de su ataque. Bebio un trago de café y se concentro en el informe que debía escribir y entregar en unas horas. La preocupación en su rostro era notable como también su cansancio,cuando termino el informe a las 06:30

-debo evitar el trabajo nocturno-dijo llevándose las manos a la cara-maya te extraño

Fin del flash-back

Mundo 2

Una risa frenetica y muy exagerada salía del apartamento de rei ayanami. El origen de las carcajadas era ni mas ni menos que shinji.

-otro mundo…-decia el muchacho mientras paraba de reir-jaja…clarooo rei,actuaste raro todo el dia para jugarme esta broma,muy buena-rio un poco mas-…otro mundo

-lo que te digo no es mentira-decia rei calmadamente .Rei le había confesado acerca de su verdadera vida y que estaba en un mundo diferente al suyo ,donde las personas parecían ser los únicos cambios en el-no tengo ninguna razón para mentir sobre una cosa asi

-y sigues…cuando haces una broma ,la haces bien ¿no?-rei estaba apunto de comenzar otra vez a intentar convencerlo cuando sus celulares sonaron,era un mensaje pregrabado de NERV que ya conocían bien,les decía que se dirigieran al cuartel y que allí sabrían sus ordenes

-bueno…mejor vamos-dijo shinji y arrastro a rei a las afueras del departamento encaminándose a NERV.

Durante todo el camino rei a su particular manera intento convencer a shinji de que decía la verdad, este le sonria burlonamente y seguía caminando. Cuando se estaban aproximando a la entrada rei desistió ,y decidió buscar una manera mas efectiva de demostrarle su sinceridad al respecto. Dado su analítica y racional mente no encontró una manera rápida para esto,entonces dio con una posible solución,ella simplemente pensó de manera contraria a lo que normalmente haría y hayo la respuesta. Momentos antes de entrar a NERV la peliazul tomo el brazo de shinji y lo giro para verlo a los ojos

Abriendo su corazón como nunca antes y mirando fijamente a los ojos de el-shinji…es verdad-al ver directo a sus ojos casi pudo tocar el alma de la chica,en su interior el comprendió

-si…te…te creo rei-y la abrazo cálidamente,ella estaba al final comprendiendo como había que actuar en ese mundo,tomo nota mental para si y terminando el abrazo se dirigieron a los cuarteles


	5. NERV AL FIN

5

NERV AL FIN

Mundo 1

Mientras unos atolondrados rei y shinji llegaban tarde a los cuarteles, allí les dijeron que fueran al laboratorio a ver a ritsuko. En el camino ellos hablaron respecto a como debía actuar ante sus colegas,rei no le hizo mucho caso a shinji ya que iba saludando a todos con una sonrisa,un empleado se dio contra una pared por la sorpresa,mientras que un poco antes del laboratorio rei saludo con un beso en la mejilla a hyuga,este quedo tan atonito que no noto las escaleras delante de el ,el resto sale por lógica.

-¡hola a todos!-saludo rei al entrar al laboratorio,todos la miraron por un instante,un largo e incomodo instante antes de regresar a sus tareas-cierto la otra rei no saludaba a nadie ¿no?-le dijo en un susurro a shinji

-dime ¿te diste cuenta ahora o por el pobre hyuga que termino en la emfermeria?-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo y cerrando sus ojos el

-un poco de ambas-bromeo ella,el sacudió un poco la cabeza y suspiro

-bueno…intenta pasar desapersibida y eso significa no saludar ni hablar con nadie

-aburido-y le saco la lengua,este solo puso cara de asombro, a pesar de todo no se acostumbraba a la rei que tenia delante todavía,la amaba pero era muy diferente a lo que el recordaba,ella le sonrio-no importa poco a poco se iran acostumbrando a mi ``nueva´´actitud-y le guiño un ojo antes de ir con ritsuko

-rei me alegro de que estes bien-dijo la teñida rubia

-¿paso algo?-dijo sin entender a lo que se refería

La dr. se percato de que había dicho algo de mas asi que se apresuro a cambiar de tema-no nada…ahora vayan a cambiarse,haremos una prueba de sincronización de rutina-exlico ella-no llevara mucho

Enonces se percato de un detalle que se le paso por alto-¿estan tomados de…de la mano?...-su gesto de incomprencion y extrañes fue notado por mas de un empleado,maya que miraba de reojo,se dio vuelta por completo para ver como acababa la ecena

Antes de que shinji explicara de forma calmada y bien detallada el porque de este hecho rei fue mas rápida y sintetica-somos novios-shinji quedo con la boca abierta,pero no parecía haber sido notado ya que en el laboratorio no solo había bocas abiertas sino gente que se resbalo de sus sillas cayendo al suelo, como ritsuko,algunos empleados que estaban instalando un equipo pesado lo dejaron caer del asombro,cayendo sobre el pie de un tercero y por ultimo estaba maya que los felicitaba a ambos ,era la única que parecía estar feliz por ellos,además de guardar la compostura. Algunas felicitaciones mas tarde ellos salieron en dirección a los vestuarios

-wua…fue mejor de lo que pensé-confeso shinji recostado contra la pared-aunque deberías ser mas discreta con lo que dices

-si creo que me di cuenta porque-dijo llevándose un dedo a la boca la peliazul-son muy aburridos por aquí,se dice una cosita sin importancia y actúan como si pasara el 3º impacto

-ya hablamos de eso,no se esperan que rei ayanami salga con comentarios asi…y menos sonriendo,y además…-pero rei intervino previendo un largo monologo sobre que y que no hacer

-bueno pues de…-pero shinji la corto,devolviendo el favor

-…``beran acostumbrarse´´-completo shinji en tono burlon-solo un dia y ya te conozco a la perfeccion

-sigo siendo la misma rei ayanami-dijo esta-pero con algunas mejoras-sonrio y le dio un beso

-eso se podría discutir-dijo el

-nah ,tonto-dijo sacando la lengua la chica

Su camino a los vestuarios mientras iban tomados de la mano sumado a la reluciente sonrisa de rei siguió siendo tema de conversación para todo el dia. El chisme recorrió todo el cuartel hasta llegar al mismo Fuyutsuki ,este tomo el chisme de hyuga cundo volvió de la emfermeria, este traia suficientes vendas para vestir a una momia .El sub-comandante ,simplemente abrió sus ojos mas de lo normal al escuchar la noticia, escondiendo su sorpresa pensó en este hecho pero al final bajo la vista con un suspiro

-hoy en dia uno no sabe que esperar…-murmuro para si

Camino hasta su puesto al lado del comandante donde como siempre permanecia callado salvo por algunos comentarios que le otorgaba el comandante ,pero esta vez no pudo contenerse de pasar el chisme al ultimo que faltaba. Fuyutsuki miro a gendo y sin cambiar de exprecion dijo calmadamente

-al parecer shinji y rei son novios,o eso escuche-dijo secamente y volvió su vista al frente,el comandante no se inmuto por esto siguió permaneciendo con su pose habitual,al cabo de unos segundos se levanto súbitamente solo dirigiendo se a fuyutsuki con su tan trillada frase

-encargate del resto-y salió caminando de la sala de control

-increible…-dijo fuyutsuki

Mundo 2

Al igual que sus contrapartes shinji y rei se dirigían a los vestuarios a ahora estaba un evento que a rei no solo le costaba entender,sino que le era,aun para ella,inimaginable. Aunque desde que había llegado a ese mundo ella,por asi decirlo,comenzaba a actuar normal,sonriendo,riendo,amando etc,nada la había preparado para esto que vivía. Lo único que se divisaba en su rostro era una inconfundible cara atónita mezclada con sorpresa y algo de miedo

-he…he…comandante-balbuceo la chica algo nerviosa

La razón de esto,era la siguiente:pocos minutos antes mientras caminaban por el pasillo a los vestuarios se toparon con el comandante que se dirijia al centro de control. Este al verlos esbozo una pequeña sonrisa,esto ya de por si era raro pero rei siguió calmada,pero lo siguiente si pudo sacarla de su monótona existencia. Gendo se había acercado y abrazado a shinji dedicándole un cariñoso``buenos días todo bien supongo´´antes de dirigirse a ella para repetir el acto

-rei espero que trates bien a mi hijo-dijo gendo

-ha…¡si,comandante!-aunque actuara distinto ,a sus ojos todavía estaba enfrente al comandante ikari y reacciono instintivamente

-cuando estemos solos deja los formalismos rei,eres como de la familia-rompio el abrazo se acomodo el uniforme y se despidió de ellos para dejarlos seguir su camino.

Shinji tuvo que sarandeandola un poco para que reaccionara,una vez la vio media conciente pudo guiarla a los vestidores. Una vez en sus plugsuits salieron de los vestuarios solo para encontrarse con su compañera asuka langley soryu .A diferencia de la acostumbrada pose de superiridad a la que estaba acostumbrada rei,esta se encontraba cabizbaja ,cuando los vio tuvo un ligero susto

-ha…esto hola a los dos-dijo con una reverencia-misato quiere vernos en el centro de control…vayan mientras me cambio por favor-sin dar tiempo a ninguno a decir algo la pelirroja paso a su lado y entro a los vestuarios

Una vez llegaron a la sala de control,misato los esperaba,como lo esperaba rei,misato también tenia algunos cambios. Lo que mas destacaba era que en vez de recibirlos sonriendo esta tenia un gesto severo casi de disgusto,y tenia su hermoso pelo purpura casi rapado,el corte bien corto que tenia iba de la mano con cara enojada

-tarde…-musito en un murmullo-esa estúpida niña no pudo tardar mas en avisarles,es una incompetente-rei dio con que estaba hablando de azuka,sin saberlo esta salió en su defensa

-no fue culpa de asuka,nosotros nos entretuvimos por ahí-mintio rei,apretando mas la mano de shinji

-ho no la defiendas,si es cierto donde esta ahora ¿he?-dijo mirando a rei fijamente,esta trago saliva ,misato volvia hablar-es increíble que una niña asi sea piloto,si fuera por mi la deportaría a Alemania,solo la salva su nivel de sincronización

Misato bufaba furiosa,criticando duramente a se volvió y enfrento a shinji ,este retrocedió un paso ante su mirada

-y tu…la verdad a veces me pienso si eres piloto por tu papi o por habilidad propia,no terminas de convencerme .Desde que sales con esa te has estado distrayendo mucho-dijo crípticamente mirando a rei

-no hables de rei como si fuera algo malo-salto en defensa shinji,rei se sonrojo al ver esto

-¿no lo es?-misato vio despectivamente a rei-mira podras ser la primera y toda la chachara,a como lo veo eres la consentida del comandante .Y siempre sonriendo…me das escalofríos-asi siguió por un rato .Rei solo pudo pensar en una palabra que describia a esta misato,de entre las miles de definiciones que había leído solo esa concordaba con lo que estaba viendo,en otro tiempo pudo haberle dicho a la cara eso sin sentir nada al respecto, pero durante su estancia en ese mundo aprendió a mendir sus palabras ,además no parecía conveniente molestar a esta misato,asi que peso para si simplemente

-``es una perra´´

Una vez llego azuka y misato termino de reprenderla,comenzó la explicación de lo que había ocurrido esa madrugada

-bien estos son los hechos-decia misato-a las 05:17 am un angel apareció en las afueras de tokyo 3,al cabo de unos instantes disparo un rayo contra la ciudad que no tuvo efecto alguno,inmediatamente después desapareció-según las ordenes se debía evitar mencionar el lugar de choque del rayo asi que solo generalizo la ubicación-por esto NERV esta en nivel de alerta 1,si se los contacta fuera de aquí deben reportarse de inmediato sin importar nada,¿entendido?-los pilotos contestaron al usinonimo

-¡si!

-bien eso es todo pueden ir a las pruebas,shnji después nos vemos-aunque en este mundo su padre era relativamente mas amoroso,por cuestión de las horas que trabajaba debió dar la tutoria a misato que podría cuidarlo,cosa que ella no acepto de buena gana

-si…hoy me toca cocinar ¿no?-le dijo

-mmmm…no deja que lo haga azuka o pidamos comida ,no estoy de humor para tu comida carbonizada

-esta b-bien-le contesto este,asuka asintió

-adios-se despidió dándose vuelta a las pantallas

N/A:CAPITULO 5 Y ARRIBA ,al principio era un solo capitulo pero era muy extenso y se tornaria tedioso asi que pude dividirlo en los cap 4 y a intntar escribir capítulos no muy largos para no tornarse aburrido pero siempre se me va por las ramaas la narración

Contestando mis 1ºs reviews

SHADOW-DIGITAL-MATTIEAWAY-XEDEZEDAS

GRACIAS POR EL APOYO VOY A VER CUANTO MAS LO PODRE LLEVAR,TENGO ALGUNAS IDEAS PERO SI NO DESARROLLO UN POCO LA HISTORIA VA A QUEDAR FUERA DE LUGAR,Y QUIERO MANTENER CONCORDANCIA EN LA HISTORIA

ASI QUE PACIENSIA

PÀRA ARCANGEL GUERRERO

FUISTE EL QUE MAS ME ESCRIBIO ME SIENTO HALAGADO

POR TU PREGUNTA ESTA HISTORIA ESTARIA AMBIENTADA ENTRE LOS ATAQUES DE LOS 9º Y 10º ANGELES.

EN CUANTO A LOS SHINJIS ,TENGO ALGUNOS PLANES EN ESPECIAL PARA EL DE M2,COMO DIJISTE ¿QUE TAN DIFERENTES PUEDEN SER?YA VERAZ

PARA EL PROXIMO VEREMOS UN POCO MAS DE ASUKA (DE AMBOS MUNDOS) QUE LA DEJE ALGO COLGADA MIENTRAS HACIA LA APERTURA,VERE QUE ME PERSONJE CON POSIBILIDADES

AGRADECERIA SI ME MARCARAN MIS PUNTOS FLOJOS(MENOS MI ORTOGRAFIA HORRORIFICA JEJE)ASI MEJORAR MAS ADELANTE

ATENTAMENTE

SHOGOUKI


	6. TERMINO EL PPRIMER DIA DEL RESTO DE MI

6

Termino el primer dia,del resto de mi vida

Mundo 1

Salvo por algunos detalles Misato explico la situación como su contraparte .La diferencia es que esta despistada Misato ignoraba el hecho de que los jóvenes frente suyo eran ahora novios decidida a no creer en los rumores,ya una vez fue victima de esos chimentos,en los que decían que ella y Maya eran amantes ,desde ese dia no creyo mas en los chimentos sobre amorios.

Una vez termino, mando a los niños a las pruebas,estaban por retirarse de la sala de control cuando shinji se percato de algo

—heu….misato ¿y Asuka?—su tutora empezó a mirar a su alrededor,al parecer recién se había percatado de la ausencia de un piloto. Le respondió con una débil risa y una sonrisa nerviosa ,shinji se limito a mirar al piso y suspirar

En el departamento de Misato ,una joven de cabellos rojos estaba acostada en su habitación de muy mal humor. En su cabeza seguía estando la imagen de Rei besando a Shinji ,junto con esas palabras que le retumbaban dentro de su cabeza``¿Qué pasa mi amor?´´. Cuando vio eso salió del aula y se fue lejos para que no la vieran llorar,apago su celular no quería que la molestaran y cuando pudo fue a su hogar lo mas rápido que pudo. Y allí se encontraba luchando con sus propios pensamientos.

Mas que enojada se encontraba confundida, ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto esto?rei le dio un beso y le dijo ``mi amor´´,gran cosa,si ella quería a ese tarado de shinji era su problema no el suyo. ``Despues de todo es solo un cobarde y lloron, a quien le importa lo que haga´´ se decía Asuka``que importa si ellos están juntos,si el esta con ella y no conmigo…´´intentando convencerse para no darle importancia pero sin sintiéndose traicionada por alguna razón,pero ¿que iba a reclamarle? Ella se había empecinado en alejarlo denigrándolo e insultándolo ,pero ahora que estaba con otra,lejos de ella, era un problema``estúpido…estúpido,estupido´´repetia constantemente mientras hundía su cara en la almohada intentando pensar en otra cosa,ignorando el timbre del teléfono.

—no contesta—dijo para si Misato,ya la había llamado 3 veces al celular y 2 al departamento sin obtener resultado—¿saben si le paso algo?—dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos

Ellos negaron con la cabeza,después de su beso en la hora del almuerzo no la habían visto mas —bueno...no se preocupen y vayan a las pruebas,yo me ocupo de Asuka—dijo Misato e hizo un ademan para que se fueran

Mientras los dos jóvenes salian de allí,vieron a Misato intentar comunicarse con Asuka de nuevo. Salieron del centro de control ,y se dirigieron tranquilamente a realizar las pruebas,Rei volvia a dejar sorprendido a cuanta persona cruzaban con sus ,por lo menos para el personal,eufóricos saludos y el verle tomada de la mano de shinji

Llegando al laboratorio vieron a el comandante Gendo Ikari salir de alli y dirigirse hacia ellos con cara intimidante,gesto que no disminuyo al ver sus manos entrelazadas.``Al parecer los rumores son ciertos´´fue lo que le paso por la cabeza únicamente mientras avanzaba

—hola padre—saludo con una reverencia Sinji ,como de costumbre este lo ignoro y se dirigió a Rei

—Re**i…—**comenzó el comandante pero lo que estaba viendo lo dejo seco de la sorpresa .Ante el estaba Rei,con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Como este se quedo callado Rei tomo la palabra

—Me alegro de verle comandante—dijo Rei en tono alegre

Ya de por si el comandante estaba inmóvil ,pero cuando Rei se acerco y le dio un abrazo,su cuerpo se helo como si lo hubieran rociado con nitrógeno liquido,y para los que veian su rostro, o sea shinji ,era visible una mezcla de sorpresa con algo de miedo. El abrazo no duro mucho,el comandante se separo de ella y sin decir una palabra continuo su camino con serias dudas en su cabeza

La chica lo miro extrañada antes de recordar que no era su Gendo Ikari ,Shinji que miro toda la escena con la boca abierta, veía a su padre irse caminando. Cuando reacciono no pudo evitar reírse de lo que paso ,era la primera vez que veía su padre de esa forma,aunque Rei no lo entendía completamente se unió a reir con Shinji .Una vez pararon de reir y recuperaron el aliento siguieron calmadamente su camino entrelazados de la mano

Los jóvenes comenzaron la prueba que como de costumbre seria larga y aburrida. En el laboratorio los técnicos prestaban la mitad de su atención a las pantallas y estaban concentrados en hablar sobre el tema top del dia,el cambio radical de Rei. En el centro de mando sucedia lo mismo,salvo que los comentarios eran sobre un ahora apático comandante que no se movio ni hablo desde que volvió del laboratorio. Incluso Fuyutsuki estaba intrigado de la razón de la reciente apatía de su ex-alumno.

Mientras tanto Misato había salido del cuartel para buscar a Asuka ,temiendo lo peor al no poder contactarla. Fue a la escuela donde no encontró nada,de allí se dirigió a la casa de Hikari, que según sabia era su mejor amiga pero también sin resultados ,al parecer Asuka salió de la escuela muy aprisa por lo que no sabia nada. Al final decidió ir al departamento a verificar esperando a lo sumo una nota del paradero de su protegida.

No tardo mucho en aliviar su preocupación ,una vez entro al departamento encontró una pequeña nota de Asuka en la mesa

``Fui a dar un paseo´´

Eso la tranquilizo en parte, pero ahora quedaba el hecho de porque falto a las pruebas. Verificando el lugar encontro su celular apagado,ella nunca lo apagaba, por lo que supuso que algo andaba mal y que estaba relacionado al cambio de actitud de Rei que tanto se comentaba. Resignada a poder hablar con su protegida en ese momento volvió a NERV ,cuando volviera tendría una charla con ella.

Dicha pelirroja estaba sentada en la banca de un parque cercano poniendo orden a sus pensamientos .La razón fundamental de sus problemas seguía siendo desconocida para ella al menos,¿Porque le importaba tanto que Shinji y Rei estuvieran juntos?Nunca le importo lo que hiciera Shinji cuando no estaba con Rei pero ahora solo podía sentír como si le hubieran dado una apuñalada por la espalda. Despues de todo quien era esa muñeca para llevarse a su Shinji,esperen ¿Su Shinji?nunca fue suyo, ¿ese era el problema acaso?.

Suspiro profundamente y miro a su alrededor ,era un hermoso parque .Lo único que no le parecía bonito eran todas esas parejas paseando ,le era desesperante solo verlas,le recordaban su problema…

Su problema…¿su problema era que no tenia pareja?no…no era eso,ella tenia a alguien pero le fue robado por una maldita bruja de pelo azul. Si…Shinji era suyo y esa bruja se lo robo. Le robo algo que quería…¿que quería?. Ella entonces…¿queria a Shinji?

Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, por lo visto tendría mucho que pensar.

En NERV la prueba había terminado y los pilotos estaban en las duchas, limpiándose los restos de LCL. Ritsuko se encontraba analizando los datos de la prueba,los resultados frente a ella eran ligeramente distintos a los últimos que obtuvieron

—¿esos son los resultados de Rei?—Ritsuko se percato entonces de la presencia de Maya ,que observaba extrañada las cifras que indicaban los resultados

MUNDO 2

—si Maya…lo son—contesto Ritsuko volviendo su vista a los resultados

—asi que por fin lo logro

—asi parece…me pregunto que fue lo que cambio—Ritsuko no dejaba de buscar una respuesta a el cambio tan radical de los resultados de Rei ,pero no daba con ninguna…ninguna apegada a la realidad por lo menos

—supongo que se dejo de jugar y empezó a tomarlo en serio—proponía Maya para poder sacar de su transe a su mentora

—Tal vez…pero no deja de ser un cambio extraño—por fin Ritsuko alejo su mirada de los papeles solo para dirigirlos a los ojos de Maya—hace un tiempo ella tenia un nivel de sincronización que oscilaba continuamente dentro de su promedio—le tendio a Maya una grafica donde mostraba la sincronización de Rei siempre subiendo y bajando constantemente—pero ahora por fin logro mantenerse estable,y no me explico como…esto no sucede de la noche a la mañana—entonces le dio a Maya otra grafica con los resultados del dia,este marcaba como la sincronización de Rei se mantenía en un mismo valor constantemente

—al parecer también elevo su sincronización—dijo por fin Maya luego de analizar las graficas—las otras pruebas marcan algo raro o fuera de lo normal

—no…no parece haber un cambio físico o mental que resalte—luego Ritsuko dio con un factor que no tomo en cuenta,el ataque del ultimo angel. Resultaba ser una coincidencia muy extraña que luego de ese ataque el nivel de Rei se estabilizara,todo el mismo dia

Ritsuko se fue en silencio meditando sobre el tema y pensando en hacer ciertas pruebas para verificar su teoría .Maya la observo con extrañes y volvió a sus tareas,ahora con la semilla de la curiosidad plantada por ritsuko

MUNDO 1

Una vez limpios ,Rei y Shinji se dirigieron fuera del geo-frente. Charlando de diferentes cosas ,concentrados en la conversación no notaron a Kaji que paso a su lado.

—Shinji ….Rei—les saludo,pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se dio vuelta para ver con sorpresa a Rei charlando con Shinji y a su ojo de águila no se le escapo el hecho de que sus manos estaban entrelazadas .Sonrio para si y siguió su camino

Una vez afuera comenzaron a caminar,Shinji acompañaría a Rei a su casa dado que ya era bastante tarde Una vez llegaron ella le invito a pasar ,este pensó que se podía quedar un rato. Estuvo cerca de una hora allí con ella ,a pesar de ser novios desde esa mañana Shinji había entrado en confianza con Rei y ya hablaban de todo.

—….entonces entre en el baño y para mi desgracia no me di cuenta de que Asuka estaba saliendo de la ducha—contaba shinji una de sus anécdotas

—y entonces ¿que hiso Asuka?—preguntaba Rei con interés,el cuento empezó soso pero se había tornado interesante

—bueno ,como era de esperarse grito como una fiera y empezó a perseguirme para pegarme—mientras lo contaba Rei se inclinaba en su silla esperando el final—yo corri pero Pen-Pen se cruzo y me cai,y Asuka empeso a patear y pegarme cuanto pudo solo paro cuando entro Misato gracias a Dios—finalizo shinji agradeciendo a Misato por llegar a tiempo,sino capaz estaría sepultado en algún lugar

Rei comenzó a carcajearse por lo que Shinji se sonrojo un poco,luego se percato de la hora. Se entretuvo mucho con Rei y se hizo muy tarde

—tengo que irme Rei .La pase muy bien—fue hasta ella y le dio un rápido pero tierno beso de despedida .Estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando escucho a Rei

—¡shinji! tu…¿tu podrías?—Rei comenzó pero la invadió la vergüenza

—¿si?

—tu ejem…si no es molestia—suspiro para darse valor—¿podrias quedarte esta noche?

—he…ha,si…he…no,he ¿Por qué quieres…que me quede?—dijo este luego de su sorpresa

—es que…este lugar…—y dijo algo muy bajo que Shinji no logro entender

—¿perdón?

—este lugar…me da miedo—culmino ella con las mejillas rojas

—¿miedo?

—si…es tan lúgubre y frio…oscuro, no quiero estar sola…por lo menos esta noche—era cierto en parte. Ahora que shinji lo veía, el departamento en las noches si daba miedo.

Pero Shinji intuía que la verdadera razón ,aunque no lo demostrara tapándolo con su sonrisa y alegre comportamiento ,era que no se sentía bien todavía respecto a estar en otro mundo y necesitaba a alguien a su lado para sentirse mejor.

—si Rei. Dejame llamar a Misato para avisarle donde estare

—si—dijo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Aunque no lo decía, sabia que el entendía la verdadera razón por la que quería que se quedara y eso la hacia sentir mas feliz

Luego de llamar a Misato el fue a la cocina a preparar la cena,tuvo que ser comida vegetariana a su pesar porque era lo único en el refrigerador de la chica

—mmmm,mañana será dia de compras—dijo Rei que estaba mirando su lúgubre departamento

—¿a que te refieres?—dijo shinji levantando la vista

—me refiero a comprar cosas tonto. Mira este lugar—e hizo un ademan para señalizar el departamento—quedare llena de deudas, pero este lugar será habitable—concluyo con determinación ,shinji la miro y rio un poco

—no me crees ¿he?—dijo ella con tono jugueton—ya veraz

Entonces ella tomo su almohada ,se lanzo sobre el y comenzaron un divertida vecinos estaban sorprendidos, nunca hubo tanta actividad en la residencia Ayanami

MUNDO 2

Shinji dejo a rei en su departamento pero no se quedo con ella,tampoco Rei pregunto ella simplemente entro en su departamento como normalmente lo miro por unos instantes el departamento y luego comenzó su camino a casa seguido de un auto negro

En NERV Kaji corria para no perder el asensor,cuando entro en el vio que su ocupante no era otro que el comandante Gendo Ikari. Este le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y Kaji lo saludo con un tembloroso ``Hola´´. Ascendian por los diferentes pisos sin que nadie dijera nada ,hasta que el comandante rompio el hielo.

—¿Cuándo invitaras a la mayor Katsuragi a salir?

—he…ha,no lo se—respondió nervioso ante la mención de Misato—es que usted conoce a la mayor… sabe como es—dijo bajando la vista

—sino arriesgas ,no ganas—se limito a decir el comandante

—puede ser pero con la mayor hay mas riesgo que ganancia—dijo Kaji nervioso

—hmpf…¿cuando superaras esa fobia a las chicas?

Ante este comentario Kaji se puso tan rojo como el planeta marte. No era un mal consejo después de todo,tal vez se arriesgaría uno de estos días. Dio gracias a todos los dioses conocidos que el comandante bajo del ascensor en ese momento.

Pero su alivio duro poco ,el ascensor no se movio mucho cuando se paro de nuevo y subió la mujer de la conversación previa. Se paro al lado y ninguno se dirigio la palabra,solo se limitaban a mirar al frente. Esta vez Kaji hablo primero, haciendo uso de todo su valor , evitando pensar en las consecuencias y teniendo en su mente el consejo del comandante para darse animo.

—he …mayor ,me preguntaría…

En todo el cuartel incluyendo en los niveles mas recónditos y escondidos se escucho un sonido muy fuerte y de manera muy clara

¡PLAF!

Misato salió hecha una furia del ascensor y Kaji quedo tirado en el suelo de cabeza y con un diente a punto de salirse de su boca ,sin mencionar el hilo de sangre que cruzaba su rostro

—exeeelente consejo comandante….exeeelente—decía con sarcasmo el abatido mientras que el personal cercano se destornillaba de risa. Kaji solo fallo al elegir las palabras adecuadas ,dando como resultado una propuesta un tanto indecorosa

Cuando Misato llego a casa no estaba de buen humor,esto Asuka lo noto muy bien en el momento que su tutora entro en el departamento mientras cocinaba y fue a su habitación azotando la puerta ,casi tirándola abajo

—espero que Shinji venga rápido…—fue lo único que dijo Asuka antes de volver a concentrarse en la comida,si había un intento de homicidio era mejor tener testigos

De vuelta en NERV el comandante entro en su oficina seguido de Fuyutsuki ,que llevaba un legajo de papeles

—¿es la información del ultimo angel?—pregunto el mas joven

—supongo que si ,debe de ser—contesto dubitativo su viejo mentor,conocido porque la senilidad lo había vuelto olvidadizo al punto de ser irresponsable

El comandante suspiro pesadamente y tomo las hojas y comenzó a leer con atención ,mientras Fuyutsuki intentaba recordar algo que sentia haber olvidado. Al final descarto la posibilidad.

FLASH-BACK

1h antes,Fuyutsuki estaba charlando acerca de cómo saldar su deuda con Kaji. Tiempo atrás el le había salvado de un gran humillación ,cuando olvido un informe completo sobre su escritorio ,Informe que debía presentar en una asamblea de la ONU para obtener un presupuesto urgente. Kaji le alcanzo los informes discretamente y se salvo de la vergüenza además de obtener el presupuesto. Ahora había encontrado la forma de pagarle.

—estas seguro que es la contraseña—le cuestionaba Kaji con serias dudas,el ya conocía al viejo Fuyutsuki

—Sere…viejo,pero tengo la cabeza donde debe estar—le contesto Fuyutsuki ofendido

—bueno,bueno…entonces cuando termine vendrás a sacarme, dentro de 1H mas o menos—concluyo con algo de fastidio

El plan de Kaji consistía en usar la contraseña que le facilito el sub-comandante para entrar en una de las zonas mas restringidas de NERV ,el problema era que una vez que entrara no podría salir sin ayuda del exterior,dado que tenia que salir por otro sitio para evitar sospechas y a esas horas las puertas se sellaban .Ahi entraba Fuyutsuki,Kaji tendría una hora para terminar e ir al punto de reunión ,donde este le abriría la salida. Dicho lugar era un pasillo de seguridad ,salida del sector restringido. Una vez que saliera del sector restringido la puerta se sellaria y la puerta del otro extremo solo podía ser abierta desde afuera a esas horas o de lo contrario esperar a su apertura automatica en la mañana

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

En un oscuro pasillo del cuartel con dos puertas de seguridad a cada extremo, estaba un ,ligeramente molesto Kaji sentado esperando la ayuda del sub-comandante. Dicha ayuda no llego mas,dejando al pobre Kaji dentro del pasillo ,este solo se abriría desde el exterior o cuando comenzara el próximo turno .Para ambas cosas faltaba mucho tiempo

—muchas gracias sub-comandante… maldito viejo amnésico—refunfuñaba resignado a tener que permanecer allí por horas, tiempo que aprovecho para maldecir al anciano

N/A:como se me complico este capitulo ,la idea estaba pero se me hizo difícil llevarla a cabo. Me quedo mas largo de lo usual y con algunos aspectos no estoy del todo comforme,mas que nada en los monologos internos de Asuka. Pero la idea general del capitulo esta. Lo bueno es que el próximo capitulo lo tengo bastante bien definido. Veremos como SEEL ….y como si se los fuera a contar

A los que me han escrito

Neissa

gracias por las correcciones desde ya,estaba esperando que me criticaran bien,sabia que tenia faltas pero al no estar especializado en la escritura y sin nadie cerca para indicar los fallos, no podía verlos con claridad

A nivel técnico te lo cedo todo,soy un especial como dijiste acerca de los tildes,puntos y comas,es algo de lo que mas me cuesta darme cuenta ,sino es que lo ignoro mayúsculas y demás es por vago y distraído.

Respecto a las faltas de ortografía,soy sincero ,tengo como cualquier otro ,no suelo darme cuenta porque me inmerso en escribir y cuando repaso lo escribido corrijo las que vea pero siempre me quedan faltas que no prestar mas atencion

Respecto a la ``palabra´´ peliazul,ya sabia que no existía,la vi en un FIC y decidí emplearla de todos modos.

Respecto a los errores de narración:lo reconozco ,es forzada,comfusa y mal estructurada en determinadas partes, apelo a la ignorancia y a la falta de experiencia pero se que no es FIC es el 2º que escribo y es la 1º cosa relativamente seria que escribo si puede ser llamado asi,sumado al hecho que voy a una escuela técnica donde el espacio curricular de lengua y literatura no es prácticamente tomado en cuenta,pero no me quiero ir por las ramas,basta decir que nunca me enseñaron sobre la estructura de la narración y demás puntos que me haz marcado,pero como ya dije no es excusa

Ahora si,respecto a Rei y su cambio de actitud,me pase por la pagina que me diste y me fije en un ejemplo,cuando shinji le manda el mensaje por la que quise expresar fue que ella se sentía feliz pero no lo entendía .Ella como tu dijiste es caracterizada por ser fría pero si posee emociones aunque le cueste expresarlas ,lo que quise hacer fue mostrar su encuentro con sus emociones ,y como poco a poco o de a mucho según lo veas fue aceptando gradualmente su sentimientos,con ayuda de shinji que se lo la serie y manga se ve como,aunque muy poco,demuestra simpatía por el chico, yo tome la forma de ser de la rei delos mangas pero no viene al caso

Si no quedo claro me disculpo, las ideas están claras en mi cabeza pero me cuesta plasmarlas en el papel o la pantalla mejor narración fue apresurada ,en un principio quise mostrar un proceso mas lento de desarrollo de personaje,pero me incline a acortarlo para que no fuera demasiado extenso y tedioso ,es algo de lo que me arrepiento,pero dentro de lo que tenia en mente lo considero asi esta historia seguramente tendrá algo de ``fuera de personaje´´pero lo intentare minimizar lo mas posible

Para el futuro voy a hacer el esfuerzo de recordar lo que me marcaste,pero no me tengas mucha fe jajaja tengo solo 17 años y recién estoy empezando con esto y lo hago solo por diversión

Y aclaro que soy AUTOR y no AUTORA , por lo que vi en tu PD ,solo para aclarar

Desde ya gracias por el aporte

PD:no pude comentar en la pag que me diste asi que espero que leas esto

ARCANGEL:Gracias por el apoyo espero no decepcionar con este cap que para mi es bastante flojo pero no me di idea de cómo próximo cap tendrá alunas revelaciones ,pero todavía estoy decidiendo cuanto revelar y como

Shadow-digital:gracias por escribir ,y gracias por lo de los capítulos intento llevarlos para que no sean densos ni aburridos espero no decepcionarte en este

Xiucoatl:te doy las gracias por los cumplidos ,con la continuación como dije atrás se me complico ,me trabe en algunas partes pero espero continuarlo si sigo con tiempo libre

Sin mas se despide shogouki


	7. IKARI

7

IKARI

MUNDO 1

Al principio lo único que se puede divisar es oscuridad,oscuridad en todas partes .De a poco algunas luces empiezan a aparecer en la sala ,una luz ilumina a una persona que esta en el centro del lugar. Este se encuentra parado ,simplemente esperando. Nuevas luces aparecen e iluminan a una serie de monolitos en los que lo único visible en ellos era en la parte superior la palabra ``SEELE´´ debajo un numero y al final las palabras``SOUND ONLY´´

Si,esta es el famoso lugar donde SEELE se reunia. Lugar donde se llevan a cabo deliberaciones y toma de difíciles decisiones. Esta vez estaban reunidos para analizar el ultimo ataque perpetrado por los angeles y su aparente ineficacia.

—¿cuales fueron los daños ocacionados? y ¿cual es la descripción del angel?—se escucho una voz proveniente del monolito con el nº 1

—no hay daños hasta donde sabemos ,el angel solamente se limito a lanzar un rayo que no tuvo efecto en la zona—respondió la persona en el centro

—bien…¿respecto a la apariencia del angel?—pregunto otro monolito con el nº 6

—a pesar de que solo estuvo por un breve momento logramos tomar unas pocas imágenes—se quedo recordando un segundo la imagen que había visto para poder describirla—el angel en si,era una gran pirámide negra con un ojo en su centro

—¿que se sabe de las personas cerca del lugar de impacto?—indago el monolito nº 3

—hasta donde sabemos no parecen tener heridas ni daños psicólogicos ,en otras palabras,no tienen nada malo—concluyo la persona

—Samiel…—dijo el monolito nº 4

—todo parece concordar—agrego el monolito nº 9

—pero según los manuscritos del mar muerto debería haber al menos un afectado—cuestionaba el monolito nº 5

—tal vez lo haya pero todavía no ha sido encontrado—proponía el monolito nº 3

—o tal vez ya ha sido encontrado pero no se nos ha sido informado—intuyo el monolito nº 1—¿tiene información que no ha compartido? Ikari

Ikari se acomodo los anteojos tranquilamente y luego con la misma calma de antes volvió a habar—ya les he dicho lo que se. Por lo menos hasta ahora no dimos con ninguna persona de acuerdo a la descripción

—entonces busque y encuéntrela—bramo el monolito nº1—aunque sea alguien sin importancia puede poner en riesgo la operación

—lo se—decía Ikari mientras asentía levemente

—esa persona debe ser encontrada y eliminada antes del…—comenzó el monolito nº 7 pero fue cortado por el monolito nº1

—hay tiempo para eso ,espero que con ese tiempo pueda encontrar a la persona afectada Ikari

—no se preocupe ,ya hay personas ocupadas de eso

—no tiene sentido seguir aquí ,nos volveremos a reunir cuando encuentre a la persona afectada .Ahora vaya—ordeno el monolito nº 1

Ikari salió de la habitación dejando atrás a los miembros del comité, sin que ellos lo vieron el tenia una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción

—podemos confiar en el—hablo el monolito nº4 cuando Ikari se fue

—por supuesto que no ,sabe mas cosas de las que aparenta—dijo el monolito nº 8

—supones que ya tiene la ubicación de la persona —se dirigió el monolito nº3 el nº9

—es de esperar, cuan difícil es encontrar a una persona y con los recursos con los que cuenta

—concuerdo, pero no viene al caso—dijo el monolito nº1—si ya se tiene o no al afectado no es relevante ,lo importante es que se le elimine

—¿dejaremos a Gendo Ikari hacer lo que le plazca?—dijo un tanto extrañado el monolito nº 2

—dejemos que el lo crea asi—aclaro el monolito nº1—lo mantendremos vigilado ,pero solo lo suficiente para asegurarnos que cumpla su tarea

—tarea que debe realizar en un tiempo limite—agrego el monolito nº5

—Ikari ya ha hecho de las suyas antes,puede usar la situación a su favor—decía el monolito nº 7—debemos asegurarnos de que esto se resuelva lo mas rápido posible.

—no hay que precipitarnos,algunas de las cosas que Ikari hizo para su propio bien nos han beneficiado—aconsejo el monolito nº 9

—algunas…aun asi ¿no será un riesgo?—cuestiono el monolito nº6

—Ikari sabe lo que tiene que hacer, a lo sumo lo retrasara—explicaba el monolito nº1—pero sabe lo que debe hacerse y el tiempo que hay para ello. Lo vigilaremos y solo intervendremos en ultima instancia

La sala permaneció en silencio por un rato evaluando lo dicho por el monolito nº parecía estar completamente seguro de dejar a Ikari con la correa tan suelta,pero era un riesgo que iban a tener que tomar.

—queda decidido entonces —rompió el silencio el monolito nº 1—ya saben cuando será la próxima reunión

Con estas palabras el monolito nº1 se apago quedando oscuro y luego le siguieron los otros.

En un auto camino a NERV iba el comandante Ikari aconpañado de Fuyutsuki. El mas joven ponía al tanto al mas viejo .Al terminar el mayor proceso la información y luego levanto un ceja

—le parece sensato ocultar al comité ese tipo de cosas—dijo Fuyutsuki

—necesitamos mas tiempo para analizar los datos,si nos apresuramos podemos cometer un error irreparable —dijo Gendo con su cara seria de siempre

—esto cambio todos los planes verdad—dijo Fuyutsuki con un leve sonrisa

— los del comité se enteraran intentaran eliminarla lo mas rápido posible

—dejándote fuera del juego—concluyo Fuyutsuki volviéndose otra vez serio

—hasta que no haya un resultado cuncluyente quiero una vigilancia constante,no nos podemos arriesgar a perderla .Al menos hasta saber si es reemplazable

—entiendo .De no ser el caso todo se volveria bastante complicado ¿verdad?—dijo Fuyutsuki

—tenemos tiempo .Que esto se mantenga lo mas secreto que se pueda,y dile a la dr. Akagi que sea discreta en las pruebas

Fuyutsuki asintió y en ese momento el auto se paro. Ambos hombres se bajaron e ingresaron a los cuarteles.

MUNDO 2

Al principio lo único que se puede divisar es oscuridad,oscuridad en todas partes. De a poco algunas luces empiezan a aparecer en la sala ,una luz ilumina a una persona que esta en el centro del lugar. Este se encuentra parado ,simplemente esperando. Nuevas luces aparecen e iluminan a una serie de monolitos en los que lo único visible en ellos era en la parte superior la palabra ``SEELE´´ debajo un numero y al final las palabras``SOUND ONLY´´

Si,esta es el famoso lugar donde SEELE se reunia. Lugar donde se llevan a cabo deliberaciones y toma de difíciles decisiones. Esta vez estaban reunidos para analizar el ultimo ataque perpetrado por los angeles y su aparente ineficacia.

—¿cuales fueron los daños ocacionados? y ¿cual es la descripción del angel?—se escucho una voz proveniente del monolito con el nº 1

—no hay daños hasta donde sabemos ,el angel solamente se limito a lanzar un rayo que no tuvo efecto en la zona—respondió la persona en el centro

—bien…¿respecto a la apariencia del angel?—pregunto otro monolito con el nº 6

—a pesar de que solo estuvo por un breve momento logramos tomar unas pocas imágenes—se quedo recordando un segundo la imagen que había visto para poder describirla—el angel en si,era una gran pirámide negra con un ojo en su centro

—¿que se sabe de las personas cerca del lugar de impacto?—indago el monolito nº 3

—hasta donde sabemos no parecen tener heridas ni daños psicólogicos ,en otras palabras,no tienen nada malo—concluyo la persona

—Samiel…—dijo el monolito nº 4

—todo parece concordar—agrego el monolito nº 9

—pero según los manuscritos del mar muerto debería haber al menos un afectado—cuestionaba el monolito nº 5

—tal vez lo haya pero todavía no ha sido encontrado—proponía el monolito nº 3

—o tal vez ya ha sido encontrado pero no se nos ha sido informado—intuyo el monolito nº 1—¿tiene información que no ha compartido? Ikari

Ikari se llevo una mano a los ojos y los froto,pensando el mejor curso de acción ,luego de un momento de meditación tomo su decisión—la afectada de esto ha sido Rei—concluyo firmemente,y por unos momentos reino el silecio

—esto complica las cosas—dijo el monolito nº 3 rompiendo el silencio

—todos los esfuerzos hasta ahora han sido en vano—se quejaba el monolito nº6

—¿esta seguro de que es ella?—cuestiono el monolito nº9 a Ikari

—no hay duda .Es como esta descripto en los manuscritos del mar muerto—explicaba Ikari—sumado al hecho de que se encontraba en el punto de impacto ,serian demasiadas coincidencias

—será mejor proceder rápido—propuso el monolito nº2—cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor ,ya no es de utilidad

—no hay que precipitarse aun—dijo el monolito nº1—podríamos arrepentirnos del resultado

—¿que mas se puede hacer?—dijo el monolito nº 5—comenzar a manipularla de nuevo tardaría mucho y quien dice que será posible. Tardamos 12 años de manipulación para que ella se encaminara por donde nosotros queríamos .Propongo su eliminación

—discrepo con usted—hablo calmadamente Ikari—La eliminación de Rei traería muchas consecuencias,entre las cuales el retraso del Dummy System…

—entonces usen otro recipiente y que continue—le corto el monolito nº 5

—eso no es posible por ahora—le contesto Ikari

—¿se puede saber porque?—le pregunto el monolito nº2

—no es concluyente aun pero puede ser que no podamos crear mas clones—explico ikari ,se llevo una mano a la barbilla y suspiro

—¿y eso porque?—indago el monolito nº1

—no lo sabemos aun,pero cabe la posibilidad de que no sea posible repetir a Rei y saben lo que pasara sin ella—dijo Ikari con voz firme

—traiga los resultados a la próxima reunión y tomaremos la decisión. eso es todo —concluyo el monolito nº1,Ikari se dirigió a la salida tranquilamente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para si

—¿podemos confiar en lo que dice?—dijo el monolito nº4

—según los agentes que tenemos dentro lo que dice tiene sentido—contesto el monolito nº7

—igualmente ,no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo mas detrás de esto,además del Dummy System,y la incapacidad de crear mas Reis—dijo el monolito nº9

—sono mas a una escusa para mantenerla con vida que un razón—agrego el monolito nº5

—puede ser,pero no perdemos nada en esperar—dijo el monolito nº1

—esperar puede costarnos mucho,no olvidemos las razones que motivan a Ikari—marco el monolito nº2

—concuerdo pero por lo pronto solo lo vigilaremos,lo que nos dijo no deja de tener sentido—conlcuyo el monolito nº3

—cuando sepamos si Rei puede seguir cumpliendo o no su función será cuando actuaremos—aclaro el monolito nº8—todavía hay tiempo para la llegada de Mijael

Con las ultimas palabras del monolito nº 8 todos los monolitos comenzaron a apagarse terminando con la reunión,solo dejando al monolito nº1

—que tus deseos de venganza no te sieguen IKari…—dijo antes de que su monolito se apagara

Subido en un auto de camino a su destino,Ikari pensaba sobre el asunto. Mientras repasaba los hechos sucedidos y los que se desarrollarían maquinando un plan que le fuese de utilidad para mantener con el a Rei

—``Los del comité tienen algunas sospechas,pero nada que me preocupe´´—pensaba para si mientras el automovil se movia—``la llegada de esta Rei no pudo ser mejor .Llevo muchos años manipular a Rei para que llegado el momento me obedeciera,cuando me entere de que la habían cambiado temi que mis planes se estropearan´´—suspiro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa—``pero ahora estoy seguro de que las cosas serán mas fáciles,esta Rei parece estar predispuesta a obedecer y tiene bastante afecto por mi ,lo que lo hara mas fácil todavia ´´—rio en silencio por un instante pensando en su suerte

El automóvil seguía su camino mientras el miraba por la ventana sumido en sus pensamientos. En su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa que no desapareció en ningún momento desde que salió de la reunión con SEELE

—``SEELE a resultado ser una herramienta cada vez de mayor utilidad,en un principio solo lo vi como medio para alcanzar mis fines. Pero con el pasar del tiempo me han demostrado lo utiles que son ,cada vez que mi plan tenia algún inconveniente solo deba dar un pobre pretexto y todo se me facilitaba .Y ahora que estoy cerca del final surgió este inconveniente con Samiel,que me ha facilitado las cosas y se las ha complicado a los demás´´—la sonrisa se agrando y largo una carcajada interna—``Seguro ya saben que no persigo sus mismos ideales,el mismo final pero de diferente forma y aplicada a una persona en especial .Solo espero que pueda mantener todo encubierto lo suficiente,sino todo el plan ,los años de acercamiento silencioso ,escalando posiciones y demás se ira a la basura

Entrecerró los ojos y su sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto de asco ,había trabajado mucho y no permitiría que unas cuantas variables lo arruinaran .Por delante solo quedaban las pruebas de Rei ,que de no ser satisfactorio el resultado alteraría,algunas personas que podrían delatar sus intenciones,muchas podían ser compradas y sobornadas para el caso .La variable que mas le preocupaba era como afectaría la actitud de la nueva Rei a su plan, aunque ya dijo que parecía mas manipulable, nunca se sabia y el no dejaba cabos sueltos.

MUNDO 1

Una desconsolada Asuka llego al lugar que llamaba hogar ,estaba plantada en la puerta sin el valor para entrar .Dentro estaría EL ,y de seguro feliz por el beso de esa bruja de pelo azul, no entendía el problema ,ella podría entrar y comenzar a burlarse de el como siempre pero algo la detenia. Era temor acaso…si ,lo era, temor de que las burlas no hicieran efecto ,temor de enfrentar los hechos y admitir que ,por alguna razón que ella se negaba ,le importaba el hecho de que la bruja de pelo azul lo había besado.

Al final reunió todo su coraje y entro ,nadie diría que Asuka Langley Soryu era una cobarde ni que le importaba lo que hiciera una bruja y un lloron. Abrio la puerta y penetro en el departamento con una fingida seguridad y pretendiendo que nada le importaba,pero en el fondo se alegro de solo ver a Misato en el departamento .Esta tenia en su mano su acostumbrada cerveza ,y que para la hora ya debería estar ebria ,pero su seria mirada le hizo entender que no era asi

—Sientate,tenemos algo de que hablar—se limito a decir y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que ocupara el lugar frente a ella

Se sento sin decir nada ,dándose cuenta de a donde apuntaría la conversación y que un desagradable tema aparecería. Misato por su parte estudiaba la cara de la chica con detenimiento,en el era visible claramente,a los ojos de una experta ,que algo bastante grave le había pasado pero no lograba atinar a que .La conversación entre ambas sobre el tema seria largo y terminaría bastante tarde.

MUNDO 2

Ikari dejo de pensar en los intrincados pasos de su plan cuando el auto se detuvo ,el chofer se bajo y le abrió la puerta

—como ordeno ,he estacionado a 10 cuadras del lugar—le dijo a su jefe

—bien ,ya sabes que hacer—le dijo Ikari,el chofer se subió y se largo a toda velocidad dejándolo para caminar hasta su destino

Comenzó a caminar a su destino mientras seguía perfeccionando en su cabeza los detalles de sus planes,para asi no cometer ningún error .El tiempo de planeación no seria echado a la basura por nada ni nadie de eso se aseguraría perfectamente.

Levanto la cabeza y luego vio que había llegado a su destino ,sacudió levemente su cabeza para despejarse la mente y poder concentrarse en lo que venia y camino hacia el umbral de la entrada.

N/A:Bueno capitulo 7… y viene bien por ahora ,como les dije ya tenia la idea de este capitulo asi que lo saque rápido. Espero no haber cometido errores ni nada parecido por apurado .Para el sig capitulo no tengo ideas concretas pero voy a sacarlo lo mejor posible.

KlaraDIk: desde ya gracias por el apoyo seguire escribiendo a razón de 1 o 2 capitulos por semana de ser posible aunque puede que me retrase porque entro en examenes

Arcangel: gracias por continuar apoyando a este proyecto,me alegro de que el kaji de M2 haya sido gracioso ,pero me siento mal por lo mal que lo paso jajaja,respecto a Ritsuko y Maya jeje tengo cosas rondado en mi mente, ya lo vas a ver en el prox capitulo o el siguiente,respecto a asuka de M2 ja lo tenia claro en un principio pero tengo que ver como llevarlo a cabo…bueno ya lo veraz

Sin mas se despide shogouki


	8. EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

8

EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Rei se encontraba sola en una habitacion ,una habitacion totalmente oscura donde lo unico que resaltaba era ella .Se dio vuelta y comenzo a mirar a su alrrededor solo confirmando su deduccion inicial ,que estaba sola en ese lugar oscuro

—hem¿y tu quien eres?—pregunto una voz detras suyo

Rei viro pero no logro ver nada,penso para si que fue su imaginacion pero tenia la sensación de ser observada ,pero al no ver nada se encogio de hombros y dirigio la vista hacia otro lugar

—hey,no me ignores—la voz sono otra vez ,y ahora estaba segura de haberlo oido,volvio a girar para encontrar nada devuelta—aquí arriba —siguiendo el origen de la voz ,se vio a ella misma pero de cabeza parada en el techo de esa habitacion si eso era posible

—¿Quién eres ?—pregunto calmadamente sin demostrar ninguna emocion

Por el otro lado su otro yo parecia un tanto molesta ,se cruzo de brazos y le respondio—primero pregunte yo ¿Quién eres?—dijo firmemente

Rei se limito a contestar pero esta vez demostrando algo de sorpresa—yo soy Rei Ayanami

—no YO soy Rei Ayanami—dijo su otra yo rapidamente y en un tono severo

Su inexpresiva cara tomo un semblante serio antes de hablar de nuevo—no,YO soy Rei y tu eres un producto de mi mente

Aun estando de cabeza ,Rei noto el enfado de su contraparte dibujándose en su rostro

—¡no,no,no!YO soy Rei Ayanami,tengo 15 años,soy la piloto del EVA-00 y mi novio es Shinji Ikari

—yo también—se limito a decir Rei

—este si que es un sueño loco—dijo su contraparte llevándose una mano a la cabeza y meneando la cabeza—claro que llegar a un mundo diferente…—pero eso lo djo casi en un susurro

Rei no pudo evitar oír aquello,si esto era un sueño que esa otra yo recordara lo mismo era creible pero porque actuaba tan diferente a ella. Había leído acerca de los sueños en ellos pasaban lo que normalmente no,entonces la actitud de su otro yo era correcta.

—hey no me dejes hablando sola—le replico la Rei de cabeza

—perdona,no fue mi intención—dijo volviendo de sus pensamientos Rei—es solo que nunca tuve un sueño como este,en realidad este es mi primer sueño

—viniendo de un producto de mi imaginación,es raro—le contesto desconcertada la Rei de cabeza

—producto de tu…no tu eres mi sueño—le contesto Rei seriamente,su contraparte la miro y hecho a reir

—eres el sueño mas divertido que he tenido—dijo una vez que termino de reir

—lo mas parecido a un sueño que tuve fue ayer cuando descubri estar en otro mundo—dijo Rei lentamente—pero resulto ser una realidad,ahora sueño esto y por alguna razón creo que también es real,—reflexionaba para si en voz alta mientras su compañera la observaba,por alguna razón ella sentía lo mismo— ¿tiene eso sentido?

Ahora le tocaba a la Rei de cabeza reflexionar ,pensaba igual que su compañera sus ultimas experiencias habían sido solo posibles en el guion mas absurdo de TV por un autor sin ninguna luz en la cabeza .Aun asi ella presentia que lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento no era irreal, era un sueño y a la vez algo mas .No pudo evitar que mil preguntas llegaran a su cabeza,pero solo una corta pregunta fue lo que pudo emitir

—tu…¿tu eres la otra Rei?

Ante esta pregunta Rei que normalmente era fría como el hielo y no demaostraba ningún cambio en su rostro ante nada solo pudo esbozar una gran cara de sorpresa .Era una sola pregunta,que si se hiciese en otra situación no tendría respuesta,pero ambas sabían a que se refería y se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo

—…—

Rei no pudo responder a la pregunta,todo a su alrededor desaparecia y era reemplazado por la nada. La habitación oscura que albergaba a las dos Rei comenzaba a desaparecer y cada una veía a la otra alejarse mientras todo era invadido por un luz brillante

MUNDO 1

Rei despertó bastante agitada por su sueño,su primera acción del dia fue levantarse violentamente sentándose en la cama eso sin darse cuenta de que llevo consigo a un muchacho que dormía plácidamente que termino cayendo de cabeza al piso

—auch,¡disculpa Asuka!—fue como un reflejo para el ,ya que Asuka era la que se esmeraba en golpearlo allí ,al sentir dolor en su cabeza reacciono automáticamente

—ha…no ,¿he?—la muchacha de ojos escarlata todavía no entendía lo que había pasado—ho Shinji ,discúlpame .Y,¿Por qué nombras a Asuka?—su pregunta sono con un dejo de celos

—ho,eso …fue algo de costumbre como ella siempre me pega y…—el chico ya estaba divagando pero no tardo en recordar el porque de su actual posición—Rei ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

—ha, un sueño raro—dijo cerrando los ojos y haciendo un gesto con sus manos para que no se preocupara

—¿que soñaste?

La chica entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar,pero como sucede a veces ,ella olvido lo que hace poco la hiso sobresaltarse .Solo tenia vagos indicios de lo que paso en su sueño,muchas partes muy desorganizadas que no significaban nada .Estaba comenzando a organizar sus pocos recuerdos cuando se percato de que no estaba sola,para no ser descortes dejando a su invitado sentado en el piso decidió dejar sus sueños para después

—la verdad no me acuerdo —dijo terminando con una risita,a lo que el le respondió con una sonrisa comprensiva ,entonces dirigió su vista al reloj que había caído con el sobresalto de Rei

—¡NO!ya es muy tarde…—se incorporo rápidamente y fue directo al baño,Rei salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse

Luego de un rápido aseo ,Shinji salió a paso rápido del baño tomo sus cosas y ya estaba en la puerta cuando se percato de que faltaba algo

—¡Rei!...¿ no vienes a la escuela?—mas que una pregunta fue una suposición al verla vestida con un pijama y sin muchas intenciones de ir a algún sitio

—pues…si,ya te lo había dicho hoy va a ser mi dia de compras—Shinji solo la miro desconcertado—tonto,ya te lo dije anoche,hoy voy a hacer compras para este lugar

Entonces Shinji recordó que si lo había mencionado anoche,antes de su pelea con almohadas de la que luego de quedar exhaustos se acostaron ,juntos,bien pegaditos y bien acurrucados el uno con el otro. Rei se percato de un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Shinji fue entonces que decidió cortar el silencio

—Shinji,escuela

—hu—dijo saliendo de sus recientes recuerdos—ha si,me voy llego tarde

Entonces Shinji abrió la puerta y se precipito a salir por ella,el se perdió con la luz de la mañana que atravezo la puerta. Rei se quedo ahí parada observando por unos instantes luego se dio vuelta para ir a la cocina, en ese momento oyo a alguien entrar.

—no me despedi—dijo Shinji y con algo de sonrojo le dio un rápido beso en los labios,luego salió mas sonrojado que cuando entro.

Rei se toco los labios con su mano y sonrio recordando su suerte por tener a Shinji. Dejo la puerta para dirigirse a la cocina a prepararse un desayuno,abrió su heladera solo para llevarse una desilusión al ver que no había nada. Suspiro algo irritada y decidió desayunar en la ciudad antes de ir de compras pero antes se daría un buen baño para sacarse el sudor de la pelea de almohadas de anoche cuyo recuerdo le provoco un leve sonrojo acompañada de una risita.

MUNDO 2

A diferencia de su contraparte Rei si fue a la escuela ,los constantes saludos le seguían siendo algo fuera de lo normal pero se aclimataba poco a poco. Tambien a su nuevo novio,pero de alguna forma reconocer sus sentimientos le fue una liberación hasta hace poco estaba deprimida,lo ignoraba pero lo sentía aunque no sabia el porque de su sentir.

Shinji fue por ella para ir a la escuela ,de camino platicaron o lo que es platicar para Rei mejor dicho. Fue una larga ronda de preguntas y respuestas de la que Shinji no pudo escapar pero no era del todo malo ,generalmente Rei era la que hablaba y hablaba se sentía bien para el poder decir algo para variar .Algo que salió a relucir era que ella tendría que tratar de actuar lo mas animada y alegre que pudiera para no levantar sospechas a lo que ella no podría lograr de la noche a la mañana ,pero Shinji dio con una solución temporal .Le dirían a todos que un pariente cercano abria muerto y que ella estaba muy afectada,pero Shinji hiso énfasis en que solo seria temporal la Rei de ese mundo se caracterizaba por no importarle mucho lo que le rodeaba o pasase a su alrededor

Una vez penetraron en la escuela y la noticia se supo ,todo el alumnado estaba dándole a Rei su mas sentido pesame entrando al aula de ellos en grandes cantidades abarrotando el salón .Que solo se desocupo de extraños ,mas algunos de los locales ,cuando el profesor entro y ordeno que se fueran ,la jefa de clase se percato de que algunos de sus compañeros se habían escapado pero no le dio importancia ya que estaba de camino para hablar con Rei.

—siento mucho tu perdida—dijo con una sincera pena en su voz—ahora entiendo porque estabas decaída ayer .Lamento si te incomode ,no lo sabia pero parece que alguien esparcio el rumor.

—gracias.y no te preocupes esta bien—dijo Rei con su tranquila forma de hablar y su inexpresivo rostro de siempre que para Hikari era un signo de tristeza.

—no,no esta bien decir esa clace de cosas de la gente—dijo Hikari molesta—me pone de los nervios —entonces dirigio una mirada enojada a los presentes del aula que se encontraban cuchichiando a sus espaldas que pararon en ese instante al percibir su severa mirada

Rei miraba sorprendida a su amiga del poder de su mirada ,pero fue sacada de su estado cuando el maestro comenzó la clase. Como era la costumbre comenzó su aburrida clase durmiendo a mas de uno.

Durante toda la clase recibió mensajes de sus compañeros diciéndole cuanto sentía la perdida de su``pariente´´ella se limito a agradecerles ordenadamente a cada uno. Habia contestado la mitad cuando el maestro se percato de su falta de atención

—señorita Ayanami,¿la clase le parece aburrida acaso?—le pregunto con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz

—en absoluto sensei ,es muy interesante—mintió Rei ,como Shinji le aconsejo si le sucedían situaciones parecidas, logrando risas contenidas por parte de sus compañeros

—veo que su perdida si le afecto mucho—dijo el maestro acomodándose los anteojos y luego retomando la clase ignorando las risas ahogadas

Rei dedico al profesor una pequeña sonrisa y se concentro de nuevo en contestar sus mensajes que se habían duplicado con su reciente comentario. Con su calmada forma de escribir le tomaria toda la clase ,cosa que no parecía importarle al maestro

En un chat privado, dos amigas planeaban hacer algo para levantar el animo a una amiga común de pelo azul

—``vamos de compras´´—proponía cierta peliroja

—``no tonta eso ya lo hicimos´´—contesto rápidamente una morena

—``pasear por el lago´´

—``claro, un paseo melancolíco viendo el ocaso´´

—``bueno al menos propongo algo ¿no?´´—contestaba la pelirroja ,en eso vio a su compañera teclear furiosamente

—``bueno esas terribles ideas se las puede llamar ``algo´´ ´´

La pelirroja no pudo evitar avergonzarse denotando unas muy coloradas mejillas en ello alguien mas se sumo a la conversación

—``ya se ,porque no vamos a la cancha publica a jugar un partido para que olvide sus problemas´´

—``Kensuke idiota piensa antes de hablar,además ni que tu jugaras´´le replico un nuevo integrante

—``aja,tu siempre propones partidos y demás y terminas grabando con tu cámara en un rincon´´—le reprochaba Hikari

—``yo soy un fanatico de todo deporte ,veo casi de todo tipo´´—se justificaba Kensuke

—``VES ,es la palabra clave´´—aclaro Asuka

—``entonces ,si o no´´—dijo Kensuke

Un rotundo ``NO´´en mayúscula y subrayado apareció en la pantalla de Kensuke que refunfuño por lo bajo al verlo .La discusión se estendio hasta la hora del almuerzo y todavía no tenían solución.

MUNDO 1

Para esta hora Rei estaba dando vueltas y vueltas por el centro comercial comprando todo lo que le agradaba sin reprimirse ,porque al ir al banco se dio cuenta de que su dinero era casi la suma de todos los pagos que le hacia NERV. Teniendo semejante fortuna en sus manos decidió abandonar ese lúgubre departamento para siempre ,fue a una agencia de bienes raíces y consiguió un lindo departamento a un precio razonable pero sin muchos muebles por lo que estaba terminando de conseguir todo lo necesario y mas

Hasta ahora había comprado; una TV,un equipo de sonido,una computadora ,un despertador electrónico,teléfono ,lavadora ,secadora, microondas,DVD por la parte de electrodomésticos además muebles para todo lo que compro y un placar mas grande para almacenar la gran cantidad de ropa que compro,zapatos ,cinturones ,etc. Ahora buscaba una cama para reemplazar el futon que tenia pero no lograba decidirse ,ya se había acostado en cada uno de los que había en la tienda y ahora estaba recostada en uno de los candidatos

—señorita ,¿ha tomado una decisión? —preguntaba una de las encargadas con fastidio en su voz,ya hacia 1hr que la chica daba vueltas por el local

—mmm,no estoy segura todavía—contestaba dubitativa—¿podría probar de nuevo las otras camas?

—me temo que tendras que volver luego .Es hora de descanso ,abriremos dentro de 2hs

Salió con desgano de la tienda al no haber podido comprar su cama,mientras caminaba sin rumbo su estomago exigió alimento por lo que se dirigió al patio de comidas. Alli almorzó hasta llenarse el estomago con la mejor comida del menú,cuando termino dio un gran suspiro de alivio y se sobo la barriga .Todavia faltaban 30 minutos para que abriera la tienda asi que comenzó a pasear para pasar el rato ,mientras caminaba vio a alguien que le era familiar

—¡hey Asuka!por aquí—la llamo Rei eufóricamente

Asuka busco con la mirada y dio con la que la llamaba,al darse cuenta de que era Rei le dirigió un mirada furiosa y salió fuera del lugar dejado a Rei bastante desconcertada

FLASH-BACK

—¡Asuka!llegaras tarde a la escuela—le gritaba Misato desde la cocina,mientras intentaba comerse su propio insípido desayuno

Eran cerca de las 7:30hs Asuka no había dado signos de vida en toda la noche,pero Misato decidió esperar pacientemente a que esta apareciera para poder hablar acerca de lo sucedido ayer. Por fin la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja se abrió revelandola todavía en pijama y con cara deprimida

—no ire—dijo secamente

—alto,tenemos que hablar—le dijo su tutora antes de que volviera a su habitación,la pelirroja muy a su pesar camino y se sento en frente de ella desviando la mirada—bien ,¿me vas a decir que te pasa?—le dijo con mucha seriedad en su voz

—nada—le contesto sin siquiera mirarla ni cambiar su expresión

—¿Por qué faltaste a las pruebas ayer?

—no sabia que había pruebas—contesto todavía en la misma posición

—mandamos mensajes a los tres a su celular ,¿Por qué no lo recibiste?

—apague mi celular

—¿Por qué?—dijo Misato ,luego se levanto y fue en busca de una cerveza para limpiar el sabor de su desayuno que quedo en su boca

—no quería ser molestada

—¿Por qué ?—MIsato no era psicóloga pero ella pensaba que iba bien

—¡por que si!—por primera vez le contesto mirándola a la cara y con el gesto de enfado que la caracteriza

—¿paso algo en la escuela?—la expresión de Asuka cambio por un segundo de vuelta a la deprimida y oculto su rostro a Misato

—no

—¿estas segura?—iba bien encaminada y si presionaba adecuadamente podía sacarle algo a la complicada chica de ojos azules

—…

—¿y bien?

—no quiero hablar de ello

—asi que si paso algo

—he…no ,bueno si. Pero no voy a hablarte de ello…no te incumbe—dijo con fastidio manteniendo sus barreras altas para que nadie las traspasara

Misato ya tenia pistas solo le faltaba unirlas y dar con el factor común .No le llevo mucho deducir que el causante era Shinji ,aunque ella lo negara sentía algo fuerte por el pero su orgullo no le dejaba confesarlo

—¿es por Shinji?—aventuro Misato,sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando Asuka se estremeció por un momento ,suficiente para que se lo comfirmara—es Shinji entonces

—¡no claro que no!—respondió enojada y totalmente ruborizada ,Misato solo rio un poco al ver lo nerviosa que se ponía al nombrar a Shinji

—mira… lo puedes negar ,pero la verdad saldrá a la luz tarde o temprano—dijo con compasión ,la pelirroja se relajo un poco—Asuka puedes confiar en mi,¿lo sabes? hablar de tus problemas es mejor que negarlos y tu lo sabes—y llevo suavemente su mano a su hombro

—no tiene nada que ver con Shinji—refunfuño

—¿entonces con quien?

La pelirroja no daba señales de querer hablar ,estaba todavía debatiéndose si debía o no abrirse a Misato cosa que le era muy difícil. Tenia una gran confusión en su cabeza,lo que sentía por Shinji se arremolinaba en su mente junto con un creciente odio a Rei pero nada podía aclararse por mas que lo intentara .Tal vez ,solo tal vez Misato podría ayudar aunque fuera una adulta irresponsable que se pasaba el dia ebria ,tal vez tendría algo de ayuda que decir aunque lo dudaba mucho

—¿y bien?¿puedes confiar en mi o no?—dijo dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva

Asuka levanto la vista para encontrar los ojos de su tutora,ella tenia los ojos lagrimeantes pero luchaba para evitar que fluyeran por su rostro lagrimas ,nadie la había visto asi nunca ,nunca bajo sus barreras tanto con nadie .Logro conseguir suficiente valor para contar todo lo sucedido a Misato ,cuando termino su tutora fue en busca de otra cerveza y se la bebió de un trago

—bien—comenzó mientras pensaba que decir—me estas diciendo que Rei ,estuvo hablando y sonriendo todo el dia y a la hora del almuerzo le dio un beso…a Shinji—la pelirroja asintió—me estas jodiendo

—argh,sabia que no te podía hablar de esto—dijo furiosa la mas joven y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación

—no perdona,es que, bueno es difícil de creer teniendo en cuenta como es Rei y Shinji…—misato corto su voz al recordar cierta llamada ayer en la noche de Shinji``_**Hoy Rei no esta bien me quedare con ella en su departamento´´**_

Ese fue el mensaje que encontró en el contestador y ahora Asuka le contaba esto,todo estaba relacionado con un factor común,Rei. Tambien se daba cuenta de que todos los rumores que escucho sobre Rei ,e ignoro en su momento,eran aclararía eso después ahora tenia un problema sentimental que resolver con cierta pelirroja

—bien Asuka ,como yo lo veo,a ti te gusta Shinji y estas enojada con Rei porque se te adelanto. Pensaste que Shinji estaría siempre para ti y te equivocaste—dijo Misato pareciendo lo mas maternal que pudo

—¡QUE!¡a mi no me gusta ese lloron!—negó con todas sus fuerzas ,pero en el fondo sabia que no era cierto, solo que no lo quería reconocer

—Asuka…no es sano negar tus sentimientos

—no los niego… porque no los tengo por Shinji

—entonces ¿porque te sientes tan enojada con Rei?

—porque…porque….¡porque si!

—contestame esto y contestame con la verdad,¿te sientes traicionada por Shinji?—Dijo calmadamente

—yo…—Misato dio en el clavo ,ella sentia eso pero aceptarlo era aceptar que le gustaba Shinji,y¿ porque no podía aceptarlo?, por su orgullo ,su orgullo se lo impedía .Pero era verdad y por mas que intentara no podía ocultarlo a Misato ella lo podía ver como si ella fuera un libro abierto—si

Mientras contestaba una lagrima corrió por su rostro,ella lucho porque ninguna mas saliera pero cuando Misato se levanto y la abrazo ,perdió la batalla .Sollozo por un rato mientras su tutora la abrazaba,en si era una liberación para ella. Por fin podía aceptar la verdad que se negaba y que la carcomía por dentro ,que la estaba consumiendo.

—ya,esta bien—le decía tiernamente Misato—no te avergüences ,no hay nada de malo en llorar—la tomo de los hombros y se separo un poco para verle el rostro ,esta lo tenia empapado

Ella se frego los ojos para limpiarse y luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Misato, que se la devolvió aun mas grande.

—te sientes mejor ¿no?—le dijo su tutora,a lo que ella asintió—ahora contestame ,con la verdad¿quieres a Shinji?

—…—se quedo pensando un momento ,pero la respuesta estaba clara y ella ya no podía negarlo—si,y…creo que algo…algo mas que eso—le contesto con voz ahogada ,Misato se sorprendió de que la orgullosa Asuka Langley Soryu admitiera querer ,incluso algo mas según ella ,a Shinji. Simplemente no esperaba un progreso tan notorio en solo un rato de platicar con ella

—bien,eso esta bien .Pero puedo intuir que algo mas te molesta y esta relacionado con Rei ¿no?

—si,es que …no soporte verlo a el con ella—dijo con un notable enojo en su rostro ,Misato se daba cuenta de que esa fue la razón de su ausencia en todo el dia

—no te voy a decir que no esta bien tener celos,solo que no puedes obligar a alguien a quererte,¿lo entiendes?

—si,pero puedo intentar recuperarlo—dijo levantando la cabeza con aire desafiante,esa era la Asuka que Misato conocía

—eso…bueno no es lo que…

—en el amor y en la guerra todo vale—le corto Asuka,ahora decidida a tener a Shinji para si

—veo que estas decidida. Solo prométeme algo,que nada de esto influya en el campo de batalla¡oiste!—le dijo firmemente ahora como la Mayor Katsuragi jefa de operaciones

—esta bien,esta bien

—mira ,como tu superior no tendría que permitirlo porque afectaría el rendimiento de todos pero como mujer te digo que,si lo amas ,pelea por su amor con todas tus fuerzas —esto lo decía por su experiencia por Kaji,y ella lo sabia .Solo pudo agradecer su franqueza y apoyo

Se dieron un calido abrazo y luego mientras la mas joven se aseaba la otra preparaba ,lo que esperaba ,fuera un almuerzo decente. Al salir del baño ya limpia y vestida,fue para ser recibida por un putrefacto olor y la imagen de Misato pidiendo comida por teléfono .Luego de almorzar ,un poco temprano en realidad,comenzaron a conversar acerca de cómo haría para recuperar a Shinji y que tácticas usar,y dejando claro que ante cualquier pregunta,Misato no estaba involucrada en esto.

—bueno creo que es todo—dijo Misato terminando el tema—es todo lo que se me ocurre,para ayudarte

—me haz sido de mucha ayuda Misato,gracias—aunque al principio tuvo dudas sobre hablar con ella, porque no la creía capaz de ser una consejera útil,resulto ser todo lo contrario

Una vez termino su comida ,la pelirroja se levanto y fue a su habitación,volvió unos momentos después con su bolso y lista para salir.

—¿vas a algún lado?—Misato le pregunto

—si,voy de compras—dijo mientras revisaba tener todo lo necesario—voy a hacer que Shinji me note —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

—¿Cómo?si se puede saber

—creo que con un cambio de look bastara—miro a la otra mujer y ambas rieron como dos colegialas .Misato tenia una leve idea de lo que su protegida pesaba

Asuka se puso los zapatos y salió del departamento camino al centro comercial,con la idea de salir despampanante de allí y recibir a su compañero de departamento como nunca el esperaria

—me pregunto ,¿si le deberia haber dicho que el paso la noche con Rei?—se llevo el dedo índice a la boca miro hacia arriba y luego negando con la cabeza se respondió—na,se le habrían ocurrido ideas extrañas en su cabecita

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

Rei pudo completar sus compras,les dio la dirección y el horario en donde entregar las cosas y se fue tranquilamente camino a la escuela para estar con Shinji un rato cuando saliera. En el camino comenzó a pensar en como demostrarle a todo el mundo que era una ``nueva´´Rei,pero no le llegaban ideas buenas todavía

MUNDO 2

—Ya lo se ,tengo la mejor idea—dijo Kenzuke con mucho animo

—si estas pensando en un bar de stripers la respuesta es no

—¡diablos!

Los 4 todavia seguían buscando la forma perfecta de animar a Rei,excluyendo a Shinji dado que como novios se contaban todo y arruinaría la sorpresa. Dijeron tantas ideas que en algún punto se perdieron y comenzaron a decir lo primero que les venia a la cabeza ,con resultados poco alentadores. Salvo por Touji que no hablo mucho,el generalmente pensaba antes de hablar no como su amigo cuatro ojos.

—cuando ya descartamos toda solución complicada,¿por que no buscamos una idea mas simple?—propuso Touji

—¿y esa seria ,genio?—le reprochaba Hikari

—ya se,ya se—comenzó a decir Kensuke

—no iremos a un bar de stripers ,ya olvidalo—le contesto Asuka,a esto el chico de lentes bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota

—¿por que no una fiesta sorpresa en su casa mañana?—propuso Touji,todos lo miraron y como de costumbre tenia razón era la mejor opcion. Ahora solo faltaba afinar los detalles

MUNDO 1

—¡¿UNA FIESTA?—exclamaron los tres chiflados y Hikari,cuando escucharon las palabras de Rei

—si ,bueno mas bien una pequeña reunión para inaugurar mi nuevo departamento

—¡¿NUEVO DEPARTAMENTO?—otra vez exclamaron al unisono

—chicos nadie les dijo que son muy exagerados

—¡¿EXAGERADOS?—todos se sonrojaron mientras Rei se reia de ellos

—bueno ,¿cuento con ustedes?—les dijo la joven una vez paro de reir,todos asintieron—exelente mañana les dare los detalles,hoy tengo que ordenar el departamento y comprar la comida—le dio un beso a Shinji y se fue a paso rápido dejando a los espectadores impactados que comenzaron a interrogar a Shinji. Era la segunda vez que Rei lo besaba,por lo menos la 2º para ellos

Mientras tanto una pelirroja se preparaba para recibir a su compañero de una forma que no olvidaría ,de eso se aseguraría. Misato ``trabajaria´´hasta tarde dejándolos solos lo suficiente para que Asuka pusiera en practica su autoproclamada magia. Mientras se maquillaba tenia una sonrisa picara en el rostro mientras pensaba en lo que tenia planeado,ya veria quien mandaba ,esa muñeca.

N/A:Y ASUKA AL ATAQUE, BIEN CAPITULO 8 POR FIN. PERDON EL RETRASO TUVE QUE MANDAR LA PC A ARREGLAR,CREO QUE DIVAGUE UN POCO ,BUENO BASTANTE EN REALIDAD PERO VEAMOS QUE OPINAN USTEDES ,Y SI, ME QUEDO BASTANTE LARGO A COMPARACION DE LOS OTROS

NEVERDIE Y SAHAKIEL :GRAXIAS POR EL APOYO ,SUMO LECTORES SEGÚN PARECE JAJA

XIUCOATL:GRACIAS ANTE TODO,NO PUDE INCLUIR NADA DE RITSUKO PERO SERA PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO,RESPECTO AL PASADO EN GENERAL DE LOS PERSONAJES SE IRAN REVELANDO ALGUNOS DETALLES QUE SEAN RELEVANTES

ARCANGEL:SIGUE LEYENDO Y TE SORPRENDERAS,JEJE TODO SE IRA REVELANDO A SU MOMENTO POR LO PRONTO GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYEDO

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	9. LARGA NOCHE

9

LARGA NOCHE

MUNDO 2

Eran las 11:30 pm y Rei no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama ,a pesar de haber sido un dia tranquilo o lo que es tranquilo para la Rei de ese mundo su cabeza seguía ocupada en la difícil tarea de cambiar ella misma para adaptarse a este mundo .Para ella era especialmente dificil ya que durante el transcurso de toda su vida fue estimulada solo para ser obediente y no tener sentimientos,en otras palabras,la prepararon para ser una piloto de EVA.

Cansada de dar vueltas sin hallar respuestas se levanto y camino hacia el sillón ,allí prendió el televisor solo por curiosidad,no entendía la fasinacion de los demás en ese aparato. Ella nunca había visto la televisión salvo por algunas ocasiones donde se encontraba alguno encendido pero no le daba importancia(por lo general cuando iba a casa de Misato en raras ocaciones) ,miro atentamente la pantalla durante 2hs encontrando para su sorpresa que era entretenido``una buena forma de pasar el tiempo´´penso Rei .La verdad ,mirar la TV era un mejor opción que permanecer mirando el techo como acostumbraba .

Ya eran las 2:04pm cuando termino lo que desde ese momento en adelante seria su serie preferida,era un viejo clásico animado llamado ``Los simpsons´´encontraba divertido(según su propia definición de diversión)las situaciones que afrontaban estos personajes. El programa termino y ya no sabia que hacer ,no tenia sueño y no tenia ganas de mirar al techo hasta dormirse. Dirigia la vista a su departamento,la verdad era muy bonito ,no se había percatado de que bien cuidado el departamento era muy diferente ,asi en su inspección vio a su teléfono y surgió una necesidad en ella.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya había marcado el numero de Shinji y aguardaba a que contestaran. Para ella era algo extraño y a la vez normal,por un lado nunca tuvo la necesidad de hablar con Shinji sin ninguna razón antes y por el otro sentia que el querer escuchar la voz de el era algo necesario hoy casi no estuvo con el y se podría decir que lo extrañaba ,algo nuevo en ella .

—hola—saludo una voz soñolienta de una joven en el teléfono

—hola…Asuka—tardo un momento en contestar ,por un momento iba a decirle ``piloto Soryu´´pero recordó que en este mundo ellas eran amigas y no solo compañeras pilotos

—¿Rei?Es un poco tarde—dijo con evidente sueño—si tienes algún nuevo cuento u otra cosa hablamos mañana ¿si?—dijo suplicando por poder dormir ,no era la primera vez que la despertaba para contarle un cuento loco que le paso

—no,solo quería hablar con Shinji por favor—le dijo monótonamente —podrías llamarlo ,tengo que hablar con el por favo—le reitero al ver que no había respuesta de su ``amiga´´

—uh ,si si,ya lo llamo—dijo con algo de felicidad,para sus adentros agradecia que no le hablaría a ella y asi podría dormir

Se escuchaba por el parlante los pasos de la pelirroja y luego un toquido seguido de un débil``Shinji ,es Rei´´por lo que podía oir no hubo repuesta y luego vino el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y otra vez``Shinji ,es Rei´´a continuacion vinieron unos quejidos seguido del ruido de sabanas moviéndose y como se pasaba de mano el teléfono

—hola—saludo la voz soñolienta de Shinji—¿paso algo Rei?

Con una simple pregunta Rei quedo en silencio,ahora que lo pensaba no sabia porque lo había llamado ,no le pasaba nada ni tenia algo que pedirle .En realidad solo marco su numero sin pensarlo ,lo único que quería era oir su voz y ya lo hizo ,pensó en cortar el teléfono pues ya cumplió su cometido pero quería seguir oyéndola por alguna razón. Ella no era aficionada a mentir,cada vez que alguien le preguntaba algo contestaba con la verdad por lo que se metia en situaciones incomodas sin darse cuenta.

—¿Rei?¿sigues ahí?—la voz del chico sono de nuevo sacándola de sus pensamientos

—si,no me paso nada yo…solo quería escucharte

—¿escucharme?—pregunto el chico sin entender

—solo sentí la necesidad de escucharte,marque sin darme cuenta—le explico la chica—es…¿normal?

—he…si,si—contestaba Shinji,mientras se despertaba un poco mas y pensaba en lo que ella le decía—querer hablar con otros es normal

—hablar con otros…

—si,es normal,cuando conoces a alguien o ya lo conoces desde hace tiempo platicas con el para pasar el rato

—si—contesto la chica y recordó como las personas que conocía hablaban entre ellas sin ningún motivo aparente,como la Mayor y la que se hablaban continuamente por razones carentes de sentido para ella—antes …yo nunca hable con nadie asi…exepto —lo ultimo no se escucho ,entonces recordó que solo con Shinji se había abierto asi ,con ambos Shinjis.

—si ya me lo habías contado,no hablabas mucho con otros ¿no?—le hablaba el chico ya mas despierto—pero sabes eso lo remediaremos

—¿como?—pregunto con una imperceptible cantidad de interés en su voz

—bueno ,solo hablemos

—¿Por qué?—ya de por si disfrutaba esta conversación

—por que si,solo para hablar

—y ¿de que hablamos?

—de lo que nos ocurra ,cosas que pasaron que sentimos ,ya sabes…bueno tal vez no—termino Shinji algo avergonzado no había pensado con quien hablaba

Y asi comenzó un peculiar charla entre los dos jóvenes ,cada uno con dificultades para llevar adelante esta conversación que duraría un largo tiempo ,conversación que era escuchada por una atenta pelirroja

MUNDO 1

Eran las 8:37 cuando Shinji llego a casa ese dia,sus amigos lo retuvieron bastante con su interrogatorio que se puso peor cuando por accidente se le escapo decir que paso la noche con Rei .Hikari fue la mas escandalosa acerca del hecho,Kensuke y Touji lo admiraban por la hazaña de Shinji,no cualquiera conquistaba a Rei Ayanami y por lo que parecía su influencia la había vuelto normal.

Hikari se tranquilizo y se fue cuando le repitió por 10º vez que solo habían dormido juntos y nada mas y habérselo jurado por todo lo sagrado ,sus otros dos amigos no estaban satisfechos asi que se lo llevaron a los juegos de video para que confesara. Luego de varias horas de constante interrogación sus amigos le dieron un descanso,el cual utilizo para escapar. Y luego de un largo trecho por fin llego a su hogar

Al abrir la puerta del apartamento esperaba ver a Misato bebiendo y a su otra compañera muy enojada pidiéndole que hiciera la cena ,pero en cambio fue recibido por un agradable olor a comida recién hecha y una habitación tenuemente iluminada.

—ya era hora—

Shinji guio su vista hasta el origen de la voz allí estaba Asuka sentada en un de las sillas de la mesa dirigiéndole la mirada,sumándose a su sorpresa actual estaba el hecho de que la pelirroja estaba totalmente arreglada con un lindo vestido azul oscuro ,maquillada ,perfumada y demás cosas que hacen las mujeres para verse mas bonitas y lo que se llevo las palmas hasta el momento era que lo observaba ,no con una mirada furibunda ,sino con una mirada tierna y una agradable sonrisa saludándole

—he…Asuka—la pelirroja lo miro y aumento la sonrisa—¿esperas a alguien?— pensó en que Kaji tal vez el vendría y todo esto era para el y si el lo arruinaba tendría consecuencias ,fue su única teoría relativamente razonable ya que no esperaba semejante preparación solo para el

La sonrisa se desdibujo de su rostro, Asuka por su parte se vio tentada a gritarle``baka´´y darle un buen golpe por lo que dijo,pero seguro arruinaría el momento asi que haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas controlo su primer impulso .Dio un pequeño suspiro y retomo un pequeña sonrisa para relajar a Shinji

—no,en realidad te esperaba a ti—dijo intentado sonar lo mas amistosa y buena posible

—¿pre-preparaste comida?

—si,solo para los dos

Ahora Asuka lo miraba de manera picara ,el por su parte se sento enfrente de ella con recelos,sabia de lo que era capas su compañera ,tal vez todo era un juego para gastarle un broma .Pero seguiría el juego ,con cuidado,hasta el final después de todo no se negaría a una comida que el no tuviera que preparar. Mientras tanto noto que el lugar se encontraba frio como si hubieran abierto las ventanas poco antes y que había varias velas aromaticas esparcidas en la habitación.

—¿que paso con Misato?—dijo queriendo cortar el silencio ,la mirada de la pelirroja le incomodaba

—tiene trabajo volverá tarde,asi que pensé que podríamos tener una cena decente juntos

En su cabeza daban vueltas muchas dudas sobre esto ,pero decidió ignorarlas por el momento. La pelirroja se mantenía firme en su tarea de ser amable con Shinji,no hace falta decir que hasta ahora era muy dificil. Ella se levanto dejando a su compañero en la mesa solo para volver luego con dos platos en sus manos que deposito en la mesa y luego se sento otra vez en frente de el dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa

—wuau,si que huele delicioso—le halago Shinji

—pues que esperabas ,si lo hice yo—dejo salir Asuka algo de su orgullo reprimido para la ocasión—pero no te quedes solo oliendo pruébalo

Asi comenzó la cena,mientras ingerian la comida charlaron sobre unas pocas cosas no porque no tuvieran de que hablar solo que tenían la atención clavada en la cena preparada por vez terminaron ambos sonrieron ampliamente en señal de conformidad,la verdad es que estuvo delicioso ,Shinji no sabia que Asuka tuviera esta habilidad culinaria

Shinji si bien era un chico bastante ingenuo pero aun asi reconocia una cena romantica cuando la veía pero después de todo ,era Asuka,esto podía ser solo una elaborada broma pero por ahora seguiría el juego

—Estuvo sensacional,cocinas exelente Asuka—la felicito Shinji

—bueno cuando se es buena…—comenzó ella pero se detuvo al saber que echaría todo a perder con su arrogancia

—¿Donde aprendiste a cocinar asi?—le decía interesado Shinji

—bueno…

FLASH-BACK

Asuka ya estaba preparada solo faltaba la cena que prepararía para dentro de un rato,según Hikari pudo hacer que los dos chiflados retuvieran a Shinji hasta tarde y luego mas o menos por esta hora lo dejarían libre .Asi que si comenzaba ahora tendría la cena lista para la llegada de Shinji ,que estaría en camino ahora ,pero lo que todavía no se contestaba era como logro Hikari que esos dos chiflados le hicieran este favor pero se preocuparía por ello luego ya eran las 07:23pm y tenia que trabajar

Antes de venir hizo unas compras en el supermercado para poder hacer la cena,tomando casi todo lo que encontró dado que salvo por la cantidad industrial de cerveza no había comida suficiente para una buena cena y algo mas por si acaso,esta seria la primera vez que cocinara algo elaborado

07:50pm para ese momento la idea de comprar de mas fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado,ya había hecho muchos intentos frustrados de una cena``espectacular´´ y se le agotaban los suministros, este seria su ultimo intento por lo que tendria que ser cuidadosa,su meta era poder hacer un risotto de calidad gourmet como entrada ,seguido de carne de primera calidad con ensalada y como postre había comprado para hacer un postre casero. Habiendo arruinado casi todo lo que cocino hasta ahora y haberse cortado los dedos mas de una vez ella estaba, iracunda ,pero se controlaba lo bastante como para no destruir la cocina con sus propias manos.

08:11pm había ido a su habitación a maquillarse mientras se cocinaban los platillos y dejaba reposar la masa del postre .Estaba ocupada preparándose y a la vez pensando en como se sucedería el evento de hoy,primero recibiría a Shinji cordialmente aunque se le cruzo por la cabeza que el susodicho seria muy desconfiado por su actitud lo dejaría pasar y continuaría siendo linda con el,luego de charlar amigablemente un rato y de hacer entrar en confianza a Shinji iria a la cocina y traería la comida…la comida

—snif,snif—era el único sonido que emitia ella mientras olisqueaba cierto olor que penetraba en su habitación—ese olor…¡la comida!—en ese momento se estaba poniendo lápiz labial pero al percatarse del origen del olor se levanto tan bruscamente que se marco la cara con dicho lápiz que quedo en el suelo mientras salía corriendo a la cocina

08:17pm Asuka esta parada al lado de la cocina en donde reposaba lo que parecía un carbón dentro de una planchuela de metal, cerca de este se encontraba una cacerola de la que salía un humo negro que hace poco contenía los ingredientes del risotto y al final apoyado sobre la mesada se encontraba el recipiente donde descansaba la masa del postre ,ahora endurecido a tal punto que no se podía sacar la cuchara que Asuka dejo allí. La chica se quedo parada sin hacer nada por unos momentos pensando en como solucionar este desastre ,era consiente de que no era una chef 5 estrellas pero no pensaba que fuera tan mala

Por un instante se le paso por mente solo tirar todo a la basura limpiar el desastre y cuando llegara Shinji pedirle que hiciera la cena y que todo siguiera su curso normal pero eso significaba entregar a Shinji a esa bruja de pelo azul y eso no lo podía permitir. Mientras ideaba un plan iba limpiando su desastre culinario de la cocina ,abria las ventanas para ventilar el olor a quemado y prendía unas velas aromaticas para tapar olor que quedara además de volver mas romantico el hambiente. Dando nerviosas miradas a su alrededor buscando una solución dio con el aviso de comida a domicilio que misato tenia en el refrigerador ``comida de la abuela: comidas caseras a domicilio´´una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su rostro

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

—….es un don de familia supongo—concluyo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa

—deberías cocinar mas a menudo—le sugirió Shinji

—he…mejor no,es que…—la pelirroja estaba pensando en una escusa con todo el poder de su mente—es muy trabajoso ya sabes,además he…

—¿si?—prosiguió el con interés

—por que si ,bien.—había reaccionado como la Asuka clásica y lo noto por la mirada del chico por lo que se apresuro a decir otra cosa—es que …me gusta mucho como cocinas tu y las tareas ya están dispuestas y el que cocina eres tu recuerdas—dijo pero sono mas a una escusa rebuscada ,el no le dio inportancia

—esta bi-bien,solo decía que cocinas muy bien—dijo apresurado,para alivianar el ambiente

Ambos se llevaron a la boca el delicioso postre ``casero´´de Asuka mientras disfrutaban de lo que parecía su primera conversación agradable,ya que no hubo insultos ni burlas ni golpes ni demás acciones comunes de la pelirroja. Cuando terminaron se levantaron y fueron juntos a ver la televisión en el sillón

La pelirroja apago las luces y las velas dejando todo a oscuras salvo por la luz que surgia del televisor ,Shinji trago bastante fuerte ,esto estaba llendo muy lejos para una broma. Aun asi se forzó a relajarse no dejaría que su paranoia lo hiciera arruinar lo que hasta ahora fue una linda velada entre amigos

—a ver si hay algo bueno—pronuncio Asuka y comenzó a cambiar de canal

—puedes dejar algo—pidió Shinji

—claro, pero solo algo bueno—contesto burlonamente la chica

Al final terminaron viendo una película acción/romance,mas predomínate el romance que otra cosa,por sugerencia de Asuka. En realidad Shinji trato de cambiar de canal pero al ver como Asuka volvia a su yo normal decidió cederle esta,después de todo ella había ``preparado´´una cena exelente para el

La película siguió durante 1h con ambos chicos actuando como siempre,bueno,al menos Shinji ya que para este, Asuka estaba actuando demasiado amable. Aun asi dejo de lado sus sospechas y decidió disfrutar de todo esto. Aparte de algunos comentarios y unas pocas acotaciones mas, permanecieron callados viendo la película,para cualquiera hubiese sido obvia la tensión en ese lugar,para cualquiera menos para Shinji que no sospechaba de nada en lo mas minimo ,todavía convencido de que solo era una velada entre amigos o una broma de Asuka. A tal punto que no vio que la pelirroja se había acercado sustancialmente a el en el trascurso de la película hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros

``no va a hacer nada´´pensaba Asuka mientras miraba disimuladamente a Shinji ``solo mira la TV ,no da señales de querer hacer nada de nada´´tomando la iniciativa decidió dar un pequeño paso,solo le tomo la mano delicadamente ,suave pero lo suficiente fuerte para que no se soltara.

Shinji sintió un escalofrio al sentir la mano de Asuka,pero logro controlarse ``solo la mano, no es nada malo´´pensaba frenéticamente``no es nada que traicione a Rei,no hago nada para engañarla ¿verdad? solo me tomo la mano nada mas´´seguia convenciéndose mentalmente a si mismo ``somos solo amigos,nada mas ella nunca me veria… es una broma ,si eso es ´´

Asuka comenzó a acercarse lentamente con el objetivo de acurrucarse con el y si podía ,sellar la noche con un beso .Pero estaba teniendo algo de resistencia por parte de Shinji que se movia demasiado``este tonto sigue resistiendo,bueno ,no puedo culparlo después de todo lo que hice y dije desde que lo conozco´´penso la pelirroja para si,pero eso no la haría desistir le demostraría como podía ser ella si mantenía sus barreras bajas. Para ella era algo muy importante ,nadie le fue tan especial para bajar sus barreras a tal punto de dejarse ver tal como es ,solo esperaba que Shinji pudiera verlo y lo entendiera

—bueno ,creo que mejor me voy a dormir ya es tarde—dijo Shinji cortando el silencio ,salvo por el ruido emitido por el televisor y intentando levantarse

—vamos solo un rato mas —suplicaba Asuka poniendo ojos de perrito—ya termina, solo falta el final—apretando un poco mas su mano

Se estaba refiriendo a la película claro esta,pero en su cabeza, una débil vocecita no paraba de decirle que huyera ,a Shinji .El sabia a donde apuntaba todo esto solo que como un tonto lo ignoro,cena a solas a la luz de las velaz,ambiente agradable ,una película romantica mientras permanecían juntos en el silencio y una Asuka muy amable y tierna ,todo apuntaba a un intencionado intento de iniciar una relacion. Pero el lo negó pensando que solo era una broma cosa que ya quedo descartada

Pero Asuka nunca había demostrado interés en el…o si lo hacia lo disimulaba muy bien,¿por que ahora se abrió a el?….era por Rei,era demasiada casualidad,si no conociera a Asuka diría que…que tenia celos,celos suficientes para llegar a esto…claro que todavía no pasaba nada solo eran dos amigos compartiendo la noche…dos muy pegaditos amigos disfrutando de una película en la oscuridad. Y el como se sentia con eso…el nunca pensó asi en Asuka,bueno al principio si pero con sus burlas y demás, pensó que no pasaría…pero ahora estaba con el intentando acercarse a el de mas de una forma,pero ¿ que era Asuka para el en todo caso?…era una amiga,una compañera piloto y de apartamento…¿o deseaba que fuera algo mas?

Reunió suficiente valor para afrontar la situación y llegar hasta el final para descubrir las intenciones de ella y aclararse su propia mente,aunque para cualquiera era obvio a estas alturas menos para Shinji. La película estaba terminando,se veía la imagen de los protagonistas besándose mientras se oscurecía la pantalla. ``Ahora´´penso Asuka y comenzó acercarse lentamente para poder besarlo

``ahora…¿que hago?´´pensaba nervioso Shinji,sentia a la pelirroja moviéndose en dirección a el ,sospechaba el porque pero el siempre fue un inocente por lo que no sabia que esperar. Aun asi ,si pasaba lo que creía que iba a pasar,no tenia claro que hacer por un lado estaban sus fuertes sentimientos por Rei además del compromiso de serle fiel dado que eran novios y por el otro sus recientemente descubiertos y confusos sentimientos por Asuka que se aclararían en unos segundos si todo seguía su curso…o eso pensó

¡PLAM!

Se escucho el sonido de un puerta cerrándose y luego las luces se encendieron revelando a una muy comprometedora escena entre la 2º y el 3º elegido,ambos se miraron por un segundo antes de reaccionar como acostumbraban. Asuka retomo su yo normal y sus barreras volvieron a subir bien altas ,antes de que supiera que estaba pasando ya le había dado un golpe a Shinji y este permanecia adolorido en el suelo,Shinji se disculpo automáticamente como siempre lo hacia mientras todo el barullo era observado por dos pares de ojos.

—ya me estaba haciendo ideas erróneas ,pero parece que todo esta normal¿he?—saludo Misato con su humor ``a la Katsuragi´´como apodaron los chicos luego de un tiempo de vivir con ella.

—WARK—el otro par de ojos era nada menos que de Pen-Pen que miraba curioso la situación

—¡MISATO!—exclamo furiosa la pelirroja—pensé que trabajabas hasta tarde hoy—termino pero esta vez con rabia reprimida en su voz mientras le daba un mirada asesina

Su guardiana noto el enfado de su protegida,por lo que decidió hacer una retirada estratégica usando a Pen-Pen como distracción

—¡WARK!—vocifero fuertemente Pen-Pen cuando la mayor del lugar (interprétenlo como quieran)lo patio enviándolo cerca de los dos chicos

—parecequePen-—dijo la mayor muy rápidamente mientras salía de la habitación casi corriendo

Los dos chicos se miraron entre si por un momento ,luego la pelirroja se levanto y se fue a su cuarto rápidamente dejando solo a Shinji todavía en el piso.

—¡auu!—exclamo Shinji cundo sintió un fuerte punzada en los pies

Alli a sus pies se encontraba el dichoso pingüino exigiéndole que lo alimente

—WARK—y le dio otro picotazo pero mas suave,para evitar tener los pies completamente picados Shinji se levanto y fue al refrigerador,luego miro la hora,eran las 2:46am

Una vez le dio su comida a Pen-Pen se sento en una silla con un refresco en la mano y se quedo pensando en lo que sucedió en el transcurso de la noche ,ahora se encontraba mas confundido acerca de sus sentimientos por Asuka y por el golpe que ella le dio ya no sabia con exactitud lo que pensaba la pelirroja de el. Pero de algo estaba seguro,algo entre ellos paso esa noche

—quien entiende a las mujeres…—luego de decir esta clásica frase se llevo el refresco a la boca ,era el principio de una larga noche

MUNDO 2

3:57am un ya muy cansado Shinji no sabia que mas decir luego de hablar con su novia por casi 2hs ,ya había dicho todo lo que se le ocurrió e incluso mas nunca hablo tanto con Rei. Mejor dicho nunca había hablado tanto EL con Rei,usualmente ella monopolizaba el papel de emisor y el se limitaba a decir una que otra cosa de vez en cuando,este era un punto para la nueva otro lado nunca había tenido una conversación tan rara,ya de por si charlar con Touji cuando se ponía pensativo o filosófico era raro pero esta platica con su novia le ganaba,fue la charla mas monótona y tediosa de la vida por cada cosa que decía tenia que explicar 3 aun asi le estaba gustando hablar de cosas que ya no tenían sentido ,tal vez por el sueño

—…y luego pones un cd y pones grabar—dijo terminando con un bostezo

—ya veo…eres muy bueno explicando —halago la chica,el juraría que la escuchaba igual de despierta que cuando llamo

—gracias…bueno Rei…—comenzo con la intención de terminar la conversación para poder dormir

—¿me puedes hablar de algo mas?—le corto de repente la chica

—he,si claro—dijo queriendo sonar cortez pero lo que mas deseaba era tirar el teléfono para poder dormir

—¿me puedes hablar de cómo fue la vida de la otra Rei ,su vida hasta ahora?—pregunto la chica sonando interesada,era la primera vez que sentia interés por algo que no estuviera relacionado con NERV y los EVAs

—oh…—sabiendo que si el tema empezaba no terminaría rápido,pero recordó algo que podría ayudar en esta ocasión para su alivio —he,si pero creo que seria mejor si leyeras tu diario bueno el de la Rei de este mundo quiero decir

—¿diario?—pregunto extrañada ,no conocía el concepto

—he…es un pequeño libro rosa que debe estar por ahí,allí la otra Rei tiene escrito los detalles de su vida

—¿Cómo sus memorias?—inquirió ella

—si algo asi

—bien leere ese diario ,adiós—se despidió algo cortante para Shinji ,pero no discutió no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de poder dormir un poco

—nos vemos mañana,que duermas bien—aunque sospechaba que la chica se quedaría leyendo el diario mencionado toda la noche

El teléfono se corto pero todavía se escuchaba como si estuviera descolgado,Shinji se quedo un momento analizando el sonido antes de vociferar claramente

—Rei ya corto el teléfono Asuka—dijo suficientemente fuerte para que la pelirroja de junto escuchara pero lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar a su guardiana que parece llego de mal humor esa noche

Como respuesta escucho como se colgaba el otro teléfono del apartamento ,seguido de la aparición de la pelirroja en la habitación bastante nerviosa

—yo-yo…no estaba escuchando…he ,yo—balbuceaba como podía en su defensa

—vete—le dijo fríamente señalando la puerta

De la pelirroja solo broto una cara de angustia mezclada con algo de vergüenza antes de que saliera de la habitación silenciosamente mientras Shinji solo miraba con decepcion y un ligero enojo a su compañera. Una vez en su habitación la pelirroja dejo salir un rio de lagrimas mientras buscaba algo en su placar. Buscaba frenetica mientras sollozaba hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, en sus manos cargaba sus mas preciadas posesiónes ,en la derecha la muñeca que tenia desde niña y en la izquierda una diadema de conexión blanca que obiamente no era suya. Se acosto y abrazo con fuerza su posesiones con la esperanza que la ayudaran a dormir

Rei por su parte siguió el consejo de Shinji y empezó a leer ``su´´diario y con su gran capacidad para memorizar pudo aprender los detalles mas significativos en ``su´´ vida. Leyo atentamente las aprte donde figuraba Hikari y sus otras amigas,también los interesantes recuerdos de sus años escolares como la vez que vomito en una excursión y Hikari se quedo con ella todo el dia desde allí fueron amigas ,y otros detalles .Ya con esa información en su cabeza le seria mas fácil imitar el comportamiento de la Rei de este mundo,leyó y leyó hasta comenzar a dormirse ,lo ultimo que leyó fue, por alguna razón que no entendía ,chocante.

Rei cayo profundamente dormida con el diario abierto sobre su estomago,abierto en la pagina que la sobreexalto por alguna razó esa pagina decía:

``hoy Azuka ha estado muy extraña todo el dia ,hable con Shinji pero solo me dijo que no queriahablar de ello y que si lo quería saber tendría que averiguarlo por ella .Me pase el dia como de costumbre charlando con unos y otros de mis compañeros pero en especial con Asuka,casi la volvi loca de las veces que le pregunte que le final cedió y dijo que me lo contaria,solo a mi,en el tejado después de claces.

Con algunos nervios fui hacia el lugar de reunión,allí ella me esperaba apoyada en el barandal solo mirando lo que había delante suyo. Cuando me acerque ella me recibió con una expresion sombria ,me recordó a aquella vez en primaria cuando se me escapo decir que Kimi tuvo su primer beso ,ella tenia la misma expresión .Bueno me acuerdo lo que me dijo ``prométeme que no me odiaras´´me dijo y yo naturalmente le conteste con el ``claro que no te odiare nunca´´y ella ``prometelo´´ y yo ``si,si lo prometo´´entonces se puso a dar vueltas y a suspirar´´despues de ese ultimo comentario la letra del diario cambiaba de la normal a una letra mas errática y se podría decir enojada ``lo que me dijo después argh me sentí …mas enojada que nunca,como se atrevío a decirle eso ¿como?¡¿Cómo?...ella tuvo el descaro de decirle a Shinji que lo amaba y luego viene asi como asi conmigo y me lo cuenta y me pide perdón .solo con eso quiere solucionar todo,con un simple perdón. recuerdo sus palabras exactas``yo…yo me comfese´´ y yo ``¿he?´´ y ella``le dije a Shinji que lo amaba´´casi me lo grito y yo como una tonta en vez de desquitarme Sali corriendo argh no se que hacer no se que hacer ….´´eso era lo ultimo escrito en la pagina,pero Rei se durmió en la parte donde decía ``…le dije a Shinji que lo amaba´´esa parte estaba en mayúscula y resaltada con color rojo a parte de pequeños dibujos de Asuka con una cuerda en su cuello , sus ojos eran cruzes y sacaba la lengua. Eso fue lo que se llevo Rei a sus sueños,esa frase que en si no era nada pero el solo pensar que Asuka lo dijo ,eso fue lo que la sobreesalto.

N/A: Un capitulo algo pesado pero sirve para presentar las situaciones sentimentales de las dos Asukas que se trataran mas adelante ,en el próximo empezaran los arreglos para las fiestas de las Rei y las reacciones de sus invitados. esta historia ya alcanzo 9 capitulos y supero por amplio margen lo que esperaba que durara y cada vez me sale un poco mas largo los capítulos .Espero que la historia siga interesante

ARCANGEL: me siento feliz de que la historia siga siendo de interés y gracias por el apoyo,como veraz si lees este capitulo ya se van revelando los lios sentimentales de las Asukas

XIUCOATL:gracias por el apoyo estoy agradecido , me alegro de que te guste

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	10. LOS PREPARATIVOS

10

LOS PREPARATIVOS

Que raro ,lo ultimo que recordaba era que se durmió luego de quedar exhausta por organizar a su nuevo apartamento con todas las cosas que compro. Ahora que lo pensaba bien ,cuando termino de acomodar todo ,puso la TV frente a su cama y la miro hasta dormirse. Por eso no entendía que hacia en ese cuarto oscuro donde lo único visible era ella.

Camino buscando algo mas con la mirada por un rato ,al final se dio cuenta que estaba en ese sueño de la otra noche. Una vez se percato de ello comenzó a buscar a su otro yo que estuvo presente la otra vez con el afán de obtener respuestas a preguntas que se le formaron cuando termino el sueño.

Busco por lo que a ella le parecieron horas sin tener resultado ,estaba sola en ese lugar por lo que llego a pensar que todo lo que paso la otra vez fue en realidad nada mas que un sueño y no otra cosa como llego a pensar

—¿no encuentras lo que buscas?—sono una voz en el oscuro recinto

—¿he?...¿donde?—Rei dirigió la vista para todas parte sin obtener resultados ,luego recordó un detalle importante

Miro entonces hacia arriba y allí estaba ella como en la otra ocasión ,de cabeza desde su perspectiva parada en el techo de la habitación

—¿cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?—le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo al encontrar a su objetivo

—es dificil de decir ,desde mi punto de vista pudieron ser horas—dijo monótonamente

—¿y acaso no me viste en ningún momento?—dijo con algo de enfado en su voz

—si—fue la respuesta de su interlocutora

—¡¿y porque no dijiste nada?—dijo ahora furibunda ,estuvo dando vueltas por horas buscándola y resulta que ella estaba allí mirándola

—parecías ocupada—dijo todavía sonando monótona,cosa que ponía mas enojada a la otra Rei

—¡hey,…tu!—estaba por empezar una buena rabieta,pero al no saber cuanto tiempo tenían decidió ir al grano y calmarse—rápido ¿dime tu eres la otra Rei?

—…—Rei no comprendía la pregunta por la que se quedo callada mirando extrañada a su interrogadora

—he…tu,ha si¿tu estas en otro mundo?—pregunto, pero esta vez siendo algo mas clara y llendo al punto

—si,estoy en un mundo diferente al mio—contesto calmadamente su fría copia,por alguna razón sentia a que se referia

—perfecto ,tu …¿debes ser la Rei que cambio de lugar conmigo?—pregunto con duda en su voz,ya que de eso no estaba segura era solo una corazonada

—yo…—comenzo a decir la otra pero se vio interrumpida

Como la otra vez la habitación comenzó a desaparecer mientras cada una veía a la otra alejarse y la habitación se iluminaba de una cegadora luz. Fue una corta reunión pero logro despejar de dudas a ambas Rei,hoy aquellas que intercambiaron de mundos se reconocieron como tales y cada una esperaba con ansias su próximo encuentro

MUNDO 2

—…es un lindo dia soleado en esta mañana en la ciudad Tokyo 3

Rei despertaba de su sueño recibida por la voz de un locutor de la radio que sonaba como despertador

—hoy tendremos un viernes muy caluroso por lo que vayan livianos de ropa

La chica se encontraba tumbada en la cama sin poder encontrar fuerzas para levantarse,todavía pensaba en lo que descubrió en su sueño

—son las 7:43 de la mañana ,por lo que todo el mundo debe estar camino a sus respectivos labores. vamos a una pausa asi que los dejare escuchando al señor James Brown

Rei abrió los ojos ampliamente al oir la hora ,se había quedado dormida por lo quese apresuro a levantarse mientras comenzaba el tema ``I feel Good´´ un tema bastante antiguo pero que gano popularidad hace poco. Rei iba rápidamente a bañarse mientras se escuchaba cantar a James Brown ,salió en tiempo record y fue a prepararse un aperitivo mientras se escuchaba el escribillo``So nice, so nice, I got you´´

Se termino de vestir ,comio solo con la toalla puesta, y comenzó a tomar sus cosas acompañada de la canción

``and I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
So nice, so nice, I got you´´

Cuando emprendió el camino a la puerta la canción comenzaba a terminar ,ella fue tan rápido que al llegar a la puerta se deslizo con sus pies hasta ella levantando un brazo para hacer equilibrio

``Whoa! I feel good, I knew that I would, now  
I feel good, I knew that I would  
So good, so good, I got you  
So good, so good, I got you´´

Rei abrió la puerta acompañada de la ultima parte de la canción

`` So good, so good, I got you´´

Y cerro la puerta seguido la parte final

`` HEY!´´

—y ese fue el eterno clásico del señor Brown,ahora en las noticias…

Pero Rei ya estaba lejos para escucharlo,ya estaba de camino a la escuela. Iba corriendo a la escuela ,era la primera vez que necesito hacer esto ,siempre llegaba temprano o simplemente faltaba a clases por lo que la situación era completamente nueva. Mientras corria fue saludada como los otros días pero ya acostumbrada al hecho respondia el saludo, sosamente para los que la escuchaban en comparación de la otra Rei.

Ya en la escuela todos en la escuela se sintieron mejor al ver que Rei llegaba tarde ,era un signo de que comenzaba a sentirse mejor por la perdida de su``pàriente´´cercano. Mientras iba a su asiento era mirada por casi todos los chicos y algunas de las chicas con una sonrisa en su rostro ,decidió ignorarlo y ver en su computadora cuantos mensajes tenia.

Para su sorpresa tenia una cantidad muy pequeña de mensajes,la mayor parte de algunos chicos y chicas que no conocía bien,lo que le extraño fue no ver ninguna de sus amigos cercanos. Dirigio entonces la mirada a estos y los vio a cada uno encismado en su respectiva computadora,sintió el impulso de mandarles un mensaje para preguntarles de que hablaban cosa que le extraño a ella misma, nunca tuvo esa actitud antes Pero sentia una increíble curiosidad que al final decidió aguantar

—``bueno¿ entonces quedo claro?´´—decía un mensaje en un chat privado

—``si´´—apareció en la pantalla de parte de varios ,la chica de coletas sonrio

—``solo una duda´´—esto fue escrito por Kensuke,Hikari cambio su sonrisa por un seño fruncido

—``¿que? Kensuke¿Qué?´´— escribió algo molesta,ya era como la 20º vez que el chico de gafas tenia una duda

—``¿quien distraerá a Rei?´´—fue lo que apareció en la pantalla ,los demás lectores del mensaje quedaron sin respuesta

—``yo la llevare a dar una vuelta mientras preparan todo´´—este mensaje fue de Shinji que fue incluido a ultimo momento por Hikari,luego escribió de nuevo—``espero que ya no sospeche,pues hoy no la pase a buscar´´

—``segura esta enojada ya que llego tarde por ti jajaja´´—bromeaba Kensuke

FLASH-BACK

Eran las 7:20am cuando Shinji y Asuka salieron del departamento, uno con cara de pocos amigos por no haber dormido mucho y otra con una mezcla de vergüenza y tristeza por lo sucedido anoche. Cada uno tomo caminos diferentes, el chico iria por su novia y la chica iria directo a la escuela,en el camino el chico diviso a Hikari parada a una cuadra que al verlo le hizo señas para que se acercara.

—hola Hikari,¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo extrañado,generalmente iba con Asuka o sola por otro camino

—te quería hablar de algo,¿vienes?—le dijo y le hizo señas para que siguieran caminando a la escuela

—tengo que ir por Rei ya sa…

—es sobre Rei de lo que te quería hablar—le corto la chica,entonces olvidando su cometido original siguió a la chica de coletas

En el camino Hikari le comento acerca de su idea de la fiesta para levantarle el animo a Rei y le dijo todos los detalles ,lo único que faltaba era una distracción para poder preparar todo y ahí entraba el. Despues de clases llevaría a Rei a un largo paseo mientras ellos preparaban su casa para la fiesta,para tranquilizar a Shinji le dijo que también irían algunos adultos para que no se saliera de control,al no confiar en la chica le dijo que entre los adultos debían estar Misato y Ritsuko por lo menos

El ya conocía a la chica de coletas, si se trataba de fiestas ella era la mejor ,pero siempre iba un poco lejos con su concepto de ``diversión´´. La ultima fiesta de Hikari tuvo la presencia de la policía que llego por quejas de los vecinos del ruido excesivo y otras cosas que no se mencionaran aquí. Al oir nombrar a la mayor Katsuragi su rostro se puso muy serio ya sabia como era esa mujer pero su expresion se relajo un poco al oir nombrar Ritsuko ,que conocía de algunas fiestas en las que estuvo ,si también iba a las fiestas de Tokyo 3 cuanto mas salvajes mejor.

—bueno entonces ¿es todo?—pregunto el chico luego de reemplazar el plan

—si,yo me encargo de invitar a todos solo dame los números—de entre los cuales el numero de la Mayor se extraviaría ``accidentalmente´´ y luego de pensar eso se dio una sonrisa traviesa para sus adentros

—bien ,en la ecuela….¡la escuela!—dijo Shinji alarmado—ya estamos en la escuela

—he…si—le dijo Hikari

—no pase por Rei

—ouch—culmino Hikari

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

``Si fuera la Rei normal seguro que si´´penso Shinji para si ,dejo de lado su pantalla cuando el maestro lo miro buscando un pretexto para llamarle la atención pero Shinji puso su mejor cara de poner atención a lección ,el maestro lo dejo en paz para retomar su lección

Una vez sin moros en la costa Shinji inicio a escribirle a Rei ,luego de algunos intentos termino una romantica carta invitándola a un paseo por la ciudad. Entonces recordó que esta no era su Rei y que ella no le daba tanta importancia a las cosas romanticas ,por un lado se sintió aliviado porque su carta no era exactamente un obra maestra sino todo lo contrario ,asi que se la envio lo antes posible

Rei vio su primera sorpresa agradable del dia en su pantalla ,allí estaba la carta de Shinji que leyó atentamente. Luego de terminar un ligero rubor invadió sus mejillas ,esta fue la primera carta romantica que recibia.

Por su parte Shinji se sintió triunfal al ver que su precaria carta logro tal efecto en su novia,si podía ruborizar a esta Rei significaba que no era tan mal poeta(en realidad lo es,solo que Rei se inpresiona fácil). Cuando Rei lo miro,asintió con la cabeza para que la cita quedara sellada,Shinji no pudo evitar sonreir y que sus mejillas enrojecieran al ver la tierna sonrisa de Rei. Ya la había visto sonreir en muchas ocasiones ,pero ver a esta Rei precisamente sonreir, era diferente a las otras veces ,era algo que lo hacia sentir muy bien

MUNDO 1

Eran cerca de las 11am cuando Shinji salió de su apartamento camino a la casa de Rei para ayudar a terminar de preparar todo para la reunión que tenia planeada. Por ese dia ,después de la grosera interrupción de su tutora esta decidió darles el dia libre como compensación ,para el era suficiente pero algo le decía que la pelirroja seria mas dificil que el

Cuando se levanto ,la pelirroja seguía en su habitación que tenia un cartel que decía``el que entre muere ´´en su puerta por lo que decidió no molestarla . Su tutora estaba en NERV en esos momentos ,seguramente agradecida de no estar en casa para enfrentar a su protegida otra vez. Por lo que pudo oir ,solo cuando oyo que los dos jóvenes se acostaron ,Misato se atrevió a salir del baño pero en ese momento una puerta se abrió y comenzó una discusión entre ella y la 2º elegida que el único chico del lugar no se molesto en escuchar.

Al llegar a la dirección se asombro de lo bello que era el edificio ,entro en el y subió por el asensor hasta el piso 6º.Una ves en el piso ,se dispuso a buscar el nuevo apartamento de Rei ,mientras caminaba por el pasillo noto que se escuchaba un fuerte estruendo que por lo que parecía era música a todo volumen. Paso por el apartamento junto al del origen del escandalo donde estaba parada una inquilina con cara de pocos amigos

—es increíble…simplemente increíble—decía la mujer

—he…¿perdon?—dijo Shinji extrañado,parecía que la mujer le hablaba

—la chica nueva,ha estado con la música a todo volumen desde hace rato. Que poca consideración—dijo verdaderamente enojada

Shinji la miro extrañado y prosiguió caminando ,cuando toco el timbre del ruidoso apartamento vio como la mujer decía algo como ``mas vandalos´´y se metia en su hogar. Paso un tiempo y no hubo respuesta asi que toco de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado ,por lo que probo de entrar y comprobó que la puerta estaba abierta``Parece que tiene la misma costumbre´´ penso el y abrió la puerta

Paso por el umbral de la puerta solo para ser recibido ni mas ni menos por Michael Jackson

``BILLIE JEAN IS NOT MY LOVER  
SHE´S JUST A GIRL WHO CLAIMS THAT I AM THE ONE´´

Cantando su antiguo éxito `` BILLIE JEAN´´ de antes del 2º impacto,y que se oia mas fuerte conforme avanzaba

``BUT THE KID IS NOT MY SON  
SHE SAYS I AM THE ONE, BUT THE KID IS NOT MY SON´´

Al llegar a la sala encontró a Rei con unos anteojos oscuros ,solo vestida con su camisón usando una cuchara que imitaba a un micrófono y movia la boca simulando que cantaba mientras estaba parada encima de una mesita en el centro de la sala entonado la parte final de la canción mientras se movia al son de la música

``SHE SAYS I AM THE ONE  
BILLIE JEAN IS NOT MY LOVER  
BILLIE JEAN IS NOT MY LOVER  
BILLIE JEAN IS NOT MY LOVER´´

Shinji la miraba estupefacto mientras terminaba la canción ,bajando el volumen poco a poco

``BILLIE JEAN IS NOT MY LOVER  
BILLIE JEAN IS NOT MY LOVER  
BILLIE JEAN IS NOT MY LOVER´´

Al terminar Rei bajo la cabeza mirando el suelo levantaba la mano izquierda dejado extendido su dedo índice mientras que la mano derecha solo sostenía el micrófono/cuchara cerca de su rostro y manteniendo las piernas abiertas un poco mas que la línea de los hombros. Cuando el sonido ceso ella levanto la vista para encontrar a Shinji que ahora solo intentaba reprimir su risa al ver lo ridícula que parecía su novia

Rei por su parte ahogo un grito mientras se quedaba paralizada viéndolo con cara nerviosa, luego de unos instantes Shinji no pudo mas y largo una carcajada poniendo muy avergonzada a la chica que era prácticamente un faro de luz roja. El reproductor de música cambio la pista y siguio otro tema del cantante antes mencionado.

—no sabi-sabia…que te gust-gustaba este tipo de música—balbuceo, sin aire por la risa ,el joven que al terminar retomo su carcajada

—he…si—fue la respuesta de la chica que a continuacion salió como un rayo a su habitación por algo de ropa

Al volver tenia puestos unos jeans azules ajustados con una remera blanca que se ajustaba a su juvenil figura junto con unas sandalias que hacían juego. La chica se dirigió al reproductor y lo apago

—bueno,antes de el rock que tu escuchas—continuo la conversación ,al ver la cara de Shinji supo que se había equivocado—o no,¿tu que escuchas?

—hee…—Shinji fue sacado de sus pensamientos,o mas bien de su inspección detallada del cuerpo de Rei en esa ropa,que bien que se veia—y-yo,escucho música clásica

—ha,bien—dijo la chica con sorpresa—tienes mejor gusto que el otro Shinji—completo y largo una risita

Shinji acompaño la risa pero sin entender del todo,mientras tanto miraba el nuevo departamento de Rei que era una mejora excepsional a comparación del anterior. Al ver la mirada del chico ella se dispuso a enseñarle su nuevo hogar,constava de una espaciosa sala que recibia al que entraba ,dos baños ,dos habitaciones una con TV propia y placar totalmente equipado además de una espectacular cama de dos plazas que dedujo era la habitación de Rei y la otra era una de huéspedes prácticamente vacia aparte del futon que habia pero tenia también ropa en su placar

—no habia mas lugar en mi habitación—fue la respuesta de ella y encogió los hombros al ver como el chico la miraba

La cocina estaba bien equipada ,con cocina ultimo modelo un refrigerador mediano microondas,etc. La sala constaba de una TV de 29" ,reproductor de música ,DVD , un sillón con la mesita antes mencionada en frente etc y etc. El lugar estaba pintada de un color celeste muy agradable que daba una sensación de tranquilidad

—nada mal ¿he?—presumía la chica

—dijiste que comprarías cosas hasta la ruina pero…no pensé que fueras tan literal—dijo el muchacho todavía mirando a su alrededor

—jeje,te lo dije .No me creías capas¿he?—dijo con tono burlon y tomo uno de los almohadones del sillon—¿recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez?

—ho si,pero ahora estamos iguales—dijo el chico tomando otro almohadón y comenzaron otra lucha de almohadas que se extendería un rato

MUNDO 2

Por fin era el tan añorado fin de la clase ,por fin termino la semana eso era lo que pensaba todo el cuerpo estudiantil,bueno casi todos ya que un pequeño grupo tenia un plan para esa noche. Dicho grupo estaba esperando a su ultimo integrante ,mientras discutían los detalles de la noche

—bien ,Touji y tu—dijo Hikari señalándolos—se encargaran de ir a comprar la comida para la noche

—bien—dijeron los susodichos al mismo tiempo

—Asuka y yo prepararemos el departamento en lo que ustedes llegan,Kasumi y Akane—ahora se dirigía a dos chicas del grupo—tienen claro lo que tiene que hacer

—aja—dijo Akane,era una chica de pelo negro,de la estatura de Hikari ,ojos cafes de conflexion normal de lindo rostro

—ha ver,solo nos ocuparemos de buscar gente para la fiesta ¿no?—dijo Kasumi,ella era mas alta que las otras dos tenia el pelo de un falso rubio ,ojos azules ,y estaba mas desarrollada que sus amigas para tener solo 14 años

—bien ,una fiesta sin gente no es fiesta—sentencio Hikari

—si,si como digas ``jefa de fiestas´´—le dijo Kensuke,``jefa de Fiestas era su apodo fuera de la escuela por obvias razones

En lo que el chico dijo eso se acercaba el ultimo miembro del grupo,su inconfundible pelo naranja la hacia resaltar bastante,iba con la cabeza gacha y algo avergonzada ya que los chicos que pasaban le decian piropos y la invitaban a salir ,pero timida como es solo ponía sus mejillas rojas y seguía caminando.

—¡dejen de molestar parda de pervertidos!—les grito Hikari al ver llegar a Asuka

—bien vámonos—dijo apresurada la peliroja

—si cuanto antes terminemos los preparativos mejor—apoyo Kensuke

—si,¿no Touji?….Touji¡Touji!—le llamo Akane ,el chico estaba perdido mirando el cielo

—he,ha si….perdonen—dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca—solo estaba pensando en algo

—que raro—murmuro por lo bajo Kasumi con lo que consiguio algunas risas

—solo pensaba en si Shinji no nos delatara—continuo Touji sin hacer caso a las risitas—no es bueno para mantener secretos

—pudimos hacerlo sin el ahora que lo pienso—comento Kensuke preocupado por que la sorpresa estaba en peligro

—no—fue la débil respuesta de la pelirroja que escondió el rostro al ver pasar a unos chicos

—y ¿Por qué ?—dijo Kensuke

—porque sino de donde sacaríamos la llave del departamento—contesto calmadamente Touji

—ha si,ya lo sabia

—claro Kensuke,claro—dijo sarcásticamente Hikari acompañada de risas de sus compañeros

—creo que mejor nos vamos —dijo el chico avergonzado y tomo a Touji por la ropa arrastrándolo

—si hay que apresurarse ya todos se van—dijo Akane y se llevo a Kasumi con ella

—bien mejor comenzemos a caminar ¿no?—propuso la chica de coletas

—claro,tengo unas ideas geniales para la decoración—le contesto la pelirroja—además podemos aprovechar para charlar

``es tan timida e insegura,solo es ella misma conmigo´´penso Hikari,luego comenzaron a enprender su camino mientras ella mandaba mensajes invitando a los que no podían faltar ese dia ,también debía llamar a los que vendrían de NERV menos a Misato ,de eso se encargaría Shinji el mismo lo que tiraba a la basura su plan. Ahora habría una policía en la fiesta ,pero si lograba enborracharla ,cosa que seria dificil ya que la Mayor detestaba el alcohol ,tal vez la fiesta podría volverse entretenida según sus propios conceptos

En el camino fue agobiada por la continua pregunta de Asuka de que ¿Cuándo saldría con Touji?ya llevaba gustandole un tiempo y solo se lo había dicho a ella ,ni a Akane ni Kasumi que eran también sus amigas se los conto por lo que la cosa,según la pelirroja era seria

—vamosss¿Cuándo le diras?—suplicaba la pelirroja

—dejate de eso,pasara cuando pase—le contesto la morocha ya algo enfadada

—¿pero cuando?

—no se

—¿Cuándo?

—n-o-s-e

—¿C-u-a-n-d-o?—insistió la pelirroja ,haciendo que la gota derramara el vaso

—cuando tu salgas con Shinji ¡bien!—rugio la morocha ,pero se arrepintió al instante

Asuka solo pudo dejar caer sus lagrimas al suelo ,bajo la cabeza y permaneció callada. ``genial Hikari que tacto tienes´´se regañaba a si misma,sabia que el tema de Shinji era delicado. Ella le conto la vez que le confeso lo que sentia y como el la rechazo,pero era obvio después de todo el tenia novia,pero Asuka no es de las que se guardan los sentimientos y los niega al mundo. Hikari se limito a rodear a su amiga con su brazo para confortarla,sentia sus sollozos claramente a pesar del ruido de la calle y eso la hacia sentir peor

En una oficina en las profundidades de los cuarteles de NERV,dos mujeres se encontraban conversando para pasar el rato hasta que tuvieran algo que hacer

—¿eso dijo?— la mujer mas joven de pelo castaño corto y tendencias sexuales distintas pregunto

—no me hagas decirlo de nuevo—sentencio una falsa rubia con cara seria ,luego las dos echaron a reir como colegialas

Eran la Akagi y la Teniente Maya Ibuki ,que se encontraban en la oficina de la Dr charlando de esto y aquello. En eso estaban cuando el celular de la Dr sono,ella lo tomo y leyó atentamente el mensaje con expresión seria antes de dirigirse a maya con una mirada inclusive mas dura que la otra

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto angustiada la chica al ver a su mentora de ese modo

—¡Maya!—dijo furiosa rubia a lo que la morocha retrocedió unos pasos

—s-si…?

—¡¿como te atreves?—dijo la Dr ,se levanto y le dio la espalda

—he …yo ,perdone …¡no quería!—se disculpaba frenéticamente ella

—….—la Dr permanecio en su lugar,pero se notaba que su cabeza temblaba``de la furia´´penso Maya

—yo…yo—decía Maya,pensando en que había hecho

Entonces Ritsuko se dio vuelto revelando una gran sonrisa y a continuación largo una gran carcajada pàra alivio de Maya .La Dr se sento en su silla todavía riéndose ,tomo su celular y contesto el mensaje

—no es gracioso—dijo ahora una un poco enojada Maya

—depende el punto de vista—dijo la Dr y se seco un lagrima del ojo mientras reia un poco mas

—argh,que era en todo caso—dijo sabiendo que si le daba cuerda terminaría muy abochornada al salir de la habitación,cuando Ritsuko comenzaba a bromear no paraba hasta que alguien terminaba llorando prácticamente,todavía recordaba aquel dia con Aoba

—una de las amigas de Rei,hay fiesta—dijo con mas animo en la ultima parte

—mmm,ya tengo planes—dijo la teniente sonando desilucionada

—lastima,yo cancelare con Kenshi—dijo la Dr y uso su celular para mandar otro mensaje—listo

—¿cancelas asi como asi? —le dijo la morocha a su mentora

—los hombres siempre estarán alli,pero las fiestas no —dijo la Dr con una sonrisa burlona—eso lo aprendi de mama

—ha si,¿Cómo se encuentra ella?—le pregunto Maya recordando a la mujer

—que,¿la quieres llevar a la cama?—le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

—¡Sensei!—dijo abochornada la teniente con un color rojo en aumento en sus mejillas

—ya sabia yo que te gustaban mayorsitas,vi como la mirabas aquella vez

—he,yo….¡sensei!—le reprocho otra vez aun mas roja

—vamos solo bromeo,se que eres mujer de una sola mujer—dijo sonriendo —respondiéndote ,ella esta bien,a pesar de su edad sigue disfrutando de la vida como cuando trabajaba aquí

—ha eso,en 1º lugar¿Por qué se fue ?—inquirió Maya,hasta donde sabia la Dr Akagi madre creo el sistema de las MAGGIE y era un eminente genio en el campo de la informática ,y teniendo la mas avanzada tecnología en NERV no entendía la razón de su partida

—mas que nada por un hombre,pero en realidad ella se canso .Cuando creo las MAGGIE termino la obra de su vida y habiéndose ganado una jugosa paga por ello decidió adelantar su retiro y viajar por el mundo—luego recordó cuando vio a su madre por primera vez al cargar el cheque con el pago por la creación de MAGGIE,llego saltando y gritando de alegría y la volvió loca toda la noche con su gritos de alegría—manda cartas de vez en cuando y nos visita ,tu sabes ,se encuentra en la flor de la 3º edad

—¿un hombre?—a Maya no se le escapo ese detalle

—si,he—dijo recordando el hecho—se engancho con el comandante un tiempo y…

—¡el comandante!—exclamo Maya

—si,salieron juntos mientras ella trabajo aquí pero terminaron poco después de que terminara a las MAGGIE,yo estaba trabajando aquí por ese entonces—arrugo un poco el seño al recordar su edad y prosiguió—bueno después de eso le fue dificil ver a la cara a Gen …digo el comandante asi que decidió viajar .El comandante tampoco se sintió bien por un tiempo,después de perder a su esposa y su hijo esto era una nueva carga, y yo fui testigo de todo ,no fue facil

—ya veo,bueno…—dijo Maya y tratando de cambiar el tema al ver a su mentora ,si algo le gustaba a Ritsuko Akagi a parte de gastar bromas era hablar de ella—lastima lo de esta oche

—¿Cómo esta la linda Anaí? —comento la Dr al recordar a la pareja de su aprendiz

—bien ,cargando a nuestro hijo,ya sabe—dijo Maya con un sonrisa de solo pensar en Anaí

—me alegro,después de tanto tiempo¿ la sigues amando?—le pregunto la rubia mientras escribia otro mensaje en su celular

—aja,ya han pasado los años pero la sigo amando como el dia que la presente con mis padres—Maya suspiro al recordar ese dia—fue cuando me sincerize

—si me lo habías contado ,que días—dijo la Dr algo distraída cosa que noto la teniente

—en serio ,como siempre habla de usted misma no crei que lo supiera —dijo sarcásticamente la morocha asiendo que la rubia retomara su atencion

—quieres que intercambiemos bromas—propuso con una sonrisa maliciosa la rubia

—y esa fiesta¿ a que hora es?—corto el tema secamente lo que hizo a la rubia sonreir por el poder que tenia en cuanto a sus bromas

—bueno aquí dice—y busco el mensaje que le llego en su celular

MUNDO 1

Ritsuko junto a Maya analizaban el mensaje de Rei con todo cuidado

``Nos reuniremos hoy para inaugurar mi nuevo departamento a eso de las 06:30pm,traigan bocadillos y bebidas extra por si acaso´´decia el mensaje y mas abajo la dirección del lugar

—esto es obra de Misato de seguro—sentencio la rubia,esto indicaba perfectamente a que la responsable era ella

—¿alguien sabe algo de esto?—la voz era de Misato que entraba rascándose la cabeza mientras veía extrañada su celular

—¿perdón? —le pregunto la teniente disimulando que le estaba viendo los pechos a la doctora

—esto ,un mensaje de Rei para una especie de fiesta en su nueva casa

—¿como tu también?—la Dr ahora estaba desconcertada,si no fue la mujer de pelo lavanda esto era verdad

Recorrieron los pasillos de NERV las tres mujeres,Misato y Ritsuko adelate y Maya detrás mirando sus traseros asiéndose la distraída cada vez que volteaban,hablaron con algunas personas y también recibieron el mismo mensaje entre ellos los tenientes Hyuga y Aoba y el sub-comandante(por alguna razón) .El único que restaba por preguntarle era el comandante pero antes de preguntarle Fuyutsuki le informo que el ordeno que la Mayor y la Dr Akagi fueran a esa ``fiesta´´para vigilar a Rei. Iban a ir a preguntarle de todas formas pero Fuyutsuki recomendó ,(y créanme dejo bien claro) que no lo molestaran

Ademas de Misato y Ritsuko solo convencieron a Maya de ir,a los demás les era muy raro ,sin decir también peligroso estar en una fiesta con la consentida del comandante teniendo vigilancia cerca. Misato intento comunicarse con Asuka para ver si recibió el mensaje,lo que fue una mala idea. En el momento que contesto ,se escucharon los gritos colericos de la pelirroja ,pero solo se llego a distinguir algo acerca de``me quedo en casa´´ ,``quien se cree esa bruja´´ y ``ya vera´´ seguido de un profundo silecio que fue el que aprovecho Misato para hablar

—bien ,creo que iran ustedes solas chicas—les decía la Mayor—Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es estar con Asuka ,no se encuentra del todo bien con todo esto

—¿Por qué?—le pregunto Maya como si nada

—es por todo esto de Shinji con Rei y este lio que armo cuando interrumpí su beso

Ambas mujeres se quedaron viendo a la Mayor sin entender a lo que se refería pero esta continuo

—luego salgo del baño y se me queda esperando,y ahora esta deprimida porque el esta con ella en fin,les cuento después

—ha,si claro adiós—se despidió de la Misato que ya iba caminando camino a el estacionamiento

En el departamento ,Asuka se encontraba llorando en su cama mientras maldecía a Rei por robarse a Shinji a Misato por interrumpir su beso de anoche que si bien no lo conquistaría de una vez por lo menos lo confundiría y por ultimo a Shinji pero sin ninguna razón valedera.

Mientras tanto un pequeño grupo de sus amigos de la escuela se iban prepararse para la reunión en el departamento de Rei mas tarde,Misato iba conduciendo como una loca ,mas de lo normal ,hacia el departamento,Maya y Ritsuko fueron a cambiarse,la Dr bajo la vigilante mirada de Maya,Shinji y Rei estaban organizando el desastre ocacionado por la pelea de almohadas y la inquilina del departamento de al lado de Rei comenzaba a tapiar la puerta al haber oído que la nueva inquilina daría una fiesta de inauguración

N/A:y la fiestas para las Reis ya están en proceso ,una será escandalosa y la otra no solo el tiempo lo dira. Inclui algunas canciones del pasado,ya so n del pasado ahora asi que imagínense pero ahí están esos clásicos .y por fin aparecieron Maya y Rirsuko en escena con lo que estoy conforme

ARCANGEL: gracias por seguir la historia ,me alegra que te siga gustando ,y si Asuka del M1 no se enfrenta con la Rei que cree ,¿peleas de chicas ,guerra de insultos ,pelea entra evas?quien sabe jajaja

XIUCOATL:gracias por el apoyo ante todo ,como se ve en la historia hasta ahora una asuka comienza a reconocer sus sentimientos mientras que la otra ya lucha con las concecuecias de estos pero se vera mas adelante jeje un abrazo

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	11. INCONVENIENTES

11

INCONVENIENTES

MUNDO 2

Shinji estaba con Rei paseando por la ciudad desde ya hacia un rato ,este esperaba la llamada de sus complices para llevar a Rei a su casa pero dicha llamada no llegaba y no sabia a donde mas ir y aunque esta Rei no era una maraña de emociones como la otra se podía ver cierto cansancio en ella. En un principio no le pareció buena idea la fiesta ,dado la actitud que tenia esta Rei, pero luego pensó que seria una buena forma para que se adaptara y acostumbrara a este mundo sin mencionar que se sintiera mas comoda.

Durante su ,por ahora,corta estadia había sido muy apática con todos por no decir fría e insensible, a excepción con el donde le demostraba su verdadero yo. Ahora que lo pensaba su verdadero yo era muy parecido a la actitud que demostraba con todos,salvo por que hablaba mas,era cariñosa de una forma medio torpe como si no supiera que hacer,y lo ultimo que noto fue que era mas abierta con el que con el resto cosa normal en una pareja pero luego de estar un tiempo con esta Rei se daba cuenta que era una cosa completamente nueva para ella.

—He,Rei ¿Cómo la estas pasando?—dijo el muchacho queriendo iniciar una conversación ,desde hacia un rato ninguno decía nada solo había silencio,pero no era un silencio incomodo sino todo lo contrario solo hablo por temor a aburrir a su pareja

—si—dijo la chica y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

—bien,si—el chico se dio cuenta que no sabia que mas decir—solo quería saber….?

—¿si?—inquirió ella esta vez

—bien…—ahora se percataba de que estaba bajo su mirada escarlata,tenia que hacer algo para mantenerla ocupada un rato mas

Pero su preocupación desapareció al oir sonar su celular,tomo el aparato y leyó el mensaje en el ``Ya casi estamos listos,trae a Rei en un rato´´era lo que deci en su pantalla. El muchacho tuvo la idea de ir a al hogar de la chica por el camino largo para hacer tiempo y poder sonsacar una conversación para conocerla mejor

—¿te parece ir a tu casa?—dijo sacando la visata de su celular para clavarlos en los ojos rojos que tenían en frente

—si,es una buena idea—le contesto manteniendo su pequeña sonrisa

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el camino largo,uno para darle tiempo a sus amigos para terminar los últimos detalles de la fiesta y la otra porque le era muy agradable estar en compañía de ese chico ya que hace poco descubrió sus fuertes sentimientos por el ,y a pesar de solo haber estado con el por poco tiempo su apoyo incondicional y amorosa actitud le hacían parecer que su relación llevaba años.

En el departamento de Rei ya todo estaba dispuesto ,mesitas con comida y bebidas repartidas en la sala ,globos ,algunos carteles que decían ``FIESTA´´ había parlantes extra dispersados por el lugar,y un reproductor de música que estaba activado tocando la música de un nuevo grupo muy popular. En ese ambiente festivo se encontraban paradas dos chicas orgullosas de su trabajo

—puff,somos buenas—dijo Hikari mientras se secába el sudor de su frente con una mano

—si—dijo ausente su compañera pelirroja

—¿sigues molesta por lo de hace rato?¿ya te dije que lo siento mucho mucho?—le decía casi suplicando la morocha de coletas

—no te preocupes ,yo también me lo busque—le contesto la pelirroja esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga pero su rostro denotaba tristeza aun

—bueno…no te preocupes—le dijo animadamente ella—con la fiesta de hoy te animaras y si se puede te encontraremos un pretendiente—le dijo alzando su mano en forma de puño lo que puso algo nerviosa a su compañera desdibujando la tristeza de su rostro ,la morocha quedo satisfeha

—mejor vamos a vigilar a esos dos—le dijo la muchacha de ojos azules para desviar el tema

—hay si,son capazes de quemar la cocina—dijo algo asustada la chica de coletas,Touji podía cocinar medianamente bien pero en compañía de Kensuke parecía entorpecer,

Recordando un incidente en la clase de economía domestica en la que el chico de gafas distrajo al otro con el resultado del incendio de su lugar de trabajo,decidieron apresurarse ya que hacia tiempo que no los veian y francamente temian lo peor. Al llegar a la cocina comprobaron que sus dudas estaba mal infundadas ,allí estaba Touji sacando una planchuela del horno usando un delantal ,por lo que se veía no había señales del otro chico.

—¿y Kensuke?—pregunto la morocha todavía mirando a su alrededor

—lo envie lejos porque me estaba distrayendo —contesto el chico mientras cortaba con su cuchillo

—ya veo—dijo Hikari—y…¿en donde esta?

—lo mande por mas comida—le contesto otra vez con fastidio

—pero si ya no había dinero —dijo Asuka

—cuando se de cuenta volverá —dijo Touji con calma,al ver la cara de sus compañeras continuo—le dije que se fuera rápido y yo le di mi billetera ,sin dinero

Las chicas comenzaron a reir animadamente por el hecho ,Touji se despego de su platillo y rio también con ellas. En ese momento se escucho la puerta principal del apartamento,y al poco tiempo revelaron en el marco de la puerta de la cocina a un Kensuke muy agitado

—Touji…no ha….habia dinero…dinero—decía el chico de gafas entre jadeos

Los chicos que lo miraban se quedaron un momento callados observando al otro recuperando el aliento y luego comenzaron a reir eufóricamente por lo que el chico de gafas quedo desconcertado y miraba extrañado a sus compañeros

MUNDO 1

En el apartamento de Rei ,ella y Shinji estaban descansando en el sillón mientras veian la TV,la chica tenia un gesto de enfado en su rostro y el chico parecía notablemente nervioso y algo avergonzado

—sabes…lo siento—dijo Shinji rompiendo el silencio

—humf—fue lo que refunfuño la muchacha

—no quería que se fuera tanto…

—de control—le corto Rei—lo hubieras pensado antes

—en realidad no es tan grave

—si tu lo dices—le dijo con enojo la muchacha

—hey—hasta el tenia un limite y lo estaba pasando—tu empezaste

—y tu lo terminaste—aclaro ella

—bueno lo admito—dijo derrotado Shinji—pero no fui yo el que golpeo los parlantes

Rei miro en dirección a dichos parlantes que se encontraban destrozados ,mas alla se veía al reproductor de música tirado según parecía por ser arrastrado por los parlantes .La chica suspiro profundamente intentando alejar su enojo antes de volver a hablar

—bien eso te lo concedo—dijo todavía con un dejo de enojo —pero solo los golpee porque estabas enfrente —termino y le dirijo la primera sonrisa desde hace un rato

El chico sonrio al verla a ella salir de su mal humor,ahora solo quedaba un problema:encontrar un nuevo reproductor y parlantes para la fiesta .El chico no encontraba ninguna solución a este problema ,ninguna económica quiero decir,lo único por hacer era ir a comprar a una tienda y reemplazar el equipo roto. La chica adivino sus pensamientos y se le adelanto

—a menos que sepas de alguien que tenga lo que esta roto ,te sugiero que te apures a comprar unos nuevos—dijo mientras señalaba el equipo roto

Shinji la miro por unos momentos antes de salir de su asombro ,``¿lee la mente?´´ fue lo que cruzo su mente .Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a ir a comprar los aparatos electrónicos ya estaba en la puerta cuando la voz de Rei volvió a sonar

—Shinji—llamo esta,el se limito a mirarla como respuesta—será mejor que lleves dinero

—ho si—dijo recordando que no llevaba efectivo en sus pantalones,fue en busca de su billetera que dejo en una mesa ``ahora que recuerdo ,tampoco tengo dinero aquí, tendre que ir a un cajero´´ fue lo único que pensó

—y ,Shinji—le llamo de nuevo ,el la volvio a mirar expectante—ve a un cajero primero

—he…si—dijo atonito el chico mientras otra cosa pasaba por su cabeza``si ,definitivamente lee la mente´´y sintió un escalofrio después de ello

Shinji salió apresurado ,ya eran las 04:12pm,tan solo en 2hs tendría lugar la ``reunión´´ de Rei y todavía tenia que ir a preparar unos aperitivos. Llego a la tienda de electrónica en tiempo record y compro el reproductor y los parlantes deseados ,y casi tan rápido como llego allí volvió al departamento .En su trayecto a la puerta vio a la vecina de Rei que al ver los parlantes que cargaba se apresuro a volver a su departamento llamando a su marido ,el la ignoro y traspaso el umbral de al puerta

—Rei ya lleg..—se corto a si mismo al percatarse de un potente olor a quemado—¡Rei!—le llamo al no oir respuesta

Avanzo por el pasillo hasta entrar en la sala ,se oian diversos ruidos provenientes de la cocina ;cacerolas chocando,cubiertos chocando contra el piso y demás por lo que decidió apresurar el paso a la cocina .Al estar cerca de la puerta de la cocina se percato de que una pantalla de humo cubria toda la vista ,solo se distinguía una sombra moviéndose en la cocina erráticamente. Casi al instante salió una humeante Rei de la cocina con el delantal ligeramente quemado y manchas por todo su cuerpo

—¡Shinji!—exclamo al verlo

—pe-pero ¿Qué paso?—inquirió mientras le daba una mirada de pies a cabeza

—cuando te fuiste yo he—dijo dando nerviosas miradas a la cocina

—intentaste cocinar —completo el

—si,he se podría decir —contesto con una risa nerviosa

—mejor dejame la cocina a mi ¿si?—le propuso el

—o mejor aun,ayudame a apagar el fuego —dicho eso salió corriendo en dirección al baño dejando a Shinji con un rostro ,medio sorprendido y medio asustado

—¡fuegoo!—exclamo el mientras la muchacha regresaba con un balde de agua

—ve por otro ¡rapido!—le exclamo esta refiriéndose al balde de agua,Shinji salió de su sorpresa y hizo lo que le dijeron

Al parecer el problema inicio cuando Rei salpico de agua a la sarten con aceite hirviendo ,la que al reaccionar lanzo unas gotas del aceite contra las cortinas que se prendieron fuego ,y al mismo tiempo le platillo que estaba en el horno comenzaba a carbonizarse .Para cuando terminaron ,lo que había en el horno no era mas que un carbón a simple vista ,no hace falta mencionar lo que se iba a meter en la sarten.

Shinji suspiro y con los ojos cerrados le dirijio una sonrisa forzada a Rei,esta solo jugaba con los dedos de sus manos mientras dirigía una mirada nerviosa al piso ,los dos estaban en la sala mientras la cocina se ventilaba

—como dije,mejor me ocupo de la cocina,porque mejor no vas a comprar algo mas de comida para reemplazar la quemada —le propuso el muchacho intentando sonar despreocupado

—si,creo que es lo mejor—y concluyo con una risita,luego tomo su cartera y salió camino a la tienda

Shinji se dispuso a preparar el aperitivo con lo que quedaba de alimento ,pero sin embargo lo logro bastante bien considerando la situación. Eran las 05:36 cuando Rei volvió ,al parecer retrasada por una larga fila en la tienda ,al llegar fue recibida por un agradable olor proveniente de la cocina

—gracias a dios que estas aquí—le dijo al ver los aperitivos que el chico preparo con tan pocos recursos—yo estaría quemando la cocina por segunda vez

Ambos rieron ante la idea por unos momentos ,luego con todos los aspectos terminados ,solo bastaba bañarse y esperar a los invitados .Mientras Rei se bañaba Shinji instalo el nuevo Reproductor y parlantes y cuando el entro al baño ella se encargo de seleccionar la música. Con todo preparado los dos jóvenes se acurrucaron en el sillón mientras veian la TV esperando la hora

En otra parte ,una pelirroja escuchaba abrirse la puerta del apartamento ,seguido de los llamados de cierta mujer de pelo violeta .La mas joven se limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y salió a recibir a su tutora, esta noto al ver salir a su protegida dos cosas; tristeza y enfado

—¡¿Que haces aquí?—exclamo la joven ,lo que hizo a la mujer mayor retroceder unos pasos

—…—las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca ya que fue cortada por Asuka

—¡¿no vas a ir a lo de esa perra?—dijo ,con notable desprecio en la ultima palabra

Recobrando las fuerzas Misato encaro a su protegida—no,si tu te encuentras asi no—le dijo calmadamente,la pelirroja pareció calmarse un poco

—¿y que se supone que haras, compadecerme?—le replico con un tono burlon pero aliviada por el hecho

—no ,pero me quedare contigo—contesto con la misma tranquilidad,y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora

—no olvido lo de anoche aun—dijo en voz baja pero con notable enfado

FLASH-BACK

Misato ya había estado esperando un largo rato dentro de al bañadera a que sus dos protegidos se acostaran. Cuando no escucho mas ruidos fuera del baño se dispuso a salir lo mas silenciosa que pudiera, aun asi el oído super sensible de Asuka detecto el movimiento y salió a su espera

—he…A-Asuka—dijo nerviosa Misato al abrir la puerta del baño y encontrar una furiosa mirada proveniente de unos ojos azules

Asuka no dijo nada por el momento,pero su sola mirada lo decía todo .Misato intento entrar a su habitación pero la furiosa pelirroja le bloqueo el paso

—¡¿en que demonios pensabas?—fue lo que salió de su boca ,si bien no era un grito era claramente audible para la mujer enfrente suyo

—lo siento, si—dijo con voz cortada—llegue lo mas tarde que pude yo como iba a…

—¡arruinaste todo!¡todo!—le corto la pelirroja con enfado —¡Todo iba bien e iba a acabar mejor pero lo arruinaste!

—he…bien lo siento—fue lo único que se le ocurrió, al instante se percato de que era un grabe error

Eso hizo a la pelirroja estallar ,durante un tiempo que a Misato le pareció una eternidad ,dijo todo insulto que sabia en todos los idiomas que conocía mas de una vez .Cuando termino la joven se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta de esta con un estruendoso ruido ,Misato se quedo quieta asimilando la oratoria que le dirigió su protegida y luego se acosto aun pensando en lo que le dijo la pelirroja hasta dormirse

FIN DE FLSH-BACK

Le llevo mas de lo pensado pero pudo calmar a la fiera de ojos azules, luego de una peculiar charla que podría entrar en la categoría de madre-hija. Asuka ya parecía calmada por lo que Misato comenzó con el tema que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz

—¿que haras respecto a la fiesta?—le dijo en tono neutro y espero la respuesta de la pelirroja

—como que que voy a hacer,no voy a ir eso es obvio—si bien no era enfado contra Misato si era fastidio por tener que responder algo tan obvio

—ya veo ,te rendiste—continuo con su tono neutro y sin expresar nada en su rostro

—¡que!¡yo no me rindo!—le replico con determinación—pero no puedo aparecer allí y …verlos

—en otras palabras le entregas a Shinji en bandeja de plata—le aclaro la mujer de pelo violeta, al mismo tiempo se levantaba para ir en busca de una cerveza

—no claro que no…yo—entonces se dio cuenta de lo que insinuaba su tutora—pero aun asi ,no puedo estar allí no puedo—decía con una mezcla de enfado y tristeza

—bien—le dijo ,pero antes de continuar tomo un sorbo de cerveza—si no te conociera diría que tienes miedo—ella sabia que esto solo tenia dos resultados, se rendía y solo se dedicaba a llorar en su cuarto o….

—¡yo!miedo—exclamo levantándose decidida y dando una carcajada despectiva hacia dicha idea, Misato sonrio ante esto—que risa, de que tendría miendo yo ¡Asuka Langley Soryu! De esa niña modelo ,ja

Misato sin borrar su sonrisa de triunfo comenzó a ir hacia donde quería—¿entonces que haraz?

—yo…—aunque mantenía su mismo semblante en realidad no tenia la menor idea de que hacer pero su tutora la rescato

—intentaras robarte la noche—insinúo ,la pelirroja sonrio ampliamente ante la idea

—pero ¿Cómo?—solo quedaba ese pequeño detalle

Misato solo sonrio aun mas ante lo que dijo Asuka ,luego termino su cerveza de un trago y continuo compartiendo el semblante desafiante de Asuka—bien ,yo tengo una idea

MUNDO 2

—sigue sin ser gracioso—comentaba Kensuke ante la risa de sus compañeros y con razón ya era como la 6º vez que lo hacían desde que llego

—no me digas que olvidaste tu sentido del humor—sugirió Hikari a lo que todos retomaron la carcajada aun mas fuerte

El aludido simplemente salió de la estancia donde se encontraban sus compañeros ,los otros rieron un poco mas antes de hablar

—bueno, ya es suficiente—dijo Touji secándose una lagrima que le caia de la risa

—bueno ,bueno pero porque lo pides tu—le dijo Hikari y sin querer serlo sono a que se le insinuaba

—hay un cuarto allí—les dijo Asuka ,que logro que ambos se pusieran colorados y que desde lejos sonara la risa de Kensuke

—hem ,cambiando de tema ¿Dónde están Kasumi y Akane?—fue Touji el que hablo abruptamente provocando una sonrisa en Asuka debido a su nerviosismo

—cierto—exclamo Hikari llevándose una mano la frente —ya casi es la hora y no han llegado

Antes de que nadie dijera nada sono el timbre del apartamento, Kensuke fue el que abrió al estar mas próximo a la puerta .Al abrir vio a la primera invitada de la fiesta cargando unas bolsas consigo

—¡hola!—saludo eufórica una rubia falsa que entraba—Hikari ¿como estas?

—muy bien Ritsuko, ¿trajiste lo que te pedi?—la rubia simplemente sonrio ante esa pregunta—exelente

—¿se puede saber de que se trata?—pregunto detrás de Ritsuko el joven de gafas

—ho nada ,solo algo para ``relajar´´ a la Mayor Katsuragi—insinuo Ritsuko con una sonrisa traviesa que compartió con Hikari

—¿y esto otro?—esta vez fue la voz de Asuka la que resonó en la habitación mientras señalaba las bolsas

—para animar el ambiente—dijo resuelta la chica de coletas, Asuka reviso el contenido y allí había un regimiento de bebidas alcoholicas

—¡HIkari!—exclamo enfadada la pelirroja

—ho vamos ,toda buena fiesta tiene algo de alcohol—le replico ella pero fue sorprendida por Touji

—¿con eso piensas ``relajar´´ a la Mayor?—le dijo de forma reprobatoria y con el seño fruncido

—claro que no,Misato no toma alcohol—fue la respuesta salvadora de Ritsuko

—y ¿Cómo piensan ….?—comenzó a decir Asuka con cara de desconcierto pero fue interrumpida por Hikari

—ho,ya lo veraz—y le dirigió otra sonrisa traviesa a la rubia que ella misma imito

—por cierto ¿y la fiesta?—dijo con inocencia la Dr

—ho ya deber estar por empezar solo esperamos a algunas personas —le contesto Kensuke con seguridad queriendo aparentar ser mas maduro de lo que era para impresionar a la recién llegada

—bien ,ha y no estoy interesada—como un globo que se pincha ,la autoestima de Kensuke salió volando ,la rubia sonrio divertida

En ese instante sono otra vez el timbre, Kesuke fue a abrir agradeciendo la bendita interrupción. Al abrir diviso a sus dos compañeras faltantes, estas se encontraban ya preparadas para la fiesta. Kasumi vestia unos pantalones de cuero ajustados una remera escotada , un pequeño chaleco también de cuero y Akane usaba una minifalda con una camiseta blanca ajustada. Kensuke dejo correr un hilo de sangre de su nariz al verlas mientras se apartaba para que pasaran

—veo que están listas ,¿Dónde están los demás?—le dijo Hikari al verlas y refiriéndose a las personas que debían invitar

—ya vendrán—le respondió Akane

—y ustedes podrían arreglarse un poco ¿no?—corto de pronto el tema Kasumi viendo que todavía vestían su uniforme de escuela

—cierto ,ocúpense de lo que falta mientras nos preparamos—les dijo Hikari a los que ocupaban el salón mientras arrastraba a Asuka con ella

No había mucho que hacer en realidad ,solo conectar el equipo de música, mover algunos muebles y ocultar los objetos de valor. Touji y Akane estaban colocando lo que el chico cocino en una mesa mientras las dos falsas rubias preparaban las bebidas y por ultimo Kensuke que vigilaba la entrada con un aire deprimido a la espera de la llegada de la homenajeada.

Al cabo de un rato ya todo quedo listo ,por lo que se dedicaron a matar el tiempo viendo la TV y hablando entre si. Cuando salieron Asuka y Hikari de la habitación no fue sin ser notadas ,no por el grupo femenino sino por el masculino mas que nada Touji que miraba atonito a la chica que hace un rato usaba coletas .Dicha muchacha usaba una minifalda mas corta que Akane, una remera violeta oscuro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo ,su cabello ahora suelto aumentaba su atractivo ,por su lado Asuka usaba un conjunto mas recatado compuesto por una falda mas larga que la de Akane ,y por insistencia de Hikari tenia puesto una remera celeste bien ajustada

—bien ,alguien traiga un balde para Touji—dijo burlonamente Kasumi al ver al chico ,este salió de su trace al oírla

—no molestes —fue HIkari la que ordeno algo sonrojada desde su posición

—ho perdón por atacar a tu novio —se burlo Kasumi pero esta vez de HIkari acompañada de unas risas generales

—metete en tus asuntos ¡¿si?—exclamo Touji con enfado

Esto solo fue como echarle combustible al fuego ,mientras esperaban a los invitados se dedicaron a burlarse de aquellos jóvenes con diferentes insinuaciones por parte de todos los presentes

MUNDO 1

Ya era casi la hora de la fiesta y un pequeño grupo de jóvenes se encontraba en la puerta del departamento de su ,aparentemente amiga, Rei . Como decía el mensaje trajeron consigo una cantidad razonable de comida chatarra y gaseosas. Al tocar la puerta se escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían a la puerta ,al abrirse revelaron a Rei que estaba despampanante a sus ojos, cabe decir que solo estaba usando ropa que es normal para su edad pero que sus amigos nunca pensaron en verla asi .

Pasaron al departamento a pesar de haber quedado en shock por la reciente vista ,pasando el pasillo hasta la sala donde los recibió Shinji desde el sillón con una sonrisa .Rei inspeccionaba a sus invitados con detenimiento, Hikari usaba un vestido muy recatado a comparación de su contraparte ,Touji vestia solo un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca, Kensuke solo usaba unos jeans azules, una remera roja y encima un chaleco

—wuau,este departamento es genial—dijo Kensuke al inspeccionar el lugar

—debió costarte una fortuna —agrego Touji

—muy lindo departamento Rei—le halago Hikari

—ho ,en verdad no es nada—dijo con modestia y una sonrisa ,sus compañeros la miraron sorprendidos por su expresividad pero salieron de su asombro mas rápidamente que las otras veces

—¿a quien mas invitaste Rei?—fue la voz de Shinji la que sono esta vez

—bueno, aparte de ellos, faltan Misato Asuka ,Ritsuko y…ham—se detuvo un momento a recordar a quien mas envio el mensaje pero no lograba recordar bien—creo que a los muchachos del puente…algunos chicos de la escuela y….ha si algunos de los inquilinos

Todos los presentes la miraron sorprendidos por la gente a la que había invitado ,muchos apenas eran mas que conocidos, y en el caso de los inquilinos no eran mas que extraños. Shinji iba a hablar para cortar el silencio pero Hikar le gano

—hablando de inquilinos ,recién nos recibió una señora algo extraña—Shinji tenia una idea de quien era pero decidió guardar silencio mientras hablaba Hikari—salió de su apartamento con una escoba y nos amenazo …

—si esa vieja loca—le corto Touji recordando a la inquilina

—vieja bruja ,—aclaro Kensuke—seguro estaba por usar la escoba para salir volando

Ante el comentario hubo una risa general antes de que la chica de coletas retomara la palabra —bueno como decía ,salió con la escoba y nos amenazo…—pero otra vez fue cortada y estaba empezando a cansarse

—¿como que los amenazo?—fue la voz de Rei la que sono esta vez —¿que dijo?

—como decía—retomo el relato con calma para no demostrar su enfado—salió con la escoba y…

—¿quien se cree que es esa bruja después de todo?—esta vez fue Kensuke el que la corto—ni que fuera tanto para amenazarnos

—tal vez nos hechize—dijo Touji divertido, Kensuke rio de nuevo

—bueno chicos ya basta,¿Qué sucedió Hikari?—la voz de Shinji sirvió como calmante de la situación permitiendo a Hikari hablar

—bueno ,pasábamos por allí cuando…—Touji hizo un amago de cortarla con otro comentario pero la chica de coletas se adelanto—¡Y EL QUE INTERRUMPA SUFRIRA ESA SUERTE!—ya con una vena latiendo en su frente ,los chicos decidieron calmarse—bien ,ella nos dijo ``mas les vale pequeños vándalos que no hagan un escándalo o me ocupare que se los lleven a todos la policía , los encierren y tiren la llave´´

—vamos, no pudo decir eso—decía Rei con asombro

—si que lo hizo y también dijo algo de un pariente policía o no se que —exclamo Touji con fastidio al recordar a la inquilina de junto

—¿Qué?—dijeron Rei y Shinji a la vez

—lo que oyeron,y otros disparates pero no le prestamos mas atencion—explico Kensuke con calma pero se le veía algo irritado

—¿donde vive esa inquilina?—pregunto Rei para identificar de quien tendría cuidado de aquí en adelante

—la de junto…como era, del apartamento nº 71—contesto Hikari

—del 71—decía para si Rei

— la bruja del 71—se burlo Touji,al instante las risas de todos en la sala sonaron fuertemente

Luego de parar de reir Rei apago la TV y encendio el reproductor de música y puso la música a un volumen medio, suficiente para que se escuche pero bastante bajo para conversar .En ese momento eran alrededor de las 06:26 dentro de poco llegarían los demás por lo que Rei aprovecho para conocer mejor a sus invitados haciéndoles preguntas de todo tipo que extrañaron a mas de uno

Pero su interrogatorio no se desarrollo lo suficiente porque al poco tiempo fue interrumpido por el timbre. Esta vez eran Ritsuko y Mayalas que se encontraban en la puerta, Rei las hizo pasar a lo que ellas,al ver la sonrisa en su rostro ,hicieron con recelos .No paso mucho hasta que todos conversaban con todos ,reian de bromas que se hacían y demás.

—no sabia que tenias intenciones de mudarte Rei—fue lo que le pregunto Ritsuko cuando logro apartar a Rei del grupo—siempre pareciste conforme con tu antiguo domicilio

—ja, esa ruina—le contesto con burla—parecía mas un lugar abandonado

—ya…veo—la rubia quedo algo desconcertada, nunca la escucho asi —¿y a que se debe el cambio de actitud?—Ritsuko como todo cientifico sabia que todo tiene una razón ,incluso el radical cambio de Rei

—bueno

—mmm, Rei esto esta delicioso—fue Maya la que la corto mientras tenia uno de los aperitivos de Shinji ``salvada por la campana´´ fue lo que cruzo por la cabeza de Rei—¿como lo hiciste?

—en realidad los hizo Shinji ,yo queme la cocina—al decir esto pudo arrancar una risa de Ritsuko y una risita de Maya ,lo que le sirvió como distracción para la rubia y librarse del tema

En ese instante sono el timbre ,lo que hizo que todos se miraran ,para saber quien seria el portero esta vez. Todas las miradas recayeron en Hikari que era la mas cercana ,esta realizo la tarea pero algo molesta por haber cortado una agradable conversación con Touji

MUNDO 2

Parados fuera del departamento había una gran muchedumbre de chicos de su edad aguardaba a que les dejaran paso. Hikari se aparto haciendo un gesto para que entraran mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa ,en otra parte del apartamento Ritsuko estaba preparando una bebida especial para cierta persona que llegaría.

—¿Quiénes son todos ellos?—le pregunto por lo bajo Touji a Akane

—no estoy segura ,muchos son chicos que vimos al pasar y los invitamos—le contesto esta mientras se encogía de hombros

—aja, y…saben al menos¿ como se llama alguno de ellos?—esta vez se dirigió a Kasumi ,esta miro a Akane y ambas intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto ,Touji decidió no preguntar mas y disfrutar de la noche

Subieron el volumen de la música ahora que había mas gente y comenzaron a bailar ,durante un rato solo eso sucedió en el apartamento .Ya eran la s 06:44pm cuando Kensuke hablo desde su puesto de vigia

—¡ahí viene!—grito y al instante llego a la sala

—bien ,todos escóndanse ¡rapido!—les ordeno HIkari, todos lo hicieron mientras ella apagaba las luces y se escondia también

Se escuchaban unos cuchicheos seguidos de continuos ``shhh´´ pero todos aguantaron la respiración al oir ruido en la puerta. Se escucho como se movia la perilla y la puerta se abria ,a continuación se escucharon claramente los pasos de alguien que caminaba hacia la sala ,desde sus escondites pudieron ver como una sombra dirigía su mano al interruptor de al luz

—¡SORPRESA!—exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo que salian de donde estaban escondidos ,aunque todos se levaron una sorpresa

—¡que se supone que significa esto!—exclamo la persona parada desde el umbral de al puerta

—Mi-Misa-to—fue lo dijeron los presentes que la conocían, mientras que las otras personas miraban sin entender

—¿que hacen tantas personas aquí?, Ritsuko ,tu—la mujer de pelo violeta se dirigía a la otra única persona mayor de edad ,esta se dirigió rápidamente hacia su interlocutora y la arrastro hacia la cocina

Los demás permanecieron en su lugar callados lo que dejaba escuchar la discusión entre ambas mujeres ,todos esperaban el resultado para saber si tendrían o no una fiesta .Al volver la mujer de cabello corto violeta tenia una cara de pocos amigos que contrastaba con la de feliz cumpleaños de la rubia que también le guiño un ojo a Hikari

—bien,pueden quedarse—dijo con severidad la mujer de ojos café,a lo que todos vitorearon—pero —los vitores pararon y fueron reemplazados por caras de miedo—todo se mantendrá bajo control y nadie hara nada imprudente o todo se acaba

Todos parecieron aceptar esos dos términos y se dispusieron a bailar con cautela ,Misato se sento en una silla y miraba como águila a su presa a todos en el lugar. Ahora Hikari estaba caminando hacia Ritsuko, esta no había borrado su sonrisa todavía, Touji escucho parte de la conversación al pasar

—…¿cuanto le pusiste?—decía Hikari

—mmm, medio vaso creo—contesto con tono jugueton la rubia

—¡media taza!estas bromeando—le contesto Hikari entre alarmada y divertida

—caera dentro de poco no te preocupes—fue lo ultimo que escucho Touji antes de ser arrastrado por una fila de conga

Pero la fila de conga se detuvo al oir a Kensuke de nuevo

—¡AHÍ VIENE!—entro apresurado a la sala pero nadie se movia—¡es Rei!¡estas vez si es ella!—exclamo apresurado logrando que todos reaccionaran y se escondieran de nuevo ,a excepcion de Misato que se quedo sentada en su lugar

Como en la otra ocasión se escucharon los mismos sonidos ,salvo porque no eran los pasos de una sino de dos personas ,al encenderse las luces los presentes esperaron un momento para comprobar que era Rei y entonces todo sucedió normalmente

—¡SORPRESA!—gritaron todos con fuerza

Rei quedo muy sorprendida por el hecho ,tardo unos instantes en comprender lo que pasaba pero olvido sus preocupaciones de momento mientras era saludada por las personas que allí estaban. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la atencion que estaba recibiendo combinado con cierto rubor en sus mejillas ,Shinji estaba feliz de que su novia estuviera emocionada por la fiesta pero no podía evitar pensar en como raccionaria a largo plazo ,pero ya no había vuelta atrás ,la fiesta había empezado y Misato estaba tambaleándose en su silla

N/A:la fiesta empezó y los muchachos tuvieron algunos inconvenientes en el camino pero salieron adelante ,la Rei del M1 ya empieza a evolucionar y lo demuestra poco a poco. Por su parte el Shinji del mismo mundo se empieza a abrir mas a su Rei.

RYOUSAN: gracias por leer ,me alegra que te guste y espero que siga asi ,por otra parte ya lei tu fic y creo que ya te deje un review y si no ,sigue asi que la historia va exelente

XIUCOATL:gracias por el apoyo ante todo,a tu duda la Dr Akagi madre estaría viva perdón si no fui del todo claro y respecto a Rei ,si vendría a ser la 1º

ARCANGEL:agradesco el apoyo que me haz brindado hasta ahora y ojala la historia te siga siendo de interé poco me lei ``viajes´´ esta genial y espero que la continues

Un abrazo a todos

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	12. ¡FIESTA! 1º PARTE

12

¡FIESTA!

1º PARTE

MUNDO 1

—eh…¿Rei?—dijo cierto chico de ojos azul oscuro a una chica de pelo azul, el chico estaba parado cerca de una de las mesas con bocadillos y bebidas

—si,¿Qué sucede Shinji?—le contesto esta ,ella estaba a su lado meneándose con la música que escuchaba con un vaso con refresco en la mano derecha

—¿Quiénes… son estas personas?—pregunto el muchacho expectante ,el se refería a todas las personas que llegaron poco a poco al departamento y que ninguno de los presentes conocía .Eran de todas las edades ,tamaños y formas ,vinieron solos ,en pareja o en grupos ,el departamento ya estaba llegando a su limite

—¿quienes?—le pregunto la chica ausente ,luego volviendo en si contesto sabiendo a que se refería—ha ellos,son inquilinos del edificio y sus amigos. Los invite cuando fuiste por los parlantes nuevos ,muchos aceptaron ,la mayoría de ellos los mas jóvenes o parejas de entre 25 y 30 solo los viejos del edificio rehusaron ,la bruja del 71 hizo enfacis en que no vendría a pesar de que insisti

—…—al principio no dijo nada ,solo asimilo lo que le había dicho—¿sabes algo de ellos al menos?—pregunto finalmente ,todavía le costaba asumir que esta Rei era todo lo contrario a la otra ;disparatada ,alegre, habladora ,en fin lo contrario a la otra Rei para resumir

—no—dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada—pensé que podría conocerlos aquí

Ella se acerco a el y le dio un beso rápido, luego se alejo de el y comenzó a hablar con un grupo de invitados conformados enteramente por los inquilinos y se les veía muy entretenidos. Shinji estaba por acercarse a ellos pero la mano de Touji en su hombro lo hizo cambiar de idea

—ven vamos con Kensuke —le dijo y el gustoso lo acompaño y se juntaron con el chico de gafas

—ha veo que notas que existimos—dijo en tono burlon pero con un poco de celos el cuatro ojos,y es que durante el tiempo que estuvieron el permaneció al lado de Rei

—hey, claro que se que existen—dijo algo molesto Shinji, pero se enfado mas cuando Touji y Kensuke comenzaron a imitar como actuaron hoy el y Rei

—hay Shinji,—dijo Touji imitando la voz de Rei ,poniendo cara de perrito que no le favorecía nada

—ho Rei—dijo Kensuke imitando a Shinji y poniendo cara de un tarado enamorado

Y asi estuvieron fastidiándolo un rato ,cuando los chicos vieron que su amigo se iba lo retuvieron para hacerle la pregunta que les rondaba la cabeza

—Shinji ,Shinji ,vamos solo bromeamos —se disculpo Kensuke,el chico se detuvo y volvió con ellos

—ya en serio—hablo Touji esbozando una sonrisa divertida por el espectáculo de hace rato—dime ¿y la demonia ?

—¿Asuka?—dijo y haciendo memoria, ahora que lo recordaba no la veía desde la noche pasada ni siquiera sabia si estaba bien después de lo de ayer ya que parecía afectada—no lo se, no la veo…desde ayer

—que raro ,ella no se perdería una fiesta según se—apunto Hikari que se sumo a la conversación

—gueno…—hablo Touji con la boca llena ,se había llevado a la boca un puñado de papas fritas—mejor sino go guiega aguinago to…do—termino tragando el alimento

—hey ,no digas eso de ella—regaño la chica de coletas—si tu la vuelves loca aguántate las consecuencias

—ta ta ta,—decía Kensuke para parar la inminente discusión—no pensemos en eso y disfrutemos la fiesta ¿si?

—claro ,mira para disculparse Touji te sacara a bailar ¿si?—Shinji no creía que lo había dicho ,como respuesta del deportista tuvo un severo sonrojo en sus mejillas y un amago de querer golpearlo por la insinuación cosa que no logro porque Hikari lo arrastro al circulo que se había formado para dejar bailar a las personas

—te va a matar—dijo calmadamente Kensuke

—lo se —dijo Shinji mientras sonreía —pero esto vale la pena

Luego alzo la mano y señalo a la pareja que se había ido, se los veía bailando tranquilamente al parecer .Viendo mas de cerca se podía apreciar el rubor que ambos tenían en las mejillas y evitaban tener contacto visual el uno con el otro ,además su estilo de baile era único una mezcla de vals con ritmo caribeño lo que hizo que Shinji y Kensuke no pudieran contener la risa .Dese la pista de baile Touji les dirigía miradas asesinas ,en especial a Shinji ,mientras que Hikari parecía ya haberse relajado y sonreía divertida por lo que hacia su compañero.

Cuando me referi a que su estilo de baile era único ,quise decir que no hubo ni una persona que no se les quedara viendo, el grupo con el que charlaba Rei los miraba con media sonrisa en la boca y el resto de los presentes hacia lo mismo. Los otros que se encontraban bailando en el circulo central se apartaron para dejar sola a la pareja ``Genial,que sigue´´ penso para si Touji al ver como se retiraban y la respuesta llego al instante con la forma de una canción lenta .Rei se deslizo hacia el reproductor de música y cambio el tema por uno lento bailable, Touji y Hikari cambiaron su estilo mixto de baile a el convencional que se usaba para los lentos.

Todos en el lugar se callaron y miraron a la pista a la pareja que bailaba en el centro ,esta permanecia allí pero ambos estaban avergonzados a mas no poder por ser los únicos bailando. Rei parecío apiadarse de ellos e hizo señas a Shinji para ir a bailar con ellos ,este o bien no la vio o simplemente la ignoro para no ir a la pista ,a esto Rei camino decidida hacia el y como Hikari lo arrastro a la pista de baile. Ella se percato de la falta de experiencia en lo referente a bailar de Shinji por lo que lo guio disimuladamente ,poco a poco otras parejas se fueron sumando hasta que al final la pista estaba completa ,para alivio de Touji y Hikari.

Después de un rato la fiesta parecía comenzar su apogeo ,todos hablaban con todos ya no parecía importar si se conocieran o no o por la diferencia de edad. La pista de baile ahora rebozaba de personas bailando y de algunos aspirantes a bailarines, como Kensuke que se atrevió a bailar para evitar una confrontación con Touji una vez se despego de Hikari. Este tenia patrones de baile muy ,como decirlo ,erráticos sin sentido y carentes de ritmo ,meneaba sus caderas y a la vez movia sus manos elevadas sobre su cabeza y sus piernas parecían las de un pollo por como se movían

Touji ,al ver este show desistió de sus intenciones para solo dar carcajadas a las que pronto se sumaron Shinji ,Hikari y Rei y un poco mas lejos se les veía a Maya y a Ritsuko disimulando su risa por el acto del chico .Rei decidió que ya era hora de dejar tranquilo a el pobre chico de gafas por lo que decidió desviar la atencion

—tu no te rias tanto—le dijo Rei a Shinji, este pareció no entender de momento por lo que la dueña de los ojos carmesís continuo—tu no eres un baryshnikov ¿o si?—le dijo en tono de burla obteniendo cierto rubor por parte del chico

Touji comenzó a reir por el comentario de la chica pero Hikari pareció detectar la intención de Rei por lo que la apoyo en ello—Tal vez tu puedas enseñarles a esos dos —con esto Touji se callo de pronto ,pero utilizo la situación a su favor

—s-si,claro—iba diciendo sonando cada vez mas seguro, a pesar de estar bajo el foco de las dos chicas—no todos tienen la habilidad natural

—si esa habilidad es la de dar fuertes pisotones a tu pareja de baile ,si, es todo un don de dios—dijo a modo de burla la chica de coletas ,ya era hora de que tranquilizaran a sus chiflados

Sin que ninguno pudiera decir nada las dos chicas comenzaron su asalto verbal contra ellos ,tomando especialmente el tema de sus habilidades para bailar. Mas alla se encontraba el chico de gafas bailando …exóticamente bajo la mirada de todos ,lo que le dio tiempo a uno de los invitados a introducir junto con otros unas cuantas bolsas que tintineaban

MUNDO 2

Rei estaba enfocada en la expresión de Misato ,una sonrisa boba se dibujaba en su cara mientras sus ojos estaba medio abiertos y su cabeza se meneaba lentamente ,solo recordaba una ocasión donde la vio ebria y tenia un estado similar aunque decididamente mas consiente que ahora .Rei había quedado muy sorprendida por esta reunión en su departamento,l a Rei de aquí era muy tenida en cuenta según parecía ,no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas y una sonrisa se formaran aunque no entendía por que lloraba .Shinji pareció notarlo por lo que con unas simples palabras despejo sus dudas ``son de felicidad…lagrimas de felicidad´´ no lo entendió de inmediato ,las lagrimas se producían por la tristeza y al parecer¿ también por la felicidad? pero solo cuando dejo de analizarlo y se permitió sentirlo ,lo entendió al instante

Aunque para sus otros compañeros fuera ,algo tosca, ella se solto increíblemente disfrutando de la fiesta a mas no poder dentro de sus estándares .Bailo ,instruida amablemente por Shinji ,hablo con varias personas asiendo uso de los conocimientos en su diario para lograr una conversación que a pesar de no ser normal era fluida. Shinji parecía contento de que ella se desemvolviera asi, parece ser que aserto con la idea de que la fiesta la ayudaría a aclimatarse

—…le diste eso,ja,con razón se encuentra asi—fue lo que Rei oyo al salir de la pista de baile y separarse de Shinji para ir con sus otras amigas para famirializarse mas con ellas. No sabia a que se referían por lo que permaneció callada para escuchar pasando desapersivida como siempre o al menos en su mundo

—ni lo digas ,dentro de poco podría llegar a bailar—esa era la voz de la Dr Akagi,que sonaba muy divertida con el echo

—no ,eso es imposible. Sin importar cuanto le dieras para ella es imposible—Ahora veía que la otra interlocutora era nada menos que Asuka ,que a diferencia de cuando la conoció ase pocos días parecía mas segura ,alegre y despreocupada—no olvides que vivo con ella…

—y que yo la conozco desde la universidad—dijo con orgullo la rubia demostrándolo en su rostro —desde esa época ,cuando necesitaba que mi amiga se ``relajara´´ un poco ,acudia a mi fiel mezcla particular ,yo la llamo ``jugo de angel´´

Las dos comenzaron a reir ,y ella ahora que lo pensaba había leído ello en su diario ,en una parte decía como Ritsuko les contaba esa anécdota a ella y Shinji y al parecer ambos rieron mucho según estaba escrito

—pero aun asi….—dijo Asuka dejando de reir—no bailara, eso si que no

—¿que apuestas?—fue la pregunta sorpresiva de la Dr,al ver su cara de sorpresa se explico—mira, es sencillo ,si Misato no baila yo te puedo dar …ciertos servicios—dijo sonando enigmática

—¿y si baila?—pregunto recelosa la pelirroja ,no era mucho pero conocía a la falsa rubia y sus tratos no eran los mas justos

—bueno…—dijo llevándose el dedo índice de la mano derecha a la punta de los labios con la actitud de estar meditando—jeje

Rei miraba y observaba sin ser notada en lo mas minimo ,luego de su corta risa la Dr se acerco y le dijo al oído lo que por deducción debía ser su contraapuesta a Asuka, esta abrió muy ampliamente sus ojos y se veía claramente como titubeaba .Al ver esto la rubia le dijo algo mas al oído y la expresión de duda en la pelirroja aminoro notablemente ,hasta volverse una sonrisa

—bien,¡acepto!—dijo con ,por primera vez desde que la vio ,determinacion

Con una sonrisa que decía claramente ``ya perdiste´´ Ritsuko le dio la mano sellando la apuesta .Rei vio con ,para su sorpresa misma ,interés el intercambio de palabras de aquellas dos sentia intriga por saber cual era la apuesta ,raro pues ella usualmente no le daba la menor importancia a lo que acontecía a su alrededor

Si…eso y muchas mas cosas habían cambiado en ella .Intriga, deseo, curiosidad ,sorpresa…cosas que en su vida pasada conoció ahora en tan solo dos días comenzaba a descubrir…pero solo era la punta del iceberg ,aunque descubrió estas actitudes todavía no…como decirlo…no las había desarrollado lo suficiente .Pero aun asi estas actitudes nuevas en ella no eran nada comparado con lo otro que empezaba a crecer en ella a ritmo galopante ….sentimientos. Alegria no la conoció nunca ,pero …estar con personas que le importaban ella, que la querían cerca por motivos fuera de razón…eso le sacaba una sonrisa cada vez que lo pensaba ,tardo bastante en detectar que estaba siendo feliz al desconocer dicho sentimiento…muchos otros sentimientos nacieron en ella o por lo menos comenzaron a liberarse de su prisión…de ellos tal vez el que mas le importaba que se desarrollara era el amor…si amor…descubierto el primer dia que llego a este mundo pero …de alguna forma siempre supo…que ese sentimiento estuvo allí siempre solo que no lo vio.

Ahora se regosijaba en este sentimiento ,le daba calidez y una felicidad mas alla de todo limite…ese ahora considerado grandioso sentimiento por ella….que le propinaba a Shinji El poco tiempo que paso meditando en esto le ayudo mucho ,si bien no lo comprendía del todo ya que todo era nuevo para ella ,Shinji parecía guiarla en el …desarrollo de ella misma .Si esa seria la cuestión estaba creciendo ,sentimentalmente hablando, estaba dando paso a sus emociones poco a poco y aceptándolas…y con el tiempo, ya fueran años o tan solo días…sabia que de seguir asi terminaría siendo una persona relativamente normal…pero para ello faltaba ,mucho o poco no lo sabia pero si que llegaría, pero teniendo a Shinji y a sus recién descubiertos amigos como apoyo lo lograría de eso no había duda…incluso tenia la idea de que terminaría siendo como la Rei de este mundo…pero ello solo era una teoría

Pero igual decidió ignorar estos hechos y disfrutar de La fiesta que tenia lugar ahora mismo ,ya observo suficiente de las técnicas de baile de los presentes como para poder desempeñarse sola .Avanzo a la pista al tiempo que iniciaba un tema bailable brasilero y sorprendió a Shinji por sus movimientos ,a los otros no tanto Rei era conocida por su habilidad para bailar y esto no les parecía raro tal vez si el echo de que no lo hacia tan bien como siempre pero lo dejaron pasar .Asi ella bailo ceca de 1h antes de que Shinji la sacara para que descansara

—¿te divertiste?—le dijo a la chica con una sonrisa

—si ,fue de lo mas estimu…fue divertido—llego a notar como sus palabras no eran las adecuadas y las cambio por unas mas simples pero fuera de eso fue un reflejo involuntario

—bien,pero no te canses que la noche recién empieza. Y la verdadera fiensta, según Hikari, comenzara una vez ``el jugo de angel´´(J.A.)termine de hacer efecto en la Mayor—y señalo a la mujer de pelo violeta, que se tambaleaba en su silla sonriendo bobamente y asiendo movimientos con sus brazos y a veces tomaba a las personas cercanas y las sacudia

—¿no le hizo efecto ya?—dijo Rei con curiosidad ,si el estado en el que estaba no era el definitivo temia lo que fuera a pasar despues, si temió aunque solo fuera de una forma muy pequeña

—el J.A tiene diferentes etapas ,esta en la etapa 3 falta que llegue a la 5 o eso me dijo Ritsuko —explico vagamente el chico

—ya veo—sin ninguna advertencia le dio un beso apasionado dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos

—humf…mmm—era lo único sonido que emitia Shinji ,cuando se despego de ella retomo la palabra—veo que estas disfrutando ¿he?

—si—respondió con una sonrisa y un rubor ligero en sus mejillas, luego se dirigieron a la mesa de bebidas

A unos metros de ellos Kasumi y Akane se percataron de a donde se dirigían sus compañeros ,una sintió un poco de pánico por el hecho

—Akane, Akane ¿Akane?—repetía Kasumi tirándole de la manga de su remera—¡ho por favor!

Su amiga, se estaba besando con un muchacho que apenas había pasado por allí ,cosa que descoloco un poco a la falsa rubia ,tiro mas fuerte apartándola del beso solo para comprobar sus sospechas…estaba ebria

—¿que…hip…pasa?—estaba muy ebria—porque ,…interrumpiste—articulo rápida pero dificultosamete

—dime ¿Quién era?—la pregunta tardo en llegar a la rubia al parecer porque tardo bastante en reaccionar

—hayyy…qiue pergvertibo—dijo furiosamente pero era obio que ni sabia por que

—ven vamos a sentarnos —le propuso Akane tomando con una mano el hombro de la rubia y guiándola hasta una silla cerca de Misato

—hayyyy, pero que linda muchachita —exclamo la mujer al ver a la rubia a su lado —cuando llegaste ¿humm?—su voz ya era escandalosa y subia y bajaba de tono en cada palabra

—mmm—la rubia meditaba, le dirigió una mirada y sonrisa picara a la mujer y contesto entre risas—no,..no me acuerdo

Y con ello la rubia comenzó a reir y la pelo lavanda la acompaño ,para los conocedores del J.A. era obio que no sabia ni lo mas minimo que pasaba solo se limitaba a seguir la corriente .Akane suspiro en resignación y se quedo cuidando a las dos personas que no se encontraban en condiciones de estar de pie ,olvidando a la pareja que la alarmo hace rato

La razón ,pues bien ,habían dividido las bebidas en dos mesas , alcoholicas y normales y al parecer Rei y Shinji se dirigían a la mesa de alcohol sin saberlo. Quien sabria como raccionaria Rei al alcohol ,pues ella nunca había bebido en ningún mundo .Bueno la experiencia es la mejor maestra

Mientras Shinji se limitaba comer algunos bocadillos Rei se dedicaba a tomar a mas no poder para saciar su sed por el baile de hace poco. Tomo de todos los vasos en la mesa,al no conocer el sabor a alcohol ,tomo sin preocupación muchas veces al ver que no se saciaba su sed .EL contenido de los basos era diverso :destornilladores,7º regimiento(hecho por Ritsuko),tia maria(tan bien por la rubia), tom Collins(adivinen la rubia tan bien )y margarita entre los mas reconocibles y ahora dentro de Rei esperado a hacer efecto(y por cierto adivinen quien preparo el margarita...)

(…para su sorpresa capas fue echo por Kasumi era lo único que parecía preparar bien o eso creía…)

MUNDO 1

—¡LA FIESTA COMENZOOO!—exclamo un muy ebrio invitado mientras era cargado por sus amigos imitando a superman paseando por el apartamento

Y en efecto la fiesta comenzó, el tintineo de las bolsas era el de botellas de alcohol que rápidamente fueron tomadas por los adultos presentes y algunos adolecentes .Otros con mas visión usaron su guarnicion de botellas para preparar tragos, eran dos en total los que hacían de barman tras la barra de la cocina y parecían competir entre ellos

Rei tuvo sus lapsos,por un ,momento fue diversión por el hecho, luego curiosidad, antes de que se diera cuenta estaba furiosa y luego tan súbitamente como se enfureció se tranquilizo, y por ultimo ahora estaba en una diversión recelosa,d ivirtiéndose pero a la vez atenta a los borrachos .Shinji se encontraba retraido con sus amigos, discutiendo de cosas sin sentido como siempre mientras Hikari los acompañaba de cerca y Rei había ido a bailar un poco mas

Para ese entonces eran las 11:38pm y parecía que el tiempo paso volando ,todos se divertían mucho para prestarle atencion a la hora, por lo menos en el departamento En el departamento de junto cierta mujer mayor estaba hasta los nervios, ``espera el momento ´´´se decía constantemente mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de su departamento y su marido simplemente leia un libro sentado en su sillón ignorando todo lo demás

—Margaret, ¿podrías calmarte?—dijo el hombre con calma sin despegar la vista del libro

—como me voy a calmar teniendo a docenas de vándalos aquí junto ¿Cómo?—exclamo con enojo

—relájate ,todo terminara pronto deja a los jóvenes divertirse—le pedia con el mismo tono calmado el hombre

—hay Mort,si hacemos eso ellos ganaran —decía continuando su recorrido del lugar—para que nos mudamos a japon en 1º lugar ¿he? por paz —dijo con cierto anhelo en su voz

—estas cosas son inevitables ,si las ignoras pasaran rápido—dijo el hombre ,el tipo parecía impacible

—ja no lo creas,a las 02:00am ese es el momento si señor—decía con determinación mientras daba miradas fugases al teléfono

—¿vas a molestar a Mati por esto?—pregunto dejando por primera vez su lectura

Luego comenzó una discusion entre el matrimonio que llevaría un tiempo.

Fuera del edificio un auto azul se acercaba a lo lejos ,viniendo a gran velocidad y de manera peligrosa tanto para peatones como para otros conductores. Al llegar ,el automovil se estaciono enfrente del edificio y de el salieron dos figuras femeninas ,ambas muy hermosas y despampanantes en la oscuridad de la noche. Penetraron en el edificio y se dirigieron a su destino ,el cual no era dificil de detectar puesto que se emitia un fuerte estruendo musical de el

Ambas figuras caminaron por el pasillo ,cruzándose con un señor que se quedo impactado al ver la imagen de las que pasaron frente suyo, una vez recupero sus funciones motoras se metió en el departamento junto a su destino final. Tocaron ,tocaron de nuevo mas fuertemente pero solo a la tercera combinando el timbre con los toquidos, que mas bien era como si intentaran derribar la puerta ,esta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de mediana edad que se quedo helado al verlas pero les cedió el paso

En el interior todos estaban divirtiéndose a mas no poder debido a la presencia del alcohol y otras sustancias ahora en el departamento. Shinji en un extremo era sujetado por una llave con su brazo por parte de Touji al parecer vengandoze por lo de hace rato cuando lo lanzo a la pista .Rei bailaba divertida en el cetro de la pista acompañada de otros a su alrededor ,por otro lado estaba Hikari que hablaba con un grupo de al parecer inquilinos animadamente y por ultimo estaba Kensuke que se encontraba en el centro de un circulo de personas contando divertido su anécdota del dia

—….y asi nos encontramos y salimos vivos del encuentro con—decía haciendo expectante su voz logrando una sensación de suspenso —¡LA BRUJA DEL 71!

Todos rieron ante su cuento ,referido a la dueña del departamento contiguo. Todos conocían a la vieja ,ahora apodada ``bruja del 71´´,era mezquina ,amarga e insoportable sobre todo le hacia la vida imposible a todo inquilino que podía quejándose de todo. Por otro lado ,su marido hacia un terrible contraste, amable ,atento ,calmado y considerado un anciano muy bueno en la opinión general del edificio ,además de ser el apaciguador oficial de la bruja del 71

Pero las risas de todos como las conversaciones en el lugar se pararon de pronto al ver avanzar por el departamento a una exuberante mujer de cabello violeta y atributos considerables y a una joven pelirroja que si bien era mas pequeña y no desarrollada del todo le hacia competencia a la otra

Misato y Asuka vestidas para matar ,Misato usaba un vestido negro muy señido a su cuerpo ,empezaba a la altura de sus pechos y terminaba solo un poco mas a bajo de su entrepierna combinado con el maquillaje y demás simplemente estaba expectacular. Asuka por su parte opto por un conjunto mas para su edad ,unos pantalones de cuero de color azul eléctrico muy apretados marcando cada parte de la cintura para abajo y una remera sin mangas y que no cubria su espalda que llegaba a su ombligo y como el pantalón ajustado ,cabello peinado y arreglado desprendía brillo y por primera vez uso solo un poco de maquillaje ,ya que ella pensaba que no necesitaba nada para acentuar su belleza

Luego de la mirar por unos instantes a las recién llegadas todos volvieron a sus asuntos unos ha charlar y otros a enfrentar a sus novias por su pequeño lapsus de atencion .Los que no salian de su asombro todavía eran los que conocían a aquellas dos ;Touji se quedo mirando mientras mantenia el agarre hacia Shinji con la misma fuerza ,este otro estaba asfixiándose pero la vista lo hizo olvidar de momento, Hikari dejo al grupo con el que estaba y fue con su amiga , Kensuke solo observaba estupefacto y Rei dejo de bailar para ir a recibir a las nuevas personas en su departamento

—¡hola!me alegro de que pudieran venir—exclamo ella con sincera felicidad ,Asuka bufo pero Misato contesto amablemente aunque recelosa por la actitud de la chica

—muchas gracias Rei, parece que se están divirtiendo—señalo al ver a un joven ser cargada por un grupo mientras daban vueltas por el lugar—perdón la tardanza tuvimos…ciertos inconvenientes

—niña modelo—llamo Asuka ,Rei no le presto atencion —hey ¡niña modelo!—al oir su ,digamos, euforico llamado Rei se viro hacia ella—bien ,¿Dónde esta Shinji?

—he,allí…—dijo señalando la dirección donde Shinji forcejeaba con Touji para respirar ,Asuka salió disparada para ese lugar—gracias por venir—pero Asuka ya estaba lejos para escucharla o simplemente la ignoro

—me disculpo por ella, esta un poco…suceptible—explico Misato con calma y una media sonrisa

—no hay problema, mejor vamos a divertirnos—dijo la chica de ojos carmesí y arrastro a la Mayor a bailar ,si esta Misato era lo contrario a la otra no tendría dificultades en hacerla moverse y asi fue

Asuka iba con paso decidido a encarar a Shinji y hacer lo que no pudo hacer la otra noche ,pero una mano la tomo del hombro y la arrastro hacia otro lugar. Estaba por propinarle una patada cuando se dio cuenta de que era Hikari, le sonrio esta hizo lo mismo luego intento retomar su camino pero nuevamente fue llevada hacia otro lugar ,una habitacion de la casa ,tuvieron que tratar dos veces puesto que se encontraron com parejas en busca de… privacidad. Una vez llegaron a un lugar vacio se hablaron por primera vez

—¿Qué pasa?—exclamo enpaciente la pelirroja

—primero , ¿Qué querías hacer?—Hikari la miraba calmada pero expectante por la respuesta

La pelirroja bajo la cabeza ,cuando hacia eso era por vergüenza según sabia Hikari, pero aguardo pacientemente la respuesta—iba…iba a ir con Shinji—dijo dificultosamente como si le fuera imposible admitir este echo

—ha—Hikari analizaba la situación, ``con Shinji pero si normalmente no…a menos que…sera posible´´ era lo que pensaba Hikari—¿y para que?—se atrevió a preguntar

Algo molesta conto todo lo sucedido hasta ahora ,la chica de coletas no pudo evitar sorprenderse y alegrarse por los recientes sentimientos encontrados de su amiga .Aun desconociendo la situación por completo se prometió ayudarla

—bueno…tienes un problema—dijo una vez Asuka termino pero ella le contesto ante su sorpresa

—Rei—dijo con veneno en su voz

—si,tal vez no lo hayas visto…pero ella y Shinji son muy unidos ahora—dijo la chica de coletas ,le fue dificil romper la burbuja de su amiga ,pero esta no se desmorono sino que esbozo una sonrisa

—ya lo se…pero no importa, es un reto y yo nunca sedo ante un reto—dijo con determinación la pelirroja

—y ¿Cómo piensas…?

—no te preocupes ya tengo un pequeño plan entre manos—le corto ella y le dio una sonrisa maliciosa

—¿que haras?—pregunto con mucha curiosidad la morocha

La pelirroja entonces se dispuso a explicar el plan fraguado por ella y Misato ,con la morocha escuchado atentamente

MUNDO 2

—JA ,que te dije .Ahora espero que pagues—le decía Ritsuko entre carcajadas a una nerviosa Asuka

—no puede se…no puede ser—repetía atónita la pelirroja mirando a la pista de baile

En ella Misato ,Kasumi y Rei eran el centro de atencion ,en especial la Mayor una vez que se desiso de su chaqueta y de unos tirones se modifico el vestido que tenia abajo dándole un aire muy sexi .Kasumi bailaba torpemente chocandose con cada cosa en su camino mientras elevaba los brazos y los movia frenéticamente .Al final pero no menos importante estaba Rei ,ya en estado de ebriedad ,bailaba tambaleandose con mirada perdida y sonrisa de jubilo ,además tenia en la mono una pequeña botella vacia de Ron ,que llevaba el pico a su boca y movia los labios haciendo parecer que ella era la que cantaba

Sus giros y movimietos erráticos eran el centro de atencion ,ya que por lo que parecía cada movimiento suyo parecía llevar a su caída pero siempre la evitaban milagrosamente volviendo a bailar .Misato era la mas histérica del trio ,además de activa ,aun bajo el efecto del J.A se movia muy veloz y hábilmente por todo el lugar haciendo gestos y morisquetas. Kasumi era constantemente sacudida por Akane para que fuera con ella y se relajara hasta que pasase el efecto del alcohol pero sin éxito alguno.

Parece que la rubia falsa se canso de los intentos de contenerla y, con ayuda de algunos gentiles caballeros de allí, obligo a Akane a beberse unos cuantos tragos. Para cuando termino su ritual ,Akane parecía mareada, se levanto tambaleando por un momento pareció con la idea de salir de allí pero con un sonoro ``hip´´ y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y a continuación una sonrisa picara se asomo por su rostro y salió disparada a la pista de baile haciendo un cuarteto de cómo cierto pensador presente dijo` `de 4 personas sucumbiendo a efectos alucinógenos e intoxicantes debido a sustancias extrañas´´ dicho pensador dirijio esta frase a un chico de gafas y a uno con ojos azul oscuro ,como se habrá dado cuenta era Touji que fue abucheado por distraer

—bueno, creo que me pase un poco con la medida—dijo Ritsuko divertida, Asuka la miro con reproche

—un poco—dijo con sarcasmo, en ese momento Misato tomo una petaca de vodka y se la bebió entera ,ante la mirada perpleja de los presentes

—reconozco que si me pase bien—dijo molesta la Dr—pero todo va bien….hasta ahora por lo menos

—exacto—dijo HIkari apareciendo a sus espaldas—necesito otro favor

—¿de que se trata?—pregunto con desconfianza la rubia

—bueno ,necesitamos mas espacio—dijo con una sonrisa la chica de coletas

—¿mas espacio?—pregunto extrañada,pero la respuesta llego al oir un escandolo a las afueras del edificio, corrió una cortina y vio con una aterradora sorpresa a mas de 50 personas paradas afuera—ya veo

—¿puedes encontrar un lugar?—dijo esperanzada la chica

—tengo un lugar en mente, pero necesitaremos a Misato —dijo con sonrisa picara que fue devuelta por a morocha mientras la pelirroja se retiraba de ese lugar

—¿que tienes en mente? —pregunto fugazmente la chica de coletas

—bueno ,digamos que un amigo tiene un departamento ideal en tamaño pero necesitamos cierto incentivo —miro a Misato que bailaba sobre una mesita—si la llevamos y la mantenemos calmada lo suficiente para que el acepte la propocicion , se la llevara a ``pasear´´ y nos hacemos con el departamento asi de sencillo

—y…por curiosidad ¿Quién es tu amigo?¿como se llama?—la rubia hizo mas grande su sonrisa y respondió llanamente pero con un tono divertido en su voz

—se llama Kaji y…ya lo conoceras

N/A:BUENO primera entrega de la fiesta de ``bienvenida ´´ de las Rei ,ahora cada una con sus propios problemas por llegar, y cada fiesta aumentando de tamaño cada vez mas. Sin duda los mayores problemas vendrán por parte de Asuka y la bruja del 71 pero en el mundo dos eso esta por verse .Y otra vez parece que Kaji la va a pasar mal ,aunque puede tener una recompensa….quien sabe, con la suerte de ese tipo no se sabe que esperar.

Por otra parte creo que es uno de los capítulos mas largos ,se me están llendo cada vez un poco mas pero en fin. Espero que la longitud de los capítulos no lo vuelvan tedioso o aburrido pero con los otros capítulos se me encendieron los dedos jajajaja y con este ni hablar

XIUCOATL: gracias por seguir leyendo che,y bueno Misato del M2 parece imposibilitada y Asuka esta haciendo su aparición pronto todo caera como una hilera de piezas de domino

ARCANGEL: bueno no fue tranquilizante para caballos pero Ritsuko preparo algo fuerte y se lo dio en gran medida jaja, las cosas se siguen sucediendo y por la bruja del 71 puede o no ser comvencida por su marido ,solo el tiempo lo dira

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	13. ¡FIESTA! 2º PARTE

13

¡FIESTA!

2º PARTE

MUNDO 1

Asuka y Hikari salian de la habitación y estaban volviendo a la sala ,Hikari muy a su pesar acepto tomar una pequeña parte en el plan ,no le agradaba el echo de separar a una pareja aun para la felicidad de su amiga pero la ayudaría ,si lo que Rei y Shinji tienen es amor y no una relación pasajera no pasara nada sino…Asuka tendría razón al decir que Shinji solo estaba confundido y no enamorado

—ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer—dijo Asuka dirigiéndose a la chica de coletas

—si ,justo después de la srta Misato —le contesto esta algo nerviosa

—luego ire y….

La pelirroja no completo la frase al ver pasar a su tutora ,ella estaba sostenida en el aire por un grupo de personas por sus manos ,esta se reia muy fuerte por lo que a Asuka le llego un solo pensamiento

—esta ebria…—dijo con pesar y mirando al suelo con claro enfado—pero no paso tanto tiempo y ella no se embriaga fácil

—¿segura que esta ebria?—le pregunto Hikari y como respuesta obtuvo la imagen de Misato tambaleándose y usando la pantalla de una lámpara como sombrero y con un botella de ginebra en las manos

—¿Cómo?¿como pudo embriagarse tan rápido?—se decía a si misma la pelirroja en voz alta

FLASH-BACK

Misato después de bailar un poco se separo de Rei para ir en busca de Asuka ,pero en el camino algo le llamo la atencion .En la barra de la cocina había un gran grupo de personas agolpadas como podían,se acerco y descubrió el porque de la reunión .Alli se encontraban dos muchachos rodeados de botellas y vasos que llenaban con el trago que le pedían las personas cercanas ,los ojos de Misato brillaron. Se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre para llegar a la primera fila, allí había dos hombre sentados parecían estar en un concurso de bebida

—¡10º muchachos!—anuncio el chico barman designado para la competencia

El que estaba sentado en la banqueta derecha se desplomo a la mitad del trago ,el de la izquierda se levanto triunfal alzando los brazos y poco a poco se fue inclinado hacia delante hasta caer al piso

—¡¿los próximos?—pregunto el barman de la fiesta colocando dos nuevos vasos

—¡yo!—anuncio con gran felicidad Miisato sentándose en una de las banquetas

—je,veamos que tienes Mayor—sono la voz de un hombre mientras se sentaba en la banqueta restante

—¿Kaji?—dijo atónita la mujer de pelo lavanda—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—es una fiesta ¿no?lo demás sale por lógica—le respondió con su sonrisa seductora ganándose el seño fruncido de Misato ,esta hizo un gesto de querer irse pero este la tomo de la muñeca—¿acaso tiene miedo de perder Mayor?

Con esto Misato desistió de su retirada al instante y al sentarse de nuevo golpeo la barra con fuerza exclamandole al barman ``¡EMPIEZA!´´ .Ambos comenzaron a beber ,vaso tras vaso de vodka ante la mirada y alientos de los demás que observaban

Asi se sucedieron las apuestas variando de tanto en tanto, peor los aludidos no prestaban atencion ``cola de caballo´´ como le vitoreaban allí ,tomaba manteniendo su sonrisa haciendo enfurecer a Misato cada vez mas esta por su parte no tomaba tragaba cada trago

—tranquila Mayor ,no querra arruinarse la fiesta—le dijo Kaji en el 14º vaso ,este no era como la mujer frente suyo pues ya estaba algo mareado .

—calla y bebe idiota —replico la mujer y a continuación hizo desaparecer el contenido de su vaso

Pasaron unas rondas mas antes de que la Mayor sucumbiera a los efectos del alcohol ni hablar Kaji .Pero al fin el la ronda 25º Kaji se tumbo de espaldas al suelo dejando como unánime ganadora a la Mayor Misato Katsuragi ,y para celebrar llamo a los que apostaron por ella y cargada por ellos dio la vuelta de la victoria

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

Resignada a desechar su plan comenzó a idear una forma alternativa junto con Hikari, en eso se veía a Kaji tambalearse por el lugar dando miradas a todos lados como si no entendiera donde estaba.

Mientras tanto Kensuke ya se había reunido con sus amigos y se encontraban charlando animadamente

—¿vieron a la demonio?—exclamo Touji

—no puede ser ella ,seguro que no—decía Kensuke afirmando con la cabeza

—pero estaba con Misato ,y además ¿Quién es sino?—dijo Shinji tanquilamente

Kensuke se quedo pensando en ello un segundo—bueno, segunda teoría…

—si vas a decir aliens solo cállate si—se apresuro Touji a decirle ,Kensuke bajo la cabeza en son de derrota

—fuera de eso ,no esperaba que viniera—dijo Shinji en tono pensativo—la otra noche estaba muy enojada

—detengan las prensas—se burlo Touji

—Extra extra, Asuka Langley Soryu se enfada ,extra extra—acompaño Kensuke ,Shinji se resistió pero al final cedió a la risa

Rei estaba bailando animadamente hasta que vio como Kaji se tambaleaba por la pista estorbando a todos, rápidamente lo saco de allí y lo sento en una silla cercana no tardo mucho en notar su actual estado de ebriedad. Dispuesta a volver a la pista encontró un nuevo problema ,Misato .Esta y un par mas conformaban un alegre grupo de borrachos que charlaba escandalosa y animadamente molestando a algunos invitados sin mencionar a la bruja del 71 del departamento contiguo ,pero el problema no era lo ruidoso de la charla sino lo que decían propiamente lo que preocupo a Rei

—…y quep dishes?—le dijo un borracho del grupo a Misato

—puesch claaaro—exclamo con un semblante decidido—vamos sha,tendo el aushto aquí abajio

—¿y como gera la garrera?—pregunto uno del grupo

—yo digo que una phicada de veinpr…veite cuadrash —dijo Misato negando algunas arcadas

—no te acobargta…acorbanaras ¿he?—dijo con una mirada lasciva

Como respuesta Misato se alejo rápidamente los demás pensaron que se acorbardo o fue a vomitar pero volvió con su cartera ,enfrente de ellos y para horror de Rei que veía todo saco las llaves de su auto y las movia desafiante

—aquí y ahoga ,y gapido que no tengo tosdo el dia

Estaban dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando Rei se interpuso entre ellos ,la miraron extrañados y le hicieron gestos para que se moviera pero sin resultado por lo que Misato hablo

—vomosh linda …mue(hip)vete que tenemoch una cagerra

—ho, disculpa es que no me di cuenta—dijo Rei con falsa inocencia y se aparto un poco,Misato avanzo y Rei aprovecho a quitarle las llaves

—hey vuelve aquí —exclamo Misato al ver como se alejaba Rei ,después fue en su búsqueda

Una particular persecución dio lugar en el departamento ,una Rei muy nerviosa corria por todos lados seguida de una tambaleante Misato que se tropezaba cada 2 por corrió hasta una habitación de la casa y rodeo la cama de allí, Misato hizo lo mismo pero cuando estaba por ponerle las manos en sima esta salto por encima de la cama evitándola y haciendo que se cayera en la cama de cabeza pero no se detuvo ni bien se levanto continuo su persecución

Asuka termino de fraguar su nuevo plan con Hikari y ahora solo lo estaban repasando. Terminado los preparativos empezaron a buscar a Rei pero sin muchos frutos pues no aparecia en ningún lugar hasta que la vieron corriendo seguido de una furiosa Misato agitando sus puños en el aire .En ese momento eran las 12:27pm

—bueno ,la distracción ya esta —dijo HIkari al verlas pasar

—por lo menos sirvió para algo—agrego Asuka con una mueca de sorpresa

MUNDO 2

La puerta sono y un hombre de cabello largo atado con una cola de caballo y de una barba de algunos días se levanto del sillón y fue a abrir .No se apresuro mucho en ir y parece que eso impaciento a la persona que estaba tocando, puesto que además de los repetidos timbrazos ahora se escuchaban fuertes golpeteos a la puerta. Con cansancio llego a la puerta y sin pensarlo abre ,allí estaban viéndolo dos mujeres

—he…Ritsuko, Mayor ¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunto con una mirada recelosa, en parte por ver a Misato siguiendo con la vista a una mosca y la sonrisa traviesa de Ritsuko

—ho ,nada solo pasábamos por aquí—dijo con una inocencia que no engañaría a nadie, a nadie exepto a Kaji—por lo que decidimos saludar

—¿le pasa algo?— pregunto Kaji al ver a Misato lamiendo el marco de la pared

—ella,si no te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que Misato es diferente cuando no esta en los cuarteles—invento la rubia falsa rápidamente ,y como espero Kaji lo creyo

—si tu lo dices, he no se quieren pasar—dijo el intentando ser buen anfitrión

—bueno en realidad, te quería pedir un favor—dijo algo mas seria la rubia ,misato estaba agachada viendo unas hormigas ,el aludido asintió—mira tengo unos amigos y nos queríamos reunir en algún sitio pero no tenemos ningún lugar

—no mi casa—le corto Kaji viendo a donde apuntaba la conversación

—ho pero solo somos unos pocos y no haremos escándalo—dijo poniendo cara suplicante,el semblante de Kaji se ablando un poco

—pero sin nada de escándalo, y lo que rompan se paga y mi bodega esta prohibida—sentencio Kaji y añadio —y por cierto ¿Quiénes son los del tu grupo y donde están?

—a son unos amigos de hace años ,nosotras nos adelantamos para pedirte el favor ya deben estar cerca —invento pues todo el grupo que había en la casa de Rei estaba agolpada a la vuelta de la esquina ,luego le dio un codazo a Misato estaba absorta viendo sus manos

—Kami lindo—otro codazo de Ritsuko ella se corrigio—Kaji lindo no quieres dejar solos a esos tontos ¿eh?—sugirió esta con la mirada embobada en el

—le…¿le pasa algo?—pregunto Kaji con algo de miedo en su voz

—ya te dije ,ella es distinta fuera de NERV—insistió Ritsuko,y Kaji pobre mordió el ansuelo

—bueno no estaría mal ,después de todo no conozco a nadie—contesto al fin el hombre

—te parece ir a mi casa ,mmm—le dijo Misato con mirada lasciva y tono seductor logrando sacarle un escalosfrio a Kaji

—eh…bi-bien—contesto etrecortado el luego agrego recuperando la compostura—Ritsuko ,tu quedas a cargo asegurate de que no pase nada malo. Puedes hacerlo

—claro con quien crees que hablas—dijo con seriedad la falsa rubia,en su interior estaba saltando en vitores

—lo prometes —repitió alzando una ceja ,esta asintió

—vamos Kaji antes de que vengan los otros—corto Misato en tono suplicante al recibir otro codazo de Ritsuko

—he,si…voy por el auto esperame—dijo y se fue al garaje en busca del vehiculo

—bien echo Misato ,bien echo—dijo con media sonrisa Ritsuko, a continuación saco de su bolso ,era una pequeña estatuilla de color metalico brillante que tintineaba con la luz proveniente de la puerta—solo prométeme que no lo intentaras comer de nuevo

La mujer de pelo corto violeta tomo la figura violentamente y la froto en su rostro con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción ,hizo un amago de llevárselo a la boca pero desistió al ver la cara de reproche de Ritsuko .De mala gana y con un seño fruncido guardo la figura ,las facciones de Ritsuko se relajaron al ver la acción

—bien ahora sabes que tienes que hacer ¿no?—Pregunto la rubia ,la otra asintió pero Ritsuko quiso asegurarse—¿y eso es?

Misato bufo —hago toditooito lo que diga en señor kami—dijo como un autómata

—es ,por enésima vez ,KAJI no KAMI—dijo con fastidio ,repetirlo tantas veces era cansado y la buena Dr aunque tenia una gran paciencia tenia limites

—bueno bueno ,hago todo lo que Kam…Kaji diga ,si verdad que si—decía Misato ahora cada vez mas exaltada por la aparición de una polilla en la escena

—recuerda que si no lo haces bien no te dare esto— y luego saco de su bolso una perilla de puerta de vidrio ,al sacarlo a la vista Misato desvio su atencion de la polilla y con velocidad propia de un felino intento arrebatarle a Ritsuko el objeto brillante pero esta se le adelanto y se lo saco de su alcance —nich nich nich, mala Misato ,si haces eso no te lo dare

La otra mujer se tiro de espaldas al suelo y agitando sus extremidades hizo un puchero para la diversión de la que la observaba y grababa con su celular ``puede ser útil en un futuro´´ penso la rubia falsa .Luego de unos instantes de psicología para intoxicados pudo lograr subir a Misato al auto de Kaji y verlos alejarse ,ella saludo con la mano hasta que se perdieron de vista momento en el que apareció todo el grueso de la fiesta escondido en los alrededores encabezados por Hikari ,esta arrastraba a una muy ebria Rei y detrás suyo venia Touji tirando de un Shinji también ebrio por otra parte apareció Asuka con Kensuke , Kasumi y Akane

—y…¿dio resultado?—pregunto Hikari ,la rubia asintió con una sonrisa traviesa. Entraron en el hogar de Kaji y nueva sede de la fiesta y no hubo pocos impresionados , Hikari solo pudo emitir 3 palabras al ver el sitio—Ritsuko…te adoro

Como una estampida todos entraron en la impresionante casa de Kaji ,al entrar se encontraba la sala esta era de grandes dimensiones capaz de contener a las personas presentes sin problemas ,contenía lo usual; equipo master de música ,parlantes tan grandes y en tal cantidad que el lugar parecía un cine ,un plasma ,reproductor de DVD en fin lo mejor de lo mejor .Ademas la casa contaba con 5 dormitorios ,3 baños cocina totalmente equipada y lo mas notable y atractivo de la casa la piscina en el patio trasero

La puerta se cerro cuando los últimos invitados entraron ,estos tenían una de las cargas mas preciadas,las bebidas alcoholicas . Rapidamente se acomodaron y dispusieron de una mesa como barra para que todos se abastecieran. Los parlantes ya sonaban a todo volumen ,el plasma pasaba videos musicales ,como en la locación anterior se dejo un espacio en el centro para que se pudiera bailar. Todos estaban acomodados charlando ,bailando ,ligando, ocupado los cuartos de la casa y poniéndoles llave ,etc

También hubo algunos que incurrieron en la piscina a pesar de no tener traje de baño,unos en ropa interior y otros simplemente desnudos .Entre ellos se encontraban Rei y Shinji que estaban en ropa interior y que jugaban al caballito y peleaban con otra pareja entre carcajeadas y frases sin sentido que soltaban ambos ebrios. Touji estaba siendo embriagado poco a poco por Hikari en la barra ,Kensuke estaba bailando en la pista por insistencia de las intoxicadas Akane y Kasumi y por ultimo la pelirroja se encontraba sentada algo alejada en el patio de la piscina mirando con ojos soñares

—te gusta ¿verdad?—le pregunto una voz detras suyo a Asuka,al voltearse vio a Ritsuko con una sonrisa compasiva,la joven asintió con pesadumbre—se lo haz dicho ,y el te rechazo pero aun asi le quieres ¿no es asi?—especulo la Dr dando en el clavo

—si…—contesto muy sombria la chica—duele verles …juntos

—aun asi los ves y te duele pero no te alejas ¿Por qué? —inquirió la rubia y tranquilamente espero a que la pelirroja contestara

—es que…no,no se—balbuceaba ella intentando acomodar sus pensamientos—yo yo me comfese con el…pero no me correspondió—dijo al fin ,Ritsuko espero a que retomara fuerzas para continuar—lo veo y…y me hace feliz me imagino con el…y soy feliz … pero ,cuando esta con..con R-Rei…me hace sentir, muchas cosas….celos ,odio ,vergüenza y…mas pero no ..no se que hacer pa-para…olvidar este dolor que me pr-produce

La chica dijo esto entre sollozos ,Ritsuko le paso una mano por el hombro para confortarla. Una vez seso de llorar hablo—ahora dime, ¿tu deberas creiste que llendo y diciéndole lo que sentías lo conquistarías?asi nada mas—le pregunto la Dr,la muchacha solo la miro amenazando a volver a llorar ,la rubia continuo—mira ,no se si soy la mejor para aconsejar sobre este tema pero si se esto ,no puedes crear una relación solamente con decir lo que sientes ,necesitas poner esfuerzo y perseverancia, nada sale asi como asi. Tu error fue el rendirte,—la pelirroja iba a interrumpir pero Ritsuko sabia que iba a decir—no me importa que tuviera novia ,ya lo savias ¿no es asi? solo pensaste que si decias lo que sentías el la abandonaría e iria contigo ,lo hiciste y como no funciono te rendiste .Si es asi no tienes nada que reclamar ni hacer con el ,tu ya pasaste de el ,dejaste de pelear y se lo dejaste a Rei ,simple y llanamente

Asuka se quedo meditando lo que le acababan de decir,todo tenia sentido. Ella no tuvo la suficiente perseverancia como para pelear por el…sedio el terreno a Rei porque no soportaba tener que hacer el esfuerzo por conquistarlo…fue una cobarde ,le daba miedo…miedo de que a pesar de todo el la rechazara y si fuera asi ….si fuera asi quedaría devastada, prefirió no intentarlo y vivir imaginando el ``que pudo ser si yo…´´…pero lo peor era que con esa ilucion que se planteo igualmente se seguía sintiendo miserable al ver al chico que le gustaba…no ,que amaba en los brazos de otra chica y no poder hacer nada…error otra vez, no tener el valor de hacer nada…y eso la carcomía por dentro ,el no saber si podía cambiar las cosas por miedo al rechazo

La rubia noto como la pelirroja sabia que ella tenia razón por lo que dijo sus ultimas palabras—mira, puedes vivir toda tu vida con miedo o ignorarlo y arriesgarte, ¿Quién sabe? tal vez terminen casados y con 20 hijos ,pero no lo sabras si no lo intentas—se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse pero se dio vuelta y agrego—es la única forma de sacarte la duda y lo mas probable el dolor que te produce verles, Porque lo mas seguro es que sea producto de no saber si su relación tiene o no oportunidad y hasta que no lo saques de tu sistema ,no podras continuar con tu vida .Ha y descuida te ayudare ,no importa que perdieras la apuesta ,pero aun asi espero que pagues

Dicho eso volvió al interior de la casa dejando a la pelirroja con la mente mas aclarada de lo que la tuvo en los últimos meses ``es muy buena ,es muuy buena ´´pensaba para si respecto a Ritsuko

En todo el lugar la fiesta continuaba ,Hikari logro embriagar a Touji lo suficiente para que se soltara pero termino igualmente embriagada que el en el proceso y ambos se estaban poniendo cariñosos .Kensuke estaba descansando en una silla mientras Akane y Kasumi bajo los efectos del alcohol bailaban sensualmente entre ellas. Shiji y Rei estaban haciendo una versión de marco polo, digamoslo francamente ,un Marco polo jugado por dos adolecentes borrachos que aun con los ojos abiertos no se distinguen entre si por la borrachera. Y por ultimo una pelirroja sentada en el patio sumida en sus pensamientos e intentando llegar a una decisión

MUNDO 1

Ya eran las 12:40pm ,13 minutos de persecución por la casa por parte de Misato y Rei. Por fin la Mayor pudo acorralar a la chica en el baño, esta estaba agolpada cerca del inodoro, tan cerca que casi caia sentada en el y MIsato se acercaba como tiburón a su presa. imaginense a Misato caminando con el tema de ``TIBURON´´ de fondo

—she acafo chiquilla…dame lass shabes —Misato hacia gestos muy sugestivos con las manos ,Rei al no tener a donde ir permacio allí

—bueno ,jeje, supongo que no tengo a donde ir—ella rio un poco mientras la mujer de pelo violeta avanzaba``tan tan ,tantantantantantan ´´suena el tema de ``TIBURON´´, intento una distracción rápidamente—Misato¡mira allí rápido!

—¿creesh que nachi ajer?—dijo la mayor algo molesta por el intento tan patético de distracción—ahora sueltalash

—bueno¿ si eso quieres? —le contesto con una sonrisa traviesa ,levanto la tapa del inodoro y solto las llaves en el y jalo la cadena ,Misato fue corriendo y se arrodillo frente al inodoro

—¿Por qué?¡¿por que?—exclamaba ella exageradamente

—vamos Misato, ¿porque no lo olvidamos con un trago?—con esto Misato olvido sus penas se levanto y enpujando a Rei hacia el sector de las bebidas

En otra parte los tres chiflados se habían movilizado al sector de bocadillos y estaban consumiendo todo lo que había allí, sin notar como una chica que usa coletas normalmente y una fulminante pelirroja se acercaban.

—¿otra vez comiendo?—pregunto Hikari al verlos

—oye,luego de bailar hay que llenar el tanque—contesto seguro de si mismo Touji

—solo bailaste una ves, ¿comeras todo esto para saciar el desgaste de ese ejercicio?—le replico Hikari con sarcasmo

—para alguien que no esta acostumbrado ,si—ayudo Kensuke luego se llevo un puñado de frituras

—además ,no vieron que Touji estaba rojo del esfuerzo—dijo Shinji refiriéndose a cuando estaba bailando solo con HIkari totalmente abochornado en el centro de la pista

Touji como en aquella ocasión se torno de un color rojizo casi luminoso y tomo a Shinji por el cuello sarandeandolo provocando risas de parte de los presentes ,Asuka le dio un codazo a Hikari y esta recordó lo que venían a hacer

—vamos Touji , dejalo .Tengo algo que decirte ,por favor ven—con estas palabras logro apaciguar a la bestia y con un sonrojo mas ligero se alejo con ella

Asuka estaba por tomar a Shinji pero había una ultima molestia , el plan original MIsato hablaría con el sobre todo tipo de cosas militares ,lo que seguro lo atraería aparte de la figura de su tutora

—Hey chiflado, porque no te vas por allí a molestar a algún otro ,tengo algo que arreglar con el baka Shinji—le dijo de forma indiferente la chica de ojos azules

—hey tu podrias buscar por ahí a un demonio que te haga compañía y dejar en paz a Shinji ¿no?—con estas palabras inicio un asalto verbal entre la pelirroja y el chico de lentes

Shinji se alejo de ellos y fue en busca de Rei ,la encontró sentada en una silla y junto estaba su tutora rodándola con un brazo y con la mano restante sosteniendo una cerveza, parecían hablar animadamente por lo menos Misato

—y es por eshto….por eshto….que ya no guecuerdo—le decía con su clásica voz de borracha

—muy interesante Srt Katsuragi—le decía Rei notablemente incomoda

—dime Misa(hip)to—le decía cariñosamente

—hey Shinji—le dijo la chica de ojos escarlata ,recién parecía notarlo—¿como estas?¿la pasas bien?

—he…s-si todo va bien¿y tu?—dijo el chico siendo observado por ambas mujeres

—yo …hem

—¡exelente!—contesto Misato por ella

—he si si,¿y los otros Shinji?—intentando cambiar de tema para callar a la mujer de pelo lavanda

—bueno,Asuka y Kensuke están peleando

—jiji,que raro—dijo Misato entre risas

—…y Hikari se llevo a Touji no se a donde

—¿Hikari?¿Touji? ya decía yo que esos dos tenían algo—dijo triunfante Rei

—hay estos chicos, hoy en dia…—y Misato comenzó a hablar de cómo eran las cosa en sus tiempos atrapando tanto a Rei como a Shinji por un rato

En otra parte del lugar ,dos chicos estaban en el final de su contienda verbal

—…ve a jugar con tus avioncitos de juguete—decía furiosa Asuka

—no son de juguete ,son replicas a escala que….

—no me importa ,son juguetes de todas formas ,¿acaso eres un niño?

—¡loca!

—vete al infierno

—tu primero,a los demonios les dejan pasar antes ¿no?

Asuka iba a comenzar a replicar cuando se dio cuenta de que Shinji no estaba allí ,sin prestarle atencion se alejo de Kensuke en búsqueda del chico. Lo hayo pero se vio metida en la misma charla sobre los viejos tiempos que decía Misato .Los jóvenes estaban por dormirse cuando esta acabo, era impresionante lo mucho que se pareció esta platica a las lecciones sobre el 2º impacto del maestro

—oye Shinji, ¿podemos hablar un momento?—le pregunto la pelirroja con una dulzura que asusto al muchacho

—he…supongo—contesto este con inseguridad

—¿ocurre algo Asuka?—pregunto intrigada la chica de pelo azul

—¿a ti que te importa? Ademas dije ``Shinji´´ no ``Niña modelo´´ ¿cierto?—le dijo de su tan conocida forma descortes y petulante

—hu…perdona—dijo la chica ante el ataque de la pelirroja y la miro extrañada

—puff, latosa—dijo solo para s i,luego otra vez dulce a Shinji—vamos ven ,¿quieres Shinji?

Lo tomo de un brazo y comenzó a tirar de el ,Rei arrugo el rostro al ver esto, al principio sintió como se movia pero de pronto se corto su avanza en seco .Dirigio su mirada a la causa ,esta era Rei que había tomado la mano libre del joven y también tiraba de ella

—si que eres latosa ¿sabes?—le espeto con fastido la pelirroja—¡suelta ya!

—¡no!—le respondió firme esta—suelta tu

—¡tu!

—¡tu!

—hem…disculpen—interrumpió Shinji con algo de miedo de solo ver a las dos chicas

—¡¿QUE?—Exclamaron las dos al unisono y cargadas de enojo ,al no obtener respuesta le contestaron otra vez dela misma forma —¡NO MOLESTES!

Ambas chicas se dirigieron una mirada tan furiosa y cargada de odio que conseguiría encender una vela su hubiera una frente suyo. Sin soltar a Shini en ningún momento mantuvieron sus miradas y parecía que el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor mientras transcurria lo que parecía un duelo de miradas entre ellas dos .Finalmente y para sorpresa de Shinji y MIsato, que a pesar de estar ebria si que lo noto ,Asuka solto a Shinji y desistió. Asuka Langley Soryu perdió

—humf ,será después entonces—dijo antes de retirarse dando una mirada asesina a Rei que respondió de la misma manera y no cambio hasta que Asuka salió del alcance

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?—pregunto Shinji una vez Asuka estuvo lejos

—¿Qué acaso no lo ves?—dijo Rei algo molesta

—¿Qué cosa?—dijo con inocencia

—argh,no importa—dijo dando por terminado el tema y dándole a Shinji la señal de no tocarlo mas ,``es impresionante cuan inocente es este Shinji´´ penso para si

ºººººº

En el departamento de junto una mujer estaba haciendo mas profundo el surco que logro formar por caminar continuamente por el mismo camino ,vio la hora y con una media sonrisa se dirigió hacia el teléfono

—¿margaret, vas a llamar?—pregunto Mort a su mujer ,el estaba leyendo su libro en su sillón disfrutando de un te

—si,claro que si Mort. Estaran aquí en seguida—dijo la mujer mientras marcaba en el teléfono ansiosamente

—¿Qué esperas lograr con esto Margaret?—le dijo el hombre mientras bebía algo de te

—¿que que quiero lograr? que se respeten las reglas ,que no haya escándalo a altas horas de la noche, que este lugar no se convierta en una total anarquía liderada por docenas de vándalos adolecentes.—pronunciaba su discurso la mujer

—aja, y luego vendrán los bombarderos y los tanques y los Nazis-comunistas tomaran el control no es asi—se burlo con un tono aburrido enfadando a su mujer

—esto es serio Mort—replico la mujer con fastidio, en ese momento atendieron el teléfono ``departamento de policía de Tokyo 3¿en que puedo ayudarle?´´—si, señorita necesito que me comunique con el Capitan Murdock

El teléfono``lo siento pero el Capitan esta ocupado´´

—dígale que es Margaret Murdock—dijo la bruja del 71 por la bocina

``ho ,otra vez no´´ penso la muchacha al teléfono luego por el T.E ``espere un momento´´

El teléfono puso una música de espera y a los pocos instantes sono por el la voz gruesa de un hombre ``Capitan Murdock ,¿que necesita?´´

—Matt,soy yo la Tia Marge

``hola tia ,¿todo en orden?´´

—no del todo Matt ,hay un escándalo en el departamento de al lado que no deja de sonar desde hace horas

``¿ya pediste que cesaran ?´´

—claro, pero son un grupo de vándalos ,no me escuchan e incluso suben el volumen para burlarse ,son muchos además ¿que mas puedo hacer?—y era cierto puesto que debía por lo menos pedir que pararan y si no era asi podría proceder a hacer el llamado ,al hacerlo la atendieron unos borrachos que no la tomaron en serio y le cerraron la puerta en la cara riendose

``humpf,esta bien ,enviare un grupo para que se encargue. Pero recuerda según las reglas solo puede intervenir la policía si el ruido prosigue después de las 02:00am,´´y pensó para si ``y que los efectivos acuden por insistencia mia ,y ya están un poco hartos. Pero la familia es familia´´ por T.E ``estarán allí en un rato no te preocupes´´ entonces el Capitan colgó ,dirigió su vista al reloj la 01:27 am ,y dio un largo suspiro

La bruja del 71 colgo y sorio ampliamente para luego salir por la puerta para esperar en la puerta del edificio ,Mort movio la cabeza en señal de negación mientras suspiraba con cansancio ,se levanto y fue en busca de su esposa muy a su pesar dejando su lectura y bebida

ºººººº

A los lectores silenciosos(que no mandan reviews,si es que los hay)espero que la historia les sea interesante hasta ahora y la sigan disfrutando en el futuro

ºººººº

ARCANGEL Y XIUCOATL :

Muchachos no los olvide solo que la respuesta a su review esta en el otro capitulo ,ya lo van a entender cuando lean la N/A

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	14. ¡FIESTA! 3º PARTE

14

¡FIESTA!

3º PARTE

MUNDO 2

A diferencia de los sucesos que estarían por suceder en el otro mundo ,aquí la fiesta parecía mejorar a cada momento. Ahora se habían juntado unos cuantos y estaban jugando strip-poker ,al igual que antes la pista de baile rebosaba de gente ,entre ellos unos semivestidos y mojados Shinji y Rei haciendo alarde de sus habiledades de baile y mojando todo asu alrededor .En la piscina se habían organizado para hacer una guerra a caballito ,uno se subia sobre otro e intentaba tirar a los otros en el agua ,en los grupos estaban Touji con Hikari encima que se tambaleaban peligrosamente y Kensuke con Akane sobre sus hombros y recién entrada a la piscina Kasumi cargando a Asuka ambas en ropa interior las dos .

FLASH-BACK

La pelirroja estaba pensando sobre su platica con Ritsuko e intentando aclararse todo. Hacia rato que Shinji y Rei se habían ido pero ella no se dio cuenta y permaneció en su sitio, tan concentrada estaba que no advirtió como Kasumi se le acerco hasta que la toco en el hombro para llamar su atencion

—hu..ho,hola Kasumi ¿la estas pasando bien?—dijo la ojiazul saliendo de su tren del pensamiento

Kasumi sonrio con cara embobada y ligero rubor en las mejillas—siii,y…¿tu?—pregunto subiendo y bajando el tono de su voz constantemente

—Kasumi ,¿haz seguido bebiendo?—la sospecha de la pelirroja se confirmo cuando ella le mostro un vaso del que salía un fuerte aroma a alcohol —bueno parece que si

—Asu,vamos a jugar a la piscina ¿si?—esta le dijo olvidando lo que le dijo hace instantes

—pe-pero…no tengo traje de baño—balbuceo esta al oir esto

—eso se arregla fácil, metete vestida—le propuso esta y luego solto un ``hip´´

—¡n-no! como crees ,a-arruinaria mi ropa —respondió acalorada la chica

—entonces es mas fácil todavía sígueme—al ver que no se movería la arrastro de la muñeca y la guio hasta acercarse a la piscina

—y ahora ¿que?—pregunto la ojiazul ,en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kasumi le saco la falda y la remera y la empujo al agua —¡¿Qué demonios estas…?

Sus quejas murieron al ver a la chica desprenderse de su ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior como su amiga y zambullirse en la piscina. Rindiendose Asuka ,dejo de quejarse y decidió seguir el juego olvidando sus problemas para disfrutar de la fiesta ,después de todo ¿Quién lo recordaría si casi todo el mundo estaba ebrio? aun asi seguía teniendo una gran verguenza

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

La batalla fue cruel el equipo formado por Hikari , Touji y 3 parejas mas lucho valientemente,pero Kensuke Akane y compañía fueron imbatibles ,en gran parte porque su grupo estaba sobrio y se cordinaba mucho mejor

—el mejor de 15 ¿de acuerdo?—exclamo Hikari al perder por 7º vez consecutiva

—ya deja no pueden ganarnos —le respondió Kensuke

—cuando consigan un equipo hablamos ¿si?—se burlo Akane

—ho ¡callate! acaso tienen miedo—contesto Touji furioso

—si es miedo de que te vuelvas a ahogar ,si—le contesto Kasumi recordando cuando se callo y no podía salir a flote, aun estando a una distancia de cm de la superficie

—¡callate!—vocifero Touji avergonzado y furioso

—y tu Asuka —exclamo enojada Hikari ,la chica miro sin comprender—si tu, eres una tramposa

—eso no es verdad ,tu te caíste sola—se defendió la chica a sabiendas de a que se refería

—ni siquiera me había subido en Touji cuando me tiraste ,¡tramposa!—acuso fervientemente esta

—no es cierto, estas tan borracha que te caíste sola—continuo con su defensa la pelirroja ya sin vergüenza de estar en ropa interior

—tu…mejor corre—le dijo antes de lanzarse en persecución de la otra chica por toda la piscina

—es tu culpa ,si no la hubieras traido …—le dijo en un susurro Akane a Kasumi

—que mi culpa ,ya veraz—ahora la falsa rubia estaba luchando con Akane en la mitad de la piscina

Mientras tanto los muchachos alle se juntaron para ver el espectáculo ,uno de gafas se acerco a uno algo ebrio—fiesta,alcohol, música,piscina y pelea de chicas ¿Qué puede ser mejor?

—que no llevaran nada puesto— contesto uno en voz alta acompañado por la aprobación general de los hombres presentes y un fruncimiento de seño de parte de las mujeres

La fiesta siguió su curso normalmente desde ahora ,eran cerca de las 05:00am cuando empesaron a irse de allí los invitados ,la pista de baile se fue vaciando dejando a Shinji y a Rei ,estos al final se aburrieron y sucumbiendo a los efectos del alcohol que los estaba adormilando se fueron a una de las habitaciones. Despues de 3 intentos encontraron una libre y se tumbaron allí quedando dormidos al instante

Al igual que ellos muchos quedaron dormidos ,dispersados por todas partes; unos en las mesas ,unos pocos sentados frente al plasma en el sillón ,varios apoyando la cabeza en el inodoro esperando vomitar, algunas parejas en las habitaciones ,muchos desperdigados por el suelo con botellas en las manos ,otros estaban tirados en el patio entre ellos Kensuke ,Kasumi ,Akane que permanecían abrazados entre si ,las chicas con una espresion de horror y el chico con una de feliz cumplaños . Touji y Hikari estaban durmiendo al borde de la piscina uno al lado del otro ,un resagado dormía en el agua sobre un colchon inflable que había encontrado y asi eran las condiciones generales de los invitados

Ritsuko viendo que todo ya estaba terminando ,comenzó a despedir a los que estaban despiertos y en condiciones de irse. A mas de uno lo tuvo que empujar a la salida ,pero siempre con una sonrisa. A los que estaban tumbados decidió dejarlos para después ,para las 06:24am ya había desalojado a todos las personas despiertas

Terminado esto dirigió una vista al departamento en general ,este estaba en comparación a cuando llegaron ,destruido .Botellas vacias desperdigadas por todas partes ,servilletas ,platos tanto rotos como enteros , al igual que otras pertenencias de Kaji ,el piso hecho de madera esta inundado ,la piscina estaba llena de basura ,comida tirada por todos lados peculiarmente había panqueques pegados en el techo ``cuando hicieron eso´´ penso la Dr. Paseo la mirada un poco mas por los dormidos ,daba la impresión de un campo de batalla y ellos eran los soldados caidos ,se acerco al reproductor de música y lo apago

—no voy a limpiar esto ,dejare que descansen todos un rato y luego nos vamos .No creo que Kaji vuelva temprano —Ritsuko se dejo caer en una silla dando un suspiro cuando algo le vino a la mente—el efecto de J.A debería estar pasando ya ,supongo que Kaji no volverá pronto ,no creo que Misato lo deje en condiciones ideales para movilizarce .En fin su problema

Se levanto y fue hacia el sillón ,desalojando de el a los que estaban durmiendo en el que cayeron al suelo y siguieron durmiendo como si nada. Tomo el control y cambio de canal buscando algo que ver

ºººººº

MUNDO 1

La policía estaba esperando la hora afuera del edificio ,faltaban 10 minutos. En eso vieron a un grupo de personas ,de las que mas resaltaba una despampanante mujer de pelo violeta y una chica de pelo azul y ojos rojos .La primera quería subir a su auto pero la segunda se lo impedía con todas sus fuerzas ,ninguna noto a los efectivos policiales allí presentes

—Misato ,por favor—le suplicaba la mas joven

—deja eso ,que no va a pasar nada—al parecer el alcohol seso su efecto lo suficiente como para que Misato recuperara la razón .Pero parecía decidia a realizar la carrera antes pospuesta

—no te encuentras bien ,podrías chocar—intentaba darle razones para desistir

—para empezar si no fuera por ti esto ya hubiera acabado—le dio una mirada de reproche—menos mal que le di el repuesto a Asuka

FLASH-BACK

Asuka caminaba furiosa abriéndose paso a traves de la gente maldiciendo a Rei con todos los insultos que sabia en cada uno de los idiomas que sabia .Para poder estar con Shinji tenia que sacar del cuadro a Rei y parecía que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones pues no se despegaba de Shinji .En su rodeo al departamento oyo a un grupo hablar acerca de cierta carrera con una mujer de pelo violeta que había sido detenida por una de pelo azul .Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Llevo el grupo con ella hasta donde estaba Misato y luego de una rápida conversación la carrera se volvió a proponer ,Misato negó diciendo que no tenia las llaves de su auto ,allí Asuka desespero un momento pero se saco el as bajo la manga

—ho no te preocupes ,recuerda que me diste un repuesto —le dijo la pelirroja sonriendo maliciosa a Rei que miraba las llaves con terror

—ho si si,ahora si chicos vamos a correr—se levanto y comenzaron a ir hacia afuera ,Misato tenia aferradas las llaves para evitar otro robo

—ho diablos—dijo Rei

—hay que hacer algo, como esta va a chocar—dijo Shinji

—voy a pararla—dijo Rei y salió en camino ,vio a Shinji a su lado por lo que le dijo—tu quedate y manten todo en orden —luego de dio una mirada de odio a la pelirroja que sonrio burlonamente

—suerte con eso—le dijo con tono burlon la pelirroja ,luego se dio cuenta de la mirada acusadora de Shinji

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le pregunto molesto

—¿Qué cosa?—le respondió inocentemente

—eso ,¿no te das cuenta de que puede salir herida?

—ho vamos la niña modelo la detendrá ,no te preocupes—le respondió la aludida ,logrando que Shinji se relajara un poco—ahora ven ,tengo algo que hablar contigo

Dicho eso lo arrastro hasta un rincón del salón donde pudieran ``hablar´´

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

—Dime una cosa ,no creeras que ganaras en este estado ¿ho si?—le pregunto Rei

—solo mira—Misato entro en el auto y Rei se subió también—seras mi copiloto

—¿Qué…?—dijo la chica incrédula, pero Misato arranco a toda velocidad al lugar de la carrera

Vasto solo unos segundos en el auto bajo la conducción de Misato para que Rei comenzara a gritar asustada ,haciendo a la conductora reir. Rei iba con el cinturón puesto y con las manos clavadas en el asiento ,Misato iba conduciendo muy rápido y descuidadamente rozando a los autos estacionados y pasándose a la mano contraria de vez en cuando .Por fin llegaron al punto de partida ,estaba mas o menos a 20 cuadras de la casa de Rei ,estaban en la misma calle de doble sentido del edificio

—llegaste he, pesábamos que te acobardarías—le dijo desde su auto el que parecía el menos borracho del grupo

—no llores mas y empecemos .Cuando se ponga la Luz verde—le respondia esta y se puso en posición

Ambos motores sonaban ,de tanto en tanto uno aceleraba para hacer alarde ,el auto de Misato era el que inponia mayor presencia ,Rei estaba diciendo sus oraciones. La luz roja fue reemplazada por la amarilla, los motores rugieron mas Rei oraba mas fuerte, y cuando la luz se puso verde los motores rugieron una vez mas y se lanzaron a la carrera ,solo se escuchaba el ruido de los motores y por encima de ellos los gritos de Rei

Misato iba perdiendo al principio ,su rival se había puesto delante suyo rápidamente y ahora la bloqueaban ,Misato bufaba llendo de un lado a otro pero siendo tapada en todos los intentos. Uno de los que estaba en el auto de adelante saco su cabeza por la ventana e hizo un gesto con su dedo del medio ,por la ventana contraria se asomo un trasero desnudo y una mano se daba palmeadas

—bastardos de mierda—dijo Misato furiosa ,luego le brillaron los ojos ,Rei se percato de esto y tuvo el presentimiento de que no era nada bueno

Con un violento volantazo Misato dirigió al auto al otro lado de la calle ,Rei grito mas fuerte al notar que iban en contra mano y como los autos les estaban a punto de chocar siendo esquivados en el ultimo momento. Sus rivales no podían creer lo loca que estaba la mujer y lo determinada que estaba por ganar la carrera. Sin disminuir la velocidad Misato condujo cerca de 10 cuadras en sentido contrario antes de volver a otro externo de la calle

—¡GRACIAS DIOS!¡GRACIAS!—Vociferaba Rei a todo pulmon

—vamos tranquila que no paso nada—le contesto la conductora y para divertirse volvió a estar en cotramano por unos momentos haciendo gritar a Rei y volviendo a la calle correspondiente , repitio eso unas veces

—¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!

Misato dejo sus juegos y acelero mas aun empujando a Rei y a ella contra el asiento ,esquivo a gran velocidad los autos que se encontraban y dejando muy atrás a sus rivales llegaron al edificio de Rei que era la meta

—¡SI!GANE GANE—exclamaba Misato ,el grupo en el coche tomo una ruta diferente para evitar una situación embarazosa y se alejaron del lugar

—¡tierra! bendita tierra—decía Rei mientras besaba el piso aliviada

—eres una exagerada ,ni que fuera para tanto —bufo Misato ,se sentia ofendida ella no consucia mal,o por lo menos tan mal—heu ,¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Rei levanto la vista y vio a lo que se refería Misato ,de la puerta del edificio estaban saliendo apresuradamente muchas personas chòcandose y empujándose desesperados por salir. La policía ya no estaba alli

ºººººº

momentos antes de su llegada se había se habían cumplido las 02:00 am y la policía había empesado a subir .En el departamento todos seguían de fiesta ignorando la inminente situación, en un rincón se encontraban una pelirroja y un morocho

—¿Qué es lo que querías Asuka?—pregunto el muchacho ,la pelirroja contesto

—¿que es lo que hay entre la niña modelo y tu?—sabia la respuesta pero quería oírlo de el

—he…R-Rei y …y yo …ha ,yo…yo la verdad…no estoy seguro—contesto el algo nervioso, eran prácticamente una pareja pero en ningún momento se definieron como novios ,todo estaba pasando muy rápido ,aun asi sabia que ellos tenían algo, no estaba seguro de que ,pero sabia que tenían algo

—¿no son nada?—pregunto Asuka acercándocele—¿no sientes nada por ella?

—cl-claro que si…ella es muy importante para ,mi—contesto el muchacho, Asuka se sintió dolida pero continuo

—y…¿que sientes por mi?—ella se acercaba mas y ponía cara de perrito

—po-por ti ….tu ,tu también Asuka….es decir tu ….tambien eres muy importante para mi—contesto entrecortado, esto se estaba poniendo raro y Asuka esta acercándose cada vez mas

—¿solo eso?—pregunto Asuka sonando dolida,y era cierto en realidad

Shinji se quedo paralizado ,ahí estaba Asuka preguntando lo que sentia por ella y su respuesta no fue suficiente al parecer ,luego de unos momentos contesto—s-si…—y trago saliva sonoramente, Asuka sorio

—te pones lindo cuando estas nervioso ¿sabes?—le dijo la pelirroja logrando un escalofrio en le joven

—he…¿Asuka puedes alejarte un poco?—es que la chica estaba muy pegada y el estaba contra una pared acorralado

—¿Por qué? a mi no me importa ,¿te incomodo acaso?—esta vez hizo una voz sensual logrando otro escalofrio de parte de Shinji

—dime¿no sientes otra cosa por mi?¿algo mas fuerte?—ella iba insinuando esto mientras se acercaba mas ,dejando sus narices a unos centímetros

—Asuka…..—el chico no tenia voz para contestar, intento separarse pero la pelirroja se lo impidió

—no vas a huir de esto—sentencio sensualmente mientras retomaba su avance ,sus rostros se acercaban mas y mas acercando sus labios cuando….

—¡LA POLICIA!—Grito alguien

—ho Scheiße—bufo Asuka ,Shinji seguía paralizado

Al principio nadie se movio ,todos incluyendo al que grito al ver a los efectivos entrando ahora por la puerta se quedaron estaticos .Un policía tosio un poco ,y a continuación entre gritos y maldiciones todos los presentes se abalanzaron contra la única salida, eran tantos que los policías se vieron superados ,varios cayeron al suelo otros se estrellaron contra las paredes y algunos(los inteligentes)se apartaron dejando el paso.

De los presentes ,que iban desde propios inquilinos del lugar a algunos amigos de los amigos de estos salieron disparados, los primeros a sus propios departamentos y los que no vivian allí escaparon por escaleras y ascensores a toda velocidad. Llegando a la puerta del edificio parecían que se atascaban entre ellos por el deseo de salir ,finalmente un grandulon empujo desde atrás logrando abrir paso.

Esto fue lo que veian Misato y Rei en esos momentos .Tirando de la mujer Rei la guio para que fueran al departamento .En su camino escucharon comentarios suieltos ``la mejor fiesta de todas´´ ,``policía ,policía ´´ ,``hay que repetirlo otra vez´´ y uno que reconoció a Rei como la anfitriona ``hey chica ,avisa cuando hagas otra fiesta´´. Lograron llegar al piso de Rei ,esta algo agitada y Misato casi con los pulmones en las manos ,allí estaba un contingente de policías y cerca una pareja de ancianos

—¡USTED!—exclamo Rei al ver a la bruja del 71

—ahí esta la vándala responsable—bramo esta al ver a Rei y dirigiéndose a los efectivos

Rápidamente dos de ellos tomaron a Rei y la llevaron dentro del departamento ,Misato se quedo viendo la escena un segundo y luego comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso. Dentro del departamento se encontraban ,cada uno en una silla, Kensuke, Touji ,Hikari y Shinji ,Asuka había aprovechado y escapado al ver la oportunidad

—¿chicos?—pregunto Rei

—no te vimos y…bueno cuando nos dimos cuenta…esto—explico vagamente Touji—fue mas bien culpa de Shinji

—¿Qué estas diciendo?—pregunto este

—si tu no hubieras insistido en buscarla por la casa no estaríamos aquí—le respondió esta vez Kensuke

—¿pensabas dejarla sola?¡cobarde!—le reprendió Hikari

Antes de que comenzara una discusión un oficial intervino—bueno bueno muchachos, no nos interesa nada de eso. Estamos aquí porque se reporto un escándalo en esta residencia —explico el oficial

—¿Quién si los inquilinos…?—hablo Touji pero un codazo de Kensuke lo detuvo

—la bruja del 71 —dijo por lo bajo ,el oficial intervino otra vez

—no importa ,¿Quién es el propietario de este lugar?

—yo —contesto Rei

—sabias que no se puede hacer fiestas días de semana ni hacer ruidos escandalosos a estas horas—la chica sonrio nerviosa—bien ,pues tendre que levantarte una multa y corres el riesgo de ser echada de este lugar

—¿pero como iba yo…?no puede hacer eso—balbucaba ella mientras la bruja del 71 sonreia

—donde se ha visto que le pongan una multa y echen a alguien por una fiesta ,eso es exeso de autoridad—defendió Kensuke a Rei ,después de esta fiesta ya la consideraba una amiga y hay que cuidar de los amigos

—esto no te incumbe hijo—le reprendió el oficial

—además es un castigo ligero—la bruja del 71 se había metido en el departamento y tomo la palabra—y por tu estadia aquí no me preocuparía ,estas prácticamente en la puerta de salida

—ya es como la 4º persona que echa esta vieja—le susurro un policía a otro ,este asintió

—¿acaso esta loca?—le replico Rei

—cuidado con lo que dices ,niña—reprendió esta

—cuidado va a lanzar una maldición,o nos dara una posima de su caldero

Los chicos rieron por el comentario de touji, algunos policías no pudieron evitar reir ,ya era conocido que la tia del capitán era un bruja. Uno pudo guardar la compostura y hablar—humpf ,bueno esto no te esta ayudando sabes chica .Nesesitarias un milagro para salvarte

—esa debo ser yo—dijo Misato detrás suyo—Mayor Misato Katsugi, jefa de operaciones de NERV ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?

Una breve explicación por parte del oficial después

—bien, vengan conmigo ,vamos a hablar—indico Misato llevándose a todos los presentes menos a los adolecentes luego de unos minutos se escucharon voces otra vez

—¡que! eso es insultante—fue la voz de la bruja del 71 que se había elevado unos decibeles

—demándeme, ahora vuelvan cada uno a donde debería estar .Y usted ya no moleste—esta vez fue Misato hablando autoritariamente ,luego se escucharon los pasos de los policías llendose y la puerta de al lado abriéndose y cerrando

Entonces la puerta del departamento se volvió a abrir y entro Misato dando un suspiro

—¿Qué paso?—pregunto Rei curiosa

—nada ,solo digamos que no te van a molestar—respondió esta—ahora te ayudaremos a limpiar y luego cada uno a su casa

Con esta orden todos se pusieron a limpiar el lugar ,y al cabo de 20 minutos ya habían terminado y estaban preparándose para salir .Todos menos Shinji

—vamos Shinji ,es tarde y mañana tengo que estar en NERV—le dijo la mujer de pelo violeta

—he…esto yo…

—srt Katsuragi—lo de srta fue para que no se enojara ,pensaba decirle sr pero tendría menos posibilidades—¿Shinji puede quedarse? El departamento es grande ,estoy sola y después de todo esto me ayudaría tener a alguien aquí

La mujer lo pensó un poco, por un lado estaba la promesa de ayudar a Asuka y esto seguro no ayudaría pero sino quedaría mal con Shinji y si se enteraba de complot de la pelo rojo y lavanda seria para peor ``argh ,tengo trabajo temprano y no estoy de animo para discusiones y además tengo que llevar a estos chicos,p erdona Asuka´´ penso para si

—esta bien,pero nada de cosas pervertidas .Se que son jóvenes pero no se deje gobernar por sus hormonas, sobre todo tu Rei—con esto quería sacarle un momento de vergüenza a la chca, como tanto le gustaba hacerlo con Shinji y Asuka, pero la chica respòndio normalmete

—no se preocupe, necesito alguien que me acompañe y que sepa cocinar ,lo otro supongo que lo hara usted cuando el vuelva a casa

—¡¿Qué?—grito Misato

—digo ,no por nada adopto a Shinji para que viviera con usted, ¿o me equivoco?—ante las insinuaciones de la joven de pelo azul la aludida decidió emprender la retirada acompañada por tres jóvenes que retenian sus risas. Misato se iba un tanto abochornada y desconcertada por el echo de que alguien le hubiera regresado su intento de burla contra ella,y lo mas desconcertante era que fue Rei

—adiós—saludaron al unisono los adolecentes al irse

Shinji y Rei se quedaron un momento quietos ,uno con la boca abierto y la otra con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué fue eso?—dijo Shinji al cabo de unos minutos

—ho dejalo para después, vamos a la cama que tengo sueño—prácticamente ordeno Rei

Entre sonrojos del joven y risitas de la chica llegaron a la habitación ,apagaron las luces ,se pusieron ligeros de ropa, casi se podía ver una luz rojiza iluminando el lugar debido al rubor de Shinji y se acostaron para sumirse en los brazos de Morfeo muy pegados entre si

ººººººººº

N/A: bueno perdonen la tardanza ,pero tengo una buena escusa ,exámenes finales jaja para ser mas específicos 5 dias con exámenes diarios pero no los aburro mas con eso.R especto a estos capítulos , el 13 y 14 son uno en si pero creo que casi 9000 palabras en un mismo capitulo iba a ser muy largo por lo que decidi partirlo a la mitad por hacui decir

.Asi que aquí vimos el desarrollo final de la fiesta y su culminación(lo digo asi porque el 2º y 3º capitulo son uno dividido e hice solo una N/A ,entiendan mi pereza),lastima por el pobre de Kaji pero que se le va a hacer ,por otra parte el terrible plan de Asuka se desarmo y tuvo que recurrir a uno alternativo no tan bueno ,pero hay que reconocer que la chica piensa rápido.

En fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo .A y puede que me ausente un tiempo ,cerca de un mes capaz, tengo el ingreso a la facultad y debo prepararme ,por ende nos leemos cuando nos leamos un saludo a todos

ººººººº

A los lectores silenciosos(que no mandan reviews,si es que los hay)espero que la historia les sea interesante hasta ahora y la sigan disfrutando en el futuro

ººººººº

ARCANGEL:como de costumbre se agradece tu apoyo a esta historia, tal vez si involucre a dicho piloto y talvez…a quien engañamos ,es mas que obvio pero por ahora Ritsuko se tomo la libertad de aclarar la confusa mente de la joven y luego vera. Y la pobre Rei ebria no ha tenido mucha participación ,el alcohol la desinhibió solamente un poco como para poder divertirse.y por la Asuka de M1 su terrible plan se vio desbaratado y reemplazado por uno mas endeble pero igual de efectivo .Bien nos estamos leyendo compadre

XIUCOATL: bueno los calificativos que haz dado pueden llegar a darse o puede que no, juzga a tu parecer y luego dime ¿si? jaja ,pero lo que si no va a salir bien es la pequeña aventura de Kaji y por Asuka ,solo habrá que comprarle un corazón y pulmones nuevos a Rei de los gritos que profirió en la carrera jaja bien me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este también ,saludos y hasta la próxima

ºººººººº

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	15. LA FIESTA ACABO,KAJI LLORO Y ASUKA GRITO

15

LA FIESTA ACABO,KAJI LLORO Y ASUKA GRITO

—aquí de nuevo—fue lo único que dijo Rei al notar donde estaba

Ahí estaba de nuevo ,el la misma habitación oscura a la que iba en sus sueños y como en todas las ocasiones por alguna parte debía estar su contraparte .Un leve sonido de un pie golpeando el piso resonó en aquel sombrio lugar ,Rei dirigió su vista hasta el origen del ruido .Alli estaba su contraparte con una notoria expresión de enfado ,esta ceso su golpeteo al suelo para hablar

—¡por fin! llevo años esperando—exclamo enojada la chica

—¿años?¿como es posible que transcurriera tanto tiempo?—la respuesta calmada de Rei en forma de pregunta provoco un suspiro cansado de su contraparte

—es solo una expresión—respondió con fastidio esta—a lo que me refiero es que he estado esperándote desde hace mucho

—ho ya veo—dijo la otra Rei —¿para que me necesitas?

—¿he?—replico sin entender esta

—tu me esperabas ¿para que?— repitió calmadamente

—y además de mirar el suelo ¿que quieres que haga sino?—respondió enojada ante la pregunta ovia—argh ,ya esta ,ya esta—dijo calmándose y limitando su inpulso de golpear a la otra Rei

—bien ,¿nesecitas algo?—pregunto la Rei de pie

—af, bueno quería hacerte algunas preguntas y en vista de que nuestras reuniones no son muy largas ….

—entiendo ,¿Qué quieres saber?—le corto la otra Rei,ella misma se sorprendió de su inconciente inpulso de interrumpir

—para ser sintetica, cuéntame lo que ha pasado desde que cambiamos de lugar—dicho esto la otra Rei relato ,brevemente, todo lo que vivio desde su llegada al M2 ,la otra Rei se estremeció cuando narro su relación con su Shinji

—…y entonces nos dormimos alli—finalizo esta la historia cuando se acostaron en la casa de Kaji

La otra Rei estaba notoriamente afectada ,la vida que tenia quedo atrás pero había alguien viviéndola por ella, todos sus amigos ,todas las personas que se preocupaban por ella….Shinji…todos estaban allí. El recuerdo de su Shinji asalto a su mente ,su novio había la había olvidado y continuo su vida con otra, aunque esencialmente esa otra era ella misma .En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en la misma situación ,termino en otro mundo y ahora salía con el Shinji de ese mundo ,era prácticamente lo mismo solo faltaba saber como se sentia esta Rei sobre esta situación. Por lo que le conto Shinji esta Rei nunca demostró sentimientos hacia el ,ni a nadie ,sin embargo ella conto que ahora tenia una relación amorosa con el Shinji del M2 si no tenia emociones como era posible esto, solo dos preguntas se formaron en su cabeza

—Rei…¿Qué sientes por mi… Shinji?—pregunto dificultosamente ,la otra Rei tomo una expresion pensativa y se tomo su tiempo para responder

—es…complicado. Antes de llegar a este mundo yo…nunca fui feliz—respondió secamente la otra Rei dejando a la interrogadora algo inpactada ,Rei continuo—en realidad nunca me importo ,solo hacia lo que me decían y solo vivía para complacer al comandante, cambio un poco cuando Shinji llego, en esos tiempos el despertaba algo en mi que no sabia explicar y simplemente lo ignore al no hallar respuesta .Asi transcurrieron mis días, cuanto mas pasaba el tiempo con Shinji ,mas me daba cuenta de mi miseria. Estaba sola y triste…pero no lo veía claro aun,sabia que esos sentimientos estaban allí pero los negaba neciamente.

``como ya te dije ,tu Shinji y yo estamos juntos. El ha estado desde el principio conmigo,me ha apoyado en todo incondicionalmente, eso me recordó mucho a mi Shinji. Fue tu Shinji el que me hizo comprender mis sentimientos,y que por primera vez …me hizo responder a tu pregunta ,debo decir que….lo amo—la respuesta de Rei fue un estremecimiento pero la otra continuo—lo amo porque es tal y como recuerdo a mi Shinji…

Rei salió de su estupefacción para hacer su ultima pregunta—y…¿por tu Shinji?¿que sientes?—la respuesta fue algo mas tardia que la anterior

—es la persona con la que quiero estar en cada momento de mi vida—respondió,la otra Rei trago saliva mientras la otra continuaba—ya te dije que amo a tu Shinji ,pero solo porque es un reflejo del mio y porque le estoy eternamente agradecida por haberme revelado mis propios sentimientos

—espera,estas diciendo… ¿que amas a los dos?

—de distinta forma pero….si. No puedo evitarlo,el estar con el me hace sentír… calida .Aun asi lo cambiaria todo por estar con mi Shinji….es algo que todavía no puedo explicar de forma coherente

—entiendo—fue lo único que pudo decir luego de la respuesta honesta de su contraparte en su tono calmado característico

Ella analizo lo que Rei le dijo con calma,lo comparo con su situación y llego a la conclusion de que era lo mismo. Aunque quería mas a su Shinji ,con el otro se sentia casi igual. Y la seguridad que le transmitia el estar con el era incomparable,solo superada cuando estaba en los brazos del Shinji de su mundo .La voz de Rei la saco de sus pensamientos

—¿y tu?¿que sientes?—pregunto calmadamente ,la cuestionada respondió con media sonrisa e su rostro

—lo mismo que a los dos Shinjis pero de distinta forma ,es lo mismo y a la ves no lo es. argh es complicado de explicar ,quiero decir que a pesar de no ser mi Shinji ,no siento diferencia al estar con este otro .Y tanto el mio como el tuyo estaban dispuestos a tener una relación con nosotras a pesar de no ser la Rei que ellos creían, el amor que sienten por nosotras es el mismo no importa que mundo sea, por lo que el que estemos saliendo con ellos no es tan raro…Shinji con Rei, asi es como va la cosa…técnicamente todo sigue igual salvo por algunos detalles

Ante esta respuesta algo mas clara Rei termino de entender su propia situación ,y por primera vez en su vida sentia curiosidad por algo,este algo era lo mismo que carcomió a su contraparte—¿Qué ha sicedido en mi mundo?—al igual que ella recito una versión corta de los hechos ,un tanto mas atolondrada al relatarlo pero tuvo el mismo fin. Cuando esta termino su relato una idea le vino a la cabeza a la oyente pero su contraparte le gano

—tengo una idea, ¿Qué te parece si nos contamos los detalles de nuestras vidas en estos encuentros?¿he?. Asi entenderíamos mejor nuestra situación…además de que no tenemos nada mas que hacer—propuso esta, recibiendo un gesto de afirmación como respuesta de Rei—bien lo que yo considero importante es…

Se corto a si misma al ver como se alejaba de su contraparte ,seguido del resplandor y de la desaparición de la habitación. Este encuentro termino, pero por lo menos ya tenían algo que hacer en los próximos ,si es que los había

MUNDO 2

El lugar permanecia en un silencio sepulcral ,solo interrumpido por el lejano sonido de la TV solo vista por Ritsuko. Los cuerpos esparcidos por toda la zona descansaban en diferentes posiciones ,por no decir de lo mas extrañas, ya fuese en el patio o en el interior no había nadie en una posición normal. Nadie a excepción de una joven de pelo azul que dormitaba en una de las habitaciones acobijada por las sabanas junto a otro joven que roncaba sonoramente

Habían pasad algo de 2hs desde que Ritsuko se sento a ver la TV ,sus ojos ya le pesaban y estaba a punto de dormirse ,por lo que decidió que era hora de irse y evitar a Kaji. Con gran esfuerzo se levanto y comenzó con la ardua labor de despertar a los presentes ,pero ella estaba cansada y no tenia animo para ir despertándolos de uno en uno por lo que opto por una solución mas rápida y efectiva. Camino tranquilamente hacia el reproductor de música ,lo encendio ,subió el volumen al máximo ,cambio los valores del ecualizador colocando al máximo los agudos. Revolvio entre los CDs de Kaji y puso a reproducir un tema de un grupo de Metalica.

Los parlantes se conectaron y un siseo se escucho de ellos por unos instantes, para luego romper el silencio estrepitosamente de la mano de una guitarra eléctrica .Cerca de 75% de los presentes ,tanto en el patio como en la casa ,se levantaron inmediatamente ,algunos incluso corrieron despavoridos invadidos por un miedo momentáneo .Ritsuko hábilmente dejo tanto la cochera como la puerta principal abierta dejado a los mas atolondrados dejar el lugar ,luego solo quedo despertar ,manualmente se podría decir, a los que tenían un sueño pesado y a los que durmieron en las habitaciones

Antes de comenzar la rubia noto como los parlantes sonaban cada vez peor hasta quedar completamente mudos ,se acerco y comprobó que estos se rompieron por el ruido agudo al máximo ``bueno,a estas alturas no creo que importe´´ penso ella notando el destrozado lugar luego comenzó su labor

La rubia despertó a Hikari ,esta se frego los ojos con cansancio y dirigió la vista a su alrededor y se sorprendió bastante al ver que estaba acostada en el borde de la piscina abrazada de Touji, un leve sonrojo la invadió para diversión de la dejar a nadie inpune, despertaron a todos los presentes entre ellas dos,a algunos con mas violencia que a otros ,por ejemplo Akane y Kensuke que necesitaron unos tortazos para despertarse otros como Touji tuvieron tuvieron un amanecer mas suave ,este en particular con un suave beso de la morena.

—buenos días—saludo esta

—buenos días dulce angel—respondió con ternura el aludido ,Hikari sonrio y se sonrojo

Con el grupo principal despierto ,el desalojo se realizo mas rápido a tal punto de que en 15 minutos solo restaba despertar a los que dormían que las habitaciones para esto se dividieron y fueron a sacar de ese lugar a los últimos residentes. Asuka y Hikari se dirigieron tranquilamente a una habitación, la morocha abrió la puerta despreocupada pero la cerro al instante al ver quienes estaban allí Shinji y Rei dormidos juntos ,era algo que no podía permitir ver a su amiga ,si lo veía perdería el poco animo que recupero en la fiesta

—¿pasa algo?—pregunto la pelirroja al notar que Hikari detuvo su avance ,esta invento rápidamente mientras cerraba la puerta

—he…no,nada .Aqui no hay nadie. vamos—apuro a su amiga dándole empujoncitos para sacarla del lugar, y cuando no veía le hizo un gesto a Ritsuko que salía con una pareja semidesnuda de una de las habitaciones

La rubia falsa entro donde le dijo Hikari notando a cierta pareja de pilotos allí

—bien,bien. Hay Asuka ,esto va a ser difícil …pero no imposible—se dijo ella al recordar al promesa con la pelirroja

Ella se acerco y fue a despertar primero a Shinji ,repitió en voz baja y armoniosa su nombre para despertarlo ,este respondió de otra manera

—mmm, sigue asi Rei—dijo este entre sueños ,la rubia rio en silencio y continuo el juego ahora dándole ligeras caricias—mmm ,solo un poco mas ,no seas mala amor

Cuando no pudo aguantar mas rio a todo pulmon despertando a Shinji algo alarmado ,este se abochorno al notar a quien le dijo todas esas cosas, estaba lo suficientemente despierto para recordar sus palabras. Recuperando la compostura Ritsuko se dirigió a Shinji

—je ,veo que no pierdes el tiempo Shinji—comento en tono jugueton

—¡Ritsuko!—exclamo sonrojado, la doctora siguió

—pero es cierto, tanta prisa tenias que ni la ropa te sacaste

—no…eso ¡Dr Akagi!

—espero que en su prisa no hayan olvidado protegerse—con esto el sonrojo de Shinji subió unos tonos mas—en otra época nos tomabamos el tiempo de sacarnos la ropa para hacer este tipo de cosas ,pero en fin…los tiempos cambian—finalizo con una risita

—¡Rit-su-ko!¡SAL DE AQUÍ!—vocifero el chico todavía rojo, la mujer mayor abandono el lugar satisfecha pero se detuvo en la puerta para decirles el verdadero motivo de la interrupción

—A si, vístanse rápido que tenemos que irnos. Kaji llegara en cualquier momento

—aff, es exasperante cuando lo desea…Rei….Reei—llamo el chico con ternura ,la joven se movio un poco ``parece tener un sueño al parecer´´ penso el y redoblo sus intentos

—humf….yo….humf—balbuceo entre sueños ,entonces al chico se le ocurrió una idea ,mojo la punta de su dedo y luego lo dirigió a su oreja ,la chica se sacudio violentamente al tiempo que abria los ojos

—ha veo que despertaste ,¿Cómo amaneciste?—pregunto Shinji inocentemente con una sonrisa

—no—respondió seria, dirigió sus dedos a su oído y se percato de la excesiva humedad en el luego dirigió la vista a Shinji con el seño fruncido que estaba riendo en silencio—¿te divertiste?

—¿honestamente?—dijo el chico de repente serio, ella asintió—si

Inmediatamente comenzó a carcajearse por lo que no vio el almohadazo que se dirigía a su cabeza, al reaccionar se percato de que otro golpe venia en camino pero no lo evito. Rei ,que estaba descubriendo sus emociones ,estaba experimentando lo que se llama comúnmente venganza algo que recordaba utilizaba mucho el comandante. Solo cuando se sintió satisfecha ,eso fue después de 37 almohadazos consecutivos en el rostro de Shinji ,dejo su elemento contundente y se vistió Shinji igual

—¿para que me despertaste?—pregunto Rei mientras se ponía los pantalones

—fue cosa de Ritsuko, dijo que nos teníamos que ir antes de la llegada del señor Ryouji—respondió calmadamente a la vez que ataba los cordones de las zapatillas

—¿y eso por que?—dijo la chica extrañada por la respuesta del joven, después de todo esto algo había progresado antes no se hubiera molestado en sentir curiosidad siquiera

—supongo que es para no molestar al señor Rouji —especulo Shinji

—ya veo

Una vez vestidos salieron de la habitación todavía arreglándose ,pasaron por el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras para ir a al entrada .Alli ambos se dieron cuenta del verdadero motivo de la prisa de Ritsuko,el hogar de Kaji estaba destrozado literalmente ,cosa descripta anteriormente. Hasta Rei misma no pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendida cosa que no paso desapercibida para Shinji quien esbozo una sonrisa

—¡HEY!¿se puede saber a que están esperando?—grito Ritsuko desde la puerta

—he...pero…¿ todo esto?—pregunto Shinji mirando a su alrededor

—¡¿Acaso quieres limpiarlo tu?—esta vez fue Hikari la que dijo esto con algo de enfado—¡Ahora vamos! que si Kaji llega será lo mismo

—pero…

—tiene razón Shinji ,yo en particular no tengo deseos de limpiar—Shinji se sorprendió mas al notar que fue Rei la que dijo esto, ella comenzó a ir hacia la salida

—en fin…soy solo un hombre

El chico se encogió de hombros al decir esto y luego siguió a su novia, al salir noto a Hikari tomada de la mano con Touji este con una expresión de cansancio innegable ,Shinji le sonrio pícaramente a lo que esta se sonrojo. Luego paseo su mirada por Kensuke ,Akane y Kasumi ,las dos chicas estaban devastadas y usaban de muleta al chico de lentes que tampoco se veía nada bien. Ritsuko era la que se veía mas entera ,debería ser de los años de experiencia puesto que la Dr festejaba a mas no poder desde que la conocía. Por ultimo su novia ,que se tambalea peligrosamente con los ojos cerrados y bostezando continuamente ,esa visión le arranco una sonrisa

—bien ,¡vamos, vamos!—dijo Ritsuko elevando la voz y aplaudiendo para despertar a los jóvenes—no tenemos todo el dia¡vamos ,vamos!

De mala gana los jóvenes comenzaron a emprender su camino cada uno por su lado ,a excepción de Kensuke que acompañaría por ``propia voluntad´´ a las semiconsientes Akane y Kasumi .Ritsuko fue en busca de su auto ,que dejo cerca de lo de Rei, mientras que Touji acompañaría a HIkari siendo el todo un caballero. Asuka intento inútilmente irse con Shinji directo a su casa pero el chico acompaño a Rei para luego ir desde allí a su hogar ,Asuka se fue caminado con aire triste en dirección contraria con un aire triste.

Y lejos de allí ,un hombre de barba de unos días y su cabello atado con una cola de caballo ,caminaba cojeando en dirección al lugar que el grupo abandono ,tenia la ropa algo rasgada y un ojo morado ,el izquierdo para ser exactos .Dicho hombre seguía su camino con muchas cosas en la cabeza ,todas referentes a sus predicamentos anteriores ,lo único que lo animaba a seguir y no tirarse a un poso era el echo de llegar a su hermoso departamento para comer y dormir. Si eso era lo único que lo animaba

Cuando ya estaba a 5 cuadras una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ,ya estaba imaginando lo platillos que se comeria y en la calida cama que lo esperaba .Una vecina estaba regando las plantas ,no tenia buena cara, ella le dirigió una mirada enojada que el ignoro; el momento que esperaba llego ,estaba en la puerta de la casa ,metió la llave en la cerradura y la giro abriendo la puerta dio dos pasos dentro con los ojos cerrados

—hogar dulce ho….—dijo Kaji pero paro al percatarse del estado de su hogar—esto…¿como?

Paseo su mirada rápidamente por el lugar en total silecio ,en eso vio a un sujeto durmiendo en un colchon inflable en su piscina ,lo echo a patadas del lugar .Inspecciono sus habitaciones con una calma increíble ,viendo el caos general de su hogar. Cuando termino su paseo se dirigió hacia el patio delantero en silencio y con total tranquilidad ,saco un cigarrillo lo prendió y le dio unas cuantas bocanadas ,dejo el cigarro de lado un momento para suspirar largamente una vez termino hablo por primera vez en todo ese tiempo

—¡¿POR QUE?¡¿POR QUE A MI?¡¿POR QUEEEEE?

Su vecina lo observo como gritaba y maldecía por unos 20 minutos ,antes de llamar a la policía por el escándalo ,una pequeña venganza personal por no haber dormido esa noche

Siguiendo su camino Touji y Hikari vieron pasar dos patrullas en la dirección de donde partieron ,no le prestaron atencion y siguieron el camino ,Touji reunió valor suficiente para tomar de la mano a la chica junto a el ,esta la tomo gustosa y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico que se tenso ante esta acción. Hikari rio divertida y le dijo que se calmara, sus musculos se aflojaron un poco y una sonrisa de felicidad se marco en su rostro que no lo abandono en todo el camino

ºººº

Algo mas lejos de allí, la muleta humana Kensuke ya había dejado a Kasumi y ahora solo le restaba dejar a Akane en su casa.

—¿cuanto falta?—pregunto el chico ,sus piernas estaban fatigadas y el eso adicional no ayudaba

—unas….30 cuadras

—¡que!...¿no quieres tomar un taxi?—pregunto el con la esperanza de que ella aceptara la idea

—no tengo dinero, y además—una mueca de tristeza se formo en la cara de Kensuke—eres muy comodo

—claro, cuado te conviene—refunfuño el chico

—¿y que esperabas?—Akane se rio de su propio chiste mientras Kensuke maldecía en silencio

ºººº

Aun mas lejos de allí ,una chica de pelo azul iba tomada de la mano con un joven de ojos azules oscuros. Ambos tenían una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, no habían hablado desde que salieron, por lo que en todo su camino reino el silencio pero era un silencio comodo que relajaba a ambos

Llegaron al apartamento de Rei y ambos entraron, Shinji se quedo hasta que ella se acosto la despidió con un largo beso y luego abandono el lugar para ir a su respectivo hogar .La chica se sintió algo abandonada pero el saber que el volveria al dia siguiente mitigaba ese sentimiento

ºººº

Una pelirroja caminaba lentamente hacia su hogar ,su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos ,que a diferencia de en un tiempo ,no se enfocaban en cierto chico y en su ferviente anhelo por tenerlo. Esta vez estaba pensando mas detenidamente en todo lo que le dijo Ritsuko la otra noche , tomandose su tiempo para reflexionar y por fin terminar de aclarar su mente

ºººº

cerca de la casa de Rei una rubia teñida abria su auto y se subia en el ,acomodo su asiento ajusto los espejos y puso en marcha el motor. Antes de emprender su camino se dijo unas pocas palabras reflexibas

—fue una gran fiesta….pero he ido a mejores

Sonrio levemente y puso en marcha el automóvil hacia su destino, la central de NERV ya que hoy le tocaba trabajar .Habia avanzado bastante en su trayecto cuando otro pensamiento asalto su cabeza

``¿Qué habrá sido de Kaji?...¿y Misato?´´ penso momentáneamente ``deben estar bien ,¿Qué es lo peor que les pudo pasar?´´ en ese momento paso sin darse delante de la casa de Kaji

Alli un hombre estaba esposado y con la mitad de su cuerpo apoyado en el capo del auto policial. Parado a un lado estaba un oficial ,aparentemente hablándole, y otros dos hablaban con una señora en la vereda .Ritsuko siguió su camino contenta de ignorar y ser ignorada

MUNDO 1

Rei despertó molesta ,no alcanzo a decirle nada a su contraparte, pensó que ya tendría otra ocasión pero era algo que no sabia con certeza como tampoco sabia porque pasaban estos encuentros nocturnos. Sacudio la cabeza y decidió olvidar el echo, se contento con el echo de saber que es lo que pasaba en su mundo y con suerte ya se enteraría de cómo estaban todos sus amigos solo esperaba que la otra Rei no echara a perder su vida.

Se incorporo en la cama quedando sentada, se frego los ojos y salió de la cama, noto al instante que Shinji no estaba eso la puso algo triste ,quería tener a Shinji cerca. Salio de su habitación siendo recibida por un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina, se acerco sigilosamente y vio a Shinji con una sarten en la mano cocinando despreocupado .Ella dio una sonrisa traviesa y fue hacia Shinji lo mas silenciosa que pudo ,se coloco detrás de el

—¡BUUU!—grito ella al tiempo que lo tocaba desde atrás

—¡AHHHHHH!

El joven vocifero asustado y arrojando el contenido de la sarten por todos lados ,se dio vuelta y vio a Rei riendo. Este le dio una mirada de fastidio que capto muy bien pues paro de reir

—tu vas a limpiar el desayuno de las paredes—dijo Shinji sin cambiar de mirada

—claro—dijo la chica con una sonrisa alegre—cuando salga de bañarme

Antes de que pudiera replicar Rei salio de la vista dejándolo solo, este suspiro cansado y comenzó a preparar otro desayuno .Rei salió del baño solo cubierta con una toalla mientras que llevaba otra en la cabeza ,sin otra cosa en mente se fue directo a desayunar .Al entrar allí Shinji ya estaba sentado en la mesa que tenia dos platos servidos ,Shinji se cayo de la silla al ver a Rei solo en toallas. Ella se agacho en el lugar donde callo el, dejándole una vista privilegiada de su escote que aumento el rubor que le invadía

—¿te encuentras bien?—pregunto como si nada

—he….haa….¿he?—Shinji balbuceo no pudiendo sacar su vista de cierto punto de la anatomía de Rei

—¿Qué si estas bien tonto?—repitió notando donde el tenia centrada su atencion

—he,ah si si—dijo volviendo a la realidad

Rei ayudo a Shinji a levantarse ,este se incorporo un tanto nervioso y torpe, una vez parado la chica sonrio ante las mejillas rojas de Shinji y le dio un suave beso cosa que lo calmo. Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar ,pasaron varios minutos donde solo se oia el tintineo de los cubiertos no era que no quisieran hablar solo que estaban hambrientos. Rei termino su plato y se sirvió otro ,Shinji termino cuando ella iba por la mitad del segundo ,satisfecho se limpio la boca y dejando el plato a un lado levanto la vista para ver a Rei que estaba terminando el segundo plato

—¿te ha gustado Rei?—pregunto el chico con tranquilidad y una sonrisa

—humps….msif…eshtuvo melishooso—respondió con la boca llena

—ya veo—dijo Shinji levantando una ceja ,Rei se levanto y volvió con otro plato

—mmm,mmm,mmm—fue lo único que se oyo de ella antes de que volviera a concentrarse en su plato

—he,no se,¿nesesitas algo antes de que me vaya?—pregunto Shinji mientras veía como Rei comia violentamente

—mm,no eng gealidaf —respondió ,se oyo como trago el bocado y continuo—ah si,¿puedo ir a tu casa a cenar esta noche?

—he ,supongo que si—respondió el muchacho desconcertado por la pregunta—¿Por qué?

—bueno,ya sabes que no se cocinar—respondió algo avergonzada ,tomo sus cubiertos y se llevo un bocado a la boca—agemaf,fi la shena esh como eshte deshajuno—trago sonoramente—podría mudarme contigo

Shinji se ruborizo un poco ante el comentario mientras Rei daba una risita. Una ves Rei termino su 3º plato ,levantaron la mesa entre los dos y limpiaron todo ,para sorpresa de Shinji esta Rei era una limpiadora compulsiva ,desordenada capaz ,pero limpia. A Rei cada vez le gustaba mas este Shinji ,cocinaba exelente ,era adorablemente inseguro pero increíblemente tierno y lo que mas adoro de el, era casi tan minucioso con la limpieza como ella

Una ves todo quedo limpio,para los estándares de Rei ,Shinji tomo un baño rápido .Cuando salió entro a la habitación de Rei para vestirse ,allí lo esperaba la susodicha recostada en la cama en una posición seductora solo cubierta por un camison ,la quijada de Shinji cayo

—¿R-Rei…?

—¿si Shinji?—dijo en un tono igual a su posición

—he…¿Por qué….?—su voz enmudeció al ver como Rei levantaba el camisón revelando su cuerpo

—ven aquí—ordeno ella

—he…Rei ,yo—Shinji quedo paralizado por este evento y solo pudo balbucear ,Rei cambio su rostro de uno seductor a uno triste

—¿no quieres estar conmigo?—dijo ella con una tristeza muy marcada en su voz

—¡no!es solo que….yo…tu—por mas que quería su cabeza no lograba pensar claramente y no podía articular una frase coherente

Rei se dio vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda a Shinji ,este sintió una sensación de aprensión en su pecho—mentiste ,no me quieres—sentencio ella su voz sumida en tristeza ,al sensación de Shinji se intensifico

Shinji salió de su paralicis y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Rei ,se sento en la cama y acaricio su cabello ,ella temblaba un poco y su respiración era irregular.

—Rei no llores ,yo te quiero. Te quiero cada vez mas, es solo que esto….—el intentaba calmarla,no satisfecho con ver su nuca extendió sus brazos y os dirigió hacia Rei, ella seguía respirando irregularmente y temblando

Lentamente la giro ,revelando asi su rostro ,este no estaba empapado de lagrimas ,ni invadido por la tristeza sino marcado por una amplia sonrisa .Rei miro al confuso Shinji y comenzó a reir sin parar

—jajaja…debiste haber…. visto tu….cara—dijo ella entre risas—no creías que me acostaría con alguien al que solo conozco desde hace unos días¿o si?

—ya veo—dijo Shinji desanimado,se levanto y se dirigió fuera de la habitación,antes de salir dijo—espero que te vaya bien,no te molestes en verme de nuevo

El salió de la habitacion en en dirección a la salida ,Rei abrió los ojos de par en par y un miedo mezclado con un profundo arrepentimiento la invadió ``porque fui tan tonta .No ,tonta no es suficiente para describir lo estúpida que soy´´ se levanto de la cama y comenzó a correr hacia donde se fue Shinji ``Dios,no puedo perderlo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora. Si lo pierdo ,voy a estar sola…aunque encuentre a otro nunca será como el….ojala no sea tarde´´ al llegar a la sala noto la puerta del departamento abierta y salió disparada

Una vez fuera vio a Shinji subir al ascensor ,desafortunadamente la puerta se cerro antes de que pudiera llegar asi que tuvo que tomar las escaleras .De haber un record por bajar 6 pisos por escaleras ella seguro lo batio ,al llegar al vestíbulo Shinji estaba en la puerta de entrada ,al mismo tiempo entraba por ella nada mas ni nada menos que la bruja del 71 seguida de su marido cargado de bolsas. Shinji salió de allí y Rei corrió detrás de el ,al pasar al lado de la bruja del 71 esta se estremeció al verla solo vestida con un camisón saliendo afuera

—¡ahh!¿como es posible?¡vulgar sinvergüenza!—grito ella siendo totalmente ignorada, resignada siguió su camino refunfuñando

Caminando lentamente la siguió Mort, este tenia una sonrisa tranquila—haa,jóvenes .Sin ellos la vida seria muy aburrida, jeje—reflexiono el hombre

—¡Mort!¿quieres apurarte por favor?—bramo su mujer desde el ascensor

—la paciencia es una virtud ,querida—dijo el anciano con la misma sonrisa

Dejando a esta pareja de lado dirigimos la atencion a la otra que esta afuera

—¡Shinji!¡Shinji ,por favor!—grito la chica logrando detener al chico ,este no se dio vuelta solo se quedo esperando

Rei se acongojo mas y mas y con un hilo en la voz comenzó a hablar

—Shinji,por favor perdóname. No fue mi intención…yo no quería….lo ultimo que haría seria herirte—su disculpa solo era interrumpida por sus propios sollozos y pausas para respirar

Rei estaba llorando a estas alturas ,sollozaba y era claramente oído por los que pasaban a su alrededor también interesados por el echo que la chica estabas solo vestida por un camisón en plena calle.

—Shinji…—musito ella entre sollozos ,se quedo esperando la respuesta del joven .Cada segundo que pasaba lograba incrementar su pena y por ende su llanto

—Rei—dijo el finalmente ,Rei paro de llorar

El chico se dio vuelta lentamente desvelando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la chica lo miro confundida

—deberías ver tu rostro ahora—dijo Shinji ,luego comenzó a reir

Rei se quedo en shock por unos instantes ,su mente tardo bastante en procesar lo que estaba pasando .Una ves salió de su estupefacción se saco las lagrimas de la cara y cambio su rostro triste por uno enojado ,dirigiéndole un seño fruncido a su pareja

—¡¿Cómo pudiste?—bramo la chica ,antes de que pudiera continuar el chico contesto

—aprendi de la mejor—dijo simplemente

—¡tonto!pense….tu…¡tonto!—le dijo enojada pero a sabiendas de que era el pago por su propia broma

—vamos tontita ,yo nunca te dejaría—la tranquilizo este con timidez al ver lo intimidante que era al enojarse la chica de ojos escarlata

—¡no lo vuelvas a hacer!¿entendiste?

—S-si….¿amor?—contesto algo dudoso de su respuesta

—bien—dijo relajando sus facciones y sonriendo

Dejando de lado su enojo se acerco y lo beso profundamente, el beso detuvo el tiempo para los dos adolecentes .Este era un beso cargado de sentimientos ,el temor a perderse entre ellos mismos hizo salir a la luz el amor que había entre ellos y este beso era la forma de demostrarlo

Lentamente se separaron y abrieron los ojos para encontrar los del otro,la calides que sentían en ese momento no se comparaba con nada que pudieran haber o pudieran experimentar .Shinji cambio su expresión de enamoramiento perdido a uno de sorpresa acompañada de su quijada abierta y temblando

—Rei…Creo que deberías….no se….ir a vestirte

Rei entonces dio con que salió de su apartamento solo vestida con su camisón y estaba en medio de la calle siendo observada por todos lo que estaban a su alrededor, totalmente ruborizada agacho la cabeza avergonzada

—nos vemos en la noche

Dicho esto salió disparada directo a su hogar dejando a Shinji con una sonrisa en el rostro al verla correr .Sin mas emprendió su camino a la casa de Misato para luego ir a hacer las compras para la cena

ºººººº

Entre tanto ,una pelirroja despertaba en su cama ,dio un gran bostezo y miro la hora ``las 11:37am ,vaya que dormi´´ penso ella. Se levanto y su primera acción fue darse una ducha ,salió del baño se vistió y como de costumbre se sento para desayunar ,noto que no había comida allí solo entonces recordó los hechos de la otra noche

Mientras Shinji y los otros estaban quien sabe donde ella aprovecho para escapar dejando todo atrás,llego a pensar que habían arrestado a Rei,sonrio con ese pensamiento pero eso significaba que tal vez Shinji y Hikari también ,eso borro su sonrisa. Recordo su infructuoso escape y su llegada a su hogar

FLASH-BACK

—ho Scheiße—bufo Asuka ,Shinji seguía paralizado

Al principio nadie se movio ,todos incluyendo al que grito al ver a los efectivos entrando ahora por la puerta se quedaron estaticos. Un policía tosio un poco ,y a continuación entre gritos y maldiciones todos los presentes se abalanzaron contra la única salida ,eran tantos que los policías se vieron superados ,varios cayeron al suelo otros se estrellaron contra las paredes y algunos(los inteligentes)se apartaron dejando el paso.

Entre los que embistieron a la entrada estaba Asuka que por poco no encabezaba el grupo, salió rápidamente del departamento y fue una de los pocos que pudieron tomar el ascensor.

Al llegar a planta baja la puerta se abrió revelando un pequeño grupo de policías esperando ,Asuka solo miro por unos momentos y luego arremetió hacia la salida

—¡ALTO!—grito un oficial al tiempo que tomaba a la pelirroja por un brazo

—¡sueltame maldito pervertido!—rugio ella pero el agarre del policía no cedió

—usted señorita se quedara hasta que aclaremos todo esto

—¿quieres apostar?—dijo la joven con una sonrisa confiada

Antes de que el policía se enterara ya estaba en el piso producto de un movimiento digno de un arte marcialista. Los demás efectivos no reaccionaron a tiempo ,la pelirroja salió del edificio y ya estaba corriendo hacia su hogar .Algo paranoica ,corrió todo el camino mirando de un lado a otro desconfiando de todo lo que veía.

En su camino se topo con una patrulla que estaba en su vigilancia nocturna pero para la chica de ojos azules solo significaba problemas .De la acera donde estaba se metió a un callejón abarrotada de basura , corrió por alli ensuciándose los pies y pantalones en el proceso. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino una mano salió de entre las bolsas de basura y le tomo la pierna tirándola al piso

—¿Por qué tanta prisa?¿no quieres quedarte un rato conmigo?—Asuka dirigió la vista al dueño esa voz ronca y desagradable ,allí estaba un indigente sucio ,tenia una larga barba negra adornada con basura ,usaba un gorro de lana que cubria sus negros cabellos,su ropa estaba desgarrada e igual que todo su cuepo ,sucio

—¡ahhhhh!—Asuka grito hundiéndose en el pánico y no pudiendo reaccionar—¡alejate ,alejate!

—vamos,vamos que el viejo Hiroto no es tan malo ,jaja—dijo con tono perverso ,Asuko logro salir del shock inicial y dándole una patada en la cara se libero del agarre—¡mocosa maldita!¡ya veraz!

Pero Asuka ya había escapado y estaba lejos de allí ,Hiroto se resigno y volvió a dormir .Asuka corrió por las calles hasta que la falta de aire la hizo detenerse ,tomo aire mientras se examinaba ;estaba cubierta de basura ,ese vago arruino su ropa .Mas tranquila camino unas cuadras pero una nueva patrulla hizo que tuviera que evitar el camino de nuevo, esta vez opto por esconderse tras un paredón cercano.

Con la patrulla fuera de vista retomo su camino, la ansiedad la volvió a invadir por lo que corrió el resto del camino .Estaba a punto de llegar cuando desde las sobras una figura se asomo ,ella se paralizo por un instante pero no iba a dejarse sorprender como con el vago

—¡toma esto maldito pervertido!— rugio ella y rápidamente dirigo su puño a la figura tumbándolo hacia el piso y luego salió corriendo en la dirección contraria .La sombra se incorporo sobándose la parte donde fue golpeado

—solo quería saber la hora….—dijo desconcertado y algo furioso—cada dia hay mas histéricas

Luego comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario de donde salió la pelirroja, esta por su parte había corrido en dirección opuesta a la casa de Misato ,solo se dio cuenta al llegar a la 6º cuadra de carrera. Retomando el camino ,desde la manzana contraria de donde apareció la sombra,al cabo de unos minutos estaba casi en su hogar.

En la ultima cuadra otra patrulla apareció ``no puede ser,¿acaso me están buscando?diablos´´penso con cansancio la chica ,volvió a correr .Ya había llegado muy lejos para que la atraparan asi que dio su máximo ,este era el ultimo esfuerzo solo faltaban 30 mts ``ya llego ,ya llego´´ se alentaba ella misma. De pronto cayo al piso bruscamente, patinándose con algo que se encontraba en el suelo

—pero que mier…—se cayo al ver a un perro que estaba sentado enfrente suyo y la miraba

Se incorporo dificultosamente y vio con que había resbalado, era un ``regalo´´ aparentemente perteneciente a aquel perro, palpo su trasero solo para encontrar parte de dicho ``regalo´´

—ahhh,que asco. Maldito seas apestoso animal. Ojala que te arrolle un auto

El perro salió corriendo hacia la otra calle en el momento que un auto venia a toda velocidad ,Asuka contuvo el aliento arrepintiéndose de sus palabras .Cuando el auto paso abrió sus ojos ampliamente al notar que el perro salió ileso ,solo entonces respiro aliviada ,tampoco quería que un animal muriera solo por esto.

Vio al perro alejarse al trote ,ella se olvido de todo y camino hasta su y noto que no había nadie ``con suerte Shinji habrá escapado y a Misato la habran encarcelado, jeje´´ penso ella a la vez que se deshacía de su ropa para tomar un baño .Salio nada satisfecha ,todavía se sentia sucia ``tomare otro baño mañana, por lo pronto voy a dormir, no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos´´ fueron sus pensamientos mientras se acostaba

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

La pelirroja tuvo que preparar su desayuno, no era tan bueno como los que preparaba Shinji pero se podía comer. El ruido proveniente de la cocina hizo despertar a Misato, esta camino en silencio hasta la heladera y saco una cerveza luego se sento y comenzó a beberla

—¡IAAAAAA!¡QUE BUENA!—exclamo al terminar su bebida

—estas despierta ,¿Cuándo llegaste anoche?—pregunto la pelirroja ,solo la noto cuando dio ese grito

—ho ,tarde. Tuve que llevar a los chicos a sus casas luego de la redada.—explico mientras iba por otra cerveza

—¿no detuvieron a nadie?—la pelirroja ahora estaba curiosa por lo que sucedió en el apartamento de Rei

— mostre mi credencial de NERV todo se calmo

—¿y que paso con Shinji? no lo veo por aquí ¿acaso se lo llevaron?—aunque quizo disimularlo no pudo esconder la preocupación en su voz

Uan sonrisa se formo en la cara de Misato—preocupada ¿he? Acaso Asuka tiene miedo de que Shinji este detenido

Asuka estaba por responder a su manera clásica pero se contuvo, ella misma le dijo a su tutora que quería a Shinji no tenia caso negarlo infantilmente—pues claro que si, ho crees que todo lo que hice anoche fue solo un capricho

Misato bufo enojada, sus provocaciones ya no tenían poder sobre la pelirroja ya que se había declarado,una de sus fuentes de diversión se agoto.— bien,y respondiéndote ,no. No se lo llevaron

—¿y donde esta entonces?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Shinji ,este estaba cargando una buena cantidad de bolsas del mercado. Asuka y Misato lo miraron ,luego se miraron entre ellas mismas .Misato volvió a beber despreocupada ,Asuka por su parte no pudo aguantar mas para preguntar

—baka ,¿para que es toda esa comida?

—para la cena de esta noche—respondió sencillamente

—¿por que compraste tanto?¿tienes pensado algo especial para esta noche?—pregunto albergando cierta esperanza de que fuera la respuesta a la cena que ella preparo hace unos días pero la respuesta no fue de su agrado

—no,bueno si en parte .Hoy viene Rei a cenar

—¡QUE!—grito Asuka furibunda,

Misato la miro un momento y luego se levanto para evitar la tormenta que se avecinaba y salió de la vista

ºººººººººº

ººº

ºººººº

ººº

N/A:bueeeenooo,otro capitulo que dije que no actualizaría pronto pero aprove todo antes de lo previsto y saque algo de tiempo libre, este es el producto de ese tiempo libre. Este vendría a ser el dia después de la fiesta y como termino todo ,puede que la que peor la paso fue Asuka, solo porque no saben lo que paso Kaji pero no desesperen que ya se enteraran de la mano de el que fue lo que vivio .En el prox capitulo vamos a ver una cena en familia,constituida por Shinji ,Asuka ,Misato y Rei .Solo los dioses sabran que pasara,en realidad lo se yo pero asi suena mas dramático.

Sin mas que decir ,solo espero sus reviews para que me cuenten que les pareció ,como siempre si tienen alguna sugerencia haganmela saber para asi mejorar la historia

ººº

ºººººº

ººº

ARCANGEL:Tu apoyo en esta historia me alienta a seguir. En tus reviews mencionaste que ¿Cómo le iria a kaji? bueno eso se vera en el próximo capitulo que será narrado por el mismo. El doble triangulo se esta formando y encada uno Asuka es la que quiere tirar todo al carajo ,como cada una tiene su acesora amorosa sus métodos variaran.

Un abrazo y hasta la próxima

ººº

SAHAKIEl:Me alegra que te haya gustado y a mi mismo me alegra ganar un lector. Si llegaste hasta aquí espero saber tu opinión al respecto. Por lo de las palabras cortadas no se si te referis a los primeros capítulos que son mis primeras incursiones en la escritura ,sino no dudes en marcármelo. Gracias por las palabras de aliento y prometo terminar este Fic ,ya que conozco la sensación que te da al leer una historia incompleta ,asi que no te preocupes.

Espero que la historia continue siendo de tu agrado. Te deseo suerte,nos estamos leyendo

ººº

VAMPIRO00123:primero, gracias ante todo. Veo que te a gustado hasta aquí ,espero seguir cumpliendo y que la historia te siga gustando.

Te agradesco el mensaje ,nos estamos leyendo y suerte

ººº

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	16. ESPECIAL DE KAJI

ESPECIAL

DE

KAJI

MUNDO 2

—he,si…voy por el auto esperame—dijo Kaji

Sali del porche de mi casa para ir al garaje en busca del auto ,en el camino libere una sonrisa que estuve conteniéndome desde hacia unos momentos junto con una cara de pervertido que no pude evitar. Mi cabeza solo se ocupaba en imaginar lo que se vendría y de solo hacerlo se me hacia agua la boca .Fue en ese momento que un poco de duda me invadió, ¿Por qué la Mayor que me golpea solo por verla en los corredores de NERV ahora quiere pasar la noche conmigo?`` Lo que pasa es que Misato es diferente cuando no esta en los cuarteles´´ recorde las palabras de Ritsuko

``Claro eso debe que pasa es que la Mayor tiene que actuar profesional dentro de NERV y por eso las palizas. Fuera de los cuarteles es una persona totalmente diferente….pero nunca espere que tan diferente ,jeje ,bendita sea mi suerte´´ pense en todo el camino al auto

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja saque el auto agradeciendo en todo momento por mi ``formidable suerte´´. Le abri la puerta a Misato y esta se subió, lo raro fue que gateo todo el camino desde el porche hasta el auto pero no le di importancia ``habrá bebido algo´´ fue lo que pensé para tranquilizarme. Y nos pusimos en marcha saliendo por la misma calle en la que vivo en dirección al norte

``esta va a hacer una noche inolvidable´´ pense

—bueno, ¿Dónde queda tu casa?—pregunte algo nervioso

—¿para que?—pregunto distraída mientras jugaba con el espejo lateral cambiando su posición, ¿que interés le veía a eso?bueno cada loco con su tema

—¿he?...tu….tu sabes….—quedo casi mudo por la respuesta de la mujer pero logre recuperarme, aclarándome la garganta continue algo shockeado —bueno ,hem tu sabes….tu…yo…ya sabes

—ha si si….claro que si….si ,si señor….si que linda palabra—respondió ella ahora hipnotizada con el pasar de las líneas de transito ,dios cada vez se pone mas extraña

—he claro…y bien ¿Dónde queda?—volvi a preguntar algo impaciente

—¿Dónde queda que?—pregunto ella, ¿me estaba tomando el pelo o que? sea lo que sea la mandibula se me cayo al piso

—tu casa….¿donde queda tu casa? —repeti algo extrañado por la falta de atencion de Misato,una cosa es relajarse fuera del trabajo pero esto….debe estar jugando conmigo

—¿para que?

estacione el auto y luego de tener la misma platica por 20 minutos pude obtener la dirección y ponerme en marcha. Misato comenzó a jugar con el rosario colgado del espejo retrovisor ,yo estaba ligeramente molesto debido a que la dirección que llevábamos era la contraria y ahora tenia un trecho mas largo.

``no puede ser….no puede ser….fue como hablarle a una papa ,su capacidad para retener informacion es….argh no importa…Por fin se la dirección ,ahora todo ira sobre ruedas´´ pensaba Kaji mientras manejaba

Había tomado una calle bastante amplia por la que no pasaba nadi e,a un costado había una bajada que llevaba a un viaducto seco y al otro una serie de edificios .Manejaba algo apurado ,ya había perdido mucho tiempo y no confio del todo en Ritsuko, como sea iba algo apurado cuando Misato comenzó a tirárseme ensima. Por mi cabeza pasaron un millón de cosas que podría hacer pero no la que en realidad iba a hacer

Paso su cuerpo delante de mi cabeza bloqueando mi vista para poder alcanzar la manesilla de la ventana y comenzó a bajarla, no puedo expresar con palabras lo sorprendido que estaba .Cuando sali de mi asombro y logre sentar a Misato ya había perdido el control del auto, adivinen hacia que lado me dirigi ,si hacia el viaducto .El auto salió disparado a toda velocidad acompañado de los gritos de Misato pero no como yo esperaba

—¡WIIIIII!¡MAS RAPIDO SIIIIII!

—¡AAAAAAAAAH!—Ese fue mi grito al ver como el auto estaba literalmente volando una vez paso el borde del viaducto. Pero como todo lo bueno ,esto tenia que terminar, el auto decendio bruscamente hasta estrellarse contra el piso.

Mi boca quedo abierta y mi cuerpo entero temblaba de pies a cabeza, Misato seguía gritando lo que era ensordecedor.

—¡YUPI!¡OTRA VEZ!¡OTRA VEZ!—Vociferaba ella repetidamente sentada en su lugar

Logre reunir suficiente integridad como para bajarme, por suerte no me hice encima. Al salir me percate de los daños ,nosotros estábamos totalmente ilesos pero el auto, mi precioso auto estaba desecho .Para empezar el capo y todo lo que estaba delate estaba achicharrado y destrozado ,los ejes estaban destruidos las ruedas estaban chuecas ,la suspensión ….para que hablar de ello .Movi la cabeza de un lado al otro en resignación ,decidi llamara ala grua mañana ,hoy tenia una mujer esperando. Mujer que estaba corriendo por el viaducto gritando cosas incoherentes

MUNDO 1

Todo marchaba exelente. Mi pequeña misión marchaba cada vez mejor,je, recuerdo la seriedad del comandante cuando me llamo a su despacho. Llegue a pensar que mi otro trabajo fue descubierto y que querían tomar medidas.I maginen mi sorpresa cuando el comandante me pidió que fuera a echar un ojo a la ``Reunion´´de su primera elegida, ja no me crei capaz de guardar la compostura pero lo logre contra todo pronostico. Una vez estuve a una distancia considerable largue una gran carcajada.

Sali de NERV apenas deje al comandante el camino fue tranquilo no había nada de transito solo un auto azul que iba a mucha velocidad. Si ,en ese auto estaba la Mayor Katsuragi ,la reconoci por su única habilidad de manejo. Ella me paso y siguió por la misma dirección que yo por lo que deduje que iba donde Rei. Yo me tome mi tiempo para llegar,una vez allí me cruce con una anciana algo antipatica que despotricaba contra lo que hacia Rei, unas palabras amables aquí y otra haya y pude meterla de nuevo en su departamento

Una vez entre en el departamento me di cuenta que el comandante no necesitaria saber ,si supiera todo lo que estaba pasando en el hogar de su protegida seguramente la encerraría en lo mas profundo de NERV y solo saldría para pilotar. Me habri paso a travez de la muchedumbre inspeccionando el lugar,vi todo lo que habría en una fiesta de adolecentes,es decir ,todo lo que no debería estar haciendo la joven de ojos carmesí. Esta estaba bailando animadamente en el centro de la pista ,haciendo pasos que ni yo conocía ``me estoy volviendo viejo…´´pense por un segundo.

Pasee mi mirada y di con una persona a la que conocía muy bien, Misato estaba saliendo de la pista de baile .Me costo algo de trabajo llegar hasta donde estaba ella ,entre la gente que no dejaba paso y las chicas que querían bailar, ya saben .No fue una gran sorpresa verla arrimándose lentamente hacia la barra .Hice lo mismo desplazándome rápidamente tomando un asiento en la barra improvisada ,y sin darme cuenta termine en un concurso de bebida, aun asi lo disimule lo mas posible

—¡yo!—anuncio con gran felicidad Misato sentándose en una de las banquetas, no pensé que mi primer rival seria ella

—je, veamos que tienes Mayor—le conteste para llamar su atención ,esta me vio con la cara desencajada

—¿Kaji?—dijo atónita ,su expresión simplemente ….impagable ,luego recupero la compostura y su actitud normal ,que lastima —¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—es una fiesta ¿no?lo demás sale por lógica—le respondi con una sonrisa, el seño fruncido de Misato me dijo que la moleste….mision cumplid a,esta hizo un gesto de querer irse pero le tome la muñeca y le dije lo que haría que se quedara—¿acaso tiene miedo de perder Mayor?

Con esto Misato desistió de su retirada al instante y al sentarse de nuevo golpeo la barra con fuerza exclamandole al barman``¡EMPIEZA!´´.

Escuchaba como las personas hacían apuestas acerca de nosotros

—apuesto 20$ por la mujer

—apúntame con 25$ al cola de caballo

—15$ por la chica

—30 ..39 ..45…46$ con 50 centavos por cola de caballo

Lo lamente por los que apostaron por mi, ya que ni ensueños podría ganarle a Misato bebiendo. Si hubiera tenido a alguien para apostar en mi contra por lo menos sacaría algo de dinero además de una seria resaca al dia siguiente. Yo tomaba los tragos con una sonrisa ,cosa que molestaba a Misato ,ella simplemente volcaba su contenido en su garganta

—tranquila Mayor ,no querra arruinarse la fiesta—le dije a la 14º ronda ,a pesar de tener resistencia para ese momento estaba mareado y acabado en comparación de la mujer frente mio que no parecía ni siquiera afectada, diablos como lo hace

—calla y bebe idiota —replico y a continuación hizo desaparecer el contenido de su vaso,bueno al menos me estaba divirtiendo y cumpliendo mi tarea al mismo tiempo

Había perdido la nosion de las copas ya ,levante un vaso y mientras lo llevaba a mi boca mi cuerpo se inclino involuntariamente también. Termine en el piso sin saber como ,lo único que divise fue a Misato festejando su victoria mientras se alejaba, yo tenia cierto problema en ese momento…pararme

A pesar de estar con altos niveles de alcohol todavía podía disimular su ebriedad y caminar de forma normal ,o eso crei,ya que al ver las caras de los que me veian me llenaba de dudas. Un muchacho me golpeo y di un giro de 360 grados ,cuando termine de girar no podía distinguir nada. Por un momento me pareció ver a un manchon rojo mientras intentaba enfocar mi vista

Pase un rato con el mejor amigo que tuve en esa fiesta…el retrete. Al instante que sali del baño ,Rei seguida de Misato se metieron allí pero no le presto mucha atencion. No paso mucho y vi como volvían a salir solo que esta vez Rei era empujada por Misato ,yo me mantuve alejado para que no me vieran y segui de cerca a la primera niña

El resto de la fiesta transcurrió normalmente ,esta vez me movia de aquí para haya solo con una bebida ocacional ,debía mantener la compostura .En eso vio como se formaba un pequeño grupo conformado por Misato ,Asuka ,Shinji y Rei, me acerque disimulada mente para oir que decían

—…hablar un momento?—llegue a escuchar que pregunto Asuka con una dulzura que asusto al muchacho y a mi

—he…supongo—contesto este con inseguridad, y como no a pesar de que ella es dulce conmigo se como es con los demás ,yo tendría también mis reservas

—¿ocurre algo Asuka?—pregunto con…. Intriga…¿Rei?, esto me dio un escalofrio

—¿a ti que te importa? Ademas dije``Shinji´´ no ``Niña modelo´´ ¿cierto?—le respondió usando su usual forma de ser con los demás, eso me tranquilizo

—hu…perdona—dijo Rei ,cosa que me siguió sorprendiendo fue el asombro en su rostro

—vamos ven ,¿quieres Shinji?—lo dijo con una dulzura casi antinatural que me saco un escalofrio

Lo tomo de un brazo y comenzó a tirar de el ,vi como la otra chica también lo tomo y comenzó a tirar de el, Asuka se dio vuelta y miro con mala cara a Rei ,¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—si que eres latosa ¿sabes?—le espeto con fastidio Asuka, a pesar de conocerla nunca vi que tuviera tato desprecio por nadie—¡suelta ya!

—¡no!—le respondió firme esta ,eso si se llevo las palmas Rei Ayanami reacciono y no solo eso estaba enojada—suelta tu

—¡tu!

—¡tu!

—hem…disculpen—interrumpió Shinji con algo de miedo de solo ver a las dos chicas,debo admitir que hasta a mi me intimidaban

—¡¿QUE?—Exclamaron las dos al unisono y cargadas de enojo ,al no obtener respuesta le contestaron otra vez dela misma forma —¡NO MOLESTES!

Luego entraron en una batalla de miradas ,en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que pasaba ,pero me era dificil digerirlo .Cada uno de los jóvenes me había sorprendido ,pero por razones distintas: Asuka por estar peleando por Shinji ,no, por estar peleando por su amor me arriesgaría a decir…tendre que hablar con Misato después; Rei obviamente por su actitud tan ….tan….¿normal?, si eso era actuaba como una típica adolecente enamorada cosa que omitiría en su informe para el comandante….el solo echo de que a ella le gustara Shinji era suficiente para una temporada de aislamiento para Gendo

Y por ultimo Shinji ,este me sorprendió por dos cosas: uno, era el objeto de deseo de dos chicas ,y esas dos chicas eran una pelirroja que preferiría morir a enamorarse y la otra una joven totalmente inexpresiva y hasta donde sabia carente de emociones cosa descartada luego de esta noche ;y dos ,el no parecía darse cuenta de ello ,es obvio que un adolecente no tiene mucha idea del amor pero esto es demasiado obvio

Y el gran final, Asuka perdió el duelo de miradas y estaba emprendiendo la retirada ,yo me fui del lugar era demasiada información nueva por un dia ,necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las sorpresas de la noche.

Mundo 2

—¿Cómo es….que nunca…se cansa?—me pregunte muy agitado

Me encorve agarrándome las rodillas con las manos y respire profundamente ,luego levante la mirada. A una larga distancia estaba Misato saltando de un lado al otro gritando``¡YIPI!´´, ya la había perseguido por mas de 30 minutos y ella ni siquiera parecia agitada.

—¡MISATO!—para que gritaba no lo se, ya lo había intentado en vano todo ese tiempo ,decidi hacer algo menos convencional—¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO¡?

Al decir esto Misato comenzó a venir hacia donde estaba ,tenia una cara parecida a la de los niños al abrir los regalos de navidad,su expresión se desvaneció al ver la nada. Se viro y me miro con furia retrocedi, cuando daba esas miradas nada bueno sucedia, como en el ascensor .Misato dio un paso hacia adelante y yo hacia atrás, esto se repitió varias veces hasta que Misato se canso y dio un salto tumbándome de espaldas y ella cayo sentada encima mio con una sonrisa maléfica

—je,y ahora…

—Q-que….es lo que vas…a…ahhhh—solte un pequeño grito al ver como la mano de ella se iba hacia atrás y por instinto me cubri la cara ,lo siguiente no lo espere

Empezó a hacerme cosquillas, cosquillas lo creen, en fin preferiría el golpe las cosquillas me dejan paralizado. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad me dejo en paz ,tarde varios minutos en recuperarme, ella se tiro de espaldas al suelo y solo reia .Cuando me levante ella quizo huir pero pude detenerla

—ahora,vas a calmarte y vamos a ira a…—eso era un problema, estábamos muy lejos de mi casa y también de la de ella¿A dónde ir?

—yyy….¿a dondee?—pregunto notoriamente impaciente Misato

—hee….¿tienes alguna idea?—es de tontos no admitir cuando necesitas ayuda asi que…

—ha pues claro—la respuesta me calmo ,espere a que siguiera pero no lo hizo solo miraba un poste de luz, tosi un poco …no lo noto ,tosi mas fuerte….tampoco

—¿y….bien?

—¿he?¿que cosa?—dios íbamos a repetir lo mismo que con su dirección

—¿Qué idea tienes?—pregunte luchando por no explotar

—¿idea para que?

Di un gran suspiro y cai sobre mis rodillas ,esto era demasiado. Ella no me presto atencion y comenzó a caminar hacia el poste de luz que estaba arriba del viaducto. Me levante con dificultad y la segui ,estaba a punto de llorar .Al subir vi algo que ilumino mi rostro como el de Misato ,aunque ella estaba mirando como pasaban los autos .Un motel se encontraba en la otra calle

—he….Misato….?—aunque en un principio esto iba a pasar no podía evitar mi nerviosismo

—¿si?—me respondió saliendo de su trance

—he…sabes….podriamos ,en vez de….de ir a …a tu casa….podriamos ir….alli—mi voz se fue apagando conforme avanzaba la oración hasta que perdi mi voz ,señalando el lugar espere la respuesta de ella

Levanto la vista y vio el mote l,paseo la mirada por el lugar en general y luego me miro a mi,en ese momento mis piernas casi se dieron del todo para dejarme caer.

—¿te hiciste mas pequeño?

—¿he?—no entendí la pregunta de inmediato hasta que me percate de que su cabeza estaba muy arriba

Mire abajo y vi el problema ,si ,mis piernas no me dejaron caer pero si me dejaron bajar ,estaba sin darme cuenta con las piernas flexionadas y temblando y no podía pararme…no tenia la fuerza para ello.

Ella me tomo de los hombros y me ayudo a levantarme pero mis piernas no parecían capaces de sostenerme.

—¿y-y….b-ien….que….que dices?—le pregunte fallando totalmente en sonar seguro de mi mismo

—si claro ,claro

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ,eso inflo mi cuerpo de seguridad y fui capas de tomarla de la mano y guiarla al motel. Alli ella espero en las escaleras mientras yo iba por una habitación ,al volver no estaba.

—¿Dónde…?

Empece a buscarla por los alrededores sin éxito, donde diablos había ido, en ese momento la vi. Bajando por el barandal de la escalera como un tubo de bomberos dándome una vista privilegiada de sus pantaletas

—¡YIP!¡YIP!¡YIP!—decía mientras bajaba ,yo quede duro ,ella volvió a subir y repitió el proceso ,a la 3º vez pude reaccionar e ir a buscarla pero no me lo hizo fácil

—¡atrapame!...si puedes ,je—luego salió disparada a toda velocidad hacia arriba de las escaleras ,yo suspire hondamente y luego sali en su búsqueda

No me lo hizo fácil, subió coriendo por las escaleras ,dio vueltas por todos lados entrando en habitaciones ajenas. No hace falta decir que valimos mas de una queja departe de los residentes ,y mas de una pareja abandono el lugar ,me atrevería a decir que vi a un funcionario político notorio en una de las habitaciones en las que irrumpimos y que no estaba nada feliz al vernos

Bajamos a la planta baja ,el que nos dio la habitación parecía estar a punto de estallar cuando nos vio pero nos olvido al ver como un hombre con gabardina y lentes oscuros abanaba el lugar ,no me costo trabajo ver que se trataba del político .El administrador abandonando su escritorio fue en busca de el olvidándonos por completo, tome a Misato que estaba distraída por la muñeca y la arrastre a nuestra habitación .Tuve que agachar la cabeza por vergüenza cuando veía pasar a las parejas que ``visitamos´´ ,no me hacia falta verlos para saber que estaban enojados

—¡hey tu!—me llamo una voz detras mio

—¿hu?—dije mientras me daba vuelta

Lo primero y también ultimo que vi fue la cara enojada de un hombre de mi edad ,sentí como si un burro me hubiera pateado en el estomago, me agache por reflejo del dolor ,mientras intentaba respirar

—haber si aprendes a no meterte en donde no te importa

``La saque barata´´ fue lo que pensé, lastima que no termino ahí. En el camino me tope con un grupo de señoritas a las que también ``visitamos´´ ,hubiera preferido al tipo mil veces mas. Entre arañazos y golpes en mi virilidad termine acostado en la alfombra del pasillo, solo a unas cuantas puertas de nuestra habitación ,Misato se reia de mi infortunio.

``tan cerca….tan lejos´´ fue lo que pensé, solo estaba a unos metros ,pero no podía moverme

—Kaji,Kaji. Puedes apurarte.—eso no me ayudo mucho que digamos ,ya estaba por rendirme y desmayarme cuando Misato dijo algo que….digamos que me animo—Kaji, si te apresuras….hare algo que te hara sentir mejor…mucho mejor

Si,se que no es la gran frase, pero si hubieran escuchado el tono que uso me entenderían, seductora no alcanza para describirlo o tal vez si ,lo que pasa es que después de tantos golpes ya no puedo recordar bien como fue que lo dijo. Bueno ,en fin eso fue suficiente para que me levantara de un salto ,cargara a Misato en mis brazos y me metiera en la habitación para un noche que jamás olvidaría ,en mas de una manera

—¡hey,ocupado!

—disculpe, habitación equivocada—Sali rápidamente acompañado de las risitas de Misato, y de un tacon que me dio en la nuca

Ignore el dolor y esta vez si ,entre en la habitación ,haciendo malabares aun con Misato encima cerre la puerta con mi cadera y lleve a Misato a la cama

MUNDO 1

tres cigarrillos y un vaso de whisky después ,ya me encontraba tranquilo y con la cabeza ordenada. Suspire hondamente y volvi al departamento .Eran cerca de la 1:20 am ,ya había visto suficiente ,de echo vi mas de lo que necesitaba, ahora solo faltaba llevarme a la cama a una mujer y la noche estaría cerrada. Misato estaba descartada

El departamento era un caos ,pero un caos organizado: los ebrios estaban por un lado divirtiendo a los sobrios ,los que bailaban se mantenían en el centro de la sala , los que solo querían charlar estaban por otra parte y las parejas que necesitaban intimidad estaban por otra parte

Vague por todo el lugar ,hablando con una hablando con otra pero la mayoría de las chicas estaban ebrias ,y necesitaba algo que retara mis habilidades. Encontre a un grupito de jóvenes ,entre 24 y 27charlando animadamente ,hábilmente me cole en la conversación y luego de un rato ya ni notaban que acababan de conocerme.

—….fue increíble—termine de contar una de mis historias y ya tenia a dos enganchadas de mi.

Seguimos charlando un rato y poco a poco fui sacando a sus amigas sin que ellas mismas se dieran cuenta, cuando termine solo quedaban dos solo faltaba decidir

—bueno ,alguna quiere hacer otra cosa o a alguna le gustaría ir a algún lugar mas tranquilo—con esa frase esperaba descartar por lo menos a una ,tuve suerte de que ambas fueran inquilinas del edificio, el problema de la cama se solucionaba fácil

—bueno…—empezó una

—en una de esas—la otra agrego ,tenia un buen presentimiento de todo esto

Ellas se miraron entre si y una mirada lujuriosa se formo en ellas ,mi sonrisa solo se agrando. Como lo espere ,ambas se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a cuchichear entre si ,de vez en cundo escuchaba una risita. Al cabo de unos momentos se dieron vuelta ,ambas con una gran sonrisa lasciva

—bueno ,lo estuvimos hablando y….

—estamos halagadas y todo…—esto ya no me gustaba ,aunque no me abandono ,mi sonrisa se hizo sustancialmente mas pequeña

—pero no puedo dejar sola a Tamae…

—y yo a Aiko, somos prácticamente inseparables—``ho,otro par de estas amigas inseparables´´ fue lo que pensé ``ahora viene el típico ``si tienes un amigo..´´´´

—bueno disculpen por….

—no terminamos—dijo Tamae ,no pude evitar mostrar mi desconcierto pero aguarde su continuación—veraz,una no ira sin la otra

—asi que si quieres a una ….deberas llevarte también a la otra

Ambas se miraron y luego a mi con un lujuria casi incendiaria ,``bendita mi suerte y benditas las amigas inseparables´´ agradeci mentalmente antes de rodar a cada una con un brazo y poniéndonos en dirección a la salida

—bueno ,con srtas tan hermosas como ustedes…hare un esfuerzo—ellas dieron una risita y yo solo sonreí

Estaba por entrar en el departamento de las chicas cuando alguien me llamo desde la perta del departamento de Rei

—¡Sr Ryouji!¿a donde va?—dirigi la vista al chico que me llamaba ,Touji creo que era, uno de los amigos de Shinji

—ho bueno ,voy a acompañar a ….—las chicas tironeaban de mi desde el otro lado de la puerta distrayéndome,el chico me miro extrañado

—voy a jugar backgammon con las chicas que viven aquí—le dije en tono de broma ,cosa que me parece no entendió pues mietras la puerta se cerraba lo oi decir ``backgammon, con unas chicas…que desperdicio´´ rei para mis adentros y me concentre en mi tarea.

—Luego de unos jugueteos llegamos semidesnudos a su habitación y ahí empezó ha….no ni crean que se los voy a contar jaja—complete mi relato

—no me vas a dejar en suspenso ,¿o si?—pregunto casi suplicante Hyuga

—vamos es lo mejor ,al menos danos algún detalle—pidió Aoba

—ni lo piensen ,esas maravillosas memorias se van a la tumba conmigo. Ademas ya les conte suficiente ,tengo la garganta cansada, si me disculpan

Y los deje en el puente deseando mas, para ser la anécdota de una sola noche fue bastante larga. No pensé que se quedaran tan interesados ,bueno un buen orador siempre los deja deseando mas .En fin ,hubiera seguido un poco mas pero en realidad tengo que hacer otra cosa ,tengo que entregar el informe que supuestamente escribi sobre lo sucedido ayer .Espero que el comandante se conforme son un informe oral

MUNDO 2

Desperté con una gran sonrisa enmarcada en mi rostro ,recordando todo lo que hicimos hace solo unas horas el solo pensarlo me estremecía de pies a cabeza. Mire a Misato que estaba frente mio y acaricie su mejilla ,ella se movio un poco, decidi despertarla de la mejor manera posible :un movi suavemente hacia ella y toque mis labios con los suyos ,cuando separe mis labios ella había abierto sus ojos y me miraba…¿con enojo?

—¿Ryouji Kaji?—dijo con voz temblante, dio severas miradas hacia todos lados ,creo que cuando noto que estaba desnuda fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron casi desapareciendo sus parpados—será mejor….que no haya pasado….lo que creo ….que ha pasado

Pensé que era una broma, grave error—ho,si que paso y fue alucinante .Eres muy buena debo añadir

Todo sucedió muy rápido ,no se como pero acabe en el piso siendo pateado repetidamente por Misato ,quede tirado en el suelo y ella se alejo ,aproveche para levantarme .Ella se estaba vistiendo ,estaba a medio vestir cuando me vio a mi,que estaba sin vestir

—¡eres un maldito pervertido!—me grito y comenzó a avanzar hacia mi como una fiera

—¡Mi-Misato!—mi terror era casi palpable

Retrocedi y sin darme cuenta pise uno de mis zapatos y tropecé ,ella se agacho y comenzó a golpearme ahora con sus puños y gritando ``¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!´´ tan fuerte que se podía escuchar en todo el motel

Cuando dejo de golpearme en la cara ,creo que porque se sintió satisfecha ,se termino de vestir y abandono el lugar. Yo me tome mi tiempo para levantarme y vestirme ,ya era la madrugada y el sol estaba saliendo .Abandone la habitación con una sonrisa ,aun habiendo sido golpeado despiadadamente por la misma mujer con la que me acoste , valio la pena.

No llegue a hacer tres pasos que una mujer se a travezo en mi camino y se planto frente mio con una cara severa, tenia colgado un pequeño bolso de su hombro y vestia un jean azul y una remera blanca holgada

—¿tu eres el pervertido de la 317?—pregunto la mujer seriamente y frunciendo el seño

—¿he?...

Ella entonces dirigió su vista a mi bolsillo donde tenia el llavero de la habitación, para mi desdicha este estaba salido y se veía claramente el nº 317 ,ella levanto la mirada viéndome aun mas severamente si eso es posible

—¡si eres tu!¡veamos si vuelves a abusar de mujeres después de esto!

Entonces saco de su bolso una de las armas eléctricas de defensa personal y me dio un toque ,cai encorbandome y casi sin poder respirar pero esa mujer no se detuvo allí. Me dio otro choque en el pecho y cai boca arriba ,antes de que pudiera siquiera sufrir por ese choque recibi otro en el peor lugar donde se le puede dar a un hombre…saben a que me refiero

—ahora recuerda esto antes de abusar de otra mujer. y ahora ¡largo!

Me dio un puntapie en el estomago para terminar ,quede tirado un rato recuperándome pero cuando la mujer volvió reuni mis fuerzas sobrantes y hui del lugar. El que me dio las llaves parecía también querer darme algo pero no le di oportunidad ya que Sali corriendo a toda velocidad por la entrada, solo pude oir sus insultos mientras me alejaba

Sin auto, sin dinero,sin teléfono lo único que me quedaba era caminar ,se preguntaran como perdi el dinero y el teléfono ,bueno una anciana me ofreció ayuda cosa que acepte de inmediato, me dio algo de agua y algo de comer que tenia en su bolso después de eso me fui alegre sin notar que sustrajo mi celular y dinero hábilmente de mis bolsillos. Lo que me faltaba ,asaltado por una viejita

Como dije lo único que me quedaba era caminar hasta mi hogar ,cosa dificil puesto que tenia que cojear por el dolor en mi entrepierna y mi casa estaba muy lejos de allí .Aun asi no me rendi, no muchos podían decir que se acostaron con la Mayor Katsuragi, si eso y el echo de llegar a casa a descansar era mi único aliento a seguir

El camino fue largo pero por fin llegue a mi hogar, allí estaba mi vecina regando su jardin, no tenia buena cara pero no me importo. Llegue al porche de mi casa ,por suerte la viejita tuvo la decencia de no robarme las llaves, coloque la llave en la cerradura y abri la puerta al instante que cerre los ojos ,los parpados se me caian y ya estando en mi hogar me di la libertad de descansarlos.

Di unos pasos a dentro—hogar dulce ho….— al abrir los ojos no esperaba eso

Mi casa ,mi hermosa casa destruida. No se que fue lo que me paso ,tal ves fueran las contusiones o tal vez porque ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas malas pero no me inmute por el estado de mi hogar .Di un paseo por cada una de las partes de mi casa, pasee mi mirada por el desastre y la destrucción que había en cada uno de los sectores sin sentir nada ,de ver mi rostro solo reflejaría indiferencia de seguro

Volvi sobre mis pasos y sali hacia mi patio delantero otra ves ,fue en ese entonces que explote ,recordé en un instante todo por lo que pase ,cada una de las cosas que pase y solo pensé en una cosa, si es que existe una fuerza superior que maneja todo a su antojo solo tenia una pregunta para ese ser

—¡¿POR QUE?¡¿POR QUE A MI?¡¿POR QUEEEEE?

Perdi la nosion del tiempo, solo se que maldije a los cuatro vientos con cada insulto que sabia y en cada idioma que recordaba ,solo fui sacado de mi estado cuando una pareja de policías me detuvo por ,según recuerdo que dijeron ``disturbios en la via publica´´ y algo sobre ruidos muy fuertes a altas horas de la noche el pasado dia.

—y heme aquí—complete el relato ,cosa que me dejo un sabor amargo en la boca

—bien, ¿eso es todo?—pregunto el detective que me interrogaba, solo me dijeron que antes de decidir nada debía ser interrogado ,cosa mas inútil

—si es todo

—bien, bein—el detective se llevo una mano a la cabeza y la froto parecía analizar lo que le había dicho—¿usted….a consumido algún alucinógeno últimamente?

—¿que?, no claro que no

El detective iba a decir algo pero se detuvo al escuchar como golpeaban la puerta ,a lo que el respondió con un ``entre´´ y apareció una joven policía que me dirigió una mirada furibunda ,esto no era bueno

—señor se ha confirmado ,este tipo concuerda con el abusador reportado

—¡QUE DIABLOS!

—¡callese!¿esta segura? ,¿quien lo confirmo?

—una mujer llego hace poco ,de pelo violeta ,corto ojos pardos ¿le suena?—lo dijo refiriéndose a mi

—¿Misato?

—exacto ,sr. Ese es el nombre de la mujer

—ya veo que conoce bien a sus victimas ¿he?

—no solo es un gran malentendido—exclame intentando calmar la situación ¿Cómo pueden pasarme tantas cosas malas?

—bueno eso lo sabremos luego de la investigación ,por ahora se quedara con el resto de los recluidos ¿bien?

—¡que! claro que no

—recuerde que todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra tiene derecho a un abogado

El recitaba el discurso mientras me escoltaba hacia la celda, preferí callarme y no meterme en mas problemas ,si tan solo tuviera mi id de NERV saldría en un instante. El detective me dio algo de hielo para el ojo morado que me dejo Misato. Entre en la celda y me sente donde pude ,lo mas lejos de los otros en lo posible que me daban miradas de muerte .Este iba a ser un largo dia

``una noche inolvidable y una mierda´´

ººººººººº

OMAKE

la primera visión es un lugar totalmente blanco que solo es habitado por tres figuras humanoides que resaltan en el fondo blanco. Dichas figuras eran los evangelion unidad 00,01 y 02.

La unidad 02(nigouki) estaba recostada boca arriba durmiendo plácidamente usando su brazos detrás de su cabeza como almohada ,ceca estaba la unidad 00(zerogouki) que caminaba de un lado al otro muy nerviosamente y lejos de allí estaba la unidad 01(shogouki)cruzado de piernas y de espaldas a las otras unidades

Zerogouki se paro en seco y dirigo la mirada a nigouki

—¿¡podrias dejar de dormir!—exclamo totalmente enojado

Nigouki se despertó y se incorporo perezosamente y dio un gran bostezo

—¿para que?mucho que hacer no tenemos¿o si?

—es cierto pero verte durmiendo todo el dia me exaspera

—¿Qué quieres que haga?—le dijo dando otro bostezo

—no se…algo….que se yo—respondió enojado y agitando sus brazos

—¿por que mejor no vas con shogouki?—propuso con la esperanza de volver a dormir

—no seas idiota,si lo único que hace dese que estamos aquí es esta en esa posición todo el dia salvo cuando duerme

—en eso tienes razón,¿que es lo que ve en estar sentado todo el dia sin decir nada?

—averiguemos

Ambos comenzaron a ir en dirección del EVA morado ,este seguía en su posición inmutable,la unidad roja y azul llegaron por fin a su lado y vieron que era lo interesante de estar sentado

—una…una computadora—logro decir zerogouki

—y con internet ,según parece—añadió nigouki

—¿y que pensaban que hacia sentado?,¿mirar la nada?—respondió shogouki con calma

En la pantalla de la computadora se veía el Word abierto y se veia un gran texto en el.

—¿estas escribiendo?—pregunto con la boca abierta zerogouki

—creo que es obvio,pero si

—¿y que estas escribiendo?—pregunto con desgano nigouki

—una historia

—¿Qué historia tarado?—pregunto enojado zerogouki

—esta relacionada con nosotros

—ya veo,y …¿Por qué no dijiste nada tarado?

—porque no preguntaste mi querido zerogouki

Zerogouki se fue exasperado lo mas lejos del EVA morado,mientras que nigouki se recostó en su lugar y volvió a dormir y Shogouki volvió a escribir

``nigouki no lo dejara asi nada mas´´penso para si

ººººººº

N/A:bueno esa es la historia de Kaji ,de ambos Kaji .Cada uno se lo conto a alguien en particular y obtuvo resultados muy distintos .Pero no se preocupen que Kaji(del M2 obviamente)saldrá adelante, como siempre lo hace. Espero que les haya divertido este capitulo,vienen a ser los capitulos de ``FIESTA´´contados desde la perspectiva de Kaji pero eso es muy fácil de notar.

Sobre el OMAKE ,se me ocurrió con unos amigos,fue algo parecido a lo que paso de verdad por eso me decidi a escribirlo, sean críticos quiero opiniones buenas o malas jaja

Cada uno tendrá sus opiniones, y me gustaría saberlas asi que agamelo saber,si les gusto o si me quiren matar esta bien recibo todo. Asi que comenten no tengan miedo jaja

ARCANGEL: vos lo dijiste me la cargue con el Kaji del M2,esta es toda su historia ,todas las cosas malas y (aunque muy pocas)buenas cosas que le pasaron en esta fiesta en la que se vio involuntariamente incolucrado. Espero saber tu opinión sobre este capitulo y desde ya muchas gracias por haber comentado antes


	17. UNA NOCHE COMUN EN TOKYO 3

17

UNA NOCHE COMUN EN TOKYO 3

MUNDO 1

Lo primero que se ve es la sala de la casa de Misato,en ella se ven a los 3 ocupantes,imagínense la de música de fondo esa que se utiliza en las películas del viejo oeste,esa con el silbido y la guitarra: Shinji cocinando ,maniobra las sartenes y utensilios de concina algo nervioso y con una gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca; Una pelirroja llamada Asuka ,estaba vestida inusualmente formal:v estido ,zapatos con tacos ,maquillada y peinada .Esta daba fugaces miradas al reloj de agujas y luego fijaba su mirada en el cocinero Shinji, casi penetrándolo con la mirada ,este sabia que lo observaban y esa era la razón de su nerviosismo; La ultima integrante era Misato, esta solo daba sorbos a su cerveza tranquilamente e intercambiaba la mirada entre Shinji y Asuka

Tic,tac,tic,tac, resonaba el reloj en la sala ,solo acompañado de los eventuales sonidos producidos en la cocina .Misato miro por primera vez el reloj,las 6:55pm aproximadamente ,solo una hora los separaba de la llegada de Rei y la contienda con la pelirroja. Misato tenia dos opciones rondando en su cabeza:una ,la de quedarse y dar apoyo a su compañera pelirroja como prometió,o dos escaparse de la inminente tormenta. Solo le faltaba un ligero empujoncito para tomar su decisión

La música del viejo oeste ceso ,cortada por el timbre del teléfono. Misato,viendo a sus dos pupilos ocupados ,uno cocinando y la otra vigilándolo con la mirada,se levanto y contesto .Se alegro como nunca al escuchar a Kaji del otro lado del teléfono

—``hola Misato,¿queria saber si tu….?´´no pudo terminar

—¿Cómo?¿salir?—pregunto rápidamente Misato ,ambos protegidos la escucharon bien—bien,pero dejame arreglarme pasame a buscar ¿si?nos vemos

—``he si…´´solo pudo decir Kaji ante la rápida vocalización de la mujer de ojos pardos y problemas de bebida``y yo que solo quería saber si tenia mi credencial de NERV´´ penso para si

Como un rayo purpura ,Misato entro y salió de las habitaciones vistiéndose y preparándose en tiempo record ,tomo su bolso y salió hacia la puerta. Una vez abierta encaro a sus protegidos

—bien salgo con Kaji y llegare a tarde. Sean responsables y ,Asuka, trata bien a las visitas recuerda lo que hablamos—esto referido una pequeña charla donde le aconsejo a ella no ser agresiva ni actuar como egomaniatica frente a el ,si es que quería cambiar la forma en como la veía Shinji —bueno ,eso y no hagan una orgia de sexo mientras no estoy

—¡Misato!—le reprocharon ,ambos muy rojos

Esta solo rio y se fue cerrando la puerta .Shinji volvió a sus labores bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja. No pasaron ni diez minutos que Misato esperaba a Kaji que una joven de pelo azul se paro frente a ella.

—Hola Mis…Mayor Katsuragi—se corrigio ,aunque su acto de la vieja Rei era inútil después de la fiesta

—Dejate de eso,solo dime Misato. Llegas temprano,¿no puedes permanecer lejos de Shinji por mucho?¿he?—le insinuo la mayor

—hay si…no podía esperar ni 5 minutos mas—dijo en tono de ensoñación ,esto le dio un escalofrio a Misato.

La chica si que había combiado, no pudo verlo bien la otra noche debido a su borrachera ,pero esta muestra de enamoramiento adolecente por Shinji era un cambio radical. Reprimio la idea de que fue secuestrada por extraterrestres y se adapto a la idea de que Rei estaba cambiando.

—bien ellos están arriba—en eso llego Kaji—Solo procura no provocar a Asuka y estaras bien

—ho yo jamás haría eso—dijo con inocencia ,pero tenia una sonrisa malévola que Misato ignoro

—bien ,bien. Nos vemos—Misato se subió al auto de Kaji y lo apuro por salir ,la ojiroja miro su partida y saludo con su mano

En el departamento Shinji encontró un inconveniente—Diablos, tengo que ir de compras

—¿he?...he—la pelirroja salió de su trance muy desconcertada

—olvide comprar algo en la tienda, ahora vuelvo—dijo tomando dinero y dirigiéndose a la puerta

—vuelve pronto—saludo alegre la pelirroja ``y si por casualidad una cierta bruja de pelo azul aparece tu estas en la casa de tus amigos ,jeje´´ penso para si

Pero sus planes quedaron hechos trizas al ver la puerta abierta. Detraz de ella la bruja citada esta aparentemente por tocar ,recibió a Shinji con una refulgente sonrisa

—hola Shinji—dijo extremadamente melosa para su gusto

—h-hola Rei—este tartamudeo ante tal tono de voz—llegaste antes…

—si,no podía permanecer mas tiempo lejos de ti. Mi peluchin—Al decir esto un escalofrio recorrió no solo a Asuka sino a Shinji ,``¿mi peluchin?´´ ambos pensaron anonadados

Luego abrazo a Shinji y le dio un apasionado beso ,viendo de reojo a la pelirroja ,provocándola con la mirada. Esta ,a espaldas de Shinji, maldijo en silencio e hizo varios gestos ofensivos para la diversión de Rei. Luego de que ese beso casi interminable para Asuka terminara ambos separaron.

Asuka echaba chispas pero uso todo su autocontrol para evitar levantarse y sacar a patadas a la bruja esa .Rei solo se quedo viendo a Shinji ignorando a Asuka y Shinji ,bueno,solo permanecia ignorante de los hechos.

—bien…voy al mercado a comprar lo que falta para la cena y vuelvo...—dijo recordando su ocupación previa—espera aquí con Asuka ¿si?

—como digas ,…peluchin—los otros dos jóvenes tuvieron un escalofrio ante la nueva mencion

Shinji salió y cerro la puerta tras el,dejando a las dos leonas solas listas para pelear por su presa .La música del viejo oeste volvió a sonar ,se escucha el silbido ya conocido que da paso a la música. Asuka se levanta de su sitio quedando a la altura de Rei, ambas se miraron a los ojos directamente .La música transcurría mientras ambas jóvenes se miraban ,entrecerrando sus ojos volviéndolos rendijas .Lo que pareció una batalla de miradas de horas termino por el comentario de Rei

—no te esfuerces mas—dijo secamente con ambos ojos bien cerrados ,casi como rendijas

—parece que no me conoces ,muñeca—contesto Asuka con una sonrisa torcida—yo siempre gano

—te tengo noticias,yo también—le respondió desafiante la joven de cabellos azules

—no me hagas reir—y seguido a esto rio ahogadamente—solo tienes la ventaja porque me tomaste desprevenida,no volverá a pasar

—no,tengo la…``ventaja´´ como dices porque no soy una perra histérica y arrogante como tu—las palabras de Rei sacudieron a Asuka ,ciertamente no se esperaba ese arranque de la muñeca, pero su shock no duro mucho

—es mejor que ser la muñeca de una bruja sin sentimientos y que solo obedece ordenes de el hentai cuatro ojos que tenemos por comandante—replico Asuka

Otra vez quedaron en silencio ,la música del oeste sonaba mientras sus ojos se encontraron y la batalla de miradas continuo. Luego de otro rato Rei sonrio a medias

—¿que se te hace divertido?—dijo despectivamente Asuka

—el que tu pienses que con esa actuación tuya puedes quitármelo,el no es estúpido. Ahora que conoce el cariño y el amor verdadero no lo abandonara para ser maltratado por ti…perra

—¡Que!¿Como te atreves? Yo no estoy actuando, y de ninguna forma lo maltrataría— Asuka se defendió para su propio criterio ,bien

—No me digas,¿tal como lo haz hecho hasta ahora? —replico con sarcasmo

—yo…yo…es …lo hacia para que no supiera…para que no supiera mis verdaderos sentimientos—explico entre cortada y con algo de angustia en su voz

—ha claro,y que esperabas que pasara idiota .Si no eres sincera con alguien como puedes esperar un tipo de relación . ¡Dios!y se supone que eres lista, acaso creías que el se veria atraído por golpes e insultos

Asuka solo abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo pero las palabras no salian,abrió la boca y la cerro varias veces ante la vista de una enojada Rei. Tenia razón en lo practico ,pero ella no la entendía ,ella no había pasado por lo que ella paso, ella no podía saber lo dificil de abrir tu corazón después de todo las cosas malas que le habían pasado

—tu…tu no entiendes—dijo en un susurro

—puede ser,no soy tu .No se como trabaja esa extraña cabecita tuya,pero si se esto :Lo arruinaste, echaste a la basura tu oportunidad con el y no puedes culparme a mi o cualquier otra por tomar la oportunidad. No actúes como una niñita ingenua

El severo regaño de Rei de veras la estaba sometiendo ,no podía contradecir y si la insultaba solo le daba la razón respecto a que actuaba como una niña .Su estado desde el asalto de Rei era decaído mirando al piso cada vez que decía una de sus verdades .Pero ahora la fiera en su interior volvia a emerger ,saliendo a la luz de a poco

—je,tienes toda la razón…lo arruine en grande ,no fui sincera con el ni conmigo misma y ahora este es el precio…aun asi—esto ultimo lo dijo levantando su cabeza para mirar a Rei a los ojos y con mirada decidida—todavía nada esta escrito ,nadie dice que no puedo ganarlo…El vera mi verdadero yo,y se dara cuenta de…

—eres una ingenua—le corto Rei con la mirada igual de fría que su voz—bien ,te diste cuenta de tu error y ahora quieres remediarlo solo que se te va a hacer muy dificil, tienes todo en contra—le explico Rei, Asuka solo la miro mas decidida a cada momento—Primero que nada ,la primera impresión siempre importa digan lo que digan, y eso si que es malo en tu caso. Por lo que me conto solo lo insultas ,golpeas ,denigras y menosprecias y un trato asi no se olvida de un dia para el otro. Tambien esta el hecho de que el sale conmigo ,yo le doy cariño ,soy la primera en hacerlo y eso no se olvida fácil ,compartimos mas de lo que crees

Eso ,aunque no lo demostró ,asusto a Asuka ``¿Qué tanto avanzo su relación?´´ penso fugazmente pero en vez de desanimarse solo esbozo una sonrisa arrogante

—si crees que con eso me vas a parar estas muy equivocada,solo hace mas valioso el premio —respondió Asuka totalmente decidida,con confianza a pleno

``de verdad que es lo opuesto a mi Asuka…en fin esto lo hace mas divertido´´penso divertida Rei

—es mio,ahora y siempre—sentencio Rei duramente ,Asuka solo sonrio a medias

—eso esta por verse…ha y recuerda que le vive **conmigo**—dijo haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo

—je,y el ya durmió **conmigo**— técnicamente lo que dijo no era mentira ,ya que habían dormido en una cama juntos, aunque solo hicieron eso,dormir

—¿q-qu-e…q-que?—Asuka no lograba procesar lo que le dijo,luego de unos momentos con la boca abierta y siguiendo procesando lo dicho hablo —no importa…solo…solo hara mas dulce el hecho de que lo recupere a pesar de eso

Rei estaba impresionada ,su determinación era algo que no había visto nunca ,y por primera vez desde que inicio su relación con Shinji ,ya sean en ambos mundos ,se sintió amenazada por otra chica. La distancia entre ellas se cerro bastante sin que ninguna se diera cuenta ,Asuka tenia sus puños cerrados y Rei movia sus dedos como preparándose para un asalto

º|||º

MUNDO 2

Rei estaba verdaderamente intrigada ,esta fue la primera ves que al dormir no se encontró con su antagonista en el otro mundo .Las dudas la invadieron ,¿no la volveria a ver?, ¿algo le había pasado?,eso era intrigante ¿Qué pasaría si alguna muriera fuera de su mundo?, ¿el lazo que las unia se había roto?y de ser asi ¿estaba perdida toda esperanza de volver a su mundo?.

En ese momento oyo el toquido de la puerta ,sin necesitar el permiso Shinji entro con una sonrisa se acerco y la beso suavemente

—¿dormiste bien?—pregunto tranquilamente

Como llegaron ,las dudas se fueron de su cabeza con la llegada de Shinji .Y a pesar de que ni ella misma creyo lo que pensó ,de hecho lo hizo``Que diablos importan esas cosas mientras el este aquí´´si ese fue su pensamiento que la hizo sorprenderse ,no se creía capas de tener esos pensamientos

—si,muy bien a decir verdad—con un ``si´´ bastaba pero algo la impulso a decir lo demás ,ese algo que la estuvo impulsando a hacer cosas que ella normalmente no se hubiera ni molestado en hacer o notar. Un buen ejemplo es la fiesta del otro dia y su ,a su parecer,extraño comportamiento que se sintio a la vez normal

—nos cancelaron las pruebas de sincronización ,por ``Incapacidad técnica del personal´´—explico brevemente Shinji

—¿y eso que significa?—había escuchado muchos términos pero ese no se le hacia conocido

—que Ritsuko y Misato tienen una resaca terrible—dijo riendo Shinji ,ella lo acompaño,no por mera formalidad sino porque en verdad le pareció gracioso. Mentalmente ella se seguía debatiendo si no estaba sufriendo un trauma retardado por el viaje dimensional y su mente se degradaba poco a poco

Pero otro pensamiento inesperado termino sus preocupaciones``si esto pasa porque mi cabeza esta mal…que siga asi´´otra sorpresa para el repertorio

—bien ,eso nos deja el dia libre—dedujo Rei

—mas bien tarde …o noche,en realidad una tarde-noche—Rei no entendío lo que le dijo—recuerdas que llegamos a tu departamento a la madrugada—la chica asintió—bien son las 5 de la tarde del mismo dia

Rei arqueo una ceja ante la explicación de Shinji,era la primera vez que se acostaba tan tarde y se levantaba igual de tarde. Pero ese algo que descubrió hace poco le permitió dejar de lado esas frivolidades que antes hubieran ocupado su mente ,aun asi sentia curiosidad por este algo que ahora dictaba sus acciones,y solo teniendo a un confidente ,bueno el resto sale por logica

—Shinji,¿puedo preguntarte algo?—el muchacho asintió ,algo preocupado por la actitud seria de Rei —siento…siento algo nuevo—comenzó ,el muchacho le hizo un gesto para que continuara—desde que llegue ha ido en aumento….eso que siento me hace hacer cosas…cosas que no haría antes sin una razón u orden….mi forma de expresarme ,acciones y demás cosas…ahora han cambiado ,soy mas predispuesta a la comunicación que antes,mis preocupaciones han aumentado…no sobre cosas graves…sino sobre lo que antes eran cosas superfluas ahora tienen espacio en mi mente ,ropa ,alimento ,el cuidado personal… ese tipo de cosas

—¿y que es lo que sucede con eso?—pregunto Shinji algo extrañado ,lo que ella describia era la actitud normal de una persona,mas aun la de una adolecente

—es que…que…mi personalidad…mi definición como ser…ha cambiado y no encuentro el porque…por mas que lo analizo no encuentro una respuesta lógica…a excepción de daño cerebral o psicológicos recientes…nada lo explica y ese cambio se hace mas presente cada dia…afectando mi forma de pensar ….mi forma de actuar —la chica se cubrió con sus manos su rostro y se hundió en ellas—no lo entiendo

Shinji reflexiono sobre la respuesta que iba a dar ,no era una repuesta filosofíca ,ni digna de un pensador de antaño pero era lo mejor que pudo armar—cabe la posibilidad de que,tu estes…comenzando a volverte….a cambiar o madurar …en una persona …normal—dijo algo dudoso

La respuesta algo simplista ``me vuelvo normal´´resumio Rei,era corta . directa y contestaba todas sus dudas. Su actitud actual ya la había visto antes,en sus compañeros de clase,técnicos de su EVA en su descanso,superiores y demás. Pero ella fue criada como una herramienta ,con el solo propósito de obedecer ordenes ,su forma de actuar y actitud fueron moldeadas desde su nacimiento para que fuera tal como era antes de llegar a este mundo.

Nunca tuvo una motivación para cambiar nada en su vida,salvo por pequeños eventos aislados como el rescate del comandante en la prueba fallida del EVA 00 y el rescate de su hijo contra el 5º angel,esos eventos cambiaron un poco su forma de ser. Aun asi no lo había llevado a tales extremos¿Qué fue el detonante para esta continua evolución de personalidad que sufria?¿que cambio para que su propio ser cambiara radicalmente?¿que hay aquí que no hay en su mundo?¿que diferencia hay?

En ese momento Shinji la abrazo tiernamente ,en ese simple acto ella sintió su apoyo y amor incondicional. Con ese contacto contesto sus preguntas otra vez…El causante era el. O mas bien el estar con el a un nivel emocional mas alto que cualquier otro conocido por ella,que a travez de esta relación desarrollo involuntariamente una vida de una estudiante normal y por ende el florecimiento de estas nuevas emociones y actitudes que poco a poco aumentaban .Habia leído que el hombre crece con la experiencia

¿todas las experiencias de una joven normal la hicieron crecer de un ser sin voluntad o propósito a un ser con sentimientos y metas propias?Sentimientos si,pero metas…¿Qué metas tenia? Sonrio inconsientemente ante la respuesta que ya conocía. Despues de conocer la dicha de vivir con cariño,amor ,de ser tratada como igual,de ser tomada en cuenta ,de tener una vida…normal ,ella no quería caer otra vez en su vieja vida. Si ,esa era su meta ahora ,no volver a ser la Rei apagada ,sumisa y sin sentimientos de antes

Con una carga menos despejo su rostro para mirar al joven que la abrazaba,sonriéndole ,no porque alguien se lo dijera o para guardar apariencias ,como en este mundo,sino porque ella lo quería ,porque simplemente no pudo contener demostrar su felicidad. Y para Shinji,esa sonrisa fue la mas hermosa que jamás había visto

—¿Qué quieres hacer?—pregunto Shinji devolviendo la sonrisa

—lo que…—``tu quieras´´ era lo que iba a decir ,pero ella tenia una idea propia y de ahora en adelante no reprimiría mas su voluntad—Vamos a dar un paseo

—bien—respondió el muchacho y salieron del lugar a deambular por aquí y por alla

º|||º

por los oscuros y profundos pasillos de NERV una pelirroja caminaba hacia el despacho de la Dra Akagi. Sus pruebas fueron canceladas pero ella fue de todas formas con la intención de hablar con la Dra sobre el consejo que le dio y la decisión que tomo. Toco la puerta del despacho pero no obtuvo respuesta,toco de nuevo pero solo oyo un quejido lejano,toco por tercera vez y una estruendosa voz resonó en el lugar

—¡DEJA ESA MALDITA PUERTA EN PAZ Y PASA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!—la voz de Ritsuko daba miedo

Con algo de timides abrió la puerta del despacho,dentro una arruinada Ritsuko Akagi estaba esparcida sobre su escritorio usando informes como almohada ,en uno de ellos se le podía ver una mancha como su hubieran derramado liquido. Un breve vistazo confirmo que era solo la baba de la Dra,en el escritorio había una vaso con agua efervecente y unos paños mojados

Esta levanto la cabeza con gran esfuerzo para divisar a su visitante,a medio camino todo el lugar dio vueltas por ende bajo la vista devuelta a su almohada y solo en base al vistazo de algo rojo dedujo quien era

—Asuka,si quieres pagar la apuesta…otro dia si—dijo la rubia e hizo un ademan para que se retirara

—no ,no es sobre eso,pero descuide pagare la apuesta .Es sobre lo que me dijo,llegue a una decisión

—podría oírla luego,incluso considerare la apuesta saldada si te vas silenciosamente—el tono suplicante de la Dra decía que obviamente no estaba en condiciones de dar alguna ayuda

—solo oiga lo que le dire y me ire—dijo decidida la pelirroja

—si,si solo hazlo bajo—se apresuro a agregar la rubia tapándose las orejas con las manos

—sere directa,quiero a Shinji para he pensado muy bien y llegue a esa conclucion ;lo quiero y lo quiero conmigo

—muy bien por ti linda ,ahí esta la puerta—la Dra no parecía muy entusiasta

—podría darme un consejo de cómo hacerlo—esto lo dijo algo fuerte y golpeo instintivamente el escritorio,Ritsuko se revolcó de dolor

—hay,hay mi cabeza…¿no puede esperar?—suplico la mujer,Asuka golpeo,aunque menos fuerte ,la mesa otra vez—bien ya entendí…acercate y escucha

Asuka lo hizo y escucho el breve pero útil consejo,mas bien tip ,sobre su vida amorosa.

º|||º

MUNDO 1

Shinji volvió algo consternado,se retrazo por una viejita que no paraba de hablarle al cajero sobre cosas que pasaron en su vida. Subio hasta el departamento coloco la llave en la puerta y dando un giro entro. La vista que obtuvo era una tanto…peculiar: Ahí estaban ,sentadas en lados opuestos de la mesa Rei y Asuka, ambas lo miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa y soltaron una risa ahogada igual de neviosa, viendo mas de cerca ambas estaban totalmente despeinadas y al parecer Asuka se rasgo el vestido

—¿Qué fue lo….?—Shinji iba a preguntar pero las chicas contestaron antes

—lo que paso es …—inicio Rei

—me patine…—agrego Asuka

—la quise sostener pero…

—la agarre y la tire entonces…

—entonces Pen-Pen…

—se volvió loco y ataco nuestras cabezas

Shinji dejo su boca abierta ante la descabellada explicación ,parpadeo un par de veces y solo pregunto—¿y tu vestido?

—he…ah—A Rei se le acabaron las historias

—ha si…—ambos voltearon a Asuka esta alternaba la vista entre ambos muy nerviosa—je,me enganche con un clavo salido

—¿de donde?Metamoslo para evitar otro accidente—La ingenuidad de Shinji sorprendio ambas pero lo agradecieron de todo corazón

—he…por—Asuka miro a Rei en espera de Ayuda

—la mesa…si la mesa—dijo señalándola,el chico la inspecciono pero no hallo nada

—¿de que hablan?Aqui no hay ningún clavo

—pero no allí…es en—Rei balbuceo

—mi habitación…la mesita de mi habitación—respondió rápidamente

—he bien…volveré a la cocina—respondió y se fue ,no sin antes dedicarles una mirada de extrañes a ambas chicas

—he…Rei ven conmigo ,te mostrare uno de mis vestidos,dime como me queda—dijo en voz alta,la aludida la siguió con cara de fastidio—no espíes ¿he?

—s-si…—contesto Shinji``Pen-Pen se volvió loco y las ataco…valla cuento´´penso el

Una ves dentro de la habitación de Asuka ,esta la cerro y se dio vuelta a encarar a Rei ahora sentada en su cama

—Estuvo cerca—dijo en un suspiro la joven de pelo azul

—aquí no paso nada ,¿de acuerdo?—le dijo la pelirroja seriamente

—por supuesto,para la próxima buscaremos un terreno mas neutral—dijo la chica algo molesta y sobándose la cabeza—la lámpara no estaba permitida

—no me provoques ,alejate de Shinji y no nos molestes mas y no pasara de nuevo—dijo fríamente calvando sus ojos azules en los rojos de su adversaria

—Te digo lo mismo a ti—respondio desafiante esta,su cruce de miradas se vio interrumpido por Shinji

—¡A comer!—llego su aviso desde la cocina

Rei salió con calma dejando a Asuka para cambiarse ,al cabo de unos minutos ella salió con su vestido favorito ,el mismo que uso cando vino a Japon(N/A:lo se ,ese vestido el favorito es lo mas trillado que hay,disculpen) y peinada otra vez .Se sento en una de las sillas quedando frente a Shinji que tenia a su lado a Rei.

Rei al ver la llegada de la pelirroja comenzó a provocarla,primero mordía el lóbulo de su oreja de vez en cuando ,en otras lo manoseaba por lo bajo``esta muñeca-bruja es una pervertida´´penso Asuka.

—a ver Shinji, como tu haz hecho esta deliciosa comida ,lo justo es que te de de comer—era la gota que derramo el vaso,como a un bebe ,ella tiernamente alimento a su novio para la furia total de Asuka

Lo soporto lo mas que pudo pero no pudo mas,por lo menos en vez de golpearla opto seguir su propio juego—lo estas haciendo mal….fuera—ordeno desplazando a Rei y tomando ella la lavor de alimentar a Shinji—Di haaa….

Le dirigió las porciones a su boca ,algo mas pequeñas en comparación de las de Rei—lo vez ,asi es como se alimenta a alguien. Trozos pequeños en ves tus atragantantes trozos—le dijo Asuka a Rei enojada

—pero con trozos tan pequeños no puede saborear nada—Rei tomo otros cubiertos y comenzó a alimentar a Shinji a la par de Asuka

—humf…—shinji solo pudo proliferar eso debido a que su boca estaba continuamente llena

—inepta deja de mezclar la ensalada con la carne—gruñía Asuka

—asi le gusta mas a Shinji¿no es asi Shinji? —pregunto Rei

—humpf…mmm—volvió a emitir Shinji

—no le gusta asi¡¿no es asi?—dijo Asuka poniendo mas comida en su boca

—¡no ,asi!—puso otro bocado

—¡asi!— la pelirroja puso mas comida en la boca de el y asi sucesivamente

—¡asi!

—humff..

—¡asi!

—¡asi!

—¡humpmffffff!

—¡no,asi!

—¡que no,asi!

—¡perra!

—¡bruja!

—¡humpffff!

Por fin pudieron ver a el joven ahora atragantado por tantos bocados y demasiado cortes para escupirlo o demasiado lleno. Ambas chicas miraron con horror como el joven se desplomaba totalmente azul,sus orbes sin vida viendo hacia la nada y sin respirar .Asuka se paralizo al recordar esa misma mirada en su madre,no pudo soportarlo otra vez y quedo en shock. Por otro lado ,Rei de mente mas agil,se agacho sobre Shinji retiro el exeso de comida y le dio resucitación boca a boca .Al cabo de unos instantes volvio a respirar, Shinji tosio un poco.

—no vuelvas a asustarme asi—le dijo Rei al pie de las lagrimas

—discualpa…cof, tengo a ti para que me salves…por cierto¿Dónde aprendiste resucitación?—pregunto recuperándose de la previa falta de aire y retomando su tonalidad normal

—bien,en la escuela …teníamos que elegir entre economía del hogar o primeros auxilios…y ya me viste cocinar asi que—el chico rio de buena gana luego le siguió Rei,todo visto por una inerte Asuka

—¿Asuka?¿Asuka estas bien?—el muchacho se preocupo al ver esa mirada perdida

Lentamente la chica volvió en si —Baka—susurro ,pero no acabo ahí,se acerco y de un tiron de su camisa lo puso frente a ella casi chocando sus rostros—¡nunca!¡y repito ,nunca!vuelvas a hacer eso o yo misma te estrangulare con mis propias manos¡¿entendiste?—bramo la pelirroja

—s-si…A-Asuka…disculpa—logro balbucear el chico

De improviso la joven salió disparada hacia el pasillo ,entro a su habitación y cerro estrepitosamente su puerta .Los jóvenes restantes solo intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión, Rei sabia en realidad porque actuo asi,se preocupo por Shinji…mucho .Pero esta era una pequeña guerra secreta por el corazón de Shinji y esa información tan valiosa no podía ser filtrada ,menos por ella

—siento todo esto,se suponía que seria una cena tranquila—se disculpo Shinji algo sonrrojado(N/A:un recurso muy utilizado en el universo Evangelion,el sonrojo jaja)

—no hay problema,fue divertido …de una forma extraña

—si,bien…creo que debiste haber tomado las clases de economía del hogar ,al menos sabrias preparar un omelet —dijo el chico en voz baja en forma de chiste

—si ,¿pero quien te hubiera salvado la vida entonces?—siguió la corriente para aflojar el ambiente

—si bien,pero me hubiera salvado de una futura intoxicación—esta vez lo dijo con una sorisa ,su confianza con ella era algo increíble, se sentia muy comodo a su lado…sin las inhibiciones normales que lo poseían

—¡hey!yo no hago veneno…solo quemo—dijo algo apenada ,Shinji comenzó a reir y Rei le siguió

Juntos limpiaron el lugar en un rato y dejaron todo ordenado. Shinji accedió acompañar a Rei a su casa ,por una parte un alivio ya que evitaría a su compañera piloto en un estado delicado. El camino fue calmado,Rei fue todo el camino abrazada al brazo de Shinji platicando de tanto en tanto. Dejo a Rei en su apartamento y se fue,no sin antes un largo intercambio de besos y cariños de 1 hora

Una pelirroja lloraba en su habitación,maldiciendo su falta de rapidez mental y de tacto ante esta situación. Ella quizo ir y abrazarlo,besarlo sin importar que y sentirlo a el con ella ,seguro… pero no ,tuvo que actuar furibundamente y darle otro motivo mas para odiarla. Esos pensamientos la asolaron hasta que se durmió. Shinji regreso y se fue a dormir exhausto por la noche.A las 2 horas llego Misato ligeramente ebria,choco contra casi todo en su camino pero logro entrar a su habitación o eso creyo

—¡Misato!¡¿Pero que diablos estas haciendo?—bramo Asuka al notar la presencia de su tutora en su cama y abrazandola

—¡opps! habitacion equivocada…hip—respondió esta ,se levanto y abnadono el recinto de la pelirroja yendo por fin a su habitación

Un solitario pingüino miro no solo esta escena sino todo lo que transcurrio en la noche,solo algo faltaba para completar la noche y era algo imposible de ignorar. Dando por perdida la esperanza de que su ama lo asistiera y que la inquilina alemana ,contra toda posibilidad ,se portara amable ,fue con su única opción

Shinji soñaba a gusto,estaba en un mundo sin evagelion ,nunca fue abandonado ,en fin estaba en un mundo perfecto. Estaba junto a Rei riendo cuando vio a la pelirroja avanzar hacia el

—¡¿Por qué diablos lo haces?—bramo empujándolo y tirándolo de espaldas,luego saco un cuchillo progresivo miniatura y lo miraba de forma maniaca—¡ahora aprenderas!

De improvisto comenzó a apuñalar las plantas de sus pies,Shinji grito de dolor pero Asuka no se detenia ,Rei había desaparecido solo quedaba el torturado y la torturadora

—¡baka!—grito ella

—para ¡para!—suplicaba este

—¡baka!—esta vez la visión se despejaba dejando paso a la realidad,donde la pelirroja real le gritaba desde el marco de la puerta—¡calla ,duerme e intenta no asfixiarte!

Ella salió de vista y volvió a su habitación,entonces sintió las puñaladas en sus pies otra el pie de la cama estaba Pen-Pen dando picotazos a la planta de sus pies cada vez mas fuerte con la intención de despertarlo,el chico lo miro con fastidio

—¿Qué quieres?—resongo

—wark—dijo y señalo con la cabeza un plato tirado en el piso que trajo con sigo

—ho ,olvidamos alimentarte—lo miro por unos momentos y se tapo otra vez y le dio la espalda a el pingüino—Mañana¿si?

—¡WARK!—vocifero el Pen-Pen con un brillo rojo en los ojos y en un ataque pingüino-bersek ,lo picotio salvajemente hasta que se levanto y lo alimento

—¿contento?—le dijo molesto el chico ,el pingüino sin dejar su comida le respondió

—wark—ahora sus ojos normales y el tono bajo ,muy feliz de ser alimentado

—la próxima vez te meto por el inodoro—gruño el chico,el pingüino inmediatamente se volteo,el brillo rojo volvió a sus ojos

—¡WARK!—vocifero el feroz pingüino incorporándose y entrando en Pingüino-bersek

—¡Nada ,nada!¡ya me voy!—grito Shinji desesperado y se fue a su habitación ,Pen-Pen volvió a la normalidad y siguió comiendo

º|||º

MUNDO 2

Shinji volvió de su paseo con Rei ,dejándola en su casa y luego de un refrigerio partió a su hogar. En el camino solo pensó en lo apacible y agradable de su paseo,diferente a los que tenia con la otra Rei en los que hablaban continuamente ,este paseo fue callado solo se escuchaban el ruido de sus pasos. En un determinado momento Rei cayo en la duda sobre su estado mental otra vez,una conversación con el la su cambio de una manera admirable,i ncluso agradeció en un momento que esto estuviera pasando

Llego a su hogar pero no hizo ningún ademan de querer entrar. Alli estaría Asuka,que lo acosaría como siempre hacia cuando estaban solos en un intento desesperado de llamar la atencion. Ese hecho lo desaminaba ,de todas formas reunió fuerzas y entro en el edificio. Llego hasta la puerta la abrió y entro en el departamento.

En el no había nadie,de Misato no le extrañaba era una adicta al trabajo pero de Asuka si era extraño. Desde que se conocieron y vivian juntos ella nunca llego tarde o se ausentaba sin avisar . Prendio las luces y vio que de hecho las zapatillas de Asuka si se encontraban allí,su vista vago por el lugar y dio con la susodicha Ella estaba sentada en el sillón viendo la TV ni siquiera se volteo a saludarlo

—he…hola—saludo Shinji algo inseguro por la extraña situación

—hola—saludo esta ,levanto su mano e hizo el gesto de saludar sin darse vuelta

—¿y Misato?—pregunto Shinji para ampliar la comversacion

—trabajando— la respuesta seca no era lo que esperaba

Shinji se quedo parado en medio de la sala y Asuka sentada,solo se escuchaba el ruido producido por la TV .Ella no iba a iniciar una platica al parecer,por lo que por primera vez la iniciativa tuvo que ser tomada por el

—¿Cómo estas?—se sentia raro no estar siendo acosado y hablando porque el quería ,con ella que generalmente lo agobiaba con preguntas similares a la que hizo pero de forma continua

—bien—solo respondió sin agregar nada ``algo raro pasa´´penso Shinji

—¿Qué ves?

—una serie—su tono ahora era cansino ,como si le fuera aburrido esta platica

—aja,¿y es buena?

—si no lo fuera¿ para que la veria?—``definitivamente pasa algo´´penso el chico ante la respuesta en forma de pregunta

—he,bien…voy a darme un baño—esto lo destaparía todo,ya había visto a Asuka colarse ``accidentalmente´´ cuando el se bañaba

Ella no hizo nada y siguió viendo la TV. Se baño de una forma tan tranquila como no lo había hecho desde la llegada de Asuka,al no tener que vigilar si entraba. Se vistió salió y la encontró levantando su plato de la mesa.

—ho,¿esta lista la cena?—pregunto con una sonrisa

—la mia ,en el refrigerador tienes algo para prepararte. Si no quieres algo elaborado hay comida instantánea—le dijo mientras dejaba su plato y cubiertos en el lavabo ,su rostro no expresaba nada

—ho…bien—``el 3º impacto debe estar cerca…no me hizo la cena,no se me pega,no me halba ,no me presta atencion´´ penso desesperado ,ella siempre lo atendió para llamar su atnecion,la comida o hacer la limpieza de su cuarto era ya cosa común

—bien,me voy a dormir—anuncio ,paso por su lado en dirección a su habitación con una expresión aburrida

A Shinji no le agradaba la idea pero no se iba a arriesgar a probar algo hecho por el o esas comidas instantáneas vencidas .Desde su llegada el siempre negó su ayuda cortesmente para no comprometer su relación de solo amigos,negando su atencion casi llegando a acoso y llegando a ignorarla cuando se ponía muy melosa con el

Pero no tenia opción,esto era algo que siempre evito para no darle una idea equivocada o poder sobre el—Asuka…¿no podrías hacer mi cena?—la pregunta,mas bien ruego era lo que el consideraba ,Asuka deseaba oir mas que nada en el mundo, que el la necesitaba .Aun asi no obtuvo la respuesta esperada

—estoy cansada…además es tu turno para hacer la cena si no ml recuerdo—le contesto dejando con la boca abierta a Shinji mientras entraba en su habitación

Dentro se derrumbo contra la pared con una sonrisa en su rostro—me necesita…me necesita—murmuro para si—no crei que Ritsuko tuviera razón pero…dio resultado

FLASH-BACK

La oficina de Ritsuko,Asuka se inclina como le dijo Ritsuko para escucharla

—¿Qué?—exclamo la pelirroja a escasos centímetros de Ritsuko

—hay,cállate…si te digo que te acerques es para que bajes la voz…dios mi cabeza no da mas—se quejo la Dra otra vez tapándose los oídos con las manos

—perdón—se disculpo la pelirroja, como respuesta Ritsuko le tapo la boca con sus manos

—Escucha…Tu problema es que estas demasiado pendiente de el ,deja de prestarle atencion y veraz su cambio de actitud…no puedo pensar en nada mas por ahora—dijo rápidamente la rubia y libero la boca de la pelirroja

—¿Cómo?—exclamo esta vez en voz baja cosa que agradeció la Dra

—argh…siempre estas sobre el ,ahora ni te acerques…siempre intentas hablar con el ,no lo hagas si el no lo hace y solo di lo minimo e indispensable…haces cualquier cosa por el,hazte rogar y como final niégate…

—no se…no se si pueda ,el tiene como un hechizo sobre mi—respondió la joven

—entonces se fuerte….usa toda tu fuerza de voluntad por ignorarlo ,actua totalmente opuesto a lo que haces normalmente…¿entiendes?—la voz de la Dra parecía denotar que estaba perdiendo la calma

—creo…creo que si

—bien…ahora por favor dejame sola…este maldito dia parece no terminar mas—le dijo la Dra ,la joven fue a la puerta y salió—uff

—por cierto¡gracias!—tal vez no era un grito ,pero a Ritsuko le pareció que le hicieron sonar una corneta en sus orejas,la pelirroja se fue antes de que la pudiera matar ella misma

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

Asuka saco de su armario la muñeca de su infancia y el clip A10 blanco ajeno a ella y se recostó abrazando los objetos. Fue dificil resistir sus impulsos pero pudo hacerlo y verdaderamente valio la pena, Shinji acudi a ella ,el quería hablar con ella,todo lo que normalmente no hacia cuando le estaba encima continuamente. Ella prosiguiria con el plan por ahora puesto que estaba dando resultados

Se quedo dormida abrazada a sus objetos ,tuvo un placido sueño donde tenia una familia y todo era felicidad pero fue sacada de su sueño al oir una explosión. Totalmente asustada salió disparada de su cama y salió de su habitacion ,entonces vio una columna de humo que se asomaba desde la cocina .Se acerco y vio a Shinji con un delantal ahora negro, frente al horno del que salía humo

—¿pero que demonios paso?—pregunto Asuka al ver el desastre

—la cocina, cof…exploto—dijo atragantado ,Asuka solo lo miro sin poder creerlo

—pero…pero…¿Cómo?—si ¿Cómo diablos lo hizo?

—no lo se…saque la comida ,puse el horno en marcha y mientras tanto prepare los alimentos…después fui a colocarlo en una bandeja—el chico describia mientras se limpiaba y sentaba en una silla

—eso no puede hacer explotar nada…¿no hiciste nada mas?—entonces se le prendió el foco—o¿no hiciste algo en particular?—dijo levantando una ceja

—he…ahora que lo pienso la cosa exploto cuando di el chispazo—dijo rascándose la cabeza

—¿chispazo?—la pelirroja no entendió

—si…para que encendiera —dijo como si fuera algo natural

—pero …¿no dijiste que lo pusiste en marcha antes de poner la comida?—inquirió la pelirroja

—si,gire esta llave—dijo señalando la perilla de gas—y luego di…hoo…oops

—si …oops….creo que no hay nada mas que decir—dijo la pelirroja dando un suspiro cansino—vamos,te ayudare a limpiar—se ofreció amablemente con una sonrisa

—gracias—dijo algo sonrrojado el muchacho

Ambos se dispusieron la lavor ,al cabo de un rato en el que realizaron la tarea silenciosamente dejaron a la cocina casi en perfectas condiciones. Ambos estaban fregando la mesada y en eso sus manos se tocaron ,levantaron la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Un leve rubor invadió a ambos jóvenes pero contra todo pronostico Asuka se fue

—creo que el resto lo puedes terminar solo—dijo antes de retirarse—buenas noches

—buenas noches—dijo Shinji todavía sonrojado ,este se quedo viendo el lugar donde desapareció la pelirroja ,luego se toco la mano que se choco con la de ella y la sostuvo un rato.

Levanto la vista y solo pudo preguntarse una cosa ``¿desde cuando se ha vuelto tan interesante esa chica?´´. Termino su lavor y se acosto aun con pensamientos confusos sobre la chica.

En su cuarto Asuka sostenía la mano que toco la de Shinji contra su pecho, miraba perdida al techo con el pensameinto del muchacho y su reacción en su cabeza ,por primera vez logro ese efecto en el muchacho …y le gusto

º|||º

Omake

Tres EVAs en un espacio en blanco;uno en su computadora, otro tirado leyendo un manga y otro caminando muy enojado de un lado a otro

Zerogouki:¿cuanto tiempo mas estaremos aquí?

Nigouki:pues yo no se…

Zerugouki:no te hablaba a ti…era retorica

Nigouki:tal vez el sepa—dijo señalando a shogouki

Zerogouki:bien preguntemosle…y ¿de donde sacaste ese manga?

Nigouki:Shogouki me lo dio…puede traer cualquier cosa

Zerogouki:¿cualquier cosa?y¿tu solo pediste un manga?

La unidad 2 vio su manga:tienes razón le pediré otro

Ambas fueron hasta donde estaba su compañero morado

Zerogouki:¿tu sabes hasta cuando estaremos aquí?

Shogouki:si

Zeroguki:¿y bien?

Shogouki:hasta que no nos incluyan en la historia no saldremos

Nigouki:¿puedes darme otro manga?

El tecleo algo en su maquina y apareció un manga en la mano del titan rojo

Zerogouki:¿y donde se vio una historia de evangelion sin evangelion?dios

Nigouki:en esta

Zerogouki:era retorica estúpido y tu si puedes aparecer lo que quieras con esa maquinucha tuya ¿por que diablos no lo dijiste?

Shogouki:no preguntaste,y no molestes mas o… ya veraz

Zerogouki no lo escucho y comenzó a quejarse y demás,la uidad morada tecleo algo mas en su maquina

Zerogouki:que diablos pones…``y a Zerogouki le cayo un rayo´´…¿y eso que diablos significa?

Un rayo cruzo el ambiente en blanco y le dio a la unidad 00 dejandola KO

Shogouki:¿y tu?¿algo que decir?

Nigouki:si…me podrías dar un colchon

Un colchon cayo sobre el este lo acomodo y se tiro en el a leer su manga,al lado del calcinado Zerogouki,Shogouki siguio con sus asuntos

N/A:bien mas vale tarde que nunca. Un nuevo capitulo online de esta historia. En este capitulo se ve el desarrollo del conflicto AsukaxRei en el mundo 1 y el avance emocional de la Asuka en el Mundo se ve cada vez mas metido en la lucha de las Rei y el otro Shinji ya comienza a ver de otra forma a su Asuka.

Fuera de esto si que me tarde en actualizar…me distraje con otros proyectos,fiestas ,etc…pero bien para aquellos que sigan esta historia aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo…espero que les guste

Y el Omake…la verdad no se,es por insistencia de unos amigos pero en fin ahí esta juzguen ustedes mismos

º|||º

Ryousan:Gracias por el apoyo amigo,si bien es dificil sacar comeida de esta oscura historia hasta ahora lo he podido hacer …pero también va a haber cosas amargas que están por descubrirse…bien suerte y ojala sigas con ``Lazos de acero´´esta genial

º|||º

UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEAN ESTO

º|||º

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	18. DIA DE PINTA 1º PARTE

18

DIA DE PINTA

1º PARTE

2 semanas.2 semanas han pasado ya,2 semanas desde que dos jóvenes de diferentes realidades intercambiaron lugares sin saber por que,al menos ellas. Desde la cena en la casa de Misato en el mundo 1 y desde que Asuka cambio su actitud en el mundo 2 ha pasado 1 semana y media. Una semana y media algo particular ,no solo para las primeras elegidas sino para los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Cada mundo tuvo su dosis de emoción. Pero en solo uno ,una joven creció como persona. Tal vez no era una chica totalmente normal pero estaba mas cerca que nunca ,estas dos semanas hicieron maravillas para la joven.

Si ,Rei Ayanami procedente del denominado mundo 1 habia cambiado .Su cambio de actitud era innegable,aunque eso solo podía decirlo Shinji. Desde su llegada la primera elegida se había abierto mas ,no solo con el sino con el resto de las personas,no sonreía todo el tiempo como la otra Rei pero ahora lo hacia con bastante frecuencia,reir se convirtió en una actividad muy placentera para ella,el hacer cosas ,tales como salir a pasear o comprar algo por mero impulso ,se volvió ,en sus propios términos,interesante y hablar,poco a poco sus relaciones sociales mejoraron,Shinji noto como lentamente charlaba cada vez mas,temió y sigue temiendo que se convierta en la Rei parlanchina que el conocía siendo la Rei algo callada mas soportable.

Si ,Rei Ayanami había cambiado,o como llego a concluir ,había madurado .Vio como su agenda estaba repleta de actividades ,desde salir con sus amigas hasta las citas con Shinji ,algo raro fue que no fueran convocados a NERV. Segun Shinji,las piscinas de pruebas tuvieron un desperfecto y no sabían cuando serian reparadas ,no le importo mucho ya que estaba muy ocupada en actividades que ahora eran mucho mas preferibles a estar en NERV.

Eso por parte de la Rei del M1,por parte de su contraparte…Ella fue tal vez la mas bulliciosa de las dos,ya sin contar los comentarios sobre su fiesta de la semana pasada ,la chica causo revuelo con su nueva actitud ,cosa que la hizo mas vistoza al sexo opuesto que también quedo muy decepcionado con la noticia de que el 3º elegido era su novio. No le tomo mucho formar un grupo de amigas ,entre ellas Hikari y ,sospechando el porque,Asuka . Su tiempo se alterno ,entre sus amigas ,Shinji,la escuela ,Shinji,el todavía indispuesto NERV,Shinji,etc.

Y no solo era noticia en la escuela,en su edificio era la idola del momento .Al haber dado la mejor fiesta en la historia del edificio pero mas importante el haber puesto en su lugar a la bruja del 71,ahora era llamada asi por todos los inquilinos. Sus vecinos eran muy amables,en unos días la entusiasta chica conoció a casi todos .Su actitud rápidamente la rodeo de amigos,cosa nunca antes vista por aquellos que conocían a la 1º elegida,lo raro para todos los trabajadores de NERV era la falta de reacción por parte de el comandante que era ,hasta hace poco ,el mas cercano a la chica.

Esto también lo noto Shinji y temió por la chica pero al ver como transcurrían los días sin incidentes,la idea de ella siendo raptada por los agentes de la sección dos quedaron enterrados. Tambien ,en esta semana y media las dos viajeras tuvieron varios encuentros entre sueños. Al ver que no tenían mucho tiempo en sus encuentros determinaron rápidamente lo que harian en ellos ;para poder adaptarse mejor a sus respectivos mundos ,cada una narraría fragmentos de sus vidas. Una noche una y una noche la otra. Dado que la vida de la Rei del M1 era ,como decir, menos rica en sucesos que contar termino rápidamente dejando a su contraparte campo libre para contar sus anécdotas de vida.

De esta forma ,cada Rei comenzaba a entender mejor a la otra. Cada una aprendía de sus encunetros . Rei del M1 maduro mas rápidamente debido a estos encuentros ,también la llevo a reanudar la escritura del diario que ella llevaba .La Rei del M2 por su parte ,supo de quienes debía tener cuidado ,no le gusto nada lo que hacia el padre de Shinji en este mundo. De todas formas ,ambas se entendieron mejor y usaban este medio para comunicarse con sus Shinji en los respectivos mundos.

Hecho este breve paneo general de la situación de las chicas de ojos carmesís ,continuemos la historia.

MUNDO 2

Un miércoles como cualquier otro .El eterno verano estaba particularmente caluroso ese día ,sumado al hecho de que ni una nube cubria el cielo azul. Rei caminaba con su mano entrelazada con la de Shinji camino a la escuela ,ella en su uniforme de escuela y el en el suyo propio pero con los pantalones arremangados lo que hacia que le llegaran a las rodillas. Ambos acalorados ,sus manos ya se sentían pegajosas por el contacto, pero el chico demostraba su problema con el calor sudando como un rio .Pero no fue solo este dia,ya habían sido 3 dias con el mismo calor,4 contando este

Ambos permanecían callados ,como si fuera un acuerdo el no hablar para un gastar la valiosa saliva en este inusualmente caliente dia. Shinji estaba pensando en un tema que no era precisamente nuevo; Asuka. Desde que volvió esa noche de lo de Rei ,se encontró con una Asuka totalmente diferente. Ya casi ni se percataba de que el existía y prácticamente no la veía ,siempre estaba o con una amiga o en NERV por algún motivo. Este cambio tan radical de actitud de casi una acosadora a una persona casi completamente ajena a el había hecho que la chica se ganara su atencion.

No pudo evitar pensar en una que otra ocasión ,de lo bella que era ,de lo inteligente y graciosa que era, cosa que no noto hasta su ausencia. Sentia ahora que no estaba ,la necesidad de estar cerca de ella de recibir esa atencion que le daba antes pero parecía que la pelirroja tenia otras cosas en mente. Esta chica,en un tiempo solo una molestia ahora se convirtió, por mucho que lo odiara, en una obsesion que ocupaba su mente cada vez que no tenia nada que hacer

—hace calor—dio Rei con tono monótono y expresión neutra sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el sonrio y le contesto de la misma forma

—al parecer si….¿como te diste cuenta?—la pregunta la hizo en un tono divertido ,este era un juego que hacían desde hace un tiempo, desde que cambio

Dio una corta risa ahogada y ahora sonriendo Rei contesto—supongo que por tu camisa…—dijo animadamente a la vez que tomaba con una mano su camisa totalmente empapada de sudor,de pronto cambio su expresion divertida por una de reproche—Si sigues asi ,ni lavando tu rop a en mi casa y en la tuya tendras suficiente para el resto de la semana

—¿y que quieres que haga?¿que me saque la ropa para no ensuciarla?—dijo exasperado, ya era como la enésima vez que le decia lo mismo en dos días ,que ese fuera su ultimo conjunto limpio no le daba la razon

—mmm….no me molestaría—dijo descaradamente con una sonrisa, Shinji la miro a los ojos por unos segundos con una expresión de sorpresa y luego ambos comenzaron a reir, la risa de Shinji tapaba la risa timida del la chica. Este tipo de comentario si que lo saco de lugar ,recordó una situación similar con su Rei hace un tiempo pero el había quedado en shock por unos minutos a diferencia de ahora

Rei por su parte no solo reia por su comentario ,sino que el chico reacciono tal y como le dijo que haría su otro yo. El chico siguió caminando con Rei ,habían hecho una largo tramo cuando dio un pesado suspiro que no paso desapercibido por la chica

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto ,aquellos que la conocían de el otro mundo no creerían haber escuchado de ella esa pregunta con un notorio tono de preocupación

—nada…es solo….que con un dia asi, no dan ganas de ir a la escuela—dijo Shinji finalizando con un soplido

—no debemos faltar a clases—reprocho la joven Rei, ella también no le veía mucho sentido a la escuela habiendo sido educada desde muy pequeña, pero era una responsabilidad ir….ahora que lo pensaba bien, ella solo iba porque le dijeron que fuera a menos que tuviera pruebas en NERV ,recordó lo dicho por el comandante y que acabo de decir ``tu deber es ir a clase´´

—si,si lo se…pero….es tentador—rezongo Shinji y dando un vistazo a la ciudad

Rei solo bufo ,esta intención de saltarse las clases se repetía desde hace 3 dias Pero recordó lo que le dijo su contraparte en uno de sus sueños` `Recurda,el es vago asi que debes asegurarte de que vaya a la escuela ,¿entendiste? es por su propio bien´´ aunque su mente contemplaba la posibilidad de realizar una actividad mas estimulante que la escuela pero se encontraba dubitativa acerca de ello

Llegaron a la escuela ,pero antes de entrar fueron llamados por una arbusto cercano ``´´, tanto Shinji como Rei se miraron extrañados y se acercaron a ver de que se trataba .Un brazo salió del arbusto y los tomo arrastrándolos fuera de la vista de la entrada escolar

—¿pero que?—exclamo Shinji al ver el brazo

—¡hey!—dijo Rei cuando la tomaron por la muñeca

Detrás de arbusto se encontraban,Touji,Kensuke y Hikari, esta ultima con una sonrisa de lado a lado en su cara. Viendo mas detenidamente se podía apreciar que Kensuke estaba muy nervioso rayando con emoción y a Touji con una marcada expresión de ``Esto no me gusta nada´´

—bien ,estamos todos—dijo Hikari, aun sonriendo—salvo por Asuka que dijo que tenia otros planes—Shinji la miro no pudiendo evitar preguntarse que era eso que tenia que hacer,hoy en la mañana salió muy temprano y sin dar explicaciones

—pero…¿y Akane y Kasumi?—pregunto Kensuke, mirando hacia todos lados como temiendo el ser visto

—no quisieron venir…que envidia—dijo desganado Touji ,esto le valio una mirada furiosa de Hikari

—Si tanto te desagrada esto vete—le gruño cruzándose de brazos

—no…he…—el joven culto del grupo pensó una solución a todo lo que daba su cabeza—tal vez no me sea lo mas placentero …pero si tu estas conmigo ,el mismo infierno seria el paraíso

Los otros dos muchachos del grupo lo vieron con una expresión de asco ante lo meloso de su frase,Rei miro con un leve gesto de ensoñación ante su frase y Hikari solo ablando su semblante y le dio una dulce sonrisa—siempre dices la frase correcta en el momento justo mi tontito

Ella se acerco y le dio una beso, ante la escena los demás miraron a otro sitio ,ya habían aprendido en esta ultima semana que esta pareja era muy cariñosa aun siendo vistos .Si ellos una pareja, ninguno lo podía creer al pricipio ;al parecer todo empezó en la fiesta ,en los días siguientes ellos empezaron a comer juntos en le almuerzo y a ir a sus hogares juntos y hace tan solo dos días habían hecho publica su relación .Como ninguno de sus amigos les creyo tuvieron que dar una muestra de lo que hablaban ,y frente a ellos se dieron un beso apasionado .El beso para ellos corto duro mas de 30 segundos ,y apasionado no describe lo fogoso que fue ,eso y tomando en cuenta que lo hicieron no solo frente a Rei y compañía sino frente a todo el salón sin que nada les importara.

El beso comenzaba a extenderse y entonces Rei le dio un golpe en el hombro a Shinji, este se sobresalto y llevo una mano a su hombro adolorido y dirigió sus ojos a una Rei que lo miraba ligeramente molesta—¿Por qué tu no dices esas cosas lindas?—le reprocho con su tono monótono algo mas severo ,de inmediato Touji y Hikari se separaron y vieron la situación

—es que yo…yo no soy….he…tu sabes—dijo rascandose la cabeza con una mano y riendo nerviosamente

—¿sabes? Una poco romanticismo no mata—siguio reprochando y al hacerlo recordaba lo que le dijo su contraparte ``pegale. Es la única forma en la que entiende .Si quieres que haga algo pegale y asi veraz resultados´´ un consejo en su momento algo raro pero hasta hace poco mostro buenos resultados

Pero ¿cual es el porque de esta fascinación por el romance por parte de Rei? bueno eso se remonta a su estancia en su mundo, en el Rei leia en sus tiempos libres . Leia libros de todo tipo,educativos ,aventura,terror ,fantasticos y también de romance .En su tiempo no comprendía a esos libros de romance que leyó viendo algo irrelevante todo lo que hacia el personaje por su pareja. Pero ahora lo comprendía ,si bien no muy a fondo,que era el amor y en su estancia en esta mundo desarrollo un gusto particular por todo lo relacionado al romance, ahora apreciándolo mucho mas que en un tiempo .Hace poco descubrió un programa de TV clasificado como telenovela del que se hizo seguidora .Este era uno de los aspectos en los que maduro Rei ,con algo de ayuda de Hikari que la guio en este aspecto

—si,si esta bien…`_Mon amour´_—dijo imitando el francés ,la chica de cabellos celeste sonrio

—es una mejora—sentencio luego se viro hacia sus compañeros—¿cual es el propósito de esta reunión?

Bien no todos los habitos se pueden olvidar ,a veces la vieja Ayanami volvia de ves en cuando. Hikari la vio algo raro y hablo—he…bueno pensábamos….salir….digo,irnos a algún otro lugar siendo un dia tan hermoso da pena desperdiciarlo—contesto con resolucion ganada poco a poco la Jefa de clases

—bien…una gran parte de mi me dice que debemos ir a clase….—contesto Shinji mirando hacia abajo en forma pensativa,Rei lo miro extrañada hace poco decía que deseaba faltar a clase ¿Qué era lo que tramaba?

—ho , vamos. Es solo por este dia. Ademas a los pilotos les haría bien un cambio de aire ¿no?estar en espacios abiertos y relajarse seguro mejoraría su desempeño en los evas ¿no?y si no de mucho no nos perdemos, puedo conseguir la historia del 2º impacto y si la leemos seria como si no hubiéramos faltado…además—Hikari comenzó a intentar convencer a Shinji, este de súbito levanto una mano para que parara

—como dije ,una gran parte de mi dice que deberíamos ir a clase...—repito,Hikari bajo la cabeza en son de derrota y Touji pareció animarse un poco,Kensuke segui vigilando por todos lados—pero—con eso se gano la atencion de todos ,tomo sus cosas y se levanto—como de costumbre estoy gobernado por una minoría…vámonos de aquí

Con esto todos se levantaron ,unos felices ,otros preocupados y uno todavía nervioso. Salieron del perímetro de la escuela e iniciaron su camino .Al cabo de 15 minutos se pararon ya que surgió un problema

—he,chicos…¿A dónde vamos?—se animo a preguntar Touji diciendo lo que pensaban todos

Cada uno de los jóvenes se voltearon a ver Hikari,esta se sobresalto—hey¿Por qué me miran a mi?

—porque tu fuiste la de la idea—respondió Kensuke

—¿en serio no pensaste en lo que haríamos después?—pregunto Shinji levantando una ceja

—he…he…jeje—balbuceo Hikari

—bueno entonces en ves de lamentarnos deberíamos pensar en que hacer—sentencio Rei

—es lo mejor….despues de todo ya es tarde para ir a la escuela—agrego Touji

—umpf…veo que se quejan mucho pero no veo que muestren soluciones—refunfuño Hikari

—¿alguno tiene una idea?—dijo Touji ,todos se voltearon hacia Rei .Esta al igual que Hikari se sobresalto y respondió con una risa nerviosa algo reprimida

—he….yo….¿el centro….comercial?—propuso ,el resto del grupo se miro entre si y asintieron ,Rei dio un suspiro

—no veo una mejor opción—dijo Shinji

—allí hay de todo y de seguro no nos toparemos con nadie que conozcamos—agrego Kensuke y dio un vistazo a los alrededores

—ya para de hacer eso….me pones paranoico—exclamo Touji

—ya basta de quejas y vámonos de una buena vez—dijo Hikari y todos emprendieron camino

º|||º

Lejos de allí ,un hombre solitario salía de la comisaria gustoso de gozar otra vez de su libertad .El hombre estaba usando una camisa celeste manchada ,arrugada y razgada ,unos pantalones negros en igual estado y por alguna razón no usaba zapatos .Su rostro ,magullado y con claro cansancio ,en el resaltaba el ojo morado izquierdo ,su cabello alborotado debido a que perdió la liga que usaba para hacer su cola de caballo.

Detrás suyo venia una joven pareja de mujeres ,una era Maya Ibuki y la otra ,con un estomago prominente que denotaba que estaba en el ultimo periodo de embarazo, no debía ser otra que su famosa novia Anai. Esta ultima era de la estatura de Maya, cabellos castaños claros casi rubios que le llegaban a la espalda, a pesar de estar embarazada se veía preciosa en un vestido lila,sus…dotes, eran bastantes generosos y ahora aumentados por su estado, sus ojos color ambar y facciones suaves y hermosas hicieron pensar a Kaji ``Lastima que sea lesbiana´´

Kaji no podía dejar de agradecerles a ese par por haberlo sacado por fin de la cárcel,1 semana en la cárcel fue mas de lo que pudo ,¿Cómo fue que tardaron tanto en sacarlo de allí?Bien,no olvidemos que Kaji fue catalogado como un abusador por la policía y lo pusieron a la espera de un juicio. Fue encerrado con un compañero algo cariñoso, Kaji se resistió todo el tiempo y ese es el porque de su estado fí estado físico esta ,volvamos al porque de su larga estadia;

Kaji afirmo mas de una vez que era un empleado de NERV, pero al haber dejado su identificación ningún oficial se molesto en prestarle atención . Consiguio que le dieran una diaria haciendo favores poco agradables para conseguir dinero para el telefono. El orden de llamada fue el siguiente:1º fue Ritsuko, esta no hizo caso a su teléfono por aluna razón,Aoba el técnico que conocía de este solo se equivoco de numero, el comandante Ikari, no le tenia mucha fe y tuvo razón ya que después de 10 minutos de espera le dijeron que estaba ocupado, luego opto por el Vice-comandante ,el si le contesto y le aseguro que lo iria a buscar dentro de poco…no se sorprendió de que nunca viniera considerando su poca memoria, decidió arriesgar con Misato ,le antendio ,le grito y le corto ,casi al final opto por Asuka ,con la esperanza de que buscara ayuda pero también lo decepciono ,y ya sin nadie mas a quien recurrir llamo a Maya y no pudo creer que por fin alguien lo ayudara

El resto sale por lógica ,ahora las mujeres llevarían a Kaji a su hogar para que descanse de su agotadora semana

—no saben cuanto se los agradesco chicas.¡gracias!—Kaji seguía repitiendo

—no hay de que ,cuando hay alguien en problemas debes ayudar —dijo Maya con una sonrisa

—y de veras que no te merecías ese trato…Mira que hacerte eso y encima que fue Misato la que se te insinuo ,esa mujer es incrible—dijo algo resentida Anai

—¿Qué se le va a hacer?En parte es mi culpa…era muy bueno para ser verdad—se lamento el hombre

—bueno deja eso ,ahora te llevaremos a tu casa para que descanses .Ya avise en NERV sobre lo que te paso y tienes unos días libres—informo Maya

—genial,bien pues en marcha—dijo Kaji, Maya y el fueron al auto de ella pero al llegar a la puerta vieron que Anai no los seguía

—¿pasa algo ,querida?—pregunto Maya

—¡el bebe va a nacer!—exclamo aterrada ,los otros dos se miraron y Maya se desmayo pero Kaji logro atraparla antes de que cayera—¡Maya!

—¡Maya!¡¿Maya estas bien?—pregunto Kaji preocupado pero no obtuvo respuesta—Anai ayud….ha cierto….sube al auto ,yo conduciré—ordeno el hombre de barba incipiente

—Pero…pero—balbuceo la mujer embarazada

—¡ya!—le grito, esta se apresuro a subir a la parte trasera del auto,Kaji coloco con cuidado a Maya en el asiento de acompañante y le abrocho el cinturón y luego fue al asiento del conductor

Este piso el acelerador y salieron en camino al hospital. Anai respiraba entrecortadamente y Kaji intentaba calmarla como podía pero sin mucho éxito. Llegaron a un semáforo en rojo donde Kaji aprovecho para atender a Anai

—¿Cómo vas?—le pregunto, Anai estaba colorada y sosteniendo su barriga ,sus ojos fuertemente cerrados se abrieron revelandolos llenos de furia

—¡no!¡Hay un bebe tratando de salir de mi!¡¿como estarías tu?—grito furiosa ,Kaji sin saber que hacer solo asintió y respondio con un débil ``si´´

El semáforo cambio de luz y salieron otra vez ,ahora con Anai quejándose aumento la velocidad esquivando hábilmente a los autos frente se acercaban cuando Anai le pidió un extraño favor a Kaji

—¡Kaji!¡Kaji!¡por favor dame tu mano!—dijo ,aunque gritando ,en un tono de suplica inconfundible y estirando su mano para tomar la suya, este obedeció y se arrepintió al instante—¡HAAA!

—¡HAYYYYY!—Ambos gritaron ,Anai por la contracción y Kaji por el apretón pulverizador de la mujer.

El auto se salió de camino un poco cuando Kaji recibió el apretón ,pero rápidamente retomo el control del vehiculo . Ahora solo con una mano ,manejo el resto del camino como pudo. Llegaron por fin al hospital ,entro y pidió ayuda y rápidamente unas enfermeras se llevaron a Anai en una silla de ruedas ,también Maya fue llevada para ser atendida por su desmayo y Kaji entro en rayos x para verificar el estado de su mano.

Maya despertó al cabo de unas horas,su vista vago por todo el lugar y no lograba entender nada .Estaba en una habitación de hospital ,en una cama para pacientes. Se rasco la cabeza intentando recordar. De golpe salto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta ,al abrirla se encontró a Kaji con la mano vendada y ahora con unas pantuflas del hospital

—tranquila, tranquila¿A dónde crees que vas?—dijo el hombre tranquilamente

—¡Anai!¡bebe!¡¿Dónde!—exclamaba desesperada, Kaji puso sus manos en sus hombros para tranquilizarla

—no te preocupes, solo fue una falsa alarma—explico—ella esta bien,ahora le están haciendo un chequeo de rutina y luego se podrá ir

—ho,que alivio—dijo liberando un suspiro, luego vio la hora inconscientemente—¡las 4!¡díablos llegare tarde!—exclamo y fue a buscar sus cosas

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto viéndola corriendo de un lado a otro

—tengo que ir a NERV antes de las puedo faltar es la primera prueba después de las reparaciones y me necesitan—explico muy agitada—¡Kaji!hazme un favor y quedate con Anai…

—no te preocupes ,ve tranquila. Yo me ocupare de ella ,una vez termine aquí la llevare a su hogar—dijo tranquilamente

—¡Muchas gracias!¡No se que habriamos hecho hoy sin ti!—exclamo,y salió de la habitación .El hombre solo escucho un lejano``Hasta luego ´´de ella

Kaji suspiro—este será un largo dia—dijo y salió para ir a donde estaba Anai

º|||º

MUNDO 1

el mismo dia caluroso ,los dos mismos jóvenes caminando por la calle con la diferencia de que Shinji iba con el uniforme sin arremangar y sudando a mas no poder y Rei no usaba su uniforme,esta iba con unos shorts cortos verde claro y una remera sin mangas negra y cargando una mochila bien llena.

—¿de verdad no entraras a la escuela?—pregunto Shinji ,Rei bufo

—no Shinji….Mira ,ahora me pondré mi uniforme que estará convenientemente en el baño de chicas junto a mi maletín…—respondió con sarcasmo ,el chico no dejaba de ostigarla con este tema pero en un dia tan hermoso no iba a pasarlo dentro de ese antro educativo

Shinji se resigno y no se quejo mas ,amos siguieron su camino. Al llegar a la escuela allí los esperaban Kensuke,Touji,Hikari con unas mochilas abultadas y Asuka con su maletin, esta ultima parecía ligeramente molesta.

—ha veo que se unen a mi cruzada—exclamo Rei al verlos

—no te hagas ilusiones ,ninguno te seguirá—dijo la pelirroja despectivamente

—ho si…¿Quién querria estar en al playa y no en la escuela?¿quien?—respondió sarcásticamente la joven de ojos rojos

—yo

—y yo—respondieron Touji y Kensuke

Rei dio un suspiro—era una pregunta retorica chicos—ambos se sonrojaron un poco—bueno ¿Quién viene?a parte de Touji y Kensuke—dijo mirando de reojo a los jóvenes

—bueno…yo ire….para que no se metan en problemas ¿entendido?—dijo Hikari algo insegura

—¡¿Qué?¿Hikari ,tu?—exclamo Asuka sin poder creerlo

—bueno ….¿que quieres Asuka?...necesitan a alguien para que no se metan en lios—se justifico Hikari

—Ademas ,una buena novia siempre va donde va su novio—dijo Rei llanamente logrando un sonrojo de parte de Hikari y Touji

—¿Quién dijo que eramos novios?—pregunto desesperado Touji

—solo hemos almorzado juntos…un par de veces—agrego Hikari

Rei solo rio un poco—actúan como una perfecta pareja

—y no creas que estamos ciegos…ya nos hemos dado cuenta Touji—lo que dijo Kensuke hizo que el aludido se pusiera rigido

—no…no se de que hablas viejo—dijo fallando rotundamente en sonar seguro de si mismo

—ho no lo niegues mas , perro afortunado—dijo Kensuke provocando severos rubores en los rostros de Touji y Hikari

—bueno ya basta de juegos…vámonos que el tren sale dentro de poco—dijo Rei haciendo volver a la realidad a todos

—si aganlo .Shinji vamos a la escuela—ordeno la pelirroja virándose para encarar a la escuela

—he…lo siento Asuka… pero yo …ire con ellos—respondió Shinji,la pelirroja se dio vuelta con expresión de shock

—¡¿Qué?—grito viéndolo ,dio un suspiro al parecer para calmarse para continuar—No,no ,no…TU vas a entrar a ese edificio ahora

Y le dio un mirada asesina ,Shinji sucumbió a ella y ya estaba emprendiendo camino a la escuela pero una mano lo detuvo

—No .El hara lo que quiera .¿entendiste Asuka?—dijo severamente Rei y dando una mirada furiosa que choco con la de la pelirroja iniciando una batalla visual

Los chicos se apartaron un poco de ellas dos ,Shinji lo hubiera hecho de no ser retenido por Rei. Kensuke podría jurar que vio chispas salir de sus ojos. Luego de unos instantes que parecieron una eternidad para los demás la pelirroja bufo viendo al suelo

—bien….pero yo los acompaño—dijo con determinación

—nada me haría mas feliz—dijo con los dientes cerrados Rei acercándose a Asuka

—estoy segura de ello,amiga—dijo pasándole una mano por su espalda posándola en su hombro ,apretándolo muy fuerte

—yo no te mentiría, amiga—dijo Rei repitiendo el proceso y apretando igual de fuerte a Asuka

—bueno no pierdan mas el tiempo, el tren va a salir sin nosotros—exclamo Touji

Acto seguido todos se encaminaron a la estación del tren. Ninguno pareció notar que en el camino las chicas de cabellos azules y rojos mantuvieron su agarre provocando que ambas se mantuvieran rojas por el esfuerzo. Llegaron al tren corriendo y casi lo perdieron ,pero una vez dentro todos se desplomaron en los asientos ,ahora vacios debido al horario ,recuperando el aliento y pensando en que hacer cuando llegaran.

Su destino;Osaka 2. Con un corto viaje entren llegarían a la ciudad y lo mas importante, a sus playas . Sus mochilas cargadas completamente con elementos para la playa. Todos imaginando el hermosos dia que les esperaba, cada uno de forma diferente claro:

Bueno a excepción de Touji y Hikari ,que aunque no lo admitieran querían pasar el dia juntos . Kensuke solo pensaba en grabar a las chicas en sus trajes de baño .Shinji estaba contento con el solo hecho de pasar el dia con sus amigos, pero las jóvenes que estaban sentadas a cada uno de sus lados no .Rei se ocuparía de pasar todo el dia pegada a Shinji y no dejarlo cerca de Asuka. Y Asuka quería estar sola con Shinji y ,si podía ,provocarle algún accidente a Rei.

Si todos ya tenían sus planes. Pero faltaba un rato para poder realizarlos ,en el vagón iban Touji y Hikari juntos ,Kensuke parado grabando por la ventana y documentando su salida y Shinji,Rei y Asuka iban sentados frente a Touji y Hikari. Shinji alternaba su atencion entre las jóvenes pegadas a su izquierda y derecha y daba miradas de auxilio a sus compañeros que solo reian en silencio al verlo

º|||º

—pero ya les dije que lo siento—exclamo en tono de suplica Misato a las dos personas que estaban frente a ella

Se encontraban en la oficina de la doctora Akagi y esas dos personas eran ni mas ni menos que Ritsuko y Maya que miraban fríamente y sin dirigirle la palabra a la Mayor desde ya hace una semana .Desde la fiesta de Rei mejor dicho

—no fue divertido—dijo Maya con un tono cortante y frio que Misato no creyo que ella tuviera

—sin mencionar vergonzoso—añadió la rubia de igual forma

FLASH-BACK

Lugar: departamento de Rei. Tiempo:durante la redada de la policía. Dos mujeres se alejaban del bullicioso apartamento cundo fueron interceptadas por dos policías con la intención de arrestarlas. Rapidamente ambas mujeres se presentaron como empleadas de NERV lo que le bajo los humos a los policías pero un tercero llego sin la intención de irse con las manos vacias

—bien ,si lo son. Por favor muéstrenme sus identificaciones —dijo el hombre uniformado

—no hay problema, Maya—dijo Ritsuko calmadamente

Maya empezó a rebuscar en su bolso ,en un momento paro y su rostro se puso algo mas nervioso .Retomo la búsqueda solo que mas erráticamente y moviendo su mano por cada rincón del bolso. Ritsuko la vio de reojo pero no le dio importancia .Al final de su búsqueda Maya levanto su cabeza con los ojos cerrados y dio una sonrisa y risa nerviosa

—jeje….parece….es muy gracioso…vera—balbuceo, por su parte Ritsuko comenzó a ponerse nerviosa

—¿y bien?—dijo el 3º oficial con una sonrisa, los otros dos también sonrieron

—es que…como que….no se como decirlo—Maya parecía incapaz de articular una frase

—Digalo de una buena vez—exclamo uno de los hombres sobresaltando a ambas mujeres

——dijo rápidamente la joven de pelo corto

—no me digas que se las diste a Misato—dijo la Doctora que al ver como asentía la chica dio un suspiro cansino,l uego dirigiéndose a los oficiales—si espera un momento ire por las identificaciones ¿si?

—hay un problema—dijo Maya inconscientemente ,los policías la miraron y ella se dirigió a Ritsuko—lo siento

—¿Qué problema?—pregunto un oficial

—ho nada es otra cosa—dijo Maya nerviosa

—¡¿Qué problema?—le grito otro quebrando a Maya

—nuestra amiga se fue—confeso rápidamente y luego se llevo una mano a su boca, los oficiales sonrieron

—bien,a como yo lo veo aquí tenemos a dos …a una señorita y a una señora que no deberían estar aquí .Esposalas y llevalas a la estación

—usted no tiene derecho—bramo furiosa Ritsuko ,tanto por su situación y por haberla llamado señora

—en realidad si, según el reglamento estamos en todo el derecho de arrestarlas

—pero…pero—balbucearon a la vez Ritsuko y Maya

Sin tener tiempo a reclamar los oficiales las metieron en una patrulla. Ritsuko comenzó a quejarse mientras que Maya miraba resignada por la ventana. El automóvil comenzó a moverse al momento que un a familiar auto deportivo azul llegaba siendo avistado por Maya

—¡miren!¡miren!¡alli!¡llego Misato con nuestras ID!—grito Maya

—¡detenga el auto e iremos por ellas!—agrego Ritsuko

—ya es tarde señora. Conocen la rutina,tienen derecho a guardar silencio ,todo lo que diga podrá y será usado en su contra—recito el conductor

—Pero….pero—volvieron a balbucear las mujeres

Ambas miraron por el espejo trasero como la Mayor salía del auto y entraba en el edificio,Maya se sorprendió del florido vocabulario que uso la doctora contra su amiga.

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

—no sabes lo vergonzoso que fue aquello Misato—hablo por fin Ritsuko sacando su enojo de su interior—nos metieron en una celda común y dios,unas cuantas de las convictas se nos insinuaron ,fue terrible, terrible—exclamo

—si…eso fue…lo peor…jeje —dijo la joven Maya mirando hacia todos lados pero no pudiendo olvidar que una de esas convictas era muy bella y que saldría en 2 semanas según recordó,se seco la baba y sacando de su cabeza el pensamiento de``paraíso perdido´´ y volvió a hablar—y no contenta con sacarnos las Id….

—¡hey! lo hize para tenerlas a salvo de potenciales ladrones—se justifico Misato golpeando su pecho orgullosamente

—no. Estabas ebria y comenzaste a revisar nuestros bolsos,y arrojándonos su contenido cuando intentábamos sacartelos—dijo enojada la rubia ,Misato se ruborizo

—y además se tardo mucho en venir por nosotras…¡¿Por qué no contestaba el teléfono?—dijo Maya notablemente exasperada

—je,rebreseca—dijo ,ninguna le entendió

—¿Qué?—preguntaron ambas a la vez

—resaca—murmuro por lo bajo y cerro los ojos esperando el inminente ataque

—¡que!¡Resaca!¡claro ¿como podemos culpar a la buena Mayor?la pobrecilla se sentia mal!—grito Ritsuko sarcásticamente—¡¿Cómo nos atrevimos a molestar a su alteza ,la mayor ebria ,infantil e irresponsable de todo Tokyo 3?—bramo la rubia siendo vista con pánico no solo por Misato sino también por Maya

—bueno….te dije que lo siento—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Misato

—lo sentirás mas cuando veas lo que haraz para pagarnos—dijo maliciosamente Ritsuko ,si eso no la había asustado lo suficiente ,Misato escucho la risa de escalofriante de Maya lo que aumento sus temores

—¿q-que….hiciste?—pregunto no lo bastante segura de querer saber la respuesta

—je,ya lo veraz….todo a su tiempo—dijo en tono siniestro la rubia ,y comenzo a reir acompañada de Maya

Misato camino todo el camino a su oficina mirando de tanto en tanto hacia atrás como esperando un ataque de parte de la Dra y la aliviada al llegar a salvo ,pero no pudo reprimir un escalofrio al ver una nota pegada en su puerta ,una nota con la letra de Ritsuko.

``Adentro encontraras lo necesario para redimirte con nosotras .Cariños Ritsuko (risa malvada)´´

La nota en si era de miedo pero ``(risa malvada)´´,eso era demasiado para ser de parte de Ritsuko ,además de que tenia otra letra .Una voz a sus espaldas hizo que chillara y se diera vuelta de un salto

—no te gustara lo que hay dentro…—llevándose una mano al pecho y respirando agitadamente la mayor vio a Kaji con su eterna sonrisa y viéndola divertido

—¿a-a que te refieres?—pregunto insegura

—ya lo veraz, algun dia tendras que entrar en tu oficina—Misato lo miro con furia—leiste la nota…yo agregue lo de ``risa malevola´´…Ritsuko si que conoce tus disgustos Katsuragi

Rio un poco y luego se retiro,dejando a Misato con la idea de largarse también,en eso Kaji se asomo por una esquina—casi lo olvido,cuidado al entrar—y se fue

Misato decidió que era mejor enfrentar lo que Ritsuko le preparo de una buena vez,``cuanto antes mejor….supongo´´ penso la mujer. Lentamente giro la perilla de la puerta ,asomo su cabeza y no viendo peligro la abrió de un golpe. Se arrepintió al instante ,vio con horror como una montaña blanca de papeles se le abalanzaba ,dio un salto hacia atrás saliendo de la habitación y viendo los papeles desplomados .Procurando no pisar esos papeles llego hasta su escritorio y desde allí tuvo una buena mirada de su oficina, todo el suelo estaba cubierto de papeles, detrás de la puerta había mas papeles apilados y alrededor del escritorio también. Mientras paseaba su mirada vio un papelito pegado en la pantalla de su computadora ,en el decía

``Querida Misato: para quedar a mano pensé que esta seria la mejor manera. El desastre que seguro ocasionaste y estas viendo son informes que deben ser presentados en 3 dias. ¿que es lo que debes hacer? pues el papeleo ,ya se cuanto te gusta. Recuerda ,3 dias, y también que nos la debes´´

Misato alterno su vista entre los papeles regados por doquier y la nota ,de pronto la arrugo y se desplomo en su silla

—me las pagaras Rits—dijo ha nadie en particular, preparándose mentalmente para su angustiosa tarea

º|||º

CONTINUARA…..


	19. DIA DE PINTA 2º PARTE

19

DIA DE PINTA

2º PARTE

MUNDO 2

A pesar de ser una improvisación ,el dia había terminado muy bien .Eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde, habían permanecido en el centro comercial desde las 9 de la mañana aproximadamente. Su intinerario empezó con un paseo por todas las tiendas de ropa por insistencia de Hikari y apoyada por Rei, luego de 45 minutos de caminata descansaron sus pies en una banca y fueron camino hacia el cine del lugar allí Kensuke tuvo que soportar 1 hora 30 minutos de de la película romantica que las dos parejas querían ver ,luego fueron a almorzar en uno de los restaurantes del lugar ,luego de eso otro paseo por las tiendas donde las chicas cargaron a sus respectivos novios y algo a Kensuke con sus compras ,Hikari tenia muchas mientras que Rei solo 2 o 3,terminado eso vino el desquite de Kensuke yendo a los juegos de video y allí estuvieron hasta ahora

—debo admitir que ese juego con los bichos que se golpeaban era divertido—dijo Hikari saliendo del salón de video juegos

—era una porquería—gruño Kensuke

—solo dices eso porque te ganamos—dijo Rei con una sonrisa recordando los 5 round consecutivos donde ganaron ,aunque debía admitir que solo toco los botones al azar

—el simulador de carreras fue lo mejor—opino Shinji

—no ,eso si que fue una basura—exclamo con ligera molestia Rei

—je, que chocaras contra cada cosa que se apareciera no significa que fuera basura—comento Kensuke

—aunque las palmas se las lleva Hikari que gano la carrera…. en sentido contrario—dijo divertido Shinji

Hikari gesticulo una mueca de enojo y miro a Touji—¿y tu?¿no les dices nada?

—¿he?—dijo sobresaltándose el joven que hasta ahora estaba tranquilo—¿yo que tengo que ver?

—como mi novio tienes ciertas responsabilidades—exclamo en tono de reproche

—he….bueno…—balbuceo Touji

—¿y bien?—dijo la chica de coletas golpeando el piso con su pie

—¿Qué?—entonces el joven vio la cara de su novia y retomo el tema—a si,¡no le falten el respeto o sino…!...¿a donde se fueron?

Después de su breve discusión notaron que habían sido abandonados,buscaron y al poco tiempo encontraron a sus compañeros en un local de juegos de mesa ,en el sector de ping-pong

—Gracias por esperarnos—gruño Hikari

—se estaban poniendo ,a falta de un mejor sinónimo,insoportables—respondió Rei tranquilamente mientras inspeccionaba las raquetas disponibles

—y también nos aburren cuando hacen eso—aclaro Kensuke

—como sea….¿que vamos a hacer?—pregunto Touji dando por cerrado el tema

—bueno tenemos esta mesa por 1h asi que aprovechemosla—dijo Shinji

Entonces comenzaron las rondas,primero fueron dobles de Rei/Shinji y Hikari/Touji,luego 1x1 por parte de ShinjixTouji,ToujixKensuke,ReixHikari,y ahora jugaban Touji y Shinji contra Rei y Hikari ,con las chicas delante por 5 puntos. En un saque de Shinji este fue respondido por Hikari su tiro fue al borde de la mesa pero Touji la salvo solo que la lanzo alto,entonces Rei elevo su brazo y golpeando con fuerza hizo un espectacular tanto y mando la bola fuera del local

—bueno,yo la busco—se ofreció Shinji y salió en busca de la bola que rebotaba libremente con dirección a la fuente del centro comercial

Shinji la siguió a pasos torpes hasta alcanzarla ,la pelota cayo debajo de una banca que estaba pegada al borde de la fuente .Con una sonrisa que demostraba que se estaba divirtiendo se agacho y busco la pelota ,pero al incorporarse unas voces le llamaron la atencion. Mejor dicho la voz de cierta chica que conocía le llamo la atencion

—…uy lindo—dijo la voz inconfundible de Asuka,ese japonés con acento alemán no se escuchaba en cualquier lugar

—sabia que te gustaría—dijo la voz de un muchacho,Shinji se acuclillo y observo desde su escondite en la banca,no los veía bien pero los podía escuchar—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—no lo se…podríamos ir volviendo,ya es algo tarde—respondió la pelirroja ,Shinji inconsientemente mordió su mano ,al darse cuenta grito en silencio porque lo hizo muy fuerte

—de camino podemos conocernos mejor—insinuo el chico,Shinji se mordió la otra mano y dio un gruñido

—jeje ,ya veremos—dijo con una risa nerviosa la pelirroja y se retiraron ,Shinji se incorporo y camino hacia adelante con la intención de seguirlos pero volvió a la realidad cuando se choco con la baranda de la fuente casi cayendo dentro

—¿Qué diablos fue eso?—dijo mirando a la pareja irse ,una grito lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad

—¡Shinji!¡¿Qué se supone que estas esperando?¡Ven rápido para que podamos patearles el trasero!—Grito Hikari desde la puerta del local,Rei,Touji y Kensuke miraron hacia otro lado haciéndose los que no la conocían

El muchacho miro una ultima vez a las siluetas lejanas de esas dos personas y volvió junto con sus amigos. El resto del partido estuvo ausente,pensando en la pelirroja y su misterioso acompañate,tanto que terminaron perdiendo por 15 puntos .Kensuke los regaño con cosas como dejar en vergüenza a el sexo superior y ese tipo de cosas que ni a Touji ni Shinji le importo ,pero a las chicas,bueno seamos sinceros,a Hikari….digamos que Kensuke tendrá que comprar nuevos lentes.

Luego que terminaron de jugar cada uno se dirigió a su hogar,Touji y Hikari por un lado y Shinji y Rei por otro ,dejando a Kensuke caminar solo, cosa algo dificil por su visión atrofiada,dedujo que se perdió al llegar aun terreno abandonado que no conocía .El camino a casa de Rei fue especialmente callado ,no era que hablaran mucho, pero había mas silencio de lo normal .A tal punto que Rei tuvo que iniciar una conversación, solo eran preguntas variadas, lo que le sorprendió fue las distraídas respuestas del chico ``he…si´´o``claro´´o``no lo se´´ todo en un tono desganado y mirando a la nada

—¿Qué te sucede?—pregunto con algo de preocupación en su voz normalmente monocorde

—¿he?—dijo el chico sumido en sus pensamientos, luego dio una respuesta para justificar su compartimiento—nada….solo…tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza

—¿Qué co…?—no termino la pregunta cuando se escucho que el celular de Shinji sono

Al contestar se escucho la voz de la doctora Akagi por la bocina ``hola Shinji,supongo que Rei esta contigo. Bien,llamo para avisarles que hoy tendrán una prueba de sincronización ,a las 5 para ser exactos. Las piscinas ya han sido reparadas .Nos vemos despues´´

—¿Quién era?—pregunto Rei, viendo como guardaba el celular

—era la Dra Akagi….Tenemos pruebas a las 5 de la tarde—dijo desganado

—bien tenemos tiempo,¿vamos a los jardines de NERV?—propuso sin mucho animo la chica,su rostro impasible

El joven lo pensó,era un buen lugar para poner en orden sus pensamientos—si,vamos

º|||º

La pelirroja bien conocida por todos iba caminando junto a un joven de su edad,este tenia una sonrisa alegre mientras que la chica parecía distraída viendo hacia otro lado .En eso suena su celular sacándola de su aburrimiento

—Perdona,ya vuelvo—dijo y se alejo para poder hablar sin ser escuchada

``hola Asuka,¿como va la cita?´´—sono la voz de Ritsuko por la bocina

—bien…supongo—dijo desganada la chica

``bueno,me la debías ¿no? Y no me digas que no es una buena forma de pagar tu deuda´´—dijo divertida la Dra

—no fue el mejor dia pero tampoco estuvo mal—rezongo la pelirroja

``¿como se porto mi sobrino?´´—pregunto la mujer

—bien,debo decir que es un caballero…pero no es mi tipo—respondió la Asuka pero luego recordó algo—Ritsuko,tu no tienes hermanas ¿entonces de donde es tu sobrino?

``ha,es el hijo de una amiga,como somos muy apegados somos prácticamente tia/sobrino.´´—explico la doctora

—y ahora que lo recuerdo ,dijiste que no te debía nada,¿y ahora esto?—dijo la pelirroja sin evitar sonar algo rencorosa dado que la llamo ayer a ultima hora para fijar la cita.

``digamos que…no estaba en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales´´—dijo la dra

—¿Qué?—pregunto obviamente sin entender la ojiazul

``no estaba en buenas condiciones´´—explico de nuevo

—¿Qué?—la pelirroja no cazaba ni una de las insinuaciones de la Dra

``¡que tenia resaca!dios,estos chicos… cada vez son mas tarados…´´—exclamo la rubia—``bueno dejando eso de lado ,hoy tienes pruebas de sincronización a las 5 ¿si?...´´

—estare allí—afirmo la pelirroja

``pasame con Hiro´´—dijo la Doctora,la chica se acerco al joven que la acompañaba y le paso el Movil

—hola—dijo el joven al tomar el teléfono

``Hiro¿Cómo va todo?´´—pergunto alegremente la rubia

—bien,es una chica agradable pero pensé que seria algo mas…animada—respondió como un hijo que le dice a su madre que hizo en la escuela

``muy bien,y…¿fueron a donde te dije hoy al medio dia?´´—dijo cambiando su tono alegre a uno insinuante

—si,creo que a los chicos que te referías estaban jugando al ping-pong…pero no se si nos vieron como querias—respondió pensándolo bien y rascándose su cabeza

``bueno eso estará por verse,si me disculpas tengo algo de trabajo asi que debo vemos´´—fue la despedida de la doctora

El joven volvió junto a la chica que estaba esperando sentada en una banca—toma,gracias—le dijo dándole en celular

—de nada .Ahora deberas disculparme pero tengo que ir a NERV—dijo levantándose y desarrugándose el vestido verde que usaba

—una lastima, la pase bien de todas formas—dijo con una sonrisa el muchacho—¿quieres que te acompañe?—pregunto el joven

—ho no te molestes ire sola—dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa

—no es molestia, además esta oscureciendo y NERV no esta lejos—respondió dándole a entender que iria con ella

—bien ,vamos—dijo con un suspiro

Y ambos emprendieron el camino a través del parque ,este siendo inundado por la luz del ocaso dando una vista muy hermosa de ellos alejandose convirtiendose en dos sombras lejanas bajo la intensidad del sol descendiente

º|||º

Shinji ,como Rei y Asuka ,se encontraba en los vestidores cambiándose .Ya era hora de las pruebas ,y todavía no podía aclararse la cabeza respecto al tema de la pelirroja .El problema no era reciente pero desde e lo que vio esta tarde tomo un nuevo nivel. Toda la semana Asuka prácticamente lo ignoro si no es también que lo evito, la vio solo en el desayuno en el cual casi ni hablaba,la cena y con suerte en algúna otra hora donde cruzaban unas palabras

7 dias de una nueva Asuka fue algo ,en su opinión ,terrible. Su comida ,si no era el dia de cocinar de Asuka, debía prepararla el,la limpieza lo mismo ,cosa que resulto en que su habitación sea un nido de polvo, pero tal vez lo mas extraño era que extrañaba la atencion propinada por esa chica. Si ,tal vez eso era lo que mas extrañaba .``Uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde´´penso un día .Pero lo preocupante no era que había perdido a su criada personal ,sino que esta chica comenzaba a interesarle no solo como amiga. Con el pasar de los días se convenció de que era una obsesion pasajera y se disipo hace poco pero el evento de la fuente hizo que reviviera mas fuerte que nunca

Estos pensamientos no lo abandonaban en ningún momento mientras se cambiaba ,distraídamente se puso el traje de conexión. Mirando al vacio apretó el botón del traje y este se sello al vacio, al instante que lo hizo se sintió extrañamente incomodo pero no le dio importancia debido a los problemas en su cabeza

Salio despreocupadamente y fue hasta las piscinas de pruebas. Al llegar las chicas ya estaban con Ritsuko y Misato ,la primera parecía explicarles algo .Al llegar ninguna le presto mucha atencion,en eso Ritsuko se vira un instante viéndolo y viro de nuevo la cabeza hacia Misato,entonces giro su cabeza muy bruscamente mirándolo .Paseo su mirada de sus pies a su cabeza y emitió un sonido ronco antes de comenzar a reir,las otras chicas lo miraron también y comenzaron a reir también, Rei era la menos ruidosa con esa pequeña risa timida suya

El chico las miro sin entender de que se reian ,en eso Rei lo señala con una sonrisa. Shinji dirigió su vista a su cuerpo y vio el problema y también porque el traje era tan incomodo ese día ,se lo había puesto al revés .Sus mejillas se colorearon con rojo y salió disparado a los vestidores con risas de fondo .Volvio un tiempo después ,Ritsuko rio como reflejo al verlo y lo envio a hacer la prueba ,Misato retomo su cara de piedra y dirigió su vista a las piscinas ,Ritsuko se escuzar y fue al baño para tranquilizarse un poco del comico evento .En eso entra Maya muy apurada y con razón pues debía estar allí hace 1h

—Llega tarde Teniente Ibuki—dijo en tono de comando Misato sin voltear a verla

—disculpe….tuvimos una pequeña falsa alarma de parte de Anai—se excuso Maya dando una corta reverencia a la Mayor

—¿``falsa alarma´´?—pregunto Misato esta vez dándose vuelta

—esta en los últimos meses ,del embarazo quiero decir, y a estas alturas estas cosas suceden—dijo sin poder evitar sonreir

—ya veo. Si esto se vuelve constante puede pedir un permiso—dijo la mujer de cabellos violetas volviendo a ver las piscinas

—lo hare—dijo alzando una ceja Maya perpleja

Ella se ubico en su lugar y empezó su trabajo ,al poco rato volvió Ritsuko pero ya mas calmada y se puso a charlar con Maya. Misato solo parecía mirar las pruebas sin mostrar ningún interés en nada a su alrededor.

La prueba transcurrio tranquilamente ,solo que uno de los chicos tenia la cabeza en otra parte y era notorio en sus resultados. Asuka se mantenía en su nivel y Rei seguía asombrando por haber logrado por fin un nivel de sincronización estable

º|||º

MUNDO 1

Fue un dia excelente para ir a la playa ,cuando llegaron vieron que tenían el lugar para ellos solos. Encontraron una tienda de alquiler donde sacaron algunos elementos extra para divertirse,entre ellos bodys ,pelotas de playa ,raquetas ,etc. Los chicos no perdieron el tiempo y fueron a barrenar unas olas ,Touji era por lejos el mejor, Shinji se la rebuscaba bastante bien pero Kensuke…bueno ,comio arena mas de una vez al inclinar la punta de la tabla hundiéndola en el agua y chocando contra el fondo, cuando se glpeo por 20º vez salió del agua ese periodo las chicas se asolearon tranquilamente. Luego de que los chicos volvieron jugaron un pequeño partido de rugby ,cosa que salvo por Rei ,Hikari y Kensuke todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Los equipos fueron ;Shinji ,Hikari y Asuka contra Touji,Kensuke y partido fue parejo, cada uno tenia su mejor jugador ,en el de SHinji Asuka y en el de Touji el propio Touji que hacia todo el trabajo pues Tanto Kensuke y Rei gritaban cuando uno se les acercaba a taclearlos y tiraban el balon a un lado. En una parte del juego Touji tacleo a Hikari quedándose cara a cara,ambos se ruborizaron al verse, ambos se levantaron y se fueron a caminar por la playa. El final del partido fue peleado pero gano el equipo de Shinji al taclear a Rei y llevarse el balón y marcar .Pero el sabor de la victoria no fue dulce al ver la escena frente suyo, Shinji yendo a ayudar a su novia caída y esta tirándolo al suelo ,juguetearon un rato en el piso antes de levantarse e irse a caminar en sentido opuesto a Touji y Hikari

Entonces quedaron solo Asuka y Kensuke, parados viéndolos alejarse . Kensukese irguió un poco tomo aire para decir aire pero la pelirroja lo corto fríamente con un ``ni se te ocurra chiflado´´ y se fue a tomar sol un rato mas . Kensuke bufo y se a pasear por allí. Todos volvieron a juntarse al mediodía para ir a almorzar.

El almuerzo fue algo…accidentado. Pidieron una piza grande para todos, y bebidas. Mientras comían Asuka dejo caer algo de su bebida ``accidentalmente´´ en Rei y esta ``torpemente´´ volcó su bebida en el pecho de esta ,que justamente traia una remera blanca cuando se cambio de ropa, que le presto Hikari y que trajo convenientemente a pesar de que la pelirroja dijo que no iria de ninguna forma con ellos .Retomando el almuerzo, ``la poco habil´´ mano de Asuka arrojo el contenido restante de su vaso en la cabeza de Rei a este se le ``resbalo´´ la piza en su mano en la cara de Asuka y asi sucesivamente hasta no quedar comida a la vista y las dos estuvieron embarradas de comida

Las chicas se fueron a limpiar y los restantes solo miraron como se alejaron ,en eso Kensuke hablo

—les parece que ordenemos y comamos antes de que vuelvan ellas—propuso Kensuke

—por mi bien—Shinji

—tengo hambre—Touji

—no tengo dinero para pagar por tercera vez comida que se tirara —Hikari

Ellos pidieron del menú y comieron rápidamente ,para cuando las chicas llegaron no quedaba ni un bocado que comer ni una gota que beber o eso fue hasta que vieron la bandeja de Shinji a medio comer .Este miro su comida y a las chicas famélicas frente suyo, dio un suspiro y se resigno a ver como atacaban las dos fieras .Una vez estuvieron satisfechas después de alimentarse como dos aves de carroña ,salieron del lugar de vuelta a la playa

Reposaron hasta las 2 de la tarde ,luego se dividieron; Rei y Touji fue arrastrada por Hikari que quería ver ropa de una tienda cercana ,Asuka tomo del brazo a Shinji y se lo llevo ,no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Rei mientras se alejaba .Kensuke se decidió a tomar una siesta en lo que ellos volvían. Asuka no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a trabajar con Shinji, cosa que no pudo hacer debido a la interferencia de Rei toda la semana.

Si,toda la semana la joven de ojos carmesís estorbo a Asuka en su intento de acercarse a Shinji .Todo comenzó después de la cena,desde ese dia el poco espacio libre que tenía para estar con el chico la joven estaba allí,incluso no la detuvo el hecho de tener casas separadas; Ella iba cenar a su casa 1 vez cada dos días y Shinji iba a su casa cada dos días a cenar con ella, por lo tanto ni en su propio hogar podía estar a gusto con el. Lo que también noto fue que en el transcurso de esta semana casi no veía a Misato, ella dijo que era por trabajo pero no le creyo. En fin ,después de esperar una semana por fin tenia tiempo a solas con el joven que ella deseaba

Lo llevo a caminar ,en el camino charlaron de esto y aquello .Ambos disfrutaron de la caminata, Asuka se sintió algo avergonzada por estar mostrándose a si misma tal como es, cosa que la ponía algo tensa ya que no lo hacia todos los días y la hacia sentir expuesta pero estando con el se sentia protegida. Por su lado Shinji se sorprendió de lo agradable que se estaba portando la joven a su lado, no era la furia encarnada con la que vivía generalmente sino una chica normal, y la noto mas abierta y accesible que antes ,lo que facilito el trato con esta .No entendía bien el porque del cambio de ella pero no podía negar que le agradaba ,el no ser insultado y golpeado por una semana fue algo grandioso para el.

Sus pies los llevaron a la escollera ,allí siguieron caminando hasta llegar al final .Allí se sentaron a escuchar y observar como las olas chocaban contra las rocas. Asuka se sento con una pierna retraida y la otra moviéndose libremente de arriba abajo ,Shinji solo estaba sentado normalmente y apoyando las manos como respaldo en el piso y disfrutando de la vista. Tan absorto estaba que cuando la pelirroja hablo lo tomo por sorpresa

—es muy hermoso—dijo ,Shinji se resbalo y casi cayo de espaldas—ya nadie se toma el tiempo de apreciarlo

Shinji no sabria decir si fue lo inesperado del comentario o el dulce tono con que lo dijo pero de todas formas no pudo evitar demostrar cierta sorpresa—hu…¿he?...

Asuka ignoro el torpe comentario y lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa—nada. Fue un lindo paseo ¿no crees?

—he…si…es un lugar muy agradable para pasear—dijo,al verle con esa sonrisa volteo al sentir que se ruborizaba, Asuka aumento si sonrisa

—no me refería al lugar—insinuo la chica acercándose lentamente al joven ,este dio un respingo y se puso tenso—¿sabes? en verdad la paso bien contigo…a pesar de que no lo demuestre ,me agradas mucho Shinji—dijo con voz suave y calmada y acercándose mas

—tu también me agradas mucho Asuka—respondió rápidamente—creo que...nuestra amistad mejoro desde que nos conocimos

—yo también lo creo—dijo poniéndose a su lado y girando su cabeza para verlo—he…llegado a confiar en ti…mucho ¿sabes?...no me porto asi con todos

—s-si—el joven escuchaba con recelo lo que decía la pelirroja, no le gustaba a donde apuntaba esto—eres muy agradable….digo mas agradable que antes…no es que antes no lo fueras es solo

—cállate tonto—le dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa ,Shinji se comenzaba a poner nervioso—eres lindo cuando te pones nervioso

Ese comentario puso rojo como un tomate a Shinji—gra-gracias—pudo balbucear

—Shinji ,¿de veraz te agrado?—pregunto ahora mirando al mar

—¿he?...pues si,claro Asuka—respondió extrañado por la pregunta

—¿Por qué?—otra vez pregunto sin cambiar su dulce tono

—¿Por qué?...bien…esta, he…tu espíritu—la chica lo miro con una ceja levantada, el dio un suspiro y continuo—me refiero a tu valentía ,lo demuestras cada vez que subes al EVA. Es algo que admiro y envidio de ti, también tu determinación…es increíble como logras todo lo que te propones. Y a pesar de ser en ocasiones de algo…gruñona—dijo con cuidado ,pero se relajo al ver que la sonrisa en la cara de la joven no se borro—también puedes ser muy dulce y agradable…como ahora. Creo que…por eso me agradas

—¿a pesar de las cosas que te he hecho?—pregunto volviendo a ver al mar—¿Cómo puedes soportarme?—pregunto sin rodeos, esto era algo que ella necesitaba saber, que era lo que ella tenia que hacia posible que el soportara el trato que ella le propinaba

—bueno—dijo y elevo su vista al cielo pensando—creo…que es porque…porque en el fondo….ambos somos iguales—la chica giro bruscamente la cabeza para verle la cara ,el solo se mantuvo igual y continuo—veraz, yo escapo…escapaba de la gente para que no me hirieran ,no los dejaba acercarse y asi no sufria…tu, por otra parte, en ves de escapar alejas a las personas…o al menos eso es lo que me parece…al principio pensé que esa era tu forma de ser pero cuando te conoci mejor me di cuenta de que había algo mas debajo de esa actitud gruñona…había una niña que llamaba a su mama—explico, Asuka se sobresalto al oir esta revelación

—¿Cómo…?¿tu?—balbuceo la chica,Shinji la miro sonriendo tiernamente

—recuerdas nuestro entrenamiento para el 7º angel…la ultima noche ,tu te acostaste junto a mi ,mientras dormías hablaste en sueños…``Mama´´ eso dijiste con algunas lagrimas…En ese momento comprendi que…No eras alguien cruel sin sentimientos a quien no le importaba nadie ,sino alguien que sufrió mucho y que no quiere que vuelva a ocurrirle eso de nuevo—explico en tono solemne, la chica sintió como lagrimas querían escapar de sus ojos pero se negó a liberarlas en ese momento

—Shinji…—dijo en voz baja y bajando la vista—tu…—sentia una fuerte presión en el pecho y se le dificultaba respirar

—Asuka…No se lo que pase en el futuro…Pero te aseguro que puedes contar conmigo—dijo algo inseguro, nunca pensó que el se abriría asi con la pelirroja ,esto era algo en lo que Rei decididamente había influenciado mucho—Pase lo que pase yo sere tu amigo ¿si?

Asuka tenia los ojos vidriosos y aunque no pudo reprimir un sollozo silencioso. Esta no creyo poder querer mas a Shinji pero sus palabras le llegaron muy profundo en su corazón, ahora supo con seguridad que no era un mero capricho el quererlo para ella sola como le había dicho Misato .El que la entendiera tan bien era la prueba ,encontró en el a esa persona especial con la que puedes compartir cualquier cosa y contar con ella sin importar que .Ahora estaba mas motivada que nunca a conquistarlo

Lentamente su mano se poso sobre la de el, lo que provoco otro respingo de su parte .Elevo la vista y clavo sus ojos azules ,ahora ligeramente vidriosos ,en los suyos .Shinji quedo hipnotizado ,sin poder desviar su atencion del rostro de la chica. Ambos se inclinaron hacia adelante ,sus rostros acercándose cada vez mas .Asuka deseosa de ese precioso contacto de labios con su ser querido y mas importante y Shinji estaba tan cautivado por esa chica que no podía resistirse ,simplemente se inclinaba hacia ella llevado por el momento

Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de entrar en contacto,una ola rompió contra la escollera y el agua voló goteándolos un poco. El momento perfecto para el beso perfecto,su primer beso perfecto pensó Asuka.A pesar de sentirse conflictuado con lo que iba a suceder ,Shinji no podía evitarlo. El precioso contacto estaba a punto de suceder, ese mágico momento que Asuka esperaba con emoción ,nunca llego debido a una molesta interrupción

—¡SHINJI!¡ASUKA!¡AHÍ ESTAN POR FIN!—Gritaba Kensuke mientras se acercaba a ellos corriendo por la costa—los estábamos buscando ,Rei alquilo una lancha para esquiar en el agua, solo faltan ustedes

—ho…¿he?...ha si,si—balbuceo Shinji entrando en razón, se paro y fue junto con Kensuke—bueno, ¿donde están?—pregunto ,Asuka se paro también y caminaba hacia ellos con una expresión vacía en el rostro

—¿ves aquel muelle? bien ,es el 11º vamos que nos están esperando—dijo emocionado el chico,Shinji salió a un trote y Kensuke iba a seguirlo pero algo lo retuvo—¿Asuka?¿pasa algo?

La chica lo miro con la misma expresión vacia de antes—dime ¿sabes nadar?

Kensuke levanto una ceja extrañado por la pregunta—si per….—pero la chica lo corto

La cara de Asuka por fin reacciono mostrando una ira sorprendente, lo tomo por el cuello de su remera y lo acerco a ella—¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HAZ HECHO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?

—¿HE?—dijo el chico pero no obtuvo una respuesta verbal

La chica lo alzo contra toda lógica y lo llevo contra el borde de la escollera y lo arrojo al agua con furia .Kensuke cayo con una sonoro ``splash´´, algo de agua salió hacia arriba y se veía como las ondas circulares producidas por el chapuzo se expandian a su alrededor La pelirroja se fue gruñendo dejando al aficionado de lo militar a su suerte. Este emergió al poco tiempo y comenzó a chapotear, esforzándose por no hundirse .Alcanzo a decir algo

—…pero no muy bien—completo la frase que la pelirroja corto

º|||º

—¿estas segura de esto?—pregunto Shinji mirando con desconfianza

—si—fue la respuesta seca de la chica de cabellos azules

—bien—dijo con un suspiro

Aferro sus manos muy fuerte al regazo de Rei y esta agarro con fuerza la barra de metal atada a la lancha. Rei tuvo la divertida idea de hacer esquí acuatico y para agregarle emoción quizo que se subiera Shinji también .La lancha arranco y el paseo comenzó ,Rei pudo convencer ,mejor dicho su credencial de NERV, para que ellos mismos pudieran usar la lancha y esta era ahora conducida por Asuka. Esta daba vueltas muy violentas pero Rei se mantuvo en el trayecto todo el tiempo con Shinji casi asfixiándola por la fuerza de su agarre

Pero la final salieron despedidos cuando dio una vuelta en U a toda velocidad. Asuka se regodeo en su éxito, pero otra vez ese par se lo hecho a perder. Rei se hacia la damicela en apuros para que Shinji la rescatara y mientras se acercaban ella lo besaba y le decía ``Mi heroe´´

Iban a repetir pero desistieron al ver que Hikari les hacia señas desde tierra .Al llegar les tendio un celular ,Asuka tomo la iniciativa y lo agarro. Al contestar averiguo que era la Doctora Akagi, su cometido; informarles que tenían pruebas de sincronización a las 5 y que no podían faltar. Tambien interrogo a la pelirroja para saber donde estaban, pues cuando les fueron a avisar a la escuela se percataron de que no estaban allí. La pelirroja se despidió rápidamente y les informo a sus compañeros que al ver la hora se apresuraron a irse, el viaje tomaba 30 minutos mas 20 minutos de caminata eran 50 minutos, el tren partia a las 3:50 y eran las 3:30.

—nos vemos, devuelvan el bote al terminar—les dijo Rei a los dos chicos que estaban presentes ,por alguna causa inexplicable nadie sabia donde se encontraba Kensuke

º|||º

Los chicos llegaron con un ligero retraso pero llegaron a fin de cuentas. Ritsuko se quejo un poco pero lograron escabullirse para hacer la prueba. Todos se preguntaban donde estaba Misato, ella generalmente estaba presente en las pruebas .Esta había terminado de organizar el papeleo extra ,cortesía de Ritsuko

—Por lo menos la escusa de que me quedo trabajando hasta tarde es verdadera ahora—dijo en un suspiro

Ella había usado esa escusa toda la semana desde que Rei iba a cenar a su casa pues ella era incapaz de soportar el ambiente creado por las chicas de pelos azul y rojo. Asi que se iba a un bar hasta entrada la madrugada y volvia. Cuando Shinji iba a casa de Rei ella pensó que seria su dia de descanso pero se quedaba a solas con Asuka y sus quejas .Lo soporto solo una noche y la próxima ves que le tocaba un noche a solas se fue al bar también. Casi no estuvo en su hogar en toda la semana ,huyendo de el par de chicas o de solo una dependiendo el dia,y ``trágicamente´´ tuvo que beber toda la semana

Se desplomo en su silla, era hora de las pruebas pero decidió que era mejor empezar con su pago a ese par de mujeres.

º|||º

Shinji una vez entro en el cilindro de prueba se encismo en sus pensamientos ,analizando lo que paso con Asuka .No podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer, ¿seria esa la razón de su cambio? no estaba seguro, solo podía asegurar que su relación comenzaba a complicarse. Asuka estaba en el mismo predicamento, solo que en ves de estar preocupada ,estaba furiosa por no haber podido completar ese beso por la culpa de ese mequetrefe de cuatro ojos. Rei solo pensaba en todo lo que hicieron en el dia y se reia sola al recordar los eventos

Ritsuko veía los resultados de la pruebas arrojados hasta ahora y no estaba contenta. Shinji y Asuka estaban algo por debajo de lo normal pero Rei….

—esta chica quiere sacarme de quicio…—dijo al ver los resultados de Rei

—es extraño ,pero ¿Qué tiene de malo?—pregunto Maya

—solo mira…—exclamo señalando los resultados

Maya vio los resultados ,los de Asuka y Shinji parecían normales pero los de Rei…En la pantalla aparecia los resultados ,estos iban en orden asi:55,55.1,55.2,55.3,55.4,55.5 y asi sucesivamente hasta llegar a 56. lo pensó y hablo con lo que creyo era la respuesta

—esto…¿no es el progreso en la sincronización de Rei?—pregunto insegura

—no—respondió secamente la Dra,Maya dio un respingo—ese es su nivel de sincronización—Maya la miro perpleja ,la rubia suspiro y se explico—me refiero a que todos esos resultados son su nivel de sincronización, no es un numero definitivo sino que su nivel varia continuamente

—su nivel sube y baja—dijo Maya insegura

—se podría decir que si, sube y baja continua y aleatoriamente en todo momento dentro de esos parámetros—termino su explicación—esto no puede ser posible….a menos ,que…no eso es absurdo

—¿Qué cosa doctora?—inquirio Maya

—cabe la posibilidad de que ,aunque suene tonto, no se este concentrando totalmente

—de ser asi su radio descendería ,no variaría¿o no?—dijo maya cada ves mas desentendida del tema

—a lo que me refiero no es a falta de concentración sino que su atencion no esta enfocada sino esparcida ,al tener la mente concentrada pero divagando a la vez podría dar como resultado esto

—o sea,esta distraída—simplifico Maya otra vez y señalo su pantalla,en ella se veía a Rei mirando hacia todos lados despreocupadamente y cada tanto cerraba los ojos y parecía concentrarse pero luego volvia a divagar

—esta niña…—toco un botón activando la comunicación—Rei,concentrate por favor .Estamos en una prueba recuerdas—regaño la Dra

—bien—dijo,cerro los ojos y se concentro. En ese instante su sincronización se elevo a 60.5

—increíble—dijo Maya no pudiendo creer lo que veía.

—lo que decía,distracción—dijo la rubia, entonces los valores volvieron a ocilar entre 55 y 56. por la pantalla y Rei estaba girando la cabeza de un lado a otro—esto es exasperante—cambiando a comunicación—Rei podr…

No pudo terminar .Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar cortando toda actividad e informando de que un nuevo angel estaba aquí. Sin dar tiempo a protestar, los elegidos fueron sacados de las cabinas de pruebas y enviados a sus EVAs. En su puesto ,el comandante maldijo en silencio y pensó preocupado

``espero que esta Rei este a la altura para una batalla´´ pero de igual manera no dejo que su preocupación fuera visible, todos se preparaban para la inminente batalla que se avecinaba

En la pantalla se mostraba a una forma gigantesca de color negro,su apariencia es vagamente humanoide sin cabeza; no poseía piernas sino que parecía que su torso se extendia hasta al suelo algo parecido a el 4º angel ,al llegar a la altura de la cintura su torax se ensanchaba formando su parte superior, sus hombros eran anchos y sus brazos se extendían hasta tocar el suelo,su mano solo poseía 3 dedos afilados como garras .Lo que vendría a ser su cabeza era un bulto que sobresalía de la línea de sus hombros y en el se alojaba el nucleo dando la apariencia de ser una ciclope con un ojo rojo ,un hueso salía desde abajo del nucleo y bajaba hasta la parte final de su cuerpo en línea recta.

El angel avanzaba lentamente en dirección a Tokyo 3 ,ignorando lo que le esperaba. Solo con una misión ,llegar a Adam.

º|||º

N/A:fiu,,el mas largo capitulo que he hecho por mucho. Bien este fue el dia libre de los jovenes elegidos junto con sus amigos, no hace falta decir que cada Asuka afecto a su manera a su Shinji aunque una lo hizo sin saberlo. Cada Kensuke recibió un pequeño escarmiento,de uno todavía se desconoce su paradero pero no se invertirá dinero en su búsqueda, un testigo dijo verlo alejarse mar adentro. Kaji volvió y no fue una entrada calmada pero aun asi no la paso tan mal. Y lo que tal vez mas haya llamado la atencion fue la aparición del nuevo angel, este es uno de mi propia invención que aparece ficticiamente entre los angles 9 y 10,pero no será menos por ser inventado tendrá sus trucos bajo la manga aunque no será uno invencible ni nada de eso

Arcangel:gracias por el comentario, me da gusto que te haya gustado el cap anterior. El acercamiento SxA me salió mejor de lo que pensé,dime que piensas de esta ocasión,y el Pen-Pen berseker,puede que no sea lo ultimo que escuchemos de el. Un abrazo y suerte ,nos vemos

Vampiro00123:Bueno, si te gusto el omake aquí tienes el final,los Evas ya entran en el próximo capitulo por lo que esta será la ultima de sus intervenciones ,Shogouki sorprenderá a algunos no tanto como a sus compañeros .Hasta la próxima

º|||º  
Bueno sin mas que decir el ultimo OMAKE del trio de EVAs,ya que en el próximo capitulo saldrán de su encierro

OMAKE

Tres EVAs en una paisaje blanco reposaban a la espera de su entrada triunfal en la historia. Cada uno preparado a su modo

Zerogouki:``Si,mi liberación esta próxima…Una vez llegue solo me restara sacar del camino a esos dos estorbos y YO sere el EVA mas importante,ya no lo será ese antipatico de Shogouki ni ese retrasado de Nigouki…´´pensaba sentado en un punto del paramo viendo maliciosamente a los otros EVAs

Nigouki:``¿Por qué Zerogouki me mira asi?me da miedo…ojala en la historia haya mangas y colchones como aquí…No recuerdo bien que vamos a hacer en la historia ,solo que somos importantes…hay,¿Qué era lo que hacíamos?Shogouki me lo dijo hace unas horas….bueno lo averiguare cuando lleguemos….´´pensaba leyendo su manga descansando en su colchon

Shogouki:``Sera pronto….ha,extrañare estos momentos de paz…mi obra jamás será terminada…´´penso viendo la pantalla de su PC ,en ella estaba abierto el Word y había escritos en el``si tiene que ser asi ,que asi sea…dejare esto atrás para que futuros personajes en espera sepan de nuestro paso aquí´´penso viendo al infinito

Zerogouki:¡se puede saber ¿Qué diablos estas viendo?—desafortunadamente el infinito se cruzaba con el eva azul iba a contestar pero Nigouki lo anticipo

Nigouki:no le contestes,es una pregunta retorica

Zeroguki:¡no lo es zopenco!¿como puede ser tan tarado?—exclamo furioso

Nigouki:tu no eres precisamente inteligente¿sabes?—Gruño el EVA rojo

Zerogouki:¡Esa fue una pregunta retorica ,tarado!

Nigouki:¡deja de llamarme tarado!—ordeno furioso

Zerogouki,de poder esbozando una sonrisa:si te queda el saco…

Nigouki:Y eso ¿Qué significa?

Zerogouki,mas exasperado si es posible:¡que eres un tarado ,tarado!¿no te das cuenta cuando te insultan?

El Eva rojo salto sobre el azul y comenzaron a pelear ,todo siendo observando por la unidad 1 que se llevo una mano a la cabeza tapando sus ojos

Shogouki:¿y asi y todo seremos los próximos en entrar a la historia?

Nigouki:y si…sino quien seria—dijo entrando en un forcejeo con la unidad 00

Zerogouki:¡¿no ves que es una pregunta retorica tarado?—exclamo furioso

La unidad 02 gruño y levanto furioso a su contrincante y lo lanzo lejos de allí,este aterrizo haciendo un buen escándalo .Se incorporo lentamente ,estaba por arremeter contra su oponente cuando se percato de que había trozos de algo roto a sus pies, era la PC de Shogouki. Este se acerco viendo a su preciada maquina y contenedora de su obra que estaba destinada a las siguientes generaciones de personajes en espera ,destruida .Se agacho y movio los restos luego fue y se coloco frente a sus dos compañeros

Shogouki:¿algo que decir?—dijo calmadamente

Ambos EVAs a la vez:he…lo siento

Shgouki:¿lo siento?¡¿lo siento?¡¿eso es todo lo que pueden decir condenados &%$/#?

Shogouki salto sobre ellos y comenzó a propinarles una golpiza,una nube de polvo los cubrió,lo que era raro por que allí no había tierra. Mientras los golpeaba los insultaba ,les gritaba y regañaba. Luego de un los dos EVAs cubiertos de vendas estaban arreglando el desastre que ocacionaron .Zerogouki Armando la PC pegando las partes con pegamento que encontró por ahi y Nigouki barriendo ,este ultimo usaba una muleta y su pierna enyesada

Shogouki:¡quiero esa PC funcionando y este desastre limpio antes de que despierte!¡o si no….!pobre de ustedes—bramo antes de recostarse en el colchon,ambos evas se estremecieron y empezaron a trabajar mas rápido—¡Y si tampoco llegan a repararlo para antes de que nos vallamos ,desearan no haber nacidos!


	20. OTRAS VICTORIAS

20

OTRAS VICTORIAS

MUNDO 2

El sol se ponía en la imponente ciudad fortaleza de Tokyo 3,los edificios se habían ocultado en el geo-frente dejando campo abierto a los 3 titanes que habitaban en ese momento la ciudad. El Evangelion 01 estaba en un punto de francotirador con el rifle de positrones preparado para disparar,estaba tirado boca abajo mirando su objetivo acercarse .Delante suyo,el EVA 00 con un cuchillo progresivo y el 02 con un rifle , esperaban como línea ofensiva principal.

En el centro de comando ,los tenientes monitoreaban frenéticamente los datos obtenidos ,Misato veía con expresión seria a el angel acercarse y formulaba planes alternos que utilizar calculando cada posibilidad, arriba suyo los comandantes miraban la pantalla. Ritsuko entro en la sala de control y fue junto a Maya a verificar los datos. Nadie hablaba,todos estaban en silencio esperando el movimiento del angel.

El angel negro ,de brazos largos y sin rostro avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos, los EVAs en la primera línea se prepararon ,Asuka apunto su arma y Rei se puso en posición defensiva .El angel ignoro los movimientos de sus enemigos y siguió avanzando, Misato perdió la paciencia y hablo por el comunicador

—Rei,ataca cuerpo a cuerpo, Asuka cúbrela y Shinji si ves la oportunidad dispara pero recuerda que solo tienes 3 tiros—comando Misato ,los pilotos contestaron al unisono con un ``si´´

Rei avanzo velozmente hacia su oponente ,Asuka se separo un poco para tener un mejor angulo de disparo y Shinji fijo con la mira telescópica el nucleo del angel. Cuando Rei estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lanzo una cuchillada hacia adelante ,todos sonrieron al ver que no aparecia el campo A.T. enemigo, el cuchillo iba en dirección directa a el nucleo sin nada que se interpusiera en su camino.

—Demasiado fácil—murmuro Misato ,era la única que no sonreía mietras veía toda la acción

El EVA azul se inclino mandando todo su peso a delante para asestar el golpe de la forma mas definitiva posible, sin embargo cayo de bruces al no obtener resistencia por parte del cuerpo del angel. Su cuerpo se volvió semitransparente y el EVA lo atravesó completamente ,el angel no detuvo su avance .Al ver a su compañera caída Asuka apretó el gatillo liberando bala tras bala contra su enemigo con el mismo resultado ,estas lo atravesaron y siguieron de largo sin provocar daño alguno

—¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando?—pregunto Misato a los tenientes, Maya con Ritsuko veian la pantalla del ordenador

—no hay datos suficientes—dijo Maya

—Parece tener el poder de ser intangible—dedujo Ritsuko

—¿en serio Sherlock?¿como llegaste a esa conclusión?—respondió sarcásticamente Misato,luego por el comunicador—Shinji dispara

El disparo no se hizo esperar,pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que el rayo de positrones tenia el mismo efecto que el cuchillo y el rifle.

—Bien ,necesitan datos,demosle datos—murmuro Misato,por el comunicador—Pilotos,entretengan al angel todo lo que puedan mientras buscamos una solución—ordeno,se escucho un si proveniente de ellos

El EVA azul se incorporo y salió de la vista,al poco tiempo volvió con una lanza sónica con la que arremetió al angel con resultados igual de inútiles .Esta ves el angel centro su atencion en ella,con uno de sus brazos tomo por la cabeza al EVA 00 y lo arrojo lejos. Asuka disparo cuando vio el cuerpo azul gigantesco salir volando pero el angel que estaba de espaldas se quedo estatico mientras las balas lo atravesaban .Este se viro y miro a la unidad 02,de su nucleo salió disparado un rayo en forma de cruz que hubiera destruido a el EVA de no haber levantado su campo A.T.

Shinji frunció el seño ante los resultados de la batalla .Rei se puso en pie de nuevo pero cuando intento atacar de nuevo fue sorprendida por una ráfaga de rayos en forma de cruz,esquivo cuantos pudo pero uno le dio de lleno. El EVA fue arrastrado un poco pero sin mucho daño

—No es tan poderoso—dijo mas tranquila Misato

Asuka se escabullo y saco un lanzamisiles,el angel ocupado con la unidad 00 no lo veria venir. El misil inicio su camino pero antes de llegar el angel se volvió intangible. Todos en el puente de mando maldicieron. Esta vaga distracción fue suficiente para que Rei estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para atacar. Sin mucho esperanza de que asestara el golpe bajo la lanza pero Rei fue sorprendida cuando las manos del Angel tomaron el mango.

Rei intento tirar pero el agarre era muy fuerte,con gran fuerza empezó a hacer girar a el EVA azul que nunca solto la lanza. De súbito lo solto y Rei salió volando en dirección al EVA rojo,este recibió a el EVA azul y amortiguo su caída .El angel,sin mas estorbos retomo su camino

MUNDO 1

Algo parecido sucedió en este mundo solo que el francotirador era Rei y no Shinji,el iba con un rifle junto a Asuka con una lanza sónica en la primera línea. La situación en el centro de mando era similar al otro mundo.

En el punto de francotirador ,Rei movia sus piernas impaciente. Asuka maldecía en silencio al angel por su lentitud. Shinji solo se mantenía lo mas enfocado posible .Misato observaba con seriedad

—¡hay!¡tarda demasiado!—se una voz exasperada por el comunicador

Todos pensaron que habia sido Asuka,pero la ver como un rayo de positrones cruzaba la tierra se percataron de que fue Rei,cosa que hizo que mas de uno abriera la boca desconcertados .Y eso aumento al ver como el disparo no producía ningún daño al angel,para no ser repetitivos digamos que paso lo mismo que en el otro mundo.

—¡¿Ritsuko?—exclamo en busca de respuesta

—no tenemos información suficiente —respondió al instante

—maldición…Chicos ,procedan con cuidado y Rei cuida tus municiones ,solo te quedan dos

—si,si nohay problema—respondio desganada

Todos estaban tan ocupados con la vista en la pantalla que no escucharon la breve conversación entre los dos hombres mas poderosos de NERV

—Creo que no fue buena idea dejar combatir a Rei—dijo en voz baja el comandante

—Solo el tiempo lo dira…—respondió con cansancio

Mientras tanto el EVA rojo comenzaba su ataque ,dio varias estocadas contra su enemigo pero no hizo ningun efecto,al momento que desistió el angel le disparo en la cara enviándola de espaldas al suelo pero sin daños grabes

—no parece tener mucha potencia de disparo—dijo Misato haciendo una mueca

Shinji salió en ayuda de Asuka,salto frente a ella cubriéndola del enemigo y vaciando su rifle contra el angel .Este solo espero a que parara y luego con sus largos brazos le dio un topetazo tirándolo cerca de la pelirroja

``Me defendió…bueno al menos lo intento´´penso Asuka mientras rodaba en el piso quedando a espaldas al angel,movio la lanza cuyo filo estaba en el pìso hacia arriba pero atraveso al angel de la base hasta la cabeza sin hacer nada. Asuka grito furiosa y comenzó a atacar frenéticamente sin resultado. Shinji se alejo y busco una nueva arma,volvió cargando una metralleta pesada

—¡Apartate Asuka!—grito por el comunicador y comenzó a disparar,una cortina de humo se levanto impidiendole la vista de su oponente por lo que los 4 disparos que le propio lo tomaron por sorpresa.

Al recibir los disparos trastabillo de forma automática ,no se esperaba que los disparos fueran tan suaves. Cayo torpemente y se levanto avergonzado por dejarse caer por un ataque tan pobre. Ahora sin la metralleta saco su cuchillo progresivo y realizo ataques agiles contra el angel,otra vez sin efecto.

—chicos paren y retírense un poco para poder pensar,esto no nos lleva a ningún lado—ordeno Misato

—Espera se que puedo matarlo—Dijo confiada Asuka ,dejo de lado la lanza y saco su cuchillo progresivo para tener mejor manejo y velocidad—¡Shinji,dejame espacio!—ordeno Asuka

Shinji se alejo dejándole campo libre a la pelirroja ,cosa algo dificil con el angel disparándole rayos. Una ves Shinji se alejo la pelirroja arremetió contra el angel a toda velocidad. Todos vieron expectantes a la unidad 02 dirigiendose a toda velocidad contra el angel,esta se paro en seco frente al angel .Este se giro hasta tenerla de frente,la pelirroja dio un salto de improviso pasando por arriba suyo ,al caer dio un giro al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el angel y dando un salto otra vez quedo a espaldas de su enemigo y ataco al fin.

El cuchillo dio contra el blanco hundiéndose en la espalda del angel,pero solo por unos segundos. El angel al sentir el cuchillo se volvió intangible haciendo que el EVA rojo lo atravesara ,y furioso no le dio descanso uno de sus brazos tomo al EVA por la cabeza cosa que la pelirroja aprovecho .Ahora que estaba tangible empezaba su plan,aun a siegas logro dar un profundo corte en su hombro logrando que la soltara ,al caer dio una embestida tirándolo de espaldas y a su merced.

Asuka levanto la mano con el cuchillo y lo bajo con velocidad y furia,pero mientras lo hacia el angel desaparecia en el suelo. El cuchillo se clavo en el piso y la pelirroja maldijo en alemán pero su tiempo de enojarse se vio interrumpido cuando un brazo negro salió de la tierra y la arrastro hacia próximo que supo Asuka fue que caia libremente,aterrizo estrepitosamente y al alzar la vista vio que estaba dentro del Geo-frente,miro en todas direcciones pero no vio al angel por ninguna parte

—¡Asuka ,rápido vuelve a la superficie!—le urgio Misato,en ese momento una entrada para EVAs se revelo,Asuka corto su cable umbilical que atravesaba todo el techo del Geo-frente y las capas defensivas hasta el edificio donde salía .Asuka no perdió el tiempo y metió al EVA en la jaula.

En la superficie Shinji ideo una variante de la táctica de Asuka,una mas directa. Una vez el gigante oscuro emergió Shinji salió disparado contra el,furioso al no saber que le hizo a la pelirroja .Se coloco frete a el y se le quedo viendo

—¡¿Shinji que diablos estas haciendo?—exclamo Misato por el comunicador al ver la falta de acción del EVA 01,Shinji permaneció igual

El angel espero un momento y luego disparo contra su oponente .El EVA se sacudió pero permaneció en su poscicion,disparo otra vez logrando moverlo un poco de su lugar .Viendo que no lograba nada uso su mano sana para tomar uno de los brazos del EVA. Shinji eligio ese momento para actuar ,saco su cuchillo de su compartimiento y lo tomo con su mano libre,dio una cuchillada a su nucleo pero el angel lo sacudió justo a tiempo desviando el corte a escasos centímetros del nucleo. Con un violento movimiento arrojo a el EVA purpura en en dirección a Rei

—¡Shinji!—grito Rei,que estuvo callada hasta ahora y disparo uno de su disparos que atravesó al angel—¡Mierda!—maldijo

º|||º

MUNDO 2

Tanto Rei como Asuka se pusieron de pie apoyándose la una con la otra. Incorporadas se separaron y tomaron posiciones ,Rei saco su cuchillo progresivo y se puso en posición y Asuka por su parte retomo el lanzamisiles. Shinji observaba la situación sin tener mucha idea de que hacer,cada ataque que realizaban era inútil contra el angel pero la voz de Ritsuko esclareció un poco la situación

—Parece ser…Un campo A.T—inicio viendo la pantalla de Maya,que arrojo información por fin—….Mas bien una variación…Utiliza el campo A.T para volverse intangible—explico Ritsuko vagamente,Misato sonrio

—Rei,acercate al angel y utiliza tu campo A.T. a ver que pasa—Ordeno sin entusiasmo la Mayor

Rei asintió y avanzo contra el angel,Asuka se posiciono cerca para dar fuego de respaldo .Rei corrió hasta alcanzar al angel que estaba delante suyo,este no parecía haberse percatado de que ella se acercaba. Al alcanzarlo Rei dio un rápido rodeo quedando frente al angel ,expandió su campo A.T. pero lo único que logro fue detener el avance de el angel

—¡Asuka ,ataca!—ordeno Misato ,Rei se retiro un poco,el misil salió disparado contra el angel pero paso a través de el como antes—Maldicion,no funciono.

—Maya ,puedes poner a la vista los datos que aparecieron recién—pido la Dra Akagi,Maya obedeció y en su pantalla aparecieron datos,Ritsuko se dio vuelta y hablo por el comunicador—Rei,ataca al angel y cuando se vuelva intangible usa tu campo A.T.—dijo haciendo énfasis en ``intangible´´

Rei volvió a asentir y salió de donde estaba en dirección al angel. Dio una cuchillada contra el angel y este se volvió intangible evitando el daño, Rei expandió su campo A.T. e inmediatamente pareció chocar contra algo ,el campo A.T. del angel, generando una onda de choque. El angel permaneció quieto ,su apariencia seguía siendo incorporea pero eso parecía cambiar poco a poco

—Asuka,en cuanto se vuelva corpóreo dispara—ordeno Misato,Asuka se puso en posición

El angel se volvia físico ,no se movia,parecía estar concentrándose en su campo A.T..De súbito el angel en un brusco movimiento tomo al EVA azul con su mano y lo arrojo lejos .Asuka disparo ,otro fracaso .El misil siguió de largo y exploto cerca de donde estaba Rei

—¡¿pero que demonios paso?—Exclamo Misato al ver la inefectividad del ataque

—el angel perdió la intangibilidad por poco tiempo,Rei debió haber debilitado su campo lo suficiente para volverlo corpóreo pero este se recupero en poco tiempo…Para dar un golpe hay que ser veloces ,su ritmo de recuperación es muy acelerado.—Explico la Dra

—Bien,bien…—Dijo Misato pensando—Rei repito lo que hiciste,Asuka tu ve a espaldas del angel con un arma de cuerpo a cuerpo y cuando se vuelva tangible atacalo—comando

Las chicas obedecieron, en lo que Rei debilitaba el campo del angel Asuka se desligo de su lanzamisiles y saco su cuchillo progresivo poniéndose en posición. Shinji observaba todo impotente pero con una sonrisa macabra por alguna razón.

Rei logro volver tangible al angel y Asuka calvo el cuchillo a la altura del nucleo. Ella realizo mucha presión ,el cuerpo del angel era resistente,avanzaba poco a poco con la intención de llegar al nucleo desde atrás. Mientras Rei saco su cuchillo pero no tuvo tiempo de uisarlo,antes de poder hacer nada vio como el EVA rojo se abalanzaba sobre ella con el cuchillo en dirección a su cabeza

Asuka sorprendida por la falta de apoyo se fue de bruces hacia delante. No pudo apartar a tiempo el cuchillo ,por lo que este se inserto en la cabeza del EVA el canal de comunicaciones se oian los gritos de Rei,de inmediato se empezó a cortar toda sincronizacion con el EVA pero entre tanto este corria sin control golpeándose con todo y sujetándose la cabeza sangrante. Al cortar la sincronización el dolor se perdió,como el EVA .Rei respiraba agitadamente sujetándose la cabeza en la cabina de contacto

—¡Mierda!¡Asuka retira al EVA 00!—ordeno Misato y agrego para si—¿y ahora que hacemos?

º|||º

MUNDO 1

Shinji aterrizo a pocos cientos de metros de Rei,esta tuvo el impulso de ir a ayudarlo pero se matuvo en su sitio .Entretanto Asuka llego a la superficie y encaro al angel furiosa

—¡Maldito monstruo como te atreves a ponerme en vergüenza!—bramo mientras se acercaba

En la carrera saco su cuchillo ,no freno en ningún momento ni siquiera cuando llego junto al angel. Atravesandolo quedo a sus espaldas ,acostumbrada a su usual lentitud se sorprendió cuando el angel se viro encarándola .Un brillo comenzó a formarse proveniente de su nucleo, Asuka levanto su campo A.T. instintivamente sorprendiéndose ella y los del centro de mando con los resultados

—¡¿Que demonios esta pasando?—pregunto Misato al ver lo que pasaba en la pantalla

Se podía ver el campo A.T. de la unidad 02 ,como si estuviera chocando con un campo A.T. enemigo invisible .La apariencia incorpórea del angel se disipaba haciendo ver al angel mas tangible

—Parece ser…Un campo A.T—inicio viendo la pantalla de Maya,que arrojo información por fin—….Mas bien una variación…Utiliza el campo A.T para volverse intangible—explico Ritsuko vagamente viendo los resultados arrojados por MAGIE—si esto sigue asi el angel…será posible atacarlo

—¿escuchaste Asuka?—Pregunto Misato

—¡Claro!—exclamo—¡Ahora veraz pedazo de mierda!—vocifero aumentando su campo A.T.

El angel cedió dándole la victoria a Asuka en ese choque de campos,con el cuchillo en mano Asuka lo clavo en su estomago y lo movio cortando desde ahí hacia arriba en dirección al angel. Cerca del nucleo el angel se volvió intangible,usando el breve momento en el cual Asuka estaba distraída por la sorpresa ,el angel le disparo una rayo de energía en la cara. El rayo fue suficiente para apartar a el EVA rojo de su lado pero no para lastimarlo de gravedad

—el angel perdió la intangibilidad por poco tiempo ,Asuka debió haber debilitado su campo lo suficiente para volverlo corpóreo pero este se recupero en poco tiempo…Para dar un golpe hay que ser veloces ,su ritmo de recuperación es muy acelerado.—Respondio la pregunta que estaba en la boca de todos

—mucho ruido y pocas nueces—gruño Asuka,estaba por retomar su ataque cuando Misato hablo

—¡Asuka ,espera! Reagrupate con Shinji y ataquen entre ambos—Ordeno,Shinji se movia en dirección a ella—Rei ,te queda un disparo ,cuando las dos unidades vuelvan tangible al angel dispara

Todos tomaron posición,Shinji se coloco detrás del angel y Asuka delante. Entre los dos debilitarían el campo A.T. mas rápido ,sin mencionar que duplicaban sus posibilidades de asestar un golpe. Empezaron su tarea ,ambos campos A.T. chocaron contra el angel debilitándolo rápidamente, su aspecto fantasmagórico cambia velozmente a uno corpóreo.

—Esta a punto de volverse corpóreo—Les informo Ritsuko,Rei se acomodo apuntando mejor. No tenia punto de tiro debido a que Asuka estaba en medio

El angel perdió su estado intangible dejando a los EVAs 01 y 02 campo libre para atacar,mientras el EVA 00 mantenia la mira fija en el nucleo ,tapado por la cabeza de Asuka .El angel se anticipo a la pelirroja cubriéndose con su brazo bueno de su estocada a su nucleo. Shinji dio un corte veloz desde la parte superior hasta la cintura ,pero la piel del angel era bastante resitente. En un rápido movimiento el angel agito su brazo bueno ,su hombro herido regenerándose rápidamente,liberándose del cuchillo y con el otro le dio un golpe en el pecho tirándolo de espaldas .Rei vio su oportunidad

El rayo de luz atravesó el terreno en dirección al nucleo del angel. Este sin la interferencia de la pelirroja no tenia nada que detuviera el rayo. Pero la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció al ver lo que siguió. Shinji , que estaba detrás del angel ,no vio el disparo y estaba a punto de clavar su cuchillo con fuerza en la parte donde se alojaba el nucleo. El angel recobro suficiente fuerza para volverse incorpóreo,Shinji se fue hacia adelante al no tener nada que golpear quedando su cabeza en el trayecto del rayo

El EVA 01 se desplomo boca abajo con sangre brotando por doquier mientras se cortaba toda sincronización existente .Shinji se tocaba la frente con sus manos sintiendo un agudo dolor. Rei maldijo como nunca mientras se incorporaba y arrojaba el rifle con furia muy lejos de ella. Saco su cuchillo y salió a toda velocidad contra su enemigo dando un grito de batalla cargado de ira que envio un escalofrio a todos en el puente de mando

º|||º

MUNDO 2

Asuka dejo a su compañera lejos de la batalla y volvió a ella velozmente .Ikari tenia el seño fruncido y miraba con enojo el escenario. Esto se complicaba sin la ayuda del EVA 00,supuestamente debían eliminar al angel los tres ,usando el campo A.T. de ambos EVAs para debilitarlo para que el disparara .Pero esta otra Rei cambio el escenario,habia calculado ya las improvisaciones de Rei por lo que la falta de ellas llevo a esto. No importaba,se ajustaría a la situación,siempre lo hacia.

El angel sin estorbos avanzaba en dirección a la entrada del Geo-frente,la misma en la que perforo el 4º.Shinji trago saliva y siguió con la mira al angel mietras Asuka se acercaba .Misato mordió su labio inferior pensando en un posible plan pero por lo pronto ordeno a la pelirroja que retuviera al Angel lo mas que pudiera

Ritsuko pensaba a la par de ella analizando los hechos ;por poco que pareciese el tiempo que tardaba en retomar su intangibilidad ,este aumento desde la primera ves. El fuerte de este angel era su invulnerabilidad ,habia demostrado que su poder de fuego era muy pobre y sus habilidades físicas eran minimas solo efectivas si tomaba por sorpresa a su oponente y estaba cerca. A esto se sumaba su lentitud ,a largos tramos era lento pero se movia a buena velocidad sobre su eje girándose para encarar a su enemigo.

Misato saco las mismas deducciones—Asuka,disipa su campo A.T. y atacalo. Intenta cansarlo,Shinji no ataques hasta que te lo ordene—ordeno seriamente,Asuka asintió y Shinji también pero de mala gana

Asuka corrió hacia el angel pero este se detuvo de pronto ,Asuka se preparo para el choque pero este nunca llego. Lo traspaso ,dio un giro sobre sus pies con el cuchillo estirado rebanando el vacio al estar el angel intangible .Cuando el cuchillo paso su cuerpo el angel recupero su forma corpórea y tomo con una mano al EVA y con el otro le dio un zarpazo pero este fue bloqueado por el campo A.T de Asuka que también empujo al angel dándole un respiro

El angel salió hacia atrás levantando el asfalto debajo de el .Al detenerse empezó a disparar sus rayos de energía,Asuka no se inmuto y levanto su campo A.T. parando los ataques fácilmente. Aprovechando la cortina de humo que el angel provoco ataco ,logro cortar su antebrazo derecho obteniendo un alarido del angel .Asuka sonrio ante su buena acción distrayéndose pero la voz de Shinji la saco de sus pensamientos

—¡Asuka ,estate atenta!—le grito por el comunicador

Asuka apenas tuvo tiempo de evitar el lento zarpazo del monstruo .Se echo hacia atrás pero no pudo evitar que la arañara ,un marca bastante profunda se marco en el pecho del EVA .Asuka siguio retrocediendo en posición defensiva,Shinji se movio de su puesto para ir a una mejor posición.

—Shinji ubicate rápido,Asuka reten al angel hasta que Shinji este en posición—ordeno Misato

—¿Se te ocurrió un plan?—pregunto Ritsuko viendo a los EVAs moverse

—Hay 2 disparos mas,vamos a usarlos—dijo llanamente

Mientras Asuka daba saltos y giros alrededor del angel Shinji se ubicaba en una posición que le daba la perfecta vista de frente del angel y de su nucleo. El angel se movio bruscamente e hizo caer a Asuka ,y retomo su camino,el EVA 02 perdio el cable unbilical.

—Shinji esta en posición,Asuka debes volver tangible a el angel para que Shinji dispare—Ordeno la mujer de ojos pardos

—¿funcionara?¿ella tendrá tiempo suficiente para moverse antes de que dispare?—pregunto nerviosa Maya viendo al EVA 02 en camino

—Tendria ,si .Por si no lo haz notado el tiempo que tarda en volver a ser intangible es mucho mas largo .Bien coordinados deberían ser capaces.—Explico fríamente Misato

—¿Y si no pueden?—Pregunto desde arriba el vicecomandante

—Tendran que hacerlo cuerpo a cuerpo—sentencio ella sin apartar la vista de la pantalla

Todos en el centro de control dieron una mueca ante los comentarios dichos .Asuka corrió hasta colocarse frente al angel ,dio una estocada para que se volviera intangible y expandio su campo A.T..Shinji apretó el rifle y apunto lo mejor que pudo .Con 4 minutos y contando el choque de campos se produjo,30 segundos después el angel se volvió corpóreo. Asuka salió de en medio de un salto para no estorbar a Shinji.

Shinji sonrio macabramente mientras fijaba la mira en el nucleo del angel. Este por su parte solo miro como el EVA rojo se alejaba sin esperar un ataque. La unidad 01 jalo el gatillo y el rayo de luz salió a toda velocidad contra el angel .Este reacciono tardíamente pero fue suficiente para salvar su existencia, el disparo dio contra el hombro sano devastando la zona ,cortando el brazo y desapareciendo parte de su pecho y estomago.

—¡Mierda!—gritaron Shinji y Misato a la vez, Misato hablo por el comunicador—¡Shinji tendras que esperar a que el rifle se enfrie, Asuka preparate para el segundo asalto!—ordeno ella

El angel se quedo quieto tambaleándose mientras el EVA rojo se acercaba con el cuchillo progresivo en la mano .Asuka abanico su cuchillo de arriba a bajo pero el angel retomo su forma intangible, algunas partes de su cuerpo se desilacharon y cayeron. Asuka tuvo que hacer esto por un rato hasta que el rifle se enfrio,la señal de eso fue un sonoro ``¡Mierda, por fin!´´de Shinji y Misato .La pelirroja inicio su tarea sin que se la dijeran,se coloco frente al angel lo acuchillo pero en vez de volverse intangible recibió el cuchillo en la parte restante del estomago que le quedaba

—¿Qué?—Dijo sin entender

El angel se volvió intangible entonces pero solo por un momento para que el brazo del EVA se metiera mas y luego se materializo atrapándolo.

—¡por un demonio!¡Shinji dispara!—ordeno Misato furiosa

—no—fue la respuesta seca de el

—¡¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?¡Dispara!¡Ya!—gritaba a todo pulmon la Mayor bajo la mirada nerviosa de todos en el Geo-Frente,el comandante se limito a toser y acomodarse los lentes disimuladamente

—Queda un disparo y el angel se volverá intangible cuando dispare—explico mientras se veía a la pelirroja forcejear por liberar su brazo

—¡eso no lo sabes ,maldición!—vocifero de nuevo

—Discuten otra vez…esperemos que terminen antes de que el angel provoque el tercer impacto—le murmuro Ritsuko a Maya,esta asintió con un suspiro

—No te preocupes ,tomare medidas—dijo el piloto,ninguno lo entendió

En la pantalla vieron como Shinji tomaba de un edificio de armas cercano un rifle y apuntaba contra el angel.

—Asuka ,agáchate—le dijo por el comunicador ,esta lo hizo dejando lo restante del torso descubierto

Shinji disparo,como estaba a una distancia considerable muchas balas se perdieron,salvo por unas pocas que dieron en el hombro sano y partes del torso .Una de ellas impacto en el nucleo,pero al estar tan lejos solo loro agrietarla un poco. El angel se volvió intangible en ese momento .Asuka saco su brazo pero no se fue,levanto su campo A.T. otra vez.

—¡Asuka!¿que haces?—pregunto Shinji mientras cambiaba el rifle común por el de positrones

—hay que matarlo…¿no?—dijo agitada,Shinji asintió

Logro mucho mas rápido volver corpóreo al angel, pero esta vez no intento engañarla sino que la ataco con su muñon .Golpeo la cabeza del EVA logrando desorientar un poco a Asuka pero esta se recupero rápido y se arrojo contra el enemigo abrazando su parte inferior

—¡¿Qué diablos haces niña?—pregunto Misato furiosa

—hay que evitar que se mueva—respondió en un chillido

El angel golpeaba la cabeza del EVA con su muñon pero no lograba sacárselo de encima,disparo sus débiles rayos pero sin ningún efecto .Shinji sonrio sadicamente y volvió a apuntar ,la mira ajustándose poco a poco

—esquiva esto ,hijo de perra—murmuro y disparo cuando la mira se ajusto

El rayo salió otra vez camino al angel que desesperadamente intentaba librarse del agarre de la pelirroja en vano. El rayo atravesó el nucleo con facilidad ,el angel exploto de forma expetacular mandando al EVA rojo manchado de sangre contra unos edificios con la armadura algo quemada. El angel estaba derrotado. Se podía ver al EVA 01 y al rifle con el sol descendiendo como fondo

Los festejos no se hicieron esperar ,vitoreando a sus noto la sonrisa macabra que se dibujo en el rostro de Shinji salvo por Ritsuko ,pero no dio señales de notarlo a los demas

º|||º

MUNDO 1

Bueno ,aquí se han quedado sin disparos del rifle de positrones y habíamos dejado a Rei corriendo furiosa contra el angel, aunque la culpa fue suya esencialmente. A los que miraban la pantalla se les escurrió una gota de sudor por la nuca la ver la cara demencial de la chica. Levanto el cuchillo en alto ,blandiéndolo amenazantemente contra el angel,este solo se quedo quieto esperando .Rei llego y acompaño el corte propinado el cuchillo con una embestida que el angel evito al volverse intangible .Rei paso de largo pero giro sobre sus pies y arremetió contra su enemigo de nuevo con los mismo resultados. En todo momento Rei maldijo por el sistema de comunicación

Asuka se habia incorporado y veía y oia incrédula las acciones de la 1º elegida, se alejo y fue en busca de un lanzamisiles ,que le indicaron, estaba cercano. Al volver Rei seguía haciendo lo mismo sin dar señales de parar, el angel solo esta ahí en pie. Asuka observo el espectáculo un rato antes de perder la paciencia

—¡Hey estúpida!¡si quieres hacer algo útil levante tu campo A.T.!—le grito por el comunicador

Rei dio otro grito de batalla y levanto su campo justo frente al angel. El choque se producio y el angel se volvia mas corpóreo mas a cada momento. Asuka se apoyo en una rodilla y apunto el lanzamisiles a la espera. Rei no paro de gritar hasta que el angel se volvió corpóreo, Asuka estaba a punto de disparar pero Rei salto sobre el angel para atacarlo

—¡Estupida ,sal del camino!—Grito nuevamente la pelirroja

Rei le dio una fuerte patada en el nucleo agrietándolo ,dio un giro hacia atrás gracias al impulso y aterrizo. Volvio a arremeter clavando el cuchillo en el estomago del angel solo que al hacerlo lo traspaso. Rei viro quiso expander su campo A.T. pero el angel le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo retroceder a el EVA contento con eso ,disparo sus endebles rayos contra ella. Al no conocer la potencia de esos disparos Rei trastabillo inconsientemente ,Asuka rio

—hasta la niña modelo comete errores—se burlo Asuka ,pero no espero la reacción de Rei

—¡No vuelvas a abrir tu maldita boca arpía ,si no es para dar soluciones!—Bramo al pararse ,todos en los que miraban la acción en el centro de mando miraron incrédulos a todos lados,al comandante le dio un inexplicable ataque de tos y Fuyutsuki se estremeció un poco

—he…si—contesto débilmente la alemana

—bien,preparate a disparar—le dijo y salió disparada contra el angel

El gigante oscuro sorprendió a Rei cuando en vez de atravesarlo choco de frente con el rebotando .El angel dio un zarpazo en X usando ambas manos, con su hombro recuperado ya .El corte fue bastante profundo ,del EVA azul broto sangre que tiño su armadura ,Rei grito pero no se detuvo ahí. Cuando el angel iba a darle otro zarpazo esta tomo ambos brazos con sus manos y tiro de ellos dándole un cabezazo al nucleo que se agrieto mas. El ser oscuro se volvió transparente e intento huir pero fue atrapado por el campo A.T de la oji-roja

Asuka vio que se acercaba su oportunidad y se coloco en posición. Cuando Rei logro hacer coporeo la pelirroja le grito

—¡Apartate muñeca bruja!—Rei salto a un lado y el misil inicio su recorrido

El angel se movio rápidamente pero recibió el misil en lo que vendría a ser su tronco inferior que hacia de piernas .El humo de la explosión se disipo cuando un rayo atravesó la cortina de humo dándole a su arma. Maldijo en silencio y saco el cuchillo preparada para defenderse.

Con la vista despejada se podía ver que el angel habia perdido la mitad de su parte inferior y goteaba sangre, que teñia el piso de rojo, y las manos calcinadas .Aun sin su parte inferior se mantenía levitando a la misma altura que antes. Dio un alarido ,emitido de quien sabe donde, y empezó a avanzar lentamente. Rei salió de lanada y salto sobre el tratando de subirse pero fue rápidamente eludida al volverse intangible. Asuka corrió y explandio su campo A.T. al mismo tiempo que Rei, el resultado fue una reincorporación mas rápida por parte del angel

Pero el ataque nunca llego

—¡Apartate bruja,sere yo quien lo mate!—vocifero Asuka por la comunicación del EVA

—¡Ni lo sueñes perra!¡yo hice todo el trabajo!—gruño Rei,Misato se empezaba a desesperar

—¡no discutan por eso y acaben con el angel!—les urgio Misato,las chicas la ignoraron

—¡¿todo el trabajo?¡solo disparaste a lo tonto mientras nosotros recibíamos los golpes!—le espeto la chica de ojos azules

—¡Si no fueras tan torpe no te golpearían!—grito Rei

—¡¿A quien le llamas torpe ,muñeca bruja?—vocifero furiosa Asuka

—¡A ti, perra histérica!—grito igual de furiosa

La animada ``charla´´ hubiera proseguido peor el angel decidió interrumpir. Extendio sus brazos y dio un giro sobre si golpeando a ambas chicas que cayeron de espaldas. Todos en el centro de mando sentían vergüenza ajena por lo que habia sucedido .El angel sigui avanzando como si nada mientras los EVAs se incorporaban

—¡¿pero que diablos fue eso?¡son compañeras!¡y mas importante ,son pilotos de EVA!¡hagan lo que tengan que hacer!—reprendió Misato de forma iracunda por el comunicador

—¡fue culpa de esa muñeca!—acuso la pelirroja

—¡Mia!¡Tus idioteces provocaron esto ,Perra histérica!—respondió pero ambas callaron al oir a Misato

—¡yaaa!¡basta de niñerías!¡Acaben con el angel ya!¡o ni el 3º impacto me detendrá de darles un escarmiento!—grito enojada como nunca antes ,Todos en el centro de mando tragaron saliva,el comandante se acomodo el cuello de la camisa sin ser visto y el vice-comandante observaba con la boca abierta hasta que su antiguo estudiante le empujo la boca hacia arriba

Las chicas se callaron y fueron ha hacer el trabajo.

—¡Asuka tu delante y tu Rei por detrás!¡vuelvanlo vulnerable y ataquen el nucleo rápidamente!—comando Misato

Las dos obedecieron y comenzaron a expandir sus campos A.T. pero sin lograr efecto al estar el angel tangible. Asuka hartándose subió la mano y con fuerza la bajo en dirección al nucleo .Rei desistió viendo que el escudo A.T no servia y estaba por sacar el cuchillo. El angel eligio ese momento para volverse intangible.

El cuchillo atraveso sin cortar el nucleo en dirección a el EVA azul. Rei reacciono rápido y solo se corto su brazo izquierdo un poco mas alto que el codo. No hace falta decir que insulto a la pelirroja a mas no poder antes de retomar a tarea. Apreto su cuchillo con la mano derecha intentando calmarse,l uego lo guardo y hablo

—Hay que volverlo vulnerable…yo me ocupo,tu estate atenta—comando Rei

—¿Quién te hizo la líder he?¿Qué te hace pensar que te hare caso?—gruño la pelirroja

—Por que no puedes hacer nada mas que sea seguir ordenes…hay que improvisar—respondió friamente

—y tu eres la que lo dice…—murmuro por lo bajo viendo alejarse a Rei, no pudiendo evitar pensar en la ironia de que fuera ella quien dijera eso

Rei se poso frente al angel ,este la ataco con un zarpazo que ella evito. Intento golpearla pero ella lo evito dando volteretas hacia atrás .Se detuvo al llegar a un edificio ,de el saco un rifle que cargo con su brazo restante y apunto a el angel. Asuka avanzo sabiendo que llegaba el momento .Las balas salieron pero no siguieron de largo ,solo dieron contra el angel haciéndolo sangrar mas. Asuka empezó a frenarse cuando vio el fallo en el plan y eso lo aprovecho el angel.

El monstruo se dio vuelta y tomo con sus manos por el cuello al EVA rojo levantandolo. Una luz comenzó a formarse frente al nucleo. El disparo no se hizo esperar,si bien no muy destructivo si tenia fuerza ,pues mando muy lejos al EVA Rojo .Rei aprovecho es e momento para acercarse, cuando el angel arrojo a Asuka ella estaba pegada a el de espaldas. Levanto el rifle y apunto hacia arriba ,el angel se giro golpeando el rifle desviándolo pero antes de poder atacar Rei giro por debajo suyo y al incorporarse disparo.

Los disparos atravesaron al angel, Rei sonrio .Asuka corria hacia allí sumida en la furia, cosa no muy extraña. Al llegar diviso a el angel y a el EVA manco ,Rei estaba debilitando al angel. Su forma fantasmagórica se disipaba mientras Rei ganaba terreno. Asuka corrió mas rápido para llegar a tiempo. Rei disipo la invulnerabilidad del angel y este de un manotazo saco el rifle de sus manos dejándola desarmada. Desplego su cuchillo progresivo ,que habia guardado, pero el angel la tomo por los pies y empezó a hacerla girar hasta que la arrojo pasando junto a la pelirroja

El angel giro y siguió su camino con Asuka persiguiéndolo. Al alcanzarlo dio un salto y clavo su arma en la parte trasera de el monstruo ,pero su piel era muy resistente y no llego a atravesarla. El angel se crispo al sentir el cuchillo y de un violento sacudon arrojo a su atecante hacia adelante .Girando en el suelo se alejo del angel, no tenia mucho tiempo pues su enemigo se volveria intangible en cualquier momento. Habia perdido el cuchillo por lo que no tenia forma de atacar ,estaba tan ocupada pensando en que hacer que no noto que la dueña de dos ojos carmesís se acercaba

Sin mucho a mano tomo una viga suelta del suelo y arremetió con ella, al abanicarla contra el angel este se volvió intangible. Asuka maldijo y expandio su campo A.T. dejando la viga apoyada en su EVA. Rei estaba llegando e inproviso, calculo el tiempo que faltaba y dio un salto cayendo sobre la cabeza del angel ,que atravesó.

—¡Mierda ,salte antes!—maldijo mientras se paraba,al incorporarse quedo dentro de el angel aun intangible a la altura de la cabeza hasta el estomago ,se veía su cuerpo algo distorsionado

—¡apártate idiota!—grito Asuka viendo a el EVA azul dentro del angel en su forma incorpórea

Rei no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Hizo el amague de escapar pero el angel se volvió corpóreo antes de que pudiera moverse atrapando la parte superior del EVA dentro de el. Se podía ver el torso que le quedaba al angel seguido de un par de piernas azules .El angel movia sus brazos hacia todos lados mientras se tambaleaba producto de los pasos freneticos de el prono se pararon ,Asuka no sabia que hacer, si atacaba lastimaba a la muñeca aunque no le mortificaba mucho.

Pero toda consideración quedo fuera cuando el EVA azul reacciono .El compartimiento del cuchillo progresivo se abrió atravesando el cuerpo del angel salpicando de sangre todo lo cercano. El brazo restante de la unidad también salió de dentro del angel pintada de roja ,el brazo se curvo y tomo el cuchillo. El angel seguía moviendo los brazos frenéticamente sin notar la amenaza. El EVA azul subió su brazo en un latigazo clavando el cuchillo en el nucleo.

Al hacerlo el monstruo exploto tiñendo el atardecer aun mas de rojo .Asuka frunció el seño y maldijo, esta muñeca le gano otra vez. De el desastre provocado por la explosión salió caminando el EVA azul ahora de color rojo. El angel estaba derrotado. Todos en el centro de mando dieron un suspiro aliviado ,todos felices de haber triunfado. Ocupados en eso no notaron la mirada complice de Ritsuko con el comandante.

º|||º

N/A:Otro capitulo, el temido Nº pensé que llegaría a tener tantos capítulos pero en fin. Escribo tranquilo al ver que la historia es leida ,2000 veces según Fanfiction. Asi que a todos aquellos que sigan esta historia les doy las gracias

El angel fantasma fue derrotado y que molesto fue .No hay mucho que decir,fue una pelea pura y simple. EL angel es mas bien débil,salvo por su intangibilidad no hace gran cosa Como dije por ahí ,sus rayos son muy débiles y para poder golpear a su enemigo necesita que este cerca y tomarlo por sorpresa .Otro aspecto negativo es su velocidad de tortuga .Los grandes destrozos fueron provocados por los mismos EVAs ,dañándose incluso entre si.

Si tarde fue porque se me ocurrio otra historia y escirbi el primer capitulo…no lo subiré todavía. La trama esta ,como se desarrollara también salvo por algunos detalles .Todavia estoy considerando ciertos cambios drásticos en la tematica por lo que sigue en duda. Ni tiene titulo definitivo, por ahora es ``**Las cronicas de Shinji Ikari Soryu**´´ pero también esta en duda. hasta ahora pude reducir las tramas posibles a dos,y estoy analizando cual es la mejor

º|||º

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	21. BAJO LA MASCARA

21

BAJO DE LA MASCARA

MUNDO 1

Rei caminaba por los pasillos de NERV en busca de Shinji. Al terminar la batalla cada uno de los pilotos llegaron en distintos tiempos, pero Shinji le dijo que el esperaría en NERV para irse juntos

—¿pero esperarme en donde?—Se pregunto a si misma por 3º vez al pasar por los vestidores de nuevo

Cansada decidió ir al puente donde tal vez alguien podría decirle en donde se encontraba el evasivo chico. Por su parte ,Asuka,habia salido de los vestidores dando un suspiro cansino ,la batalla fue un desastre total además de una humillación. Termino cayendo en el geo-frente ,apaleada por un angel y para colmo la ``Bruja Maravilla´´se llevo toda la gloria.

Apreto los dientes y cerro los puños caminando a la salida, su único consuelo era que hoy seguramente tendría a Shinji para ella sola. Se apresuraría a ir a su hogar para pensar en que hacer con su compañero piloto

º|||º

Ajenos a todas estas trivialidades ,SEELE esperaba la llegada de Ikari. Dicho personaje estaba entrando a el ya conocido cuarto oscuro que utilizaban para reunirse .Alli vio que estaba siendo recibido no por los frios monolitos sino por las imágenes holográficas de dicha organización

—Sientese Ikari ,creo que ya tiene resultados referentes a la interferencia de el anteúltimo angel—Dijo y medio ordeno Keel Lorenz ,Ikari sonrio a medias y tomo asiento ,frente suyo habia un escritorio que uso como apoyo para realizar su típica posición de manos

—Si, hemos encontrado a una persona que concuerda con las especificaciones y ya hemos tomado medidas. El retraso se produjo debido a que esta persona huyo al llegar aquí ,fue encontrado en las afueras de Tokyo 3 donde fue silenciado—Explico monótonamente

—Que información tenemos acerca de esta persona, es importante o solo alguien al que no se extrañara—Pregunto sin demostrar interés uno de los miembros de SEELE,l a imagen lo mostraba como un hombre de mediana edad ,con ateojos y una nariz ganchuda

—Les enviare los documentos que detallan la operación e información personal del individuo—respondió Ikari

—¿Algo mas que agregar?—Pregunto otro miembro de SEELE, este era mas corpulento y de facciones fuertes

—Nada, no hay nada relevante que decir.—Sentencio Ikari

—Entonces esta reunión no tiene mas motivo de ser—Comento un miembro de SEELE y su holograma desapareció

—Puede retirarse Ikari—Ordeno Keel Lorenz y este también apago su holograma

Ikari se levanto y salió de la habitación .Camino por intrincados pasillos hasta salir a la superficie hasta llegar a su oficina donde se encontró con Fuyutsuki esperándolo

—¿Todo salió bien?—Pregunto en su típica posición ,pàrado con las manos detrás

—Parece que se lo tragaron…Ahora solo resta ver los resultados de las pruebas de la Dra Akagi—Dijo a la vez que se sentaba ,al hacerlo noto un legajo de papeles

—Respecto a eso,la Dra acaba de traer los resultados…Es como termiamos—Dijo preocupado el anciano ex-profesor

Gendo alzo una ceja y empezo a leer los papeles entregados por su subordinada .Al terminar aparto los papeles dejándolos en una esquina de el escritorio y dio un suspiro reflexivo

º|||º

Rei llego al puente donde solo encontró a Aoba y Hyuga, estos le dijeron que Shinji tuvo que salir de las instalaciones. Al parecer por orden del comandante los pilotos debían salir de las instalaciones una vez terminaran sus asuntos aquí, siendo el caso decidió ir a su departamento y llamarlo a su casa

La solitaria figura de Rei salió de las instalaciones y recorrió el camino a su hogar por las calles solitarias ya que todos seguían en los refugios .Entro en su casa donde fue recibida por el cordial saludo de la Bruja del 81,al entrar se cambio de ropas poniéndose comoda y tomo el teléfono. Lo intento 3 veces en diferentes momentos pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta ,daba el tono de ocupado

``Se habran dañado las líneas de teléfono…´´penso para si,no le dio mas importancia y fue a prepararse algo que comer. Hizo una rápida cena ,dejando la cocina relativamente ordenada a excepción de la mesada donde dejo caer el primer intento y fue a su sillón donde comio mientras veía Tv.

La televisión no se quedaba en ningún canal, Rei no encontraba nada de interés en ellos. Si no eran publicidades eran series romanticas melosas para las que no estaba de humor ,paso por un par de películas de acción rudo y sin sentido. No habia ni una comedia ni nada mas interesante.

Ya eran las 8 de la noche ,estaba cansada por la batalla y no tenia nada que hacer por lo que se cambio de ropas y se acosto .En la cama tampoco encontró concilio, su mente pasaba a la imagen del chico que ya hacia mucho no veía.

Dio tantas vueltas en la cama que sus sabanas se enrollaron en ella, estando incomoda opto por ordenar su cama. Mientras tendía de nuevo su cama no pudo evitar notar al teléfono en su habitación, dio miradas de reojo pero no se decidia a tomarlo. Se acosto de nuevo y repitió las acciones anteriores,ya frustrada dio un vistazo al su reloj que marcaba que eran las 8:45.

Suspiro y hundió la cabeza en la almohada .Se levanto de nuevo ya que al parecer no iba a poder dormir .Fue a la sala y permaneció allí escuchando música ,las pistas se sucedieron hasta llegar a las romanticas ,tiempo en el cual volvió a ver el teléfono

``Bueno…No es tan tarde ¿no?´´penso para si y fue tras el teléfono .Marco el numero pero siguia dando ocupado ,entonces recordó``Que tonta´´ Penso`` Olvide uno de los mayores inventos de la humanidad…El celular ´´Fue y saco su celular ,marco el numero de Shinji y noto para su satisfacción que no daba ese molesto tono de ocupado

Escucho como el teléfono se activaba y los sonidos de las manos moviendo el instrumento, pero de fondo venian otros ruidos mas preocupantes .Shinji no contesto de inmediato,parecía que corria y se oian el sonido de alguien siguiéndolo tumbando cosas que caian haciendo estruendo. Escucho por ultimo el sonido de una puerta azotarse

—Hola…—Saludo la voz agitada de Shinji

—Shinji…¿Qué pasa?¿Que fue todo ese escandalo?—fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza a la chica

—N-Nada…Solo…—Shinji se cayo al oir,y Rei a travez del teléfono ,como golpeaban una puerta y una lejana voz inentendible llegaba, o eso fue lo que capto Rei—Diablos…Me encontró

—¡¿Shinji que sucede?¡¿Dónde estas?—Grito Rei desesperada ,seguía oyendo los golpes contra la puerta y luego como Shinji se movia y al parecer abria y cerraba otra puerta

—En ca-casa…No es na-Nada…No te preoc…—No termino la frase al oir como una puerta era abierta de un fuerte golpe ,Rei oia claramente los jadeos de Shinji y pudo detectar un gruñido a lo lejos

Rei estaba aferrada al teléfono sentada en su sillón echa un obillo ,estaba incluso mas agitada que Shinji. Su pierna derecha temblaba y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como platos. Se sobreexalto al oir el ruido de una puerta abriéndose bruscamente seguido de un devil ``te encontre´´ unos gritos indefinibles y la línea se corto

Rei permaneció estatica solo unos segundos antes de salir disparada dando gritos por la puerta de su departamento. La bruja del 71 se asomo llamándole la atencion

—¡¿Sabes la hora que es mocosa incordiosa?—bramo desde la puerta de su casa

—Margaret, entra que vas a enfermarte…—le regaño Su marido

—No me tomes por una vieja inserbi…ah…ah…achu—Estornudo ella

—Salud,y ahora hazme el favor de entrar, no tengo ganas de andar cuidándote si te enfermas—Continuo su regaño

—¿O sea que no me quieres cuidar?—Estallo la mujer,y el matrimonio empezo una estruendosa platica

º|||º

Rei corrió por las calles de Tokyo 3 en dirección a la casa de Misato, no le importo el estar vestida solo con un camisón, y no llevar calzado .Su pequeña figura era objeto de muchas miradas pero ninguno de ellos llamo la atencion de esa chica que solo quería llegar par salvar a su novio

Llego entonces a la casa luego de una larga carrera ,se permitió retomar algo de aire antes de traspasar el umbral de el edificio .A toda velocidad recorrió los pasillos y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su destino, de su interior se escuchaban murmullos y de un momento a otro se escucho un fuerte estruendo ,como si fuera alguien cayendo al piso.

En un rápido movimiento tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta .Decididamente no se esperaba ni estaba preparada para lo que estaba viendo

º|||º

MUNDO 2

Asuka se estaba nerviosa. Habia vagado por los mas oscuros y recónditos pasillos de NERV buscando a Shinji siguiendo las indicaciones de aquellos que dijeron verle. En el camino llego a una zona bien profunda donde las luce comenzaban a desaparecer ,no pudiendo avanzar mas debido a su temor comenzó a subir de nuevo.

Llego un punto en el que se perdió y termino dando vueltas por toda la instalación .En sus paseos se encontró a el sub-comandante ,que parecía estar en una situación familiar debido a su poca capacidad de retener información. Esto incluia el saber a donde ir en las instalaciones de NERV, por ello generalmente se la pasaba en el puente. Asi que ahora ,en vez de ser uno ,eran dos los caminantes en busca de la salida de ese laberinto

º|||º

Pero no solo en NERV se la pasaba mal. En un sector retirado de el Geo-frente ,una pareja salía de los refugios. Eran una mujer embarazada ya bien conocida por su acompañante con cola de caballo y barba del mediodía que llevaba la mano vendada

—Sigo sin entender como hago para meterme en tantos lios…—Se dijo a si mismo ,la mujer volteo y lo miro de forma furiosa

—¡Pues no lo se!¡Pero si no llegamos al hospital tendras que traer al bebe al mundo tu mismo!—Le grito ella, y salió caminando quejándose por las contracciones

Y esta era la situación de Kaji ,luego de ser abandonado por Maya tuvo que hacerse cargo de Anai. Estaba llevándola a su casa cuando las alarmas sonaron y tuvieron que ir a un refugio ,donde despues de un rato volvió a tener contracciones. Y como la suerte al parecer no acompañaba al señor Ryouji Kaji esta vez el bebe en verdad vendría ,por lo que salieron a toda prisa en busca de el hospital de NERV

—¡HA!¡HA!¡HAAAAA!—Grito Anai y cayo al suelo, Kaji se acerco preocupado y siendo tomado por sorpresa su mano fue atrapada

—¡HAAYY!—Esta vez fue Kaji el que grito al sufrir un gran dolor en su mano sana

—¡RAPIDO!¡YA-VIE-NE!—se explico como pudo la mujer

—S-SI…¿puedes levantarte?—otro espasmo y la mano de Kaji volvió a sufrir—Bien, bien te cargare…No estamos lejos

Kaji uso todo la fuerza que encontró para levantar a la embarazada y retomar el camino al hospital. Noto algunos destrozos a lo lejos pero no le dio importancia, ya llegando al sector donde residía la institución medica fue visto por algunos internos. Llegaron en su ayuda y entre todos llevaron a la mujer.

Al llegar y ser examinada ,Kaji no pudo evitar el molestarse. Otra falsa alarma. Anai reia nerviosa y se disculpaba por todo pero el hombre no estaba de humor . Decidio llamar a Maya para que se hiciera cargo de su pareja ,Kaji tomo su teléfono y marco el numero pasándole el dispositivo a la mujer.

—Hola, podría ser breve tengo mucho trabajo con todo lo de este ultimo angel—respondió la mujer ya sabiendo de quien se trataba

Anai se estremeció un momento, hizo varias muecas con la cara y finalmente habrio la boca temblando, se hoyo el sonido de agua cayendo al piso—Rompí fuente—dijo debilmente

—¡Anai!¡¿fuente?¡¿bebe?¡¿Dónde estas?—preguntaba gritando frenetica Maya llamando la atencion de los demás en el puente

—E-Estoy en el Hospital de-de el Geo-fre-frente—Tartamudeo y dejo caer el teléfono

—¡¿Anai estas…?—empezo Kaji corriendo hacia ella pero resbalo con cierto fluido que habia en el piso—¡Auch,mi nariz!

En eso llegaron los enfermeros que se llevaron a Anai y a Kaji en sillas de nariz de Kaji emanaba sangre que era parcialmente cubierta y retenida por su mano ,que tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones. Cada uno entro en salas diferentes ,Anai a trabajo de parto y Kaji a revisión por su nariz. Corriendo desaforada ,Maya, se acercaba al hospital

º|||º

Ajenos a todo estos sucesos, SEELE, aguardaba a su subordinado para otra reunión,Ikari caminaba agitado por los pasillos de NERV. En el camino fue a la oficina de la Dra Akagi,esta lo miro sin emoción y le tendio algunos papeles

—Llegaras tarde ,el informe de arriba es el original,debajo esta el modificado que pediste…¿Qué haraz?—Dijo la rubia,Ikari sonrio confiado

—SEELE me dejara en paz si piensa que esta Rei sirve a ciertos propósitos y a otros no…De igual manera ellos no me permitirán traer a la anterior de ninguna manera si se diera el caso contrario. Por ende la única manera de traer a la que sirve es fingir que esta sirve en realidad—respondió

—Pero no lo entiendo ,esta Rei no sirve para los propósitos que tiene designado SEELE ¿Por lo tanto tampoco los tuyos o no?—Pregunto algo confusa la mujer ,Ikari rio

—Su compatibilidad con sus recipientes y el Dummy System no es lo que busco—Contesto y se fue sin dar lugar a preguntas

La Doctora analizo sus respuestas pero no logro entender a que se refería. Ikari retomo su camino por los laberintos de NERV, en su camino diviso a dos conocidos,el sub-comandante y al 2º elegida ,se escurrió entre las sombras sin ser notado. Llego por fin a la habitación deseada que permanecia oculta a cualquiera que no la conociera, al entrar noto que los miembros se presentaban como hologramas agasajándolo con su presencia

—Perdonen la tardanza tuve cosas de las que ocuparme—se disculpo anticipadamente con los miembros de SEELE

—No pierda el tiempo con disculpas, vamos a lo que nos concierne—surgió la voz proveniente de un miembro de SEELE

—Tiene el informe ¿No?—Agrego calmadamente otro,este era algo regordete y calvo

—Si,como digan—Contesto Ikari y empezo a explicar—Los resultados han mostrado que esta Rei sigue siendo útil,a excepción de ciertos detalles. Su compatibilidad con sus recipientes es 0,y sus ondas cerebrales no son ni remotamente similares. Por otro lado ,los recipientes de Rei no se ajustan a esta. Lo que significa que si se la pierde ,será definitivo

—Por ende ,la piloto de la unidad 00 ya no es reemplazable—comento Keel Lorenz

—Exacto, algo rescatable es que hemos ganado un piloto mas estable que el anterior.—Agrego Ikari

—¿y que sucederá con el Dummy System ?¿el proyecto seguirá como lo planeado?—cuestiono con tono severo un integrante delgado y calvo que usaba anteojos

—Ese proyecto es indispensable para nuestros planes—Agrego otro junto a el de cuerpo corpulento y facciones duras

—Hemos analizado todo y ,aunque habra ligeros retrasos ,todo será realizado como se suponia debia hacer. Solo faltan las etapas finales—Explico brevemente ,luego dispuso el informe para que fuera leído por los otros ,una vez termino la lectura, Keel Lorenz fijo la vista en Ikari. Muchos miembros sonreían luego de ver el informe

—Ikari,le hare una pregunta y quiero que conteste lo mas francamente posible que pueda¿esta bien?—hablo tranquilamente keel, Ikari asintio—¿Qué espera lograr con Rei Ayanami?

º|||º

MUNDO 1

—hay que devolverla—sentecio Gendo ,Fuyutsuki lo miro

—¿devolverla?¿asi y nada mas?...Tambien hay que traer a la otra,lo cual no será fácil…Nuestra Rei pudo haber terminado en quien sabe donde…Para devolverla ambos lados deberian estar de acuerdo—Dijo el Sub-comandante

—Entonces será mejor que nosotros hagamos nuestra parte ,y solo podremos esperar que los de el otro lado deseen lo mismo que nosotros.

—Es otra forma de decir que dejaremos este asunto en manos de las dos chicas y sus mas allegados en los respectivos lados…No importa como se diga,nosotros solo podemos mantener el panorama y prepararnos para posibles cambios—dijo Fuyutsuki sin animo

—Si…—Respondio en su tono normal Gendo—Quiero que las pruebas se repitan y de forma mas extensiva

—¿Por qué?La Dra Akagi ya hizo las pruebas y arrojo estos resultados…¿Espera que cambien si se repiten…?—Pregunto Fuyutsuki

—Cerciorarnos no cuesta nada…Es mejor lamentar unas pruebas inservibles que un error irreparable—Contesto el supremo comandante de NERV

—Y esto será dentro de muy poco…—dijo ausente el anciano

—Si….

º|||º

Rei no estaba preparada para ver eso. Su rostro desencajado iba perfecto con la situación,su labio inferior temblante solamente acompañaba el resto de su cuerpo en shock

Alli,tirado boca arriba enfrente de la puerta , yacia Shinji que la observaba inclinando hacia atrás su cabeza mirando temeroso. Encima de el ,tomando las muñecas del muchacho con sus manos,se encontraba Asuka .Sentada sobre el vientre de Shinji y miraba a Rei con una mirada cargada de lasciva ,de lasciva y de malicia al mismo tiempo

—ho,discúlpanos niña modelo nos has encontrado en medio de algo…—le dijo sonriendo ,casi parecía que la insultaba en silencio y sin hacer nada,solo con mirarla y sonreírle de esa manera

—Rei…—Dijo en un jadeo Shinji

Rei no aguanto mas el ver eso. Se dio vuelta y salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo ,no se molesto en ver atrás. Sus lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas por haber perdido a la única persona que tenia en este mundo. El único que la quería, que la quiso ,el único con el que podía hablar verdaderamente, el único con el que podía abrir su corazón en este mundo

Corrio y corrió sin importar que su cuerpo le pidiera que parar. Se detuvo a recuperar el aliento al llegar a una estación de trenes ,sin pensarlo entro en el primer tren que vio. Se dedico a llorar en todo el transcurso del viaje,viaje del que no sabia ni el destino ni duración

El viaje termino aproximadamente en 30 minutos ,termino llegando a las afueras de la ciudad. Salio de el tren y comenzó a caminar adentrándose en las llanuras bajo el abrigo de la calurosa noche.

En toda su caminata sollozo por su amor perdido ,y su único testigo era la luna que iluminaba su camino. Los verdes pastizales ahora opacos emitían un murmullo con el pasar del viento. Sus piernas se detuvieron en un barranco,una ultima solitaria lagrima cayo de su mejilla fue a caer al precipicio,Rei solo pudo decir una cosa

—¿por que…Shinji?

º|||º

En la casa de Misato,dos adolecentes descansaban en una alcoba. Juntos,acostados uno al lado del otro. El joven permanecia boca arriba soñando plácidamente,mientras que la chica estaba de lado rodeándolo con un brazo y descansando su cabeza en su hombro. Los ojos azules de ella refulgían en la oscuridad. Pero en su mirada no habia felicidad,mas bien habia preocupación

Su mente daba vueltas en lo que sucedió en las ultimas horas y el desenlace que tuvo,algo que nunca espero terminara asi. Tampoco se figuro que tuviera la suerte de espantar a la bruja de cabellos azules y hacerse con Shinji al mismo tiempo de forma mas fácil.

—Y pensando en como empezo…adoro a ese pingüino—Murmuro y se apretujo mas a el cuerpo de el chico

FLASH-BACK

La pelirroja salió de las instalaciones de NERV cabizbaja ,pensando en que era momento de tomar la iniciativa en esta situación amorosa que la abrumaba .

—Hola Asuka,¿estas bien?—La voz de Shinji la saco de su tren de pensamientos

Alli estaba el,cambiado de ropa y esperando seguramente a Rei apoyado en una columna. Asuka quedo embobada por la apariencia que tenia en ese momento el muchacho, con el cabellos ligeramente mojado ,en la posición el la que estaba y siendo iluminado por la luz del sol que descendia por el oeste

—He..a…Si,si estoy bien. ¿por que preguntas idiota?—respondió en modo automatico ,luego se regaño por el ``idiota´´aun asi no lo dijo a mala manera

—Por nada,te veias preocupada solamente…¿oye haz visto a Rei?—esta fue su respuesta

``Vaya manera de matar el momento´´penso por un momento arrugando el rostro ,luego su cabeza trabajo—No,….espera,creo que hoy debia quedarse para unas pruebas y saldría muy tarde…si,eso me dijo Misato

—¿en serio?...que raro—respondió ante la invención de la chica,se rasco la cabeza y suspiro

—Asi que…¿Qué tal si volvemos a casa para que prepares mi cena?—le propuso guiñándole un ojo

—he,bueno…supongo—responio algo desconcertado

La chica lo tomo de un brazo y empezo a arrastrarlo por las calles. En el camino Shinji compro lo necesario para la cena y no le extraño que tuviera que cargar todo. Antes de hacer nada, Shinji se dispuso a limpiar, ya que la batalla dejo hecha una ruina el lugar.

Con la casa limpia y todo en su lugar paso a preparar la cena, mientras sacaba los ingredientes y los elementos necesarios sentia la extraña sensación de ser observado. Se viro levemente para ver atrás y noto de reojo a la pelirroja vigilando sus movimientos. Algo mas nervioso continuo sus labores

Mientras se oian los golpeteos de los instrumentos de concina ,un solitario pingüino emergió de su refrigerador para recibir a sus compañeros. Saludo a la pelirroja ,que no le dio mucha importancia,y luego fue con su ser mas querido ,Shinji. Le dio un picotazo suave a modo de saludo que el chico respondió con una palmadita en la cabeza ,pero el pinguino insistió

—¿Qué quieres?—le pregunto Shinji al ver que el ave no se detendría,es grazno—¿comida?—El pingüino asintio—Esta bien pero espera ¿si?

—¡Wark,Wark!—dijo el pingüino molesto y empezo a picotearlo mas fuerte exigiendo comida en este momento

—¡Hey,no!tendras que esperar—le gruño Shinji,el pingüino paro y mirto al suelo

—Wark,wark wark

—Te dije que esperes—le repitió Shinji

Entonces el joven vio al pingüino levantar la cabeza ,sus ojos llenos de furia y teñidos de rojo ,algo que Shinji conocía muy bien. Sin darle tiempo a apartarse el pingüino lo ataco en su ataque picotazo bersek patentado, el muchacho ,con una sarten en mano, por reflejo se estremeció y dio saltos intentando esquivar a su agresor .Asuka veía como el joven gritaba y saltaba por la cocina y solo pudo reir ,hasta que algo tibio y mojado aterrizo en su cara

Shinji y Pen-Pen se detuvieron en ese instante y observaron a la chica con temor, Asuka se paso las manos por la cara limpiando lo que hace unos instantes iba a ser su cena. El pingüino ,mas veloz de pensamiento,se escabullo y se metió en su refrigerador en una retirada estratégica,su cena podía esperar un rato

—¡Shinji,idiota!—Grito Asuka parándose y saliendo corriendo a patearlo

—¡Disculpame Asuka!—atino a decir el chico antes de salir huyendo

Su primera opción fue la puerta principal ,Asuka cerro sus dos brazos queriendo atraparlo pero Shinji se escurrió y salió al exterior. Asuka persiguio a Shinji por todos los rincones del edificio hasta que en una vuelta lo perdió. Como una leona asechando a su presa ,Asuka rondo los sitios cercanos

Ya estaba volviendo ,entro en el departamento y decidió calmarse. En eso oyo el teléfono sonar, no el teléfono de la casa sino un celular,y que sospechosamente dejo de sonar muy rápidamente

—¡Te atrape!—grito y empezo a correr en busca del chico por la casa,oia sus pasos,pero no lo podía ver

Deambulo gritando por la casa,luego mas silenciosa hasta que le pareció oir algo en la habitación de Shinji. Intento abrir la puerta pero esta estaba trabada,empezo a golpear exigiendo entrar a gritos. Escucho mas pasos y la puerta se abrió al fin ,al entrar no hayo nada. Camino despacio por recinto de Shinji sin hallar nada,hasta que diviso su armario ,que observo con una sonrisa

Abrio la puerta del armario de un tiron exclamando—¡Te encontré!—y lo saco bruscamente,su teléfono cayo y se colgó asi mismo—Y ahora…

—¡Asuka perdona,no fue mi intención!—se disculpaba como loco,la chica echo hacia atrás a su puño

Shinji inconsientemente se zafo e intento huir otra vez,no hizo mas de unos pasos y se metió en el baño. Alli encontró a Pen-Pen ,que al parecer aprovecho el pequeño momento de quietud para hacer sus necesidades. Ambos permanecieron retenidos allí,bajo las constantes amenazas de la joven alemana fuera del baño.

—¡Algun dia tendras que salir ,Shinji idiota!—rugia,el tiempo paso y el joven decidió dar la cara y no huir mas

—Es inevitable a fin de cuentas ¿no?—dijo dirigiéndose al pingüino ,este ladeo la cabeza observándolo con lastima

Llevo la mano a la perilla y pensando en todo momento``No debo escapar,no debo escapar´´abrio la puerta. Se asomo lentamente y no diviso a su compañera ,por lo que salió con mucho cuidado. Casi en puntas de pie Shinji avanzo por la casa hasta llegar a su habitación de nuevo

—Eres muy predecible—resonó una voz a sus espaldas,Shinji volteo con los ojos como platos para mirar a Asuka apoyada en el marco de la puerta sonriendo con malicia—Y ahora…

Se empezo a acercar lentamente, su presa no tenia escapatoria. A cada paso la chica sentia menos deseos de golpearlo, con la persecución y la espera su furia se habia calmado pero la adrenalina seguía presente. Shinji retrocedió hasta quedar frente a su futon, y con Asuka a dos milímetros suyo calvando sus ojos en los suyos

Asuka temblaba de pies a cabeza, no entendía porque estaba tan nerviosa de estar tan cerca de el. Era Shinji, su idiota Shinji. Y esa calida sensación en su pecho que la impulsaban a hacer algo de lo que no tenia el valor de hacer. Shinji solo la veía,el era el hombre debería tomar la iniciativa en este tipo de cosas. Apreto los dientes y se lanzo

—idiota—murmuro,y unió sus labios con los de el y pasando sus brazos por su cuello

Shinji tomado por sorpresa,cayo al futon llevándose a Asuka con el. Esta no pareció notarlo porque siguió el beso. La mente de Shinji trabajaba a toda maquina hasta que en un punto se sobrecargo. Apago su mente y decidió disfrutar del momento ,sin conciderar las consecuencias, solo se lanzo a este beso apasionado

El beso se convirtió en un intercambio de caricias ,solo paraban de besarse para tomar aire solo para continuar. Dejaron sus juegos por un instante y Asuka se incorporo levemente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Shinji la contemplo y sonrio ,pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba mal. Aparto a la chica con delicadeza y se fue de la habitación ,Asuka lo siguió hasta el comedor donde lo vio dandole la espalda

—¿Qué ocurre?—Pregunto,la angustia marcada en su rostro sin saber que fue lo que paso

—Esto esta mal….—dijo secamente

—Shinji,tu no…

—Esto esta mal,esto es injusto con Rei…ella no se lo merece—dijo con voz cortada ,Asuka frunció el seño

—¿y por que?¡Solo ella puede tenerte!...—exclamo la pelirroja,Shinji se dio vuelta para verla

Ahí estaba ,la chica con la que vivía como nunca antes la habia visto. Su cabeza gacha y respirando agitadamente haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no llorar. —Asuka…—alcanzo a susurrar a la vez que asimilaba lo que esa frase significaba

—¡Si,bien!Es cierto…Yo…yo…—Inhalo mucho aire y reunió el suficiente valor para mirarlo,con ojos rojizos y lagrimeantes—Yo…Te amo—volvió a bajar la cabeza y dejo salir las lagrimas que tanto tiempo permanecieron selladas

Shinji no sabia que hacer, pero se limito a acercarse con la intención de abrazarla para confortarla ,al momento que le puso un dedo encima ella se abalanzo sobre el y lo beso. No era apasionado como el anterior, era mas un beso que deba la sensación de ``No me dejes´´ ,sentia las lagrimas caer en sus mejillas y la fuerza del apretón que perpetraba la pelirroja

Shinji intento separarse pero Asuka no lo dejaba ,de tanto forcejear otra vez cayeron al suelo solo que Asuka rápidamente se sento encima de el y lo tomo por las muñecas para que no se zafara. Se oyo entonces el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose, que tenían frente suyo. Frente a ellos estaba la joven de ojos rojizos, petrificada frente a ellos.

Ambos entraron en pánico,Shinji se bloqueo pero Asuka ,como buena piloto de evangelion,p odía pensar en las peores situaciones y no ceder a la presión. Fue rápida de pensamiento para encontrar las palabras justas para herir y alejar a su ,tal ves ,ex-rival

—ho,discúlpanos niña modelo nos has encontrado en medio de algo…—Le dijo intentando ser lo mas malvada e hiriente en cada aspecto posible

—Rei…—dijo casi inaudible el chico debajo de ella,y con esta ultima palabra la pobre albina sucumbió y salió corriendo de allí

Asuka no se movio hasta que Shinji empezo a forcejear para levantarse—¡Sueltame!¡Rei!¡Espera Rei!—Gritaba el chico

Asuka no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir sin dar pelea ,pero al parecer Shinji tenia las de ganar esa noche pues se libero con ridícula facilidad. Shinji se incorporo e un salto pero la mano de Asuka se volvió a aferrar a su muñeca. Desequilibrado se tambaleo y arrojo de la repisa cercana todo lo que estaba en ella; portalápiz,una lámpara ,etc. De un empujon se saco de encima a la pelirroja y empezo a avanzar hacia la salida, pero la alemana no se rindió e hizo un ultimo intento. Intento agarrarlo por su camisa pero Shinji fue mas veloz y se zafo, mas no salió indeme

Preocupado por evitar a Asuka no noto el portalapicero de forma cilíndrica que estaba frente suyo. Al pisarlo se patino y cayo hacia atrás ,su cabeza golpeo contra el borde de la mesa y quedo KO. Asuka se aterro al principio ,pero luego de comprobar de que el golpe solo lo tumbo se dispuso a llevarlo a su habitación a recostarlo. Y para poder ``cuidarlo mejor´´ Se recostó a su lado , con la intención de no perderlo de vista tampoco

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

Asuka suspiro y dejo de pensar en lo que sucedió ,decidió disfrutar de estos momentos que sabia no durarían sino hasta mañana. Bostezo y cerro los ojos sumiéndose en un tranquilo sueño.

º|||º

MUNDO 2

—¿Perdon?—exclamo Ikari obviamente sin entender

—¿Qué es lo que espera de Ayanami Rei?—Repitio Keel la pregunta,Ikari suspiro pero se mantuvo calmado

—Yo no pretendo nada de ella—respondió secamente

—No nos referimos a eso…¿Qué es lo espera de ella una vez su utilidad finalice?—pregunto esta vez un miembro bajito de cabello cano

—No habia pensado en eso,no es relevante en esta etapa—respondió fríamente

—¿podemos suponer que no le importa en lo mas minimo que le suceda ,siempre en cuando cumpla su cometido?—insinuo el miembro calvo de anteojos

—No he dicho eso. He dicho que no habia planteado esa situación todavía—se explico rápidamente Ikari

—Sea—dijo Keel Lorenz

—Dejaremos eso para despues…—dijo por el fondo un miembro

—Pero no intente pasarse de listo Ikari,no crea que no nos hemos percatado de sus modificaciones en el panorama hasta ahora—acuso el miembro corpulento

—No se a lo que se refiere—dijo seriamente pero obviamente ocultando algo

—Eso es algo que debemos discutir—sentencio Keel y el grupo se dispuso a discutir

º|||º

Asuka prosiguió su búsqueda una ves fueron rescatados de su extravio por la Dra Akagi que pasaba por allí. El Sub-comandante balbuceaba escusas para no demostrar que de verdad se habia perdido ,Asuka se disculpo por las molestias y retomo su camino.

Fue al puente y encontró a dos de los tenientes ,y teniendo una discusión

—Yo voy a ser el padrino—exclamo Aoba

—¡¿Qué?¡¿tu?¡no me hagas reir!—se burlo Hyuga

—¿Y por que piensas que seras tu?—le pregunto mordazmente a su compañero

—Porque soy el mas cercano a ellas—respondió sonriendo presumidamente

—Solo fuiste al mercado con ellas un par de veces—Respondio Aoba

—¿ha,entonces tu las conoces mas? Solo porque vienes de camino con Maya ¿HE?—acuso Hyuga

—Ho ya cállate,haz como quieras…pero no llores cuando yo sea el padrino—le dijo el operador de cabello largo,Hyuga se puso rojo

—¡Tu no seras el padrino!—exploto

—He…Disculpen—dijo Asuka débilmente

—¡¿QUE?—gritaron ambos a la vez a la joven ,esta retrocedió un paso

—¡Nada,nada!¡Perdon!—se disculpo, los operadores se dieron cuenta entoces con quien trataban

—No perdóname tu,me entusiasme con la discusión—se escuso Hyuga

—Si discúlpalo ,no se sabe comportar a veces—dijo Aoba señalándolo con el pulgar

—¡SI seraz…!—y ambos volvieron a discutir un poco mas

—¡Perdonen,¿saben donde esta Shinji? —pregunto Asuka en voz alta luego de cansarse de esperar a que terminaran de pelear

—¿Shinji?...No,no lo he visto desde que salió del Eva—respondió confundido Aoba

—Raro , a decir verdad lo vi por las cámaras y luego desapareció de un momento a otro—agrego Hyuga

—Genial,¿si viste eso por que no lo informaste?¿Crees que los pilotos desaparecen por arte de magia?—Regaño Aoba intentando molestar a Hyuga como lo habia hecho hasta ahora

—¿de que me ves cara ,de la sección dos? Yo no me encargo de la seguridad de los pilotos—Se defendió el hombre de anteojos

—Bueno, entonces si el próximo angel nos mata ya sabemos quien es el culpable—Dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa

—¡Callate! Mira quien habla si tu la otra vez ….

—¡CA-LLEN-SE YA!—La fuerte voz de Misato resonó en todo el lugar y los tenientes se callaron—¡Asuka ,no tienes nada que hacer aquí ve a casa!¡Y ustedes!¡solo esperen a que la niña salga del puente!¡Miren que comportarse como dos bebes de 5 años!

Asuka salió corriendo mientras la Mayor seguía gritando .Las puertas del puente se abrieron y al salir choco con alguien tirándolo al piso

º|||º

La discusión acabo,sorprendentemente bien para Ikari que esquivo muchas acusaciones . SEELE en verdad estaba buscando alguna escusa para procesarlo y sacarlo de en medio de los Evas y angeles. Al final ,aunque ya lo sabían por asi decir ,no podían probar nada ,Ikari tapaba los huecos demasiado bien

La reunión comenzaba a estancarse ,ya no habia mucho de que tratar. Se trataron algunos temas menos importantes y la sala quedo en silencio. Muchas cosas podían decirse ,pero ya estaban implícitas.

—Ya hemos terminado de hablar de sus indiscreciones,aquellas probadas o no. —Hablo un miembro del fondo

—Usted seguirá vigilando a Rei Ayanami como hasta ahora,se ocupara de que esta no interfiera en el panorama. Esa es su tarea desde ahora…—dijo Keel

—Lo ha sido siempre…—respondió Ikari

—Es cierto,desde que Rei Ayanami nació accidentalmente usted ha sido preparado para contenerla y evitar cambios en el panorama—Aclaro el miembro corpulento

—Pero con estas nuevas noticias esas posibilidades desastrosas ya no son problema…—dijo el miembros de anteojos

—Esto termino siendo muy beneficioso—murmuro otro miembro

—Por ello ella debe permanecer aquí,donde ya no representa amenaza. Mientras su alterego no regrese y retengamos a esta ,todo saldrá como ha sido planeado—dijo el miembro regordete

—Proseguire mi labor entonces —hablo Ikari

—Perfecto. ¿existe alguna sospecha acerca de su labor?—pregunto el hombre corpulento

—No,sigo trabajando con mi circulo interno y nada sale si no es lo que se desea—respondió Ikari

—Si ,su circulo interno—dijo algo molesto un hombre al fondo

—Tenemos entendido que posee subordinados en diversas partes…—dijo meditativo el hombre regordete

—Toda la red sigue sus direcciones a travez de mi ,como se estipulo—Aclaro Ikari,pero hubo una serie de gruñidos y quejidos molestos

—Tenemos entendido que la Dra Akagi forma parte de su circulo ,y que usted mismo la integro sin pedir autorización—Acuso el miembro de anteojos

—La Dra Akagi ya estaba bajo la nomina de SEELE,solo que no se la habia introducido formalmente .Yo únicamente hice ,formal la relación que poseemos con ella—respondió Ikari firmemente

—ha habido ciertas irregularidades no planeadas que han sucedido desde entonces…—dijo acusadoramente un miembro del fondo

—¡Basta! Eso será discutido en privado en otra reunión—sentencio Keel,todos callaron. Uno por uno los miembros cortaron la conexión hasta dejar a solas a Keel Lorenz y a Ikari. El anciano Cyborg lo observaba escrupulosamente ,parecía estar indagando en cada rincón de su alama con ese visor que usaba. Ikari solo permaneció de pie sin inmutarse

—Debes parar,haz trabajado independientemente causándonos bastantes problemas. Ten por seguro que si pones en riesgo el escenario seras procesado inmediantamente—Hablo seriamente rompiendo el hielo

—No se de que me habla Sr,yo solo sigo los designios del comité—dijo Ikari rápidamente

—Ikari…Tengo muchos enemigos—dijo meditativo y con la voz suave…No hay uno solo en SEELE que no ansie mi puesto y mi poder…¿Sabes por que fuiste tu el seleccionado para vigilar a Rei Ayanami?—Ikari no se movio—Lo suponía…No creerías que eras la primera opción ¿o si?...Como dije ,tengo muchos enemigos y en este juego todo se trata de balance…Si uno de los subordinados de otro miembro del comité era enviado en vez de ti ,hubiera inclinado la balanza a su favor…Rei Ayanami era una amenaza que no podía ser ignorada por nosotros, pero a la vez era una oportunidad para aquel que tuviera su custodia…Aquel que la poseyera tendría en sus manos la llave de la instrumentalización, otra llave mejor dicho. Mas efectiva y rápida ,podrían producir la instrumentalización sin que pudiéramos siquiera intentar detenerlos, nunca llegaríamos a tiempo…Por ello insisti y convenci al comité de mandarte a ti,para mantener bajo control la situación, bajo mi control…Se mas discreto de ahora en adelante Ikari…—con eso termino sus argumentos

—Eso ya lo habías dicho ,aquella vez,cuando empezo todo esto…—respondió con una sonrisa a medias Ikari

—Y debes metértelo en la cabeza,nuestro éxito…depende de que tu sepas llevar el panorama desde dentro—dijo el anciano—Y no dejes que tus deseos de venganza cieguen tus actos,te vuelves torpe y te expones de forma estúpida

Ikari bajo la cabeza y suspiro pesadamente—Si…¿algo mas?—pregunto fríamente

—No,esta reunión ya acabo…Ya sabes que hacer de ahora en adelante, nos veremos en la próxima reunion—respondió duramente el líder de SEELE

—Entonces me retiro—dijo ,dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera Keel Lorenz observaba como se alejaba

º|||º

Asuka cayo al piso estrepitosamente al llevarse por delante a alguien cuando salía del puente. Se sento en el piso y froto sus brazos que uso para aminorar el golpe. Fruncio el seño haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras apretaba los dientes.

—Dejame ayudarte—ofreció una voz familiar tomandole las manos ,en un esfuerzo conjunto se incorporaron ambos

Asuka se froto un poco mas los codos y levanto la vista para identificar a quien habia tirado, su mueca de dolor se torno de miedo al ver a esa persona frente suyo.

—¿estas bien?—pregunto este

—he…si…

Asustada como estaba sus palabras fueron temblantes, pero quien no estaría asi si hubiera hecho caer al piso al supremo comandante de NERV en un torpe accidente. El hombre noto el nerviosismo de la chica por lo que procedió a calmara

—Tranquila Soryu,no voy a encerrarte ni nada por el estilo—dijo con una sorisa la muchacha se calmo

—Gr-Gracias….—exclamo en un suspiro

—¡Comportense maldita sea!¡¿Qué si el comandante los ve actuando asi?—se oyeron los gritos de la Mayor Katsuragi cortando la disculpa de Asuka

El Comandante inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo y entro en el puente. Se acerco a sus subordinados y tosio levemente ,no hace falta decir lo roja que se torno la cara de Misato al ver a su se apresuro a irse para evitar que descargara su frustración con ella mas tarde.

Dio otro paseo por NERV pero no hubo rastro de Shinji,Se dio por vencida y salió de las instalaciones rumbo a casa. El chico la habia evitado como un profesional ¿estaria con Rei?¿O se habia ido sin ser visto? De igual manera lo encontraría en su hogar. Asuka salió caminando tranquilamente tarareando camino a el departamento

º|||º

Keel Lorenz miro pensativo como Ikari abandonaba el lugar, las puertas se cerraron y lo dejaron solo en la oscuridad

—Era el único que podía hacer esto…El me es obediente….No hay prueba de que no lo sea…—bajo la cabeza y suspiro—¿estoy intentando justificarlo o engañarme a mi mismo?...Hace tiempo que su camino es distinto al nuestro…Su mente esta ocupada en una sola cosa,venganza….Pero no puedes ir en contra de SEELE…en contra de mi…Asi que…Ten cuidado—se tomo un momento de silencio y termino lentamente—….Shinji Ikari

El holograma desapareció y la sala quedo cubierta en tinieblas. Fuera ,recorriendo los pasillos de NERV,Shinji Ikari reia en risa se hizo presente poco a poco hasta convertirse en una carcajada que resonó en la solitaria oscuridad por la que transitaba

º|||º

N/A:jajaja,Confuso.¿Se la esperaban?.O nunca imaginaron lo que se escondia dentro de el Shinji Ikari de el M2. Lei en un Review por ahí, que decía que cuan diferentes eran los Shinjis entre si. Pues,eran demasiados idénticos como para ser verdad,uno debía estar actuando

¿Se quedaron con cara de WTF?No ha sido tan chocante,no pueden culpar a Shinji por ser un malnacido que trabaja para SEELE. Pero….¿como llego a trabajar a SEELE?¿Y como es que sabe tanto?¿Venganza?¿Y por que debe traer a la otra Rei? Eso creo que se contesto implícitamente de manera obvia….Pero eso será para mas tarde, ahora solo los dejare con las preguntas a responder…

º|||º

Me disculpo por la tardanza,tuve que estudiar para dar el examen de ingreso a la facultad de Psicologia. Ademas que me distraje escribiendo dos capítulos de una nueva historia que estoy escribiendo, pero bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo que lo pienso mañana me dan los resultados ,lunes 22,jojo estoy re nervioso. Pero fue, si entro: A estudiar .Si no: a buscar trabajo y será el año siguiente  
Suerte a todos

º|||º

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	22. INTERLUDIO

Interludio

MUNDO 2

Shinji Ikari caminaba a través de las oscuras calles de Tokyo 3 sin destino aparente. Su cabeza seguía sumergida en los detalles de la batalla que habían librado .Ya muchas veces había peleado ,muchas veces gano, algunas necesito ayuda y otras no.

Pero no eran esos los aspectos que le llamaban la atención .Sino una situación en particular. Lo que sintió a lo largo de la batalla.

No podía definir la sensación que experimento .Era como estar enfermo. Presion en el pecho ,respiración entrecortada .Lo hubiera considerado un típico malestar de su cuerpo ,pero había un factor que coincidia con esos malestares por mas ridículo que le sonara

Asuka. Los malestares se presentaban o empeoraban cuando ella se plantaba frente a ese angel, cada vez que recibia un golpe. Los golpes que recibia la pelirroja eran recibidos también por el ,dejándolo sin aliento

Si bien fue algo muy extraño, todavía seguía sin entender porque dudo de apretar el gatillo cuando Asuka detenia al angel .En una situación normal hubiera disparado ,atravesado el Eva y terminado al angel. Despues de todo ,una herida se cura.

¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento que le evito jalar del gatillo? No era un malestar corporal. Era algo mas. Algo que no podía entender. ¿Un sentimiento? Si lo era lo desconocía o no lo experimentaba con frecuencia

El tiempo pasaba ,sus pasos seguían y la noche era cada vez mas oscura .No pensaba ir a descansar a el departamento hasta poder identificar con certeza la razón de ese sentimiento nuevo relacionado con su pelirroja compañera

Sin saber como termino en el mirador que en un tiempo visito con su tutora, allí fue donde le hizo saber el precio de su fracaso.

``Si mueres en el Eva, todos muren.¡¿Entiendes?´´La fuerte voz de la Mayor resonó en su cabeza como en aquella vez ,la única diferencia era que los edificios ya estaban en alto y no ascendiendo.

Se quedo contemplando las pequeñas luces en la oscuridad por un rato. Sin pensar nada, como esperando a que la respuesta le llegar desde el cielo.

Despues de darle un descanso a su cerebro ,se puso a a pensar de nuevo .Descartando posibilidades ,pensando en otras ,creando explicaciones o justificaciones a su comportamiento. Finalmente se volcó a la frase ``Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad´´ de Doyle ,que leyó alguna vez

Pero en ese caso ¿Cuál seria esa cosa improbable?¿Tan obvio seria que lo paso por alto?¿O tan improbable que el lo sintiera que ni se lo figuraba?¿Que era lo que el no pensaría jamás en la vida acerca de aquella chica?

Ante estas preguntas sin respuestas vino entonces otra serie de razonamientos y meditaciones pero seguía sin hallar la respuesta

``No puede ser….¿Que es?¿Que es?¿que es?...No puedo deducirlo, no es lógico….no es lógico…´´Esas ultimas tres palabras le esclarecieron parte del problema ``Si no es lógico….No puede ser razonado…¿Y que cosa no es lógica?´´ Shinji bajo la cabeza para pensar, la respuesta estaba en su boca pero no se atrevía a pronunciarla

``Yo…Me preocupe….me preocupe por ella….Eso es imposible…improbable…Pero con lo lógico descartado…Por descartacion debería ser…Ahora solo queda saber….¿Por que me preocupe?...´´Suspiro cansinamente, no había dormido y para colmo para nada ,no había encontrado la respuesta ,¿O si?

`` Eso no es posible, yo no puedo sentir eso…Me niego…No lo acepto….Es para débiles…Es para idiotas…Yo no puedo estar….´´Alzo la vista para ver como los primeros rayos del sol bañaban su cara, iluminando a la gran ciudad fortaleza con un nuevo dia.

``….Enamorado´´

º|||º


	23. LO QUE DICTA EL CORAZON

22

LO QUE DICTA EL CORAZON

MUNDO 2

Ritsuko revisaba diversos informes mientras disfrutaba de un cigarrillo .Su actividad sin embargo fue interrumpida por dos toquidos. Ella respondió con un ``Adelante´´para ver a Shinji Ikari traspasar el umbral con una gran sonrisa

—Puedo apostar a que te fue bien….—dijo apagando su cigarrillo,el tercer elegido rio ahogadamente y se sento en la silla frente a ella

—SEELE y Keel Lorenz comen de mi mano….No ven ni de casualidad lo que estoy planeando…Es verdad que no les inspiro mucha confianza pero siguen sin hacer nada contra mi….es demasiado fácil, tengo todo a mi disposición aquí y aun asi siguen ciegos.—decía de forma sonriente, Ritsuko lo miraba sin expresar nada con su rostro—Se conforman muy facimente…Con decirles que Rei puede pilotear y que el Dummy System no tendrá retrasos se contentaron….Pero Keel….EL lo sabe….Estoy seguro que sabe….El sabe lo que planeo para Rei…

—y….¿que es eso exactamente?—Pregunto Ritsuko sacando a Shinji de sus pensamientos este la miro seriamente—Vamos,te ayude desde el principio,y cuando nos conocimos dijiste que si te ayudaba podría lograr obtener mi venganza con Gendo….Pero nunca me dijiste como lo lograrías…¿Qué es lo que haremos para vengarnos de Gendo?

El joven desvio la vista y tomo un portaretato del escritorio. En el se veía a Ritsuko muy joven, su madre Gendo y su madre .Sin quitarle la vista a la foto contesto

—¿Te afecto mucho verdad?….Lo de tu madre….Es divertido pensar que una persona como ella terminara suicidándose, y mas que tu trates de ocultar el hecho diciendo que viaja por el mundo

—Todo fue por culpa de ese bastardo…Le rompió el corazón una vez no le fue útil….Y…No pudo evitarlo….

—Si,lei los informes…Un dia tomo sus cosas y se fue de aquí….volvio hace unos años encontrándose con Gendo y eso la termino de hundir….Donde fue que la encontraste…¿Ahorcada en la habitación de su hotel?...Triste….

Ritsuko empezo a lagrimear y golpeo la mesa con fuerza—¡Callate maldito mocoso!¡No tienes derecho…!

—Al final no importo cuan lejos fue….Sus demonios terminaron encontrándola….No veo la diferencia en realidad, entre suicidarse cuando lo hizo y hacerlo hace unos pocos años….Es lo mismo, una patética vida menos….

—¡Tu que sabes!¡Tu no puedes comprenderla!...Fue….¡Todo fue su culpa!¡Ese….Esa escusa de ser humano la empujo a eso….!—Ritsuko seguía gritándole, mientras el joven se limitaba a seguir mirando la foto, centrando su vista en su madre frunciendo el sueño

—Exacto, no pierdas de vista eso…El es el culpable ,el nos lleno de dolor y ahora va a pagar….Y eso es una promesa Ritsuko ,el pagara aunque sea lo ultimo que haga…—le dijo elevando la voz y volteando a verla, ella detuvo sus lamentos y bajo la vista

—¿Lo prometes?—dijo casi sin voz

—Lo juro—contesto el joven muy determinado, dicho eso se levanto y fue a la puerta

—¿Y tu?¿Por que quieres hacerle esto?¿Que fue lo que te hizo?—La pregunta de la rubia lo hizo detenerse antes de tocar la perilla, sin girar a verla contesto

—Creo que lo sabes….Pero igualmente no tiene importancia, concentrémonos en lograr nuestra meta ,es lo único que importa—dijo y salió de la oficina

—Algun dia tendras que abrirte,Shinji….Compartir el dolor y no solo guardártelo….Se que todo esto esta mal,por lo menos para ti….Podrias solucionarlo hablando con otros,buscar ayuda…En mi caso…no….estoy amargada y lo único que me alienta a seguir es esa promesa de ver a Gendo Ikari suplicando por morir…—La mujer prendió un cigarrillo e imagino esa imagen provocándole una sonrisa—Falta poco….

Dejo de pensar en esas cosas y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo .Queria vengarse de ese hombre pero de momento debía trabajar para el.

º|||º

Rei despertó y lo primero que noto fue el olor esteril de la habitación en la que se encontraba y que estaba acostada en una cama .Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y noto que estaba vendada,luego miro a su alrededor notando donde estaba. El a poco los recuerdos de la batalla volvieron,recordó entonces el porque termino inconsiente.

Estaba molesta,habia fallado en su labor de una forma ridícula .Sonrio al notar lo que pensaba,estar molesta era algo que no se hubiera figurado hacer hace algún tiempo. Suspiro y se saco las sabanas del hospital de encima incorporándose. Al hacerlo sintió como la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y casi se cae de cabeza.

Una enfermera entro en ese momento y vio a la paciente tambaleándose. Era de mediana altura,de unos 25 o 30 años,rubia y delgada

—Querida,será mejor que te recuestes,te hiciste mucho daño haya fuera—le dijo empujándola contra la cama sin darle opción

—Pero…

—Nada de peros,tengo ordenes de que te mantengas quieta y descansando todo el dia¿Me entendiste?—le dijo esponjando su almohada sonriéndole

—pero….

—¿Me entendiste?—Repitio esta vez muy seria y amenazante,Rei trago saliva y afirmo con la cabeza,la mujer cambio su semblante a sonriente al instante—Asi me gusta,eres un buen paciente,llamame si necesitas algo¿Si?

—Claro…—Respondio rendida—¿Podria hablar con El tercer elegido Shinji Ikari?

—Lo lamento ,pero ambos elegidos tuvieron que irse al terminar sus labores aquí,podras verlos mañana

—Ya veo,¿no sabe donde esta la Mayor Katsuragi?—Pregunto de nuevo

—Hasta donde se esta en el puente atendiendo asuntos referentes al ultimo angel—Contesto mientras recogia una bandeja

—¿Y la Dra Akagi?—dijo casi en suplica

—Paso por aquí pero esta enterrada en trabajo—contesto viendo su historial medico y colocándolo de nuevo en su lugar

—Asi que

—Asi que tendras que descansar aquí hasta nuevo aviso. Relajate y recupera fuerzas—le dijo y se fue de la habitación

Rei bufo y se quedo viendo al techo sin nada que hacer. Tomo el control de la T.V. que estaba en la mesita junto a la cama,prendió el aparato solo para ver que no habia señal. Cambio de canal pero en vano,debido a la batalla seguramente se corto la transmisión. Tomo su almohada tapándose la cabeza y grito ya sin saber que hacer

º|||º

La enfermera salió de la habitación de Rei y fue a otra tres puertas mas adelante . Abrio la puerta y entro a revisar a su hasta ahora mas problemático paciente. Alli estaba el, atado de pies y manos para que no se saliera cantando una molesta canción agitando su cabeza frenéticamente .Su cara parcialmente tapada por los vendajes en su nariz

—Señor Kaji,podría hacer silencio. Otros pacientes necesitan descansar—Le dijo molesta la emfermera, Kaji dejo de cantar y le hizo una cara de perrito

—Desatame ¿siiii? Sere bueno….—le rogaba el hombre

—No voy a caer en eso devuelta. Lo siento pero hasta que se le pase el efecto de la morfina,tendrá que quedarse asi. NO podemos dejarlo suelto otra vez….—Le dijo furiosa ,Kaji solo aumento su cara de perrito

—Por favor. Ademas no fue algo tan malo

—Corrio por todo el hospital luego de ser tratado jugando con las vasinicas ,limpias y sucias,hizo un enchastre ,mezclo los medicamentos de 20 personas y….haff,no lo soltare y punto final .Ya llamaron a la Mayor ,vendrá dentro de poco….Con suerte el efecto de la morfina habra pasado….—dijo en tono suplicante lo ultimo

—Aburrida—le dijo y comenzo a hacer sonidos con su boca

La enfermera salió de la habitación para volver a atender a sus otros pacientes. No hizo mas de 5 metros que se topo con la mencionada Mayor. Esta venia con un semblante serio como de costumbre ,saludo de forma militar y pregunto

—¿Dónde se encuentra el Señor Ryouji?

—Habitacion 307—contesto de forma cansina

—Gracias,¿Algun problema?—pregunto

—Ni se imagina—le contesto y retomo su camino,al igual que Misato

Dio la vuelta en el pasillo cuando recordó algo importante que debía decirle. Volvio sobre sus pasos pero no la pudo ver,ahora estaba asustada por lo que corrió hasta llegar a la habitación 307 solo que la puerta se abrió revelando a Kaji que salió corriendo de la habitación tirando al piso a la enfermera

—¡Libertad!¡Jaja!¡Libertad!—gritaba mientras corria por los pasillos,la enfermera se paro y entro en la habitación donde se encontraba una atónita Misato

—¡¿Qué fue lo que hizo?—Le grito la rubia

—Yo solo…El dijo….

—¡¿Sabe lo que nos costo atraparlo en primer lugar?—le exclamo,ella negó con la cabeza—¡No se quede ahí!¡Hay que atraparlo!

—S-Si—balbuceo Misato ante la autoritaria enfermera

Ambas mujeres salieron en busca del drogado hombre .Este era visto con extrañes por los diversos pacientes del hospital

º|||º

MUNDO 1

Rei no supo cuanto tiempo paso,pero debió ser mucho pues ya estaba amaneciendo .Estaba sentada en el barranco al que llego el otro dia,sin mas uqe hacer que pensar y mirar el paisaje .Al ver los rayos de sol iluminando el lugar decidió irse

La imagen que daba era lamentable,ropa arrugada y sucia,pelo despeinado y la mirada vacia carente de todo sentimiento. Arrastraba sus pies por el pastizal con la vista clavada en el piso. Sus pies la llevaron de vuelta sobre su camino hasta llegar a la estación de trenes,como faltaba para que llegara el tren que la llevaría de vuelta se sento a esperar.

Su mente no la dejo tranquila desde que se sento hasta que llego el tren,la imagen de Shinji con Asuka la perseguia sin descanso. Por mas que lo intentaba no podía bloquear ese recuerdo ,como tampoco las palabras que le dijo Asuka

`` ho,discúlpanos niña modelo nos has encontrado en medio de algo…´´

Se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez,ella viendo la escena con la frase de Asuka resonando de fondo.

EL tren arribo haciendo los típicos sonidos del frenado .Una voz por el parlante decía que este tren saldría en 10 minutos y el próximo tardaría 1h en llegar .A excepción de Rei habia dos personas mas esperando el transporte ,seguramente gente que vivía en la montaña. AL abrirse las puertas salió un pequeño grupo de personas cargadas con elementos para acampar.

Cuando ese grupo salió las otras dos personas entraron ,Rei se paro y se paro frente a la puerta abierta del tren. Sus pies solo a uno centímetros de el umbral del tren

``Hora de volver….volver….´´Pensaba la chica ``¿Volver?...¿Volver a donde?...¿A una farsa?¿A un mundo que no es el mio?...no….Quiero volver…..quiero volver a mi mundo….ya….ya no lo soporto, nesecito a mi Shinji…..Quiero volver….´´El altavoz resonó otra vez diciendo que abordaran el tren puesto que saldría en cualquier instante,la chica se llevo una mano a el corazon.``No puedo….No me atrevo….a mirarlos a los ojos y….Y soportar este dolor….No….´´

La campana que anunciaba que el tren estaba por salir comenzó a sonar y del altavoz vino un ultimo recordatorio. Rei seguía parada allí sin atreverse a dar un paso hacia adelante .Ese simple paso significaba la vuelta a ese mundo en el que estaba sola ,sin nadie,donde el único en que confiaba la traiciono .Un simple paso

º|||º

Shinji abrió los ojos y lo primero que noto fue un agudo dolor en su nuca .Se incorporo en su futon,viendo asi que estaba en su habitación .A juzgar por sus vestimentas no se preocupo en desvestirse para ir a dormir.

¿Pero por que?Su memoria estaba algo nebulosa. Recordaba llegar a el departamento ,preparar la cena ,luchar con Pen-Pen y lanzarle el contenido de la sarten a Asuka dando comienzo a una persecución de la que recordaba la mitad.

Salio de su habitación e inspecciono la casa .Encontro a Misato durmiendo ,tal como esperaba ,seguramente volvió tarde de los cuarteles. No habia rastro de Asuka .Olio sus ropas y se asqueo a si mismo,se desvistió y fue a tomar un baño.

Al hacerlo escucho sonidos provenientes de la agudizar el oído noto que los sonidos correspondían a una sarten friendo algo .No le tomo mas de dos segundos darse cuenta .Misato tenia hambre y seguramente intentaría hacer algo que ella catalogaría como ``comida´´.

El color de la cara se le fue al solo pensar en que debería comer aquel desayuno .Lo mas silencioso que pudo se escabullo a su cuarto a vestirse .Una ves con sus ropas puestas se dedico a pensar en como evitar el mortal desayuno .Sin muchas ideas se tumbo en la cama y se tapo para fingir estar dormido

Penso que iba a funcionar ,hasta que alguien entro en su habitación violentamente lo tomo de los brazos y lo saco a rastras afuera. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba sentado en la mesa con un plato lleno de comida frente a el además de un vaso de jugo de naranja

—Come—Comando una voz,no era la voz de Misato,era la de Asuka.

Alzo la vista para encontrarse con ese par de ojos azules mirándolo seriamente .EL chico parpadeo un par de veces mientras analizaba la situación por lógica. Como Misato no habia cocinado ,este plato de comida debería ser comestible. Por otro lado ,quien cocino fue Asuka,solo una vez habia comido algo cocinado por ella y fue estupendo .Pero sus ultimas memorias le decían que habían peleado,¿esto podía ser una trampa?

Miro el plato. Este se veía apetitoso ,olia bien y podría apostar a que sabria mejor .Pero aun asi,la expresión de la chica ,tan seria,no le daba buena espina.

—¡¿Vas a comer o que?—dijo exasperada la joven,Shinji se hundió en su asiento y algo temeroso tomo sus cubiertos

Corto un pedazo y se lo llevo a la boca ,notando como en Asuka se formaba una sonrisa. Detubo el tenedor a escasos milímetros de su boca ,pero finalmente termino metiéndolo. Mastico lentamente,en busca de algo extraño,al no notarlo trago. Cerro los ojos esperando algún efecto secundario pero no paso nada,solto un suspiro de alivio

—Es….Para disculparme por lo de ayer…Lo siento….—dijo Asuka con voz queda,Shinji no pudo evitar sentirse desconcertado,muchas veces lo habia perseguido y golpeado y nunca se disculpo

—He….bien…si….no te preocupes….Pasa tan a menudo que ya casi ni lo noto—le respondió el chico

—¿A menudo?...—Dijo,¿el ser sorprendido por su novia con otra chica en una posición compremetedora le sucedia a menudo?

—Si,siempre me estas pegando ,pero esta es la primera vez que te disculpas—corroboro el ojiazul

—¿He?—ahora la pelirroja estaba confundida

—Si,¿no es por la paliza que me diste ayer despues de la persecución esta disculpa?o fue otra cosa—Pregunto Shinji mientras terminaba su desayuno

—…—Asuka solo se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca abierta sin saber que decir

``No se acuerda de….Pero….´´pensaba usando toda su fuerza para analizar la situación,finalmente llego a una conclusión``¡Estoy salvada!¡Salvada!´´greitaba y saltaba festejando en su mente

Con una sonrisa confiada palmeo la cabeza del chico y le dijo—¡Si claro que es eso!¡Asi que come mi almuerzo de disculpa,ya que puede ser el ultimo!—decía muy efusiva ,al terminar comenzó a reir

Shinji bebió las ultimas gotas de jugo mirando a la anormalmente feliz Asuka

``Hay algo muy raro….pero no se que …´´Penso para si

º|||º

—Sr,los resultados llegaron….—Anuncio Fuyutsuki entrando a la gran oficina de Gendo .Camino hasta el escritorio y deposito el informe en el.

Gendo abrió el papel madera y saco los papeles para leerlos. Entre tanto Fuyutsuki se mantuvo firme en su posición a la espera. Gendo alzo la cabeza luego de un rato con el seño fruncido,dio un leve gruñido y aparto los papeles a un lado.

—Esta confirmado —Dijo colocando sus manos en la tan conocida pose, Con esta afirmación vino un suspiro de Fuyutsuki

—Entonces solo nos queda una opción….—Dijo mirando a su pupilo

—Si. Resta hacer los preparativos—Corroboro Gendo,Fuyutsuki frunció levemente el seño

—¿Preparativos?¿No seria mejor hacer un plan?—Pregunto el hombre,Gendo alzo la vista solo para bajarla de nuevo

—Solo hay una manera de traer a Rei de vuelta.Y no hay muchas maneras de hacerlo…—PArecia que el comandante hablaba consigo mismo

—¿Encarara el problema directamente?—Pregunto algo preocupado,Gendo asintio—¿Cree que ella cooperara? No la he visto descontenta en el tiempo que estuvo aquí.¿Y si se niega?LA obligaremos ¿No?

Otro asentimiento provino de Gendo y de Fuyutsuki solo un suspiro .El teléfono sono ,GEndo contesto con una serie de ``¿Qué sucede?´´``Aja´´``Ya veo´´ terminando con un ``Ya saben que hacer´´

—Parece que el panorama se torna a nuestro favor…—Murmuro Gendo al colgar el teléfono

—Generalmente la fortuna no va ni viene para nosotros…—Comento Kozo

—Rei Ayanami parece haber tenido un conflicto con los otros dos elegidos y huyo…Al parecer fue a las montañas y todavía no ha vuelto .Podemos usar su actual estado emocional a nuestro favor,será mas fácil hacer que haga lo que queramos .

El subcomandante alzo una ceja al oir aquello. Usar el delicado estado emocional de una niña para poder lograr su objetivo. En realidad no le sorprendia en lo mas minimo,era típico de ellos utilizar cualquier ventaja para ellos mismos

—Ire a seguir los avances de la sección dos .Una vez sea localizada ¿que curso de acción tomaremos?—Dio Fuyutsuki levantando los papales, sin moverse un milímetro Gendo contesto

—Solo notifiquenme,no hagan contacto una vez la localicen,mantengan vigilancia desde lejos—Comando,Fuyutsuki asintio y salió de la estancia

º|||º

Sentada en los bancos de la estación de tren ,una joven de cabellos azules y ojos carmesís se debatía si volver o huir de todo eso que la abrumaba. Era la única en la estación,el sol del mediodía se alzaba en lo alto iluminando todo el cielo azul. dia tan horrible y triste era acompañado de un clima hermoso y el cantar de los pajaros

º|||º

MUNDO 2

Despues de una noche y una larga caminata ,Shinji Ikari logro llegar a su hogar. Su mente estaba trabajando en todo momento en como hacer que Rei hiciera lo necesario para que su Rei volviera .Ya tenia algunas ideas pero ninguno era fácil,tendría que usar al 100% sus habilidades de manipulación y de igual forma no seria fácil.

Al entrar a el departamento noto que estaba vacio. Fue a la heladera y tomo un refresco,se dirigió al sillón y se sento a pensar allí. Paso cerca de media hora y segui igual cuando el ruido de una puerta abriéndose le llamo la atencion. Volteo su cabeza para encontrarse a una soñolienta Asuka fregándose los ojos vestida nada mas que con un camisón

—¿Shinji?...No viniste en toda la noche….—Saludo arrastrando las palabras en un bostezo ,el la miro y sus pensamientos tuvieron un giro

Ahí estaba la chica pelirroja que últimamente habia despertado algo nuevo en su frio corazón .Desde que fue abandonado por su padre se cerro a los demás y determino que las otras personas solo tenían un propósito: Serle útil. Y ese sentimiento aumento cuando entro en la nomina de SEELE, desde ese momento solo existía Shinji y solo Shinji, los demás eran cosas reemplazables.

Estos recuerdos le hicieron acordarse cuando Keel Lorenz le dijo cual seria su parte en el proyecto de instrumentalización humana: Vigilar de cerca a la denominada Rei Ayanami. Y para eso debía convertirse en alguien de confianza para ella ,una pareja. La sensación de asco que sintió al saber lo que iba a tener que hacer no podía describirla.

Ademas de eso,debería informar los movimientos de NERV. Si bien usaban a Gendo Ikari por ser obediente,el comité no dejaba nada a la ligera. Gendo Ikari no tenia la mas minima idea de lo que era la instrumentalización humana, o para que servia exactamente Rei,lo único que le dijeron era que debía evitar que los angeles llegaran a Adam,o sea Lilith.Y fiel como era,obedeció. Para suerte de SEELE,Gendo no buscabala verdad detras todo, se conformaba con realizar su trabajo.

Era la persona perfecta para el trabajo,o eso decía Keel a los otros miembros. Siendo el hijo del actual comandante su infiltración estaría perfectamente cubierta. Shinji solo tenia 12 años cuando se entero de todo esto. Pero su mente que solo se preocupaba por si mismo vio en esa chica la posibilidad de una venganza contra su padre por abandonarlo en su niñes

Gracias a la crianza que recibió en los años que estuvo en SEELE, desarrollo una terrible doble personalidad .Obediente y amable con los altos mandos y manipulador y traicionero cuando podía ser el mismo .Gracias a eso podía moverse con libertad dentro de la organización.

Lo primero que hizo fue averiguar mas acerca de el objeto de su misión .Y asi,una cosa llevo a la otra hasta llegar a dar con que esa chica no era mas que un intento desesperado de clonar a su esposa. Pero aunque ese detalle le hizo despreciar mas a su padre ,se fijo detenidamente en como fue hecha esta muchacha

Una combinacion de angel y humano .Una de las pocas formas de lograr crear a un humano clonado con éxito, seguramente Gendo no encontró otra solución e intento esto. Pobre idiota ,pensó que un alma es igual a otra y tomo parte de la de Lilith para sustituir la de Yui Ikari,un error idiota. Sonrio en ese tiempo al imaginar la cara de Gendo cuando vio el resultado final,no Yui, era una persona completamente diferente

Hizo mas investigaciones usando la red de SEELE y logro entender muchas cosas sobre la rara relación entre Rei y Lilith .Despues de un año de investigar logro descubrir como usar a Rei y a Lilith a su favor. Segun lo que averiguo,si el primer angle,Adam ,que estaba bajo el poder de SEELE,se combinaba con el Segundo ,Lilith,daría como resultado a un ser de infinito poder ,un Dios.

Lo interesante era ,que gracias a Rei habia una posibilidad nueva .Usando a la joven como intermediario, uno podía reemplazar a los angeles por el mismo, o sea, convertirse uno en dios y no los angeles.1 año de investigaciones dio sus frutos, la idea de una venganza palidecía ante la posibilidad de convertirse en un dios.

Despues de saber todos los datos técnicos ,solo restaba idear una manera de llevar a cabo su plan. Y no estaba mal ubicado por suerte. Dentro de un año iria a NERV,y estaría junto a dos de las piezas fundamentales de su plan. Ademas de eso debía conseguir a alguien que lo ayudara desde dentro en NERV y no menos importante ,coseguir a Adam.

LA ayuda dentro de NERV fue fácil, consiguió a un persona con fuertes deseos de ir en contra de el comandante Ikari. Pero Adam,ese era un tema que no podía resolver. Pasaria mucho hasta que lograra un avance sustancial en este aspecto

Gracias a la estorsion y chantaje se hizo de la ayuda de un interno de SEELE para que cuando llegara el momento Adam Llegara a sus manos. Esto lo soluciono a un mes de ser enviado a NERV. El resto lo fue resolviendo sobre la marcha.

SEELE no tuvo motivos para sospechar,el acataba lo que le ordenaba y nada mas. DEspues de un tiempo se hizo del corazón de Rei y la vigilaba de cerca,además de pasarle información al comité sobre las operaciones de NERV. Si hubo algo que odio ,fue el tener que fingir el ser feliz por meses cuando estaba con Rei. Le daban ganas de vomitar por las noches.

Cuando sucedió el cambio de las Reis,en un principio no podía negar que se aterro,luego se alegro al notar lo fácil que caia en sus mentiras Rei y finalmente enfureció al notar que esta no servia para nada a sus propósitos. Pero como siempre ,saco esta situación a flote.

Agito su cabeza y despejo el pasado de su mente .Volvio a ver Asuka. Desde hacia un tiempo esa chica habia hecho cambiar algo en el. Desde que la conoció siempre la vio como un estorbo ,o una molestia ,pero esa imagen desapareció para ser reemplazada por ,interés. Interes en esa joven alemana pelirroja .Algo que no creyo fuera a sentir nunca

Por mucho tiempo las personas para el solo significaban dos cosas :Un estorbo o utiles. Nada mas. No veía nada mas halla de las personas, no lograba imaginarse queriendo a alguien pues siempre le pareció algo idiota y sin sentido .Pero ahí estaba esa sensación presente ,ese deseo que no sabia de donde salió ,por estar a su lado.

Si bien sabia que esa sensación existía desde hace tiempo ,solo la noto en medio de la batalla contra el angel. En esa pelea, se preocupo por el bienestar de la joven. Cuando estaba bajo ataque sentia presión en el pecho y algunas ocasiones evito atacar para no darle a ella por accidente, cosa que antes no le molestaba.

Por esta razón paso una noche hasta que volvió. Estuvo dando vueltas por todos lados pensando o mas bien negando lo que sentia. Pero finalmente lo acepto ,se dio cuenta que no podía negar ese sentimiento y debía aprender a vivir con el. Pero al verla allí, ese sentimiento parecía dominarlo .Algo en su interior lo insitaba a correr y abrazarse a ella.

Aparto la vista de la joven cuando imagino la situación y se limito a contestar—Hem…Si…Tenia cosas que abraz….¡Pensar!¡Pensar si!—Dijo torpemente ruborizándose sus mejillas

``Por que me pasa esto, estoy nervioso ,ansioso, tengo miedo….Miedo de equivocarme…¡Frente a ella!Miedo de parecer un tonto frente a ella….¡Maldicion! Esto nuca fue dificil….´´

Asuka que seguía adormilada parpadeo un par de veces antes de hablar—Bien entonces….Voy a hacerme algo de comer….—Dijo y se dirigió a la cocina

—Po-Podrias prepararme a m-mi también —tartamudeo con dificultad``¡Basta!¡No puedo estar asi por algo tan estúpido como esto!´´se recriminaba con furia

—humm….esta bien….—dijo de tal forma que parecía que fuera una molestia, Shinji trago saliva

Shinji descubrio que ahora también le gustaba mirar embobado a Asuka haciendo el desayuno .Casi se pega a si mismo por disfrutarlo.

º|||º

MUNDO 1

Despues del desayuno, Shinji intento contactar con Rei pero no tuvo éxito. Desde la batalla con el angel no la veía o sabia nada de ella.¿O si?Tenia la vaga impresion de que ayer ella estuvo aquí,pero no lograba recordarlo con exactitud.

Decidio tomarse el dia para descansar ,pues no habia mucho mas que hacer .Intentaria llamar a Rei mas tarde. Fue y se sento a ver la Tv. Asuka por alguna razón segui de muy buen humor. Esta se sento junto a el apoyando su cabeza en su hombre, Shinji se estremeció ligeramente

El volteo a verla y esta a el, sus ojos enfrentadose .``Esto me es muy familiar….´´Penso, ninguno rompió el contacto visual. Shinji no sabia que esperar ,un golpe o que``¿un beso?´´ Penso sin darse cuenta y entonces recordó algo que habia olvidado.

Recordo el resto de la persecución ,como lo atrapo y luego….beso. Un beso que correspondió .Y no solo uno ,hubo mas y acompañados de caricias .Pero lo que mas le perturbo fue lo ultimo que recordó.

Como el se iba al comedor y hablaba con Asuka. Donde Asuka le dijo eso. Le dijo que lo amaba .Y hasta ahí llegaban sus recuerdos.

Desvio la mirada de Asuka y empezo a respirar apresuradamente .Esto habia pasado ayer ,pero ¿porque no lo recordaba?¿Por que ahora?¿Que le paso?

—¿Te ocurre algo, idiota?—dijo de forma suave y considerada, Shinji volvió a verla. Y entonces al encontrar esos orbes azules de vuelta supo que lo que vio y recordaba era verdad. Solo pudo balbucear una cosa

—Asuka….Tu…Tu….¿Me amas?—Al oir esto la pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió unos pasos

—Lo….¿Lo recordaste?...¿Lo que te dije….?—Pregunto frenetica, no se lograba entender a si misma ,ayer se lo habia comfesado y ahora no quería que lo supiera

—Entonces fue verdad….Tu….Asuka yo….—Se corto a si mismo y se limito a tragarse lo que descubrió, ¿Cómo la miraría de ahora en mas ?Su relación nuca fue normal ,y esto lo volvia todo aun mas extraño.

Vivir en el mismo techo con ella, siendo el novio de Rei. Esto no pintaba nada bien. realidad no sabia bien en que situación se encontraba. Estaba muy confundido y no sabia que hacer. Rechazarla con gentileza ,no hacer nada, tantas posibilidades pero no parecía poder reaccionar

Asi que actuo instintivamente, siguiendo su primer impulso:Huir

—L-Lo siento A-Asuka….Debo…Yo….irme….—tartamudeo levantandose de un salto y alejándose de la joven, esta lo no lo miro,solo bajo la vista

—¿No…Recuerdas algo…. mas?—Dijo con voz baja ,el chico que ya estaba en la puerta se paro allí mismo

``¿A que se refiere?...¿algo mas?´´se pregunto a si mismo—Recuerdo que me dijiste que me….amabas y….nada mas….Eso es todo….¿No?—Respondio no muy convencido ,ella lo miro e invento algo rápidamente temerosa de que supiera la verdad

—Si…Lo es….—Respondio evitando sus ojos

—¿Por qué no lo recordaba?¿Por que no me lo dijiste?—Preguntaba retomando algo de confianza

—Yo…Yo….tenia miedo,si….Que me….Que tu me….—no podía terminar la frase

—¿Rechazara?

—Odiaras….—corrigio—bien,ya lo sabes….¿Que vas a hacer?—Una vez pasado lo peor Asuka se paro y lo miro fijamente a los ojos para saber la respuesta definitiva a este asunto

``¿Hacer?Yo ni se que decir….´´penso aterrado``Ya se…pero no me atrevo a…decírselo…No,debo ser honesto…Es lo menos que puedo hacer….´´

—Asuka….Lo siento pero…No puedo….No puedo corresponderte….—Dijo con dificultad,la chica no pudo evitar sentirse devastada pero se limito a bajar la mirada, pero Shinji al ver esto continuo—No puede ser Asuka…Yo amo a Rei y no puede ser…No puedo ni quiero lastimarla….Te quiero Asuka …pero no de esa manera….Lo siento….

Asuka tenia un mar de lagrimas a punto de salir, pero nunca salieron. La terrible tristeza fue reemplazada por la furia .No podía sentir otra cosa mas que furia .Estaba enojada, enojada con Shinji por no preferirla ,enojada con Rei por sácaselo a ella, enojada con todos y cada uno de las criaturas que habitan la tierra .Sin poderse contener mas ,cerro su puño y miro a Shinji con una expresión iracunda. El golpe que le propino en la cara fue tal, que Shinji termino cayendo sobre su trasero contra la puerta

Se frego su cara herida y se fijo en Asuka .jadeando,en la misma posición en la que termino el golpe .Su respiración era pesada ,lenta y aspera .Finalmente corto sus respiraciones para dirigirse al chico

—¡Bien haz lo que quieras ,idiota!¡No me importa lo que tu y esa bruja hagan!¡Soy demasiada buena para esto!¡No necesito a nadie!—Despues de terminar su griterío salió de la vista para meterse en su habitación, pero se paro en el marco para decir una ultima cosa—¡Y lastima!¡Sino querías lastimar a Rei es tarde!—Y cerro la puerta riendo maniaticamente

Shinji bajo la cabeza y permaneció allí tirado muy confundido .No era como lo esperaba. No quería que las cosas terminaran asi con la pelirroja,despues de todo,aun con sus defectos ,era su amiga. Esperaba que algún dia esto se resolviera y todo volviera a ser como antes,aunque parecía dificil

Lo que no entendió fue eso de``¡Sino querías lastimar a Rei es tarde!´´¿A que se refería?Si el no habia hecho nada para herirla….¿O si?.Ya habia visto que hubo algunos hechos que por alguna razón no estaba al tanto,¿podría haber hecho algo malo?En esos momentos dudaba de el mismo,pero supuso que tendría que enterarse tarde o temprano

Con un suspiro se paro ,el dolor en su mejilla era insoportable. No podía permanecer en ese luegar,no con Asuka en ese estado. El también necesitaba un cambio de aire y digerir lo que ocurrió esa mañana

º|||º

Rei estaba en una encrusijada y no sabia que camino seguir. Habian pasado ya cerca de 5 horas desde que llego a la estación,y todo este tiempo se limito a estar sentada y pensar. Pero por mas tiempo que tuviera,no lograría decidirse .tanto volver como no le daba igual,no era lo que en realidad deseaba.

En su actual estado de melancolía,el sol brillaba burlonamente recordándole los momentos felices que hacia tiempo se habían esfumado.

Un figura se acerco desde las afueras de la estación. Caminaba lenta pero decididamente hacia la terminal. Cruzo todo el camino y llego a el lugar donde la chica estaba sentada, miro a ambos lados hasta que la diviso. Camino hacia ella y se paro frente a ella. La chica solo lo noto cuando le empezo a hacer sombra ,alzo la cabeza y saludo con incredulidad a la persona frente a ella

—¿Comandante?—dijo apáticamente

—Si—Corroboro mirándola fijamente ,la chica pensó que su cerebro se derretiría bajo la intensidad de esa mirada

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—La verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué haces tu aquí?—Contesto igual de serio el comandante,la chica bajo la vista

—yo…Intento decidir….si volver…o no….Comandante—dijo tristemente al recordar sus problemas,el hombre alzo una ceja, algo que solo unos pocos privilegiados habían visto

—¿volver?—repitió el hombre a modo de exigir un mejor explicación

—Es que….yo y….su hijo…no importa….Solo que….no puedo….no puedo decidir si volver y enfrentarlo….No tengo tanta fuerza….—dijo con un hilo en la voz

—No será que no sabes si volver a tu mundo de origen….—Dijo secamente el comandante ,Rei alzo la cabeza con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Como lo sabia?

—¿C-Como…?

—Eso no importa .Estoy enterado de lo sucedido con el tercer elegido y todo sobre tu procedencia y situación a preguntar solo una vez—Explico autoritariamente ,Rei le mantuvo la mirada expectante—¿Deseas volver a tu mundo?

—yo….—Rei dudaba por lo inesperado de la pregunta ,pero en el fondo lo sabia:QUeira volver .Ese era el único destino que ansiaba,la mejor solución posiblepero creyo que no era posible .Pero ahora este hombre parecía tener una solución a su predicamento,por lo que la respuesta era obvia— volver

—Bien. Ven conmigo. Hablaremos sobre el asunto….

Y asi la chica siguió al hombre fuera de la estación donde un grupo de agentes de la sección dos y un coche blindado los esperaban. Subieron y salieron de ese apartado lugar

º|||º

MUNDO 2

Luego de un silecioso e incomodo desayuno,ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en el sillón viendo la Tv .Asuka la veía de forma aburrida mientras que Shinji parecía estar algo tenso. Se seguía preguntando en que momento exacto,mirar la televisión junto a una chica paso a ser un problema

Estaba claro que esto era debido a esa chica. Pero que era lo que despertaba en el. Si lo analizaba lógicamente no tenia sentido. Nunca le gusto estar junto a alguien, pero con ella lo disfrutaba aunque lo ponía algo nervioso.

Cual era la causa de todo esto. Tenia una vaga idea pero no se atrevía a admitirlo. No podía ser eso,el estaba por ensima de esas trivialidades .No le daba ningún beneficio el estar con ella,pero aun asi algo lo hacia querer aquello que siempre desvaloro. No habia otra explicación. Todo ser esto….¿amor?

Miro de reojo a la chica y se ruborizo ,cambio la visión de vuelta a la televisión. Si,era amor .Pero no podía admitirlo,era muy embarazoso que alguien como el pudiera sentir eso. En especial cuando siempre pensó que era algo de lo que disfrutaban los estúpidos que no se podía valer por si mismos. Pero aun asi, el ,la persona que mas desprecio el amor en toda su vida, estaba sintiéndolo en ese momento por esa chica junto a el. ¿Pero que era lo que le atraía de ella?

¿Era su exuberante belleza?¿su tierna actitud timida en ciertas ocaciones?¿El hecho de que hacia cosas por el?.Esos eran ejemplos de las razones que pensó durante la noche pasada,razones para justificar su actual sentir. Pero no era ninguna de esas y este sentimieto lo habia experimentado hace mucho tiempo.

Podria ser,¿que este sentimiento hubiera despertado desde hacia mucho pero que solo ahora lo habia notado? Era muy posible .¿Era acaso que el amaba a esta chica ,por que ella fue la primera persona que lo amo sinceramente? Si….Era eso.

Meses atrás,ella le comfeso que lo amaba. Recordaba como se sintió entonces. Nervioso y confundido. En su mente tan acostumbrada al abandono y a tener que pasar sobre los demás para obtener algo, nunca habia recibido esas palabras de afecto. Si bien Rei se lo decía era simplemente porque ella amaba al Shinji que el personificaba ,pero Asuka lo amaba por lo que era .Era un amor sincero e incondicional.

Eso lo shokeo. No podía entender el porque ella sentia eso por el. Pero aunque en ese tiempo no lo admitiría, le gusto .Le gusto el ser querido ,el saber que tenia a alguien con quien contar,a alguien con quien no debía actuar para caerle bien. Ese fue el principio. Y ese sentimiento fue creciendo hasta transformarse en lo que ahora reconocia como amor

Ya sabia el como y el porque, ya habia aceptado que sentia eso, pero….¿que debía hacer?.Esta situación le era insoportablemente incomoda .Pero que otra opción tenia, ¿Decirle?...No no podía decírselo ,le daba….miedo.

``¡¿Por qué?¡¿Por qué me aterra tanto decirle eso?¡No tiene sentido!¡Voy a convertirme en un dios!¡No puedo aterrarme por algo tan estúpido!´´ se recriminaba en silencio ,Asuka noto su rostro contorsionado cosa que le llamo la atencion

—¿Sucede algo Shinji?—Pregunto mirándolo ,el volteo bruscamente mirándola seriamente. Poso sus manos sobre sus hombros y con la misma expresión hablo

—Asuka .Tengo que decirte algo—Anuncio de súbito

—¿S-Si?—dijo algo nerviosa.

En ese momento tanto Shinji como Asuka estaban conteniendo la respiración de el nerviosismo .Uno por lo que iba a decir y la otra por no saber que vendría a continuación. Todos los musculos de Shinji estaban tensos y por poco no temblaba .Por su parte Asuka tenia la mente en blanco, no parecía poder reaccionar.

``¡Hazlo de una vez y termina con esto!¡Si ella pudo tu también!¡Vamos maldito cobarde ,si no puedes con esto como podras seguir adelante! ´´Se decía asi mismo ,hasta que finalmente lo hizo. Tomo aire y le dijo las palabras que atormentaban su persona. La pelirroja dejo caer su boca y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía que saldrían de sus cuencas

º|||º

En un hospital dentro del Geo-frente

Un hombre bajo el efecto de un poderoso calmante corria sin cesar causando problemas por donde pasaba. Le robo una muleta a una persona con un yeso en la pierna ,desconecto el catéter de un anciano y pateo a un enfermero.

Ahora simplemente seguía corriendo sin saber en realidad ni donde estaba. Lejos de allí y ajenas a todo estos sucesos, un pareja de mujeres dialogaba

—Lo siento. No pude llegar antes….—Se disculpaba por enésima vez Maya con Anai, esta sonreía de forma afable

—tranquila ,la Dra dijo que faltara un poco mas hasta que entre en trabajo de parto.—Le decía para tranquilizarla

—Bien,y esta vez no habra nada que me separe de tu lado. Incluso recordé traer la videograbadora para grabar cada hermoso momento—Exclamaba Maya con un fuego en los ojos, su esposa cambio su sonrisa afable por una nerviosa

—P-Perfecto….

Maya se alejo y tomo la cámara para prepararla ,mienras tanto la Dra que atendía a Anai entro. Rondaba por los 50 ,robusta, anteojos de medialuna y ojos cafes .El gafete en su bata decía que se llamaba Misoko

—Hola a las dos. ¿Como te encuentras querida? —dijo dirigiéndose a la joven embarazada en la camilla

—Soportando. Las contracciones son cada vez mas frecuentes—Contesto la mujer, Maya giro la cabeza bruscamente

—¿Mas frecuentes?¿Eso es malo?¿Que hacemos Dra?¿hay que llevarla al quirófano o que?O…—Decia Maya asustada, la Dra se acerco sonriendo y posando sus manos en sus hombros

—No sucede nada malo ,eso significa que falta menos para que venga el primeriza ¿No?—le dijo algo divertida la mujer

—he…Yo,si…bueno no….Se que significa todo esto pero….bien yo….en realidad—balbuceaba nerviosa, pero Anai le corto

—Si,es primeriza asi como yo. Solo que parece que mi querida Maya es un poco mas asustadiza en estas situaciones y…—Anai se callo de pronto y abrió los ojos como platos—¡Argh!

—¿Qué pasa?¿Que le pasa?¡¿Dra que sucede?—Exigia Maya zarandeando a la Dra

—Cre-o-que-es-ta-en-tran-do-en-tra-ba-jo-de-par-to—Dijo mientras era sacudida ,la castaña la solto y fue junto a su esposa

—Estare aquí a cada momento ,no habra nada que me aparte de tu lado.—Le decía mientras le tomaba fuertemente las manos

—Maya,me lastimas y….¡haaaa!

—¡haaaaa!—grito Maya con Anai, esta tuvo una contracción y redujo las manos de Maya a polvo

—Ho,dios. Disculpenme ire por unos enfermeros y te llevaremos para iniciar el parto dentro de poco—Anuncio Misoko con calma

—Auch….¡¿Cómo?¿Nos deja solas?—dijo histérica Maya

—Solo unos momentos ,debo ir a prepara la sala de partos y al personal.

—Y….¿Que hacemos?—dijo temerosa Maya

—Asista a la Señorita en lo que necesite y si puede vea cada cuanto se producen las contracciones, cuanto mas frecuentes mas cerca de venir estará el bebe¿Si?

—Pe-pe-pero—Balbucearon a la vez maya y Anai

—Me alegra que entendieran ,hasta pronto—les dijo antes de que pudieran replicar y salió de la vista de las mujeres

º|||º


	24. PERSIGUE LO QUE MAS DESEAS

23

PERSIGUE LO QUE MAS DESEAS

MUNDO 2

``¿Oi bien?...¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo?...¿Es posible?….´´ Se preguntaba Asuka ,no podía creer haber oído esas palabras de el. Frente a ella estaba el chico que tanto tiempo añoro,y que finalmente le decía lo que nunca espero oir de el.

``¿Puede ser….que Ritsuko…Tenia razón?´´ Dijo recordando los consejos de la mujer y como al pasar el tiempo noto los resultados ,cuando todo esto pasara debería ir a alabar a esa mujer. Despues de todo, hacer cosas por el, acosarlo, decirle abiertamente sus sentimientos no sirvió. El ignorarlo fue lo único que resulto, aunque tuvo sus dudas y pensó que solo lo alejaría mas, termino dando un sorprendente resultado

Esas palabras hacían eco todavía en su cabeza ``Asuka…Creo que…Creo que te amo´´ esas fueron sus palabras ,le sono algo nervioso y noto que estaba muy tenso ,lo cual ahora que lo pensaba le resultaba tierno.

Pero fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando noto que el panorama habia cambiado de angulo. En vez de mirar a Shinji y la puerta detrás suyo ,ahora veía a Shinji frente a el y al techo detrás suyo. Por alguna razón estaba tirada en el suelo, tambioen parecía que Shinji le hablaba pero sus palabras no le llegaban, se limito a contestarle a lo ultimo que recordaba que le dijo

—Yo también ,Shinji….Yo también te amo—dijo con la voz suave y en tono de ensoñación, su rostro completamente relajado con una sonrisa de felicidad enmarcada

—¿E-En se-serio?—Dijo con un hilo en la voz el muchacho,l uego sacudió la cabeza y hablo mas claramente—Asuka, ¿estas bien? Te desplomaste de un momento a otro y te quedaste embobada por unos minutos

No hubo respuesta,solo los brazos de la pelirroja tomado su nuca y propinandole un gran beso que el chico no supo como responder. Si, lo habia hecho con Rei ,pero era mera actuación,con esta chica era diferente. Con Rei si el beso era malo o bueno no importaba,era un incentivo para tenerla junto a el. Con Asuka….Era por algo mas importante y mas precioso y no quería que saliera mal, de tal forma se ponía nervioso ya que no queria decepcionarla,quería que fuera perfecto.

No muy seguro de si mismo respondió el beso,este no era como ninguno que haya experimentado antes. No era uno de protocolo y que realizaba de forma automática, en este deseaba poner todo de si y asegurarse de que la persona junto a el supiera lo mucho que le importaba. Fue para el, el primer beso cargado de pasión y amor que se elevaba de grado a cada momento

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar,los besos se intensificaron,las manos inquietas no cesaban. Los adolecentes cambiaban de posición continuamente, de estar arriba Shinji paso a estar abajo par luego ambos quedar de lado y devuelta con Asuka abajo

Pero Asuka corto de pronto los cariños

—¿Shinji….?—dijo tomando aire,de este solo obtuvo un ``humf´´mientras seguía besándola por todas partes con respiración agitada—Esto…¿Qué hay….de Rei…?

Shinji paro sus besos,en ese momento estaba encima de ella y la miro fijamente con una sonrisa confiada. El nerviosismo habia quedado atrás una vez supo que ella sentia lo mismo que el ,ahora volvia a ser el chico seguro de si mismo

—Francamente querida ,no me importa—le dijo ,Asuka aunque sesentia algo culpable se dejo llevar otra vez a la ola de besos y manoseos

º|||º

En una habitacion de un hospital

Una paciente se encontraba descansando en la camilla ,da un suspiro y dice a la vez que una enfermera entra en la habitacion

—¿Por qué nadie me visita?

—Ya sabe Señora Stefani, que no tiene parientes vivos—le respondió a la señora de edad avanzada en la camilla,esta bajo la cabeza sumida en tristeza

—Lo se….—dijo con de forma melancolica

—No se preocupe,su alzheimer hara que lo olvide dentro de poco

—Lo se….—repitió la mujer,luego alzo la cabeza—¿Qué es lo que se?

—Lo ve,ya esta.

º|||º

En una habitación de un hospital **del Geo-frente  
**

—¡haaaaa!¡que pare!¡Haz que pare!—gritaba Anai

—¡No puedo!¡No puedo!—Gritaba desesperada Maya

—Ya-ya paso….—Dijo aliviada,pero entones tomo de las solapas del uniforme a Maya y la puso contra su cara—Traeme a esa Dra—su cara resplandeciendo de furia

—Intentare encontrarla

—¡NO!¡Buscala y traela!¡No lo intentes,hazlo!—comando y la solto

—¡Si,Si!¡Ya vuelvo!

Y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a la mujer sola

º|||º

Lejos de esa habitación una mujer de pelo corto violeta y una enfermera se detenían luego de una larga búsqueda

—Lo perdimos….¿Como puede moverse asi?—exclamo la rubia

—Bien,no por nada esta empleado en NERV….—Dijo molesta Misato

—Pero es imposible….Le dieron bastante morfina para antederlo,debería estar esforzándose por estar parado derecho no saltando de un lado a otro

—Creo que se dara cuenta que los que trabajamos para NERV no solo hacemos trabajo de escritorio y debemos estar preparados para todo. Asi que deje de decir idioteces sin sentido y sigamos buscando—Dijo seriamente la Mayor, y siguió caminando

—Esta mujer la p….

—¡A que espera!¡Vamos!—le urgio .la enfermera dio respingo y la siguio

Siguieron el camino por el caos que habia en las zonas, despues de hablar con algunos pacientes les dijeron que un hombre con cola de caballo paso gritando y fue perseguido por un grupo de enfermeros dejándolos solos, uno de ellos señalo la dirección por la que fueron

—Tiene que estar cerca—murmuro la enfermera rubia

—Eso dices desde hace 20 minutos—gruño Misato

—Callate

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un almacen de el hospital. Hubieran seguido su camino de no ser por que la puerta estaba entornada y dentro se podía ver algo inquietante.

—Mira—exclamo la rubia

Ambas mujeres se acercaron y abrieron la puerta, dentro habia cerca de 8 enfermeros de distintos sexos desplomados inconsientes

—¿Qué paso aquí?¿Estan…?

—No seas tarada,solo perdieron el conocimiento—dijo de malhumor Misato,hechando un vistazo al lugar—Al parecer inhalaron demasiado oxigeno

—¿Oxigeno?—Repitio sin entender la rubia

La Mayor señalo a los tanques de oxigeno regados por doquier cuya valvula indicaba que estaban vacios.

—El oxigeno en grandes cantidades es mortal,pero en menor medida puede hiperventilarte y dejarte inconsiente….Si eres enfermera deberías saberlo….

—Pues claro que lo se—se defendió algo ofendida la mujer

—Claro…—dijo Misato rodando los ojos y luego murmuro—Incompetente

—No perdamos el tiempo,si no esta aquí….¿A donde fue?

º|||º

MUNDO 1

Rei estaba algo incomoda en ese lugar. Se encontraba sentada sola en medio de la gran oficina de el supremo comandante de NERV. El hombre le dijo que haría algo y luego volveria para charlar sobre su ``Situacion´´. Pero luego de 45 minutos no sabia si se habían olvidado de ella

Escucho la puerta detrás suyo abrirse y volteo para encontrarse con el subcomandante entrando. Este camino hasta el escritorio rodeándolo hasta quedarse frente a ella de pie. Rei se quedo viéndolo de forma expectante ,y el anciano solo mantuvo la mirada.

—y….hemm….¿cuando….vendra el comandante?—Pregunto con un dejo de molestia en su voz

—Estara aquí dentro de poco

—Ese poco es un ¿``esta en la puerta y esta por entrar´´ o ``No se donde esta pero deberá venir en algún momento´´?—Pregunto frunciendo el seño

—Yo apuntaría mas a la segunda—Le respondió Fuyutsuki permitiéndose una sonrisa

—Asi que…¿Saben como llevarme a mi mundo?—Dijo dubitativamente Rei

—En pocas palabras si. Pero eso lo hablaremos cuando el comandante se nos una.—Le contesto secamente ,la chica bufo molesta—La paciencia es una virtud ¿sabes?

—¿Y cuanta virtud tengo que tener para que el comandante se aparezca?

—Yo diría que una virtud de unas dos horas….—Contesto el anciano compartiendo su frustración

—No lo puedo creer….—Exclamo

Fuyutsuki sonrio débilmente ante la infantil reacción de la niña—Debo irme ,tu debes permanecer aquí. Por ordenes del comandante no puedes salir…—La chica aumento mas su cara de desesperación, por lo que el agrego—Si lo deseas puedo traerte lo que desees en tu estadia

El rostro de la chica se relajo un poco—Bien, respondió….tome nota.—Y acto seguido Rei le dio una lista de revistas y varios platos de comida pues no comia nada desde la noche pasada y ropa. Pues seguía usando el pijama

El hombre salió de la oficina dejando a la joven sola,dio instrucciones a los agentes de la sección 2 y se fue del lugar .No paso mucho y dichos agentes entraron en la oficina cargando revistas y comida dejándosela a la joven .Esta ,con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ,empezo a engullir los alimentos velozmente mientras se vestia

º|||º

Por su parte Shinji no se encontraba muy bien .La reacción de su ,lo mas posible,ex –amiga ,le resulto peor de lo que se imaginaba. No le gustaba el desprecio. No le gustaba en lo mas minimo.

Esa situación le hizo recordar mucho al dia que su padre lo abandono .Esa horrible sensación de abandono y desprecio que sintió de ese hombre aquel dia. Y ahora se repetía.

En aquel tiempo no pudo hacer nada,pero haría lo que pudiera para evitar que el y Asuka terminaran de ese modo.

De cualquier forma tenia bastante tiempo para pensar,estaba de camino al departamento de Rei para hablar con ella. Despues de no poder contactar con ella en todo el dia y el estar en su casa no era una opción de momento,debía dejar que la furia alemana se calmara

Aunque sus pasos lo guiaban decididamente ,en su interior un miedo inexplicable lo invadía. Las ultimas palabras de Asuka le plantaron la semilla de la duda y ahora lo estaba matando ¿Podia haber hecho algo que no recordara? y si lo hizo ¿Qué tan malo fue?¿seria por eso que Rei no respondia el teléfono?

Llego al edificio y uso la copia de la llave que tenia,al llegar a la puerta intento tocando la puerta. Como no obtuvo respuesta termino entrando de todas formas. El lugar estaba bien,tal y como estaba la ultima vez que vino a ese lugar

Reviso el hogar de Rei sin encontrar nada que le ayudara. Sin ninguna pista decidió tomarse un descanso hasta que se le ocurriera algo. Saco un refresco de la heladera de Rei y se sento a mirar la Tv de momento.

º|||º

En el departamento Katsuragi-Ikari-Soryu

La dueña de dicha residencia despertaba y salía de sus aposentos en busca de algo que saciara su recién despertado apetito. Pero antes de comer nada debía empezar el dia con su brebaje espumoso favorito.

—¡IEeiiiiiiii!

Era oficial,Misato Katsuragi habia despertado. Despues de una abundante comida,de comida instantánea solo faltaba una cosa: Saber donde estaban sus dos protegidos. En el cuarto de Shinji no encontró nada, seguramente fue a la casa de Rei

Y en cuanto a Asuka ….Encontro un cartel en su puerta, bastante informativo acerca de las cosas que le pasaría a aquellos que irrumpieran en su habitación.

—Estos chicos….—musito y volvió a el comedor

Por suerte habia terminado sus deberes la pasada noche y ese dia entraba tarde a trabajar. Despues de dos horas de matar el rato ,escucho como la puerta de la pelirroja se abria y poco despues aparecia con un aspecto deplorable frente a ella. Misato que bebía una cerveza exhalo al ver esa cara.

—¿Sucede algo?—la expresión de la muchacha se hizo peor aun

—¿Te gusta patear a la gente cuando esta caída?—dijo molesta,tomo una de las sillas y se sento frente a Misato ,esta estaba en el sillón y hasta hace poco mirando la Tv que suponiendo que la joven iba a hablar ,la apago

—Tranquila Asuka ,solo quiero ayudarte

—Pues mira que estas haciendo un exelente trabajo, imbécil—vocifero mirando fijamente al suelo

El primer instinto de Misato era poner en su lugar a Asuka,pero parecía que esta no lo podía evitar. Algo bastante malo debió pasarle para alterarla tanto.

—Perdona Asuka, no fue mi intención ofenderte….¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso?

—¡¿Pasar?¡¿Quién dijo que paso algo?¡¿Por qué dices eso?—estallo ,pero no nerviosa como la habia visto en ocaciones sino furiosa ,mas de lo que nunca la habia visto

—Asuka,no me tomes por claro que algo te paso…—Le dijo de forma tranquilizadora la mujer ,intento encontrar los ojos de Asuka pero estos,desde que habia llegado,permanecían ocultos—De todas formas no te obligare a hablar, solo quiero que sepas que cuando lo desees yo estare aquí—y le mostro media sonrisa y aunque le ocultaba el rostro,a Misato le pareció que ella le respondia el gesto. Ahora veria si su protegida depositaba en ella su voto de confianza como antes.

º|||º

MUNDO 2

—¡HAAAA!—Grito Anai cuando sintió una contracción,eran cada vez mas frecuentes

Ahora se recriminaba el haber mandado a Maya en busca de la Dra,necesitaba alguien,a alguien que estuviera con ella ,solo eso. Dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada y suspiro intentando recordar los ejercicios que se suponía la ayudarían en este momento.

Otra contracción llego y la hizo volver a gritar,su respiración era errática,debería concentrarse para mantener un ritmo pero no podía, no estaba en condición de preocuparse de la respiración. En ese momento una figura paso por la puerta,ella lo reconoció

—¡Kaji!¡Gracias a dios!¡Ven por favor!—exclamo feliz la mujer al tener por fin a alguien cerca

Dicho hombre la miro algo confuso y se señalo a si mismo,Anai no estaba para bromas por lo que asintió algo molesta. Acto seguido Kaji entro tambaleándose y tomando una silla ,se sento a su lado.

—¡Hola!¡¿Todo bien?—dijo con una sonrisa,Anai no respondió de inmediato ´´¿Si todo esta bien?¿Estoy por traer a un bebe al mundo y me pregunta si todo esta bien?´´ Penso pero se reprimió asi misma

—¡No del todo!¡Kaji, por favor,solo….Hazme compañía hasta que llegue Maya!—rogo la mujer

—Bueno….—dijo y se la quedo mirando fijo,esto puso algo nerviosa a la mujer,no estaba actuando normal.

—¿Te sucede algo?—pregunto desviando la mirada

—¿Algo?...—dijo pensativo rascándose la cabeza —No que yo sepa….

—¿Y que hacias caminando por ahí?—pregunto,por lo menos el hombre le servia para distraerse un poco

—Que no hacia caminando por ahí…—dijo de forma insinuante Kaji

—¡¿Y eso que diablos significa?—dijo Anai algo exaltada por una contracción que termino no llegando

—Que diablos no significa—le repitió con el mismo tono insinuante,mirada perdida y sonrisa boba

Anai miro desconcertada al hombre que ahora le asentía mirándola fijo,suerte que en ese momento entro Maya con la Dra,Anai no pudo reprimir su contento al ya no estar a solas con este raro Kaji

—¡Gracias a dios!Las contracciones son cada vez mas…¡Haaaaaa!—otra contracción le corto la palabra

—Ya veo….es hora—sentencio la medica con cara preocupada,a Maya no le gusto eso

—¿Qué pasa?—cuestiono,la mujer viro a verla con una mueca en la boca

—No hay ningún enfermero disponible,la mayoría esta buscando a un loco suelto o inconsiente…. y los demás doctores están ocupados

—¿Y….y…..que hacemos?—pregunto temerosa Maya

—Si Anai….

—¡Haaaaaa!

—¡Anai!¡Anai!—exclamo Maya llendo a su lado

—¡Ya viene!¡Ya viene!¡Doctora…!—dijo sin fuerzas la mujer csai rogándole a la mujer que la llevara a parir

—Supongo que pedirte que esperes no es una opción….—dijo ,mas para si que otra cosa,antes que le pudieran replicar continuo—Bien…no hay de otra,ustedes dos me asistirán ¿De acuerdo?—dijo señalando a Maya ,que se le cayo la mandibula de el shock,y a Kaji que estaba sacándose cera del oído para luego olerla

—¡¿Qué?—Grito Maya y Anai al unisonó

—¡Señoritas,hay un bebe en camino,no hay personal,dejen de llorar y sean mujeres!—Les reprendió ,viendo que no replicaban continuo—Bien vamos a llevarla a la sala donde se realizara el parto ,les dare indicaciones de lo que harán no se preocupen

La pareja de mujeres no se opuso ,mas cuando Anai grito de nuevo por la contracción que tuvo,el único que parecía estar imperturbable por algún motivo era Kaji. Entre gritos y lloriqueos de Maya ,cargada con su videocámara, sacaron a Anai de la habitación poniéndose en marcha hacia el nacimiento de la criatura

Rei ,ajena a todos los problemas que sucedían ,leia una revista escuchando de fondo el ruido de la interferencia. El maldito control remoto se estropeo y no podía apagarlo, y para colmo la enfermera no respondia. Habia pasado…ni siquiera sabia cuanto tiempo paso desde que salió la mujer ,pero ese molesto ruido ,combinado con el aburrimiento taladraban su cabeza.

—No puedo mas—Musito

Con un fuerte tiron se saco las sabanas de encima y salió desesperada a el exterior. Camino por los desiertos pasillos. Parecia una típica película de terror, donde al salir no encuentras a nadie y luego los zombis te atacan. Rei dio una risita ante la idea y continuo caminando ,aunque algo mas nerviosa.

Se acerco a un ventanal y miro hacia el exterior. Los jardines de el geo-frente se veian hermosos desde allí. Poso su mano en el helado ventanal y esbozo una leve sonrisa, no sabia porque pero esa vista le relajaba

Se sento en la banca que estaba frente y se quedo allí reposando por algún tiempo. Pasados los 20 minutos sintió ya frio al estar vestida solo con la bata de hospital. Fue en busca entonces de algo mas de ropa. A cada momento la ansiedad era mayor ,ya era raro no toparse con nadie.

``Podra ser….No eso no es posible…¿Por qué vi esa película?´´ pensaba al recordar la noche que vio ,``el amanecer de los muertos´´. Le parecía idiota pero le dio algo de miedo. La idea de un cuerpo reanimado que se alimentaba de cerebros le fue risible en un principio ,pero la imagen de esos desperfectos putrefactos la acompaño a la cama y no la dejo dormir.

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la recepción, allí no había mucha gente. Claro este era el hospital del geo-frente, donde por lo general los pacientes eran empleados o familiares de los empleados de NERV .Solo había una mujer vestida todavía en su uniforme en las sillas de espera y una recepcionista

—He…hola…—saludo a modo de llamar su atención,esta estaba revisando unos documentos

—Ha….ho,hola…¿En que te puedo ayudar?...—Dijo de forma automática ,acostumbrada a la rutina,luego recayó con quien estaba tratando—Ayanami Rei¿La primera elegida?¿que haces fuera de la cama?—Exclamo regañando la mujer,Rei esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa

—Es que yo….

—Nada,te vas derechito a tu habitación y a descansar,son ordenes—comando la mujer saliendo de la recepción y empujándola

—Pero….

—¿Por que Kinaro te dejo salir?Tendre que regañar a esa chica….—Dijo para si

—¿Al menos podría darme algo de ropa?—Suplico la chica,la recepcionista gruño pero termino accediendo

Despues de un corto viaje por el hospital ,Rei tenia puesta ya una vestimenta provisional compuesta de un pantalón de tela azul oscuro, una remera blanca muy grande para ella y un buzo bordo, además de unas zapatillas viejas. No era lo mejor del mundo pero al menos la protegía del frio

Despues de vestirse la mujer empezó a guiar a la chica a su habitación. En el camino se toparon con dos mujeres algo agitadas.

—¡Kinaro!Mayor Katsuragi,¿Qué sucede?—Exclamo la recepcionista

—Estamos buscando a el hombre de la 307—Dijo tímidamente la rubia,a la recepcionista se le descoloco la cara

—¡Lo soltaron!¡De nuevo!—Grito furiosa,la enfermera rápidamente señalo a Misato

—¡Fue ella!¡Fue ella!

—¡Hey!—Exclamo Misato molesta

—¡YAAA!¡No importa!¿A donde fue?—Ambas mujeres se encogieron de hombros ,a lo que la recepcionista se tapo la cara con la mano y exhalo meditando—Bien….entonces sigamos buscando…—se viro entonces a Rei—Tu ve a tu habitación y reposa

Rei iba a replicar pero la expresión de la recepcionista la hizo cambiar de opinión. Las tres mujeres se separaron y empezaron su búsqueda ,mientras Rei ``Iba´´ de camino a su habitación.

º|||º

En la casa de Misato, los dos adolecentes habían dejado los besos y caricias y se encontraban hablando. Sensillamente hablando. Compartiendo entre ellos ,de forma abierta y honesta.

—….Y le di una patada—Finalizo una historia Shinji y ambos comenzaron a reir

Bien,no era la conversación mas emotiva y seria del mundo, pero por algo se empieza. Siguieron dialogando, conociéndose mas aun. Ya era la media tarde y Asuka se levanto a preparar un par de tazas de te.

Puso el agua a calentar y fue en busca de los saquitos de te. Se sorprendio un poco al sentir los brazos de Shinji en su cintura ,sintiendo su torso contra su espalda ,propinándole un tierno abrazo impidiéndole moverse

—Tonto,¿Qué haces?—dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

—No se…Fue algo espontaneo—dijo sonriendo igualmente

—Eres un tonto

—No me importa

—El agua se pasara

—No me importa

Asuka no hizo movimiento alguno ,se dejo abrazar mientras el sonido el agua ya hervida resonaba en el lugar. Solo cuando Shinji lo quizo ,rompieron el contacto para dejar a Asuka ir por el agua,ya hervida. Ella puso agua de nuevo a calentar y fue junto a Shinji en el sillon a esperar. Le tomo una mano y lo miro a los ojos. Habia algo que quería saber

—SHinji—Dijo con voz queda,este la miro ,no esperaba ver esa expresión seria en su rostro

—Relaja la cara que asi te ves mas bonita—dijo divertido ,ella suavizo el seño pero siguió seria

—Shinji,necesito saber algo—Dijo de forma firme y clavando los ojos en los no supo porque pero se sintió asfixiado y encajonado,y lo primero que pensó fue ``¿Qué hice?´´

—¿Si?—Murmuro sin poder desviar la mirada,Asuka inhalo y exhalo con lentitud

—Quiero que me digas…¿Qué va a pasar con Rei?

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el. No se había olvidado de Rei,pero prefería no pensar en misión ahora era un gran problema para el. El deseaba estar con Asuka, pero debía permanecer con Rei para cumplir la misión y sus propias metas. La cuestión era ¿Cómo explicárselo a ella?

De alguna parte de su mente escucho claramente ``¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?´´ A lo que el se contesto ``Claro ,Mira Asuka soy un agente infiltrado de una organización que quiere destruir al mundo y debo ser el novio de Rei para que no lo destruyan otros y asi nosotros convertirnos en dioses´´ Dijo con un claro tono sarcástico. De pronto todo lo que había alrededor desapareció dejando un gran vacio oscuro, en este vacio solo se encontraba el y en algún lugar su otra parte

``Tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo´´la voz de su otra parte resonó en el vacio

``Prefiero tarde que temprano…Ademas, no entendería porque lo hago…´´se contesto

``Si te ama, te entendera´´

``Eso es basura…´´

``¿en serio?´´ Le pregunto con tono insinuante su otra parte

``…´´

``Puede parecer cursi…Pero es lo que piensas ¿No es asi?´´

``….´´

``Si **tu **la amas ,¿no deberías ser honesto?´´

``….´´

``¿Qué es lo pero que puede pasar?´´

``Me odiara´´

``No lo hara´´

``Me dira mentiroso´´

``No le importara´´

``Me dejara´´

``Ni siquiera lo pensara´´

``….´´En este debate interno ,su otra parte parecía ganarle ,cosa que lo hizo enojar``¡¿Y tu que diablos sabes?

Ante la explosión del chico ,solo vino una apagada risa por parte de su interlocutor .Luego contesto ``Porque yo,soy tu.´´ Y dicho eso el paisaje negro se disolvió volviendo a la realidad

Alli se encontró con los ojos penetrantes de Asuka en espera de una respuesta. Trago saliva y no podía creer que sintiera duda. Nunca sintio duda ,porque ahora si.

``Porque yo soy tu´´ escucho devuelta las palabras de esa parte suya ``Y además…¡Eres una gallina!¡Como quieres lograr tu cometido si no puedes encararla a ella!´´ Agrego furiosa la voz,eso le hizo un clic en la cabeza a Shinji que tomo su decisión finalmente

Shinji vio la mano que estaba siendo apretada por la de Asuka ,y luego volvió a centrarse a sus ojos. Tomo la otra mano y elevo ambas a la altura del pecho, todo sin dejar de mirar esos estanques azules que eran sus un suspiro antes de comenzar para darse fuerza

—Asuka….Lo único que te pido es que me dejes explicarte todo lo que tengo que decirte…solo eso ,dejame terminar de hablar y luego haz lo que quieras….solo….solo….espera a que diga todo antes de juzgarme…es lo único que pido—Asuka no respondió, solo le dio una débil sonrisa para confirmarle que estaba de acuerdo.—Bien…Fue hace mas de…

º|||º

MUNDO 1

Shinji se encontraba sentado en el sillón, sin saber que hacer. Sus ojos a medio abrir y expresión melancolica. Hacia bastante la televisión fue apagada y los alimentos consumidos, ahora solo le restaba pensar. Ya había pensado en muchos lugares, pero no creía que ella fuera ,solo eran posibilidades .Pero como haría para ir a todos esos lugares en ese dia.

Su mirada divago por la casa vacia hasta posarse en el teléfono. Se lo quedo mirando unos momentos

``Claro´´Penso animado abriendo los ojos y tomando el teléfono .Despues de marcar se dispuso a esperar que contestaran.

``Hola´´Saludo la conocida voz de Touji

``Touji, soy Shinji.´´

``Hey ¿como va todo viejo?´´

``No muy bien,escucha´´Y después le resumió todo lo que sucedió,o que recordaba al menos.

``amigo…amigo´´le decía Touji asimilando la historia

``Despues hablamos¿Puedes ayudarme a buscarla?´´

``Si claro Shinji,Hikari y yo ayudaremos´´

``¿Hikari y tu?´´Pregunto el chico sin entender

``hola Shinji,estaba aquí con Touji y bueno….yo ayudare también´´Le saludo la fina voz de la delegada

``Ho….bien…´´balbuceo sin querer imaginar lo que estaba haciendo allí``Ha y oigan¿Puede hablar con Kensuke?

Se produjo un pequeño silencio

``Shinji,no hemos sabido de Kensuke desde el dia de la playa´´Le dijo Touji algo desconcertado

``Bien…Despues nos ocuparemos de el…Temo haber hecho algo muy malo con Rei´´Dijo y el les conto de los lugares a los que debían ir

º|||º

En algún lugar muy lejos de allí. Un joven castaño con anteojos que descansaba en una reposera ,estornudaba

—Deben estar hablando de mi—dijo fregándose la nariz

º|||º

Los tres chicos se separaron y fueron a los diferentes puntos que Shinji indico. EL centro comercial,su antigua casa,algunos parques a los que habían ido, el mirador, estos fueron algunos de los lugares a los que fueron. Pero sin resultados. A las 5 de la tarde,y habiendo recorrido todos los sitios,se encontraron en el departamento de Rei como acordaron

—No ha habido caso,no esta en ningún sitio—Dijo Touji fugazmente sentándose en el piso

—Shinji ¿Qué sucedió?¿ por que Rei huyo?—Le pregunto Hikari Con tono preocupado

Shinji no respondió de inmediato. Ni el estaba seguro,y solo tenia la afirmación de Asuka de que había hecho algo terrible.

—N-No lo se en realidad….No atiende el telefono ni su móvil,y no estaba en su departamento…algo le ha pasado...—contesto con una extraña presión en su pecho

—¿Estas seguro?¿No hay algún detalle o algo que le haya afectado?—Pregunto mirándolo fijo Hikari,el chico negó con la cabeza—Que mal….Mejor llamo a Asuka. Tal vez sepa algo

—¡No!—Dijo exaltado Shinji,la chica que tenia el celular en la mano casi lo deja caer—Quiero decir ,mejor no ,no sabe mas que yo

La extraña actitud del chico llamo la atención no solo de Hikari sino también de Touji que lo miraron extrañados

—¿Qué sucede ahora con esa ahora?—Exclamo toscamente Touji desde su lugar

—¿Qué le paso a Asuka?—pregunto autoritariamente Hikari a Shinji que se vio acorralado. Ella sabia los sentimientos de su amiga,y si Shinji actuaba asi ,algo relacionado con esto debió suceder

—He-He…Yo….—Tartamudeo,tan sospechoso se veía que Hikari se le empezó acercar y Touji se levanto también acercándose .Finalmente después de ser interrogado con mucho empeño por ambos ,narro lo sucedido con la pelirroja

—Asi que eso paso….—susurro Hikari. Entendia el abatimiento de su amiga, y su furia tambié visto desde un punto de vista mas amplio Shinji obro bien. Fue honesto y fiel ,aunque hubiera querido que le correspondiera a Asuka a ella no le disgusto ,ya que actuo con tacto . Ademas esta era una de las posibilidades que había ,Asuka hizo su mejor esfuerzo,pero el amor que hay entre Rei y Shinji resulto ser muy fuerte

Suspiro sacándose de encima los sentimientos negativos y esbozo una débil sonrisa a forma de aprobación para se coloco a su lado y le dio un palmazo en la espalda

—Esta bien viejo, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste…No puedes hacer felices a todos…—Luego se acerco y le susurro al oído—Y aquí entre nos…—Miro de reojo a Hikari—Me alegro de que te quedaras con Rei, hubieras muerto a los tres días de salir con Asuka

Shinji se permitió una sonrisa ante la forma tan bruta de querer animarlo de Touji, este lo miraba con una sonrisa y le levantaba un pulgar. En eso la puerta del edificio se abre ,y por ella sale nada mas y nada menos que la bruja del los miro con el seño fruncido y camino hasta ellos. Hikari se acerco a Touji y lo abrazo por la cintura ya que esta mujer le daba un no se que que que se yo

La mujer miro a Shinji primero, luego paseo la vista por la joven pareja. Se les quedo mirando detenidamente un instante. Inspiro profundamente aire para lo que ellos creían era una queja por lo ruidosos que eran o molestos o alguna otra queja.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?—Pregunto mirándolos ,Shinji que no se encontraba de animo para soportar quejas estúpidas contesto sin rodeos

—Estamos buscando a Rei, su vecina,que desapareció sabe algo díganoslo y sino no moleste—Sus amigos lo miraron no creyéndolo capas de decirle eso a alguien,la bruja del 71 no se inmuto ,solo lo miro de pies a cabeza

—Tu eres el novio de esa chica ¿No es asi?—Pregunto ,su voz no estaba cargada de enojo ni parecía ofendida por el comentario .Shinji asintió sin romper el contacto visual con la mujer—Ayer salió a mitad de la noche corriendo solo en pijama…No volvió aquí en ningún momento…Espero que te sirva de algo…

La cara de asombro de los jóvenes era inpagable, no podían creer que la bruja del 71 se estuviera portando de forma tan…Amable.

—G-Gracias…—Musito el joven

—Ya haz acudido a las autoridades...—Le dijo la anciana ,su expresión que era la de un seño fruncido, a Hikari le pareció que tenia un aire de tristeza

—No…No aun….Pero es que …—A Shinji entonces se le ocurrió ,NERV, era el único lugar a donde no fue . Ademas ,Rei era piloto y seguramente era cuidada o monitoriada por la sección dos ,seguramente en NERV sabían donde estaba. Su rostro se ilumino entonces demostrando su descubrimiento

—Esa cara que tienes quiere decir que sabes donde esta….Ve ,corre niño, que no se te escape, que el amor nunca llega dos veces—Le dijo la anciana

—Gracias….—Le dijo y salió corriendo dejando a sus dos amigos . Touji hizo un amago de seguirlo pero Hikari le tiro del brazo

—No. Es algo que deben hacer solo ellos dos.—Le dijo,Touji bajo la mirada resignado

—Es cierto jovencita….—Corroboro la anciana

—¿Por qué es tan amable?—Pregunto Touji ,ya no podía aguantar mas la curiosidad ,porque esa mujer era tan cortes en este momento

—¡Touji no puedes preguntar esas cosas!—le reprendió molesta Hikari por la mala actuación de su novio

—Dejalo jovencita ,esta bien,se que no he sido muy agradable.—Le corto a Hikari la bruja del 71,esta la miro—Y chico ,respondiente….Creo que cuando una pierde el amor, no quiere que alguien mas lo pierda…

—¿perder el amor?¿Acaso usted y su esposo….?

—Si niña,nos hemos separado ayer justamente….Y todo empezó con una discusión tan estúpida….Recuerda esto niña,cuida de aquel al que amas y el te cuidara a ti,y mas que nada ,no dejes que tu tonto orgullo te haga perderlo, porque te aseguro que te arrepentiras mas que nada en la vida

Ambos jóvenes la miraron y notaron que sus ojos enrojecian y unas lagrimas caian por su mejilla. Se limpio con un pañuelo de su cartera y sonrio débilmente

—Ho Mort…Fui tan estúpida…Nunca debi…—Se tapo la boca por un momento y sollozo—Lo lamento Mort…

—Eso es todo lo que quería oir—se escucho de una voz grave y gastada

—¡Mort!—Exclamo Margaret

Los mas jóvenes que miraban la situación no se atrevían siquiera a moverse. A Touji se le paso por la cabeza un telenovela que se parecía mucho a esta situación

—¡ho Mort!¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento mucho!—decía atravesada entre sollozos mientras el anciano se acercaba caminando—Mort yo no…

—Silencio. Arruinas el momento querida mia—dijo con una sonrisa y tomandola entre sus brazos le dio un tiron dejándola de espaldas al suelo ,solo sostenida por el, como en una película y le dio un gran y apasionado beso.

Touji vio a la acción de los ,en sus propias palabras, dos viejos besándose con algo de incomodidad. Mientras que Hikari casi lloraba por la enternecedora imagen.

—Pst—le susurro Touji al oído a Hikari, esta movio ligeramente la cabeza para indicarle que lo oia—Deberiamos irnos y darles algo de privacidad ¿No?

—Mm—Murmuro Hikari ,Touji suspiro y comenzó a tirar de Hikari para llevársela

Se fueron entonces ,dejando a la pareja disfrutar de su reencuentro .La romantica imagen era acompañada de un arcoíris que se formo allí, cuando un auto choco contra una fuente de agua creando la ilusion visual y un centenar de aves exóticas atravesaban el lugar ,aves liberadas del camión que las trasportaba que choco para evitar el choque con el auto y debido a que un satélite pasaba justo por allí la luz del sol se centro en la pareja ,todo combinado para crear una imagen única e inigualable

—Estas viendo eso…Que romantico —Decia Hikari admirando la escena

—Camina—le decía Touji no queriendo mirar

—¿Por qué tu no me besas en una pose asi ,con el sol como reflector ,con un arcoíris encima y una parvada de aves del paraíso volando sobre nosotros?—Dijo ensoñada Hikari

—Que camines—le urgio Touji

º|||º

En la oficina de Gendo Ikari,una joven dormitaba tendida sobre el escritorio de el antes mencionado comandante. No soñaba nada en particular, solo descansaba ,como hacia tiempo no podía. Si no se cruzaba a la otra Rei ,tenia algún sueño, pero esta vez solo dormía y agradecia eso.

Pero su sueño fue interrumpido cuando el dueño de esa oficina entro. Este vio a la joven durmiendo sobre su escritorio y para despertarla ,sutilmente, dio un portazo con la puerta. Rei se cayo del escritorio del sobresalto

—¿Quién como donde?—Balbuceo

—El comandante Ikari,con una puerta ,en su oficina—Contesto en su tono monocorde usual

La chica se asomo por el escritorio con el seño fruncido ,viéndolo caminar hacia allí—Una disculpa estaría bien—Dijo aludiendo al haberla despertado de forma tan brusca

—Si. Acepto tus disculpas

—¡Que!¿Por que me disculparía?—exclamo indignada ante la soberbia respuesta,Mientras tanto Gendo rodeaba el escritorio y ella se incorporaba

—Por dormir sobre mi escritorio. Crei que estaba claro—respondió secamente sentandose en su silla y adoptando su pose de manos

Rei dio la vuelta y se puso frente a el maldiciendo entre dientes. Se sento en la única silla que había disponible y se quedo viendo al hombre .Este no se movio en todo el rato que lo miro,y ya empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. Desvio la mirada pero seguía siendo observada por ese hombre. Hizo una mueca con la boca demostrando que estaba incomoda pero Gendo no hizo nada, Rei miro entonces al negro techo pero la fría mirada no podía ser evitada

—¿Y…Bien?¿Que pasara conmigo?—Pregunto evitando siempre la mirada

—Volveras por donde viniste.—Fue la respuesta del comandante

—Si….—Dijo Rei pensando en algo mas de que hablar.—¿Y como lo hare?

—Se te será informado cuando sea el momento—Respondio Gendo,este hombre era capaz de poner fin a una conversación en un santiamén

—¿Eso quiere decir que no han pensado en nada aun?—Supuso la chica, Creyo ver por un momento que Gendo se estremeció,pero si lo hizo fue muy levemente

—No. Significa que no ha llegado el momento—respondió ,aunque en el mismo tono, podía sentirse algo de frustración

—¿No es lo mismo al fin y al cabo?—Como respuesta oyo el crujir de los dientes de Gendo

—No—Dijo lentamente intentando calmarse—Hay una gran diferencia entre no tener un plan y que no sea el momento de revelartelo

—Entonces digame algún detalle del es que ya lo tiene claro—Le dijo sin creerse una palabra. Rei estaba tan acostumbrada a tratar con el otro Gendo que no podía evitar tratarlo como a un padre, pero con este ,parecía que no era la mejor opción. Pero aun asi no lo podía evitar, era algo inconsiente que no podía detener.

—Bien .Seras enviada de vuelta a tu mundo.—Dijo Entre dientes luchando de nuevo por evitar mostrar su frustración

—¿Y como lo harán?—``Cierrate maldita boca, haraz que nos linchen´´Se reprendió a si misma.

—Eso….se te informara….mas tarde—Dijo poco a poco el comandante con una vena muy grande y de seguro poco saludable en su frente

—Si pero…

—Es todo puedes retirarte—le corto ya sin fuerzas para seguir con la ridícula conversación

—Bien pues….—``No se le ocurrió nada todavia´´ Penso para si mientras iba hacia la puerta

—Ha, y desde este momento debes permanecer en las instalaciones de NERV .Hasta que sea el dia de ``devolverte´´a tu hogar.—Informo Gendo ,La chica se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y lo encaro

—¡¿Quiere que me quede aquí hasta quien sabe cuando?—Le dijo Exaltada

—Si.A menos que no quieras volver—Rei cambio su cara de indignancion por una de arrepentimiento ,suficiente para Gendo—Vete. Afuera te diran lo que necesites saber de momento.

—Esta bien—Dijo con voz queda Rei y abandono el lugar

Una vez Rei cerro la puerta y se fue, solo cuando Gendo estuvo absolutamente seguro de que no había nadie cerca, se permitió comentar

—¿Cómo diablos supo que no tenemos un plan?

º|||º

N/A:Unos cuantos capítulos mas. No estuve al pedo en este tiempo,pero con el tema de la faku se me complica. Me disculpo por la tardanza ,espero traer el próximo cap mas rápido

yendo mas a la historia...El tema de Rei-Shinji-Asuka ha finalizado ,de distintas formas en cada mundo,para bien o para mal ,eso esta por verse. Gendo tomo medidas gracias a las acciones del pobre Shinji.

Y ya nos encaminamos al fianal. El regreso de las Rei,las definiciones amorosas,el nacimiento de la hija de maya,todo esta a punto de finalizar, Es el trecho final de la historia.

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	25. ENTRANDO EN RAZON

24

ENTRANDO EN RAZON

MUNDO 2

Era hora. Había llegado el momento. Este era el momento que separaba a los niños de los adultos .Armada nada más que con su videocámara, maya enfrentaría el milagro de la creación en breves momentos. Sus manos habían dejado de temblar. Su nerviosismo desaparecía ahora que debía traer al mundo a su hijo.

A su lado, y con la misma determinación, se encontraba Quejique con el efecto de la morfina casi pasado, empezaba a darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Pero no había vuelta atrás.

Acostada y en posición para dar a luz, Anai llevaba la peor parte. Respirando agitadamente y mandando al diablo a cualquiera que le decía una idiotez .Estaba desesperada, lo que más deseaba era que todo acabara para poder descansar en paz.

Desentonando en ese ambiente con una gran sonrisa, el Dr. que los atendía entro preparada. Se acerco, reviso los instrumentos, inspecciono a Anai y luego le dio las instrucciones básicas a Kaji y a maya.

— ¿Ya entienden?—Pregunto luego de las explicaciones, amboas asintieron—Perfecto, solo hagan lo que les digo y no habrá problema—se voltea hacia Anai—Vamos a empezar querida

— ¡Ya era hora ¿no?—Replico molesta la mujer acostada

—No te preocupes mi cielo, grabare todo para que lo puedas ver después….

—Echemos un vistazo y veamos si ya se ha dilatado lo suficiente…. —Se decía a si misma levantando la sabana que tapaba la zona por donde el querido retoño de Anai y Maya saldría

—…Y se lo mostraremos a…—Maya que seguía entusiasmada con su cámara y no prestaba atención

—Ya esta querida, empecemos —dictamino la Dra.

La mujer se trajo a su lado algunos objetos y le daba indicaciones a Anai para que pujara. Por un rato no paso nada, solo quejidos y exhalaciones, hasta que…

— ¡Miren la cabeza!—Anuncio la mujer al cabo de un rato.

— ¡Ho!—Exclamo Kaji, aunque le impresiono la imagen que se presentaba frente a él, pudo controlarse para admirar el milagro de la vida

— ¡Hay, hay! ¡Es mi….!—decía exaltada Maya yendo a grabar a su hijo, pero en cuando poso sus ojos allí. —Hooo….

Y se desplomo. Tanto la Dra. Como Kaji se miraron entre sí. —He… ¿Maya?—pregunto Kaji, no hubo respuesta. El hombre camino hasta allí y la reviso, luego volteo asustado a mirar a la Dra. — ¡Se desmayo!

— ¡¿Qué?¡Justo ahora! ¡La matare en cuanto despierte!—Grito Anai

—Ya, ya…Señor Ryouji tendrá que ayudarme un poco mas ahora…—Dijo atareada la Dra.

— ¡S-Si!

— ¿Señor Ryouji?—saludo una voz desde la puerta

— ¿Rei? ¡Gracias a dios! ¡Ven aquí Rei y échanos una mano!—le dijo yendo hasta ella y jalándola dentro.

— ¿Qué? ¿He?

— ¡Señor Ryouji! Deje a esa pobre niña. No ve que es una paciente—Le regaño la Dra. —Ahora venga y écheme una mano

— ¡S-Si!

— ¿Puedo hacer algo?—pregunto Rei inclinándose para ver, pero aparto la mirada enseguida

—Señorita, creo que si pudiera grabar el parto, aquella otra señorita que se encuentra echada se lo agradecería mucho—Le respondió sin apartar la vista la Dra.

— ¿No hay otra cosa?—Rogo Rei, no hubo respuesta. Resignada tomo la cámara y siguió grabando

—Bueno querida, ya veo bien la cabeza ,de aquí en adelante empieza el trabajo—le decía a Anai la Dra,esta asintió y pujo

—¡HAAAA!—Chillo ella misma,junto con Kaji y Rei

º|||º

En el departamento de Misato.

Shinji termino de relatar,y ahora esperaba la respuesta de Asuka. No podía evitar la mueca de su cara ,no sabia que esperar de la chica, ¿odio?, ¿desprecio? ¿Comprension?. Ademas de eso ,experimentaba algo que todo el tiempo que sirvió a SEELE nunca sintió ,vergüenza.

EL que antaño se enorgullecía de su misión personal ,que no le importaba nada con tal de llegar a su objetivo ,sentía vergüenza de sus acciones. Verguenza al no saber cómo lo tomaria la chica, que le respondería. Con cualquier otra persona podría jactarse de su misión y lo poco que le importaba la opinión de los demás,pero no con ella. Su opinión tenia peso en sus acciones aunque no le gustara admitirlo.

Era la única persona en la tierra de la cual su opinión importaba para el .La tensión que experimentaba era muy grande, su mano, oculta tras su espalda ,se abria y cerraba con nerviosismo

Asuka solo parpadeo asimilando el dificultoso pasado de el joven frente a ella. Dio un profundo y lento suspiro que le helo los pelos de la nuca a Shinji. Se incorporo y camino hacia la cocina para apagar el agua que estaba calentándose.

Volvio y le dio una taza de té a Shinji,a todo esto ninguno dijo una palabra. El Te se acabo y las tazas se retiraron. Shinji se encontraba muy incomodo ,el silencioso ambiente lo carcomía poco a poco. Finalmente Asuka hablo,pero no le dirigió la vista

—Podrias….¿Podrias….darme un…. tiempo a solas?...para pensar….—Musito débilmente dándole la espalda

—Entiendo—respondió con pesimismo Shinji ,salió del departamento asumiendo que todo había acabado.

Ese lindo sueño de él y ella,pero no podía hacer nada mas. Todo fue dicho, ahora restaba esperar

Camino hasta llegar a un parque cercano ,donde se sento en una banca. Con los animos por el piso ,lo único que pudo articular en su mente para evitar pensar en su actual situación amorosa,eran sus planes concernientes a Rei .

Y esto ya lo había pospuesto mucho tiempo, y solo dentro de una semana tendría la única oportunidad de devolverla para traer a la suya .Los detalles del plan no estaban afinados ,bien,en realidad solo tenía la información de cuando atacaría el angel,y lo que debería hacer para intercambiar a las Reis

El cómo haría para hacerlo,era algo todavía por definir. Y ahora que se lo planteaba era todo un reto ,no seria nada fácil lograr esto. Pero gracias a que SEELE disminuyo su vigilancia ,esto podía lograrse mucho mas fácil. Sus movimientos no serian tan limitados.

No consideraba que del otro lado ,también planeaban lo mismo que el,y con las mismos avances

º|||º

MUNDO 1

Reunidos en la oficina de Gendo,este ,Fuyutsuki y Ritsuko,debatían sobre lo mismo que pensaba el otro Shinji.

—Entonces,¿EL plan ya esta completado?—Pregunto Gendo luego de una exhaustiva explicación de Ritsuko de la situación

—Teoricamente,si….Pero será imposible que las condiciones se presenten, seria casi esperar por un milagro.—Le contesto Ritsuko

—¿No hay otras posibilidades?—Fuyutsuki indago con seño fruncido

—No .Solo se puede hacer de esta forma, con estas condiciones .Lo que se haga para lograrlo puede variar,pero el fin es uno solo.— Respondio La Dra. Akagi punteando el informe que estaba en el escritorio

Gendo alzo una ceja por una milésima de segundo y gruño .Tomo los papeles y los volvió a leer .Debia haber algo que les facilitara la tarea. Ritsuko anticipándose ,volvió a explicar el plan

—Como ya expuse, Cuando el angel llegue, Rei debe ser la primera en atacarlo, una ves hecho eso será absorbida ,donde intercambiaran lugares con la otra Rei. La dificultad, es que la otra Rei debe atacar al mismo tiempo que la que esta aquí. Obviamente ,a no ser que tengamos un intercomunicador para coordinar el ataque ,esto será imposible o solo llevado a cabo por especulación e intuición

—Es decir,o hacemos esto o nada—Sentencio Fuyutsuki ,Ritsuko asintió

—De momento seguiremos con este plan como base,tenemos una semana para perfeccionarlo lo más posible—Dijo Gendo con serenidad—Pueden retirarse

—Señor,por mas que sigamos buscando…

—No importa,tiene una semana. Retirese—Le corto Gendo a Ritsuko

—Está bien—Respondio esta y salió del lugar. Tanto Gendo como Fuyutsuki siguieron con la vista a la mujer hasta que desapareció tras la puerta

—Sabe que es prácticamente imposible que podamos hacer esto ¿no?—Pregunto Fuyutsuki

—Es lo mejor que tenemos de momento.

—Habra que tener fe—Dijo El subcomandante con un sonrisa torcida

—¿Fe?—repitió Gendo mirando fugazmente a su ex-maestro—No es más que una escusa para aquellos que no pueden hacer nada por ellos mismos,y se dedican a esperar que alguien les solucione sus problemas

—Y.¿no es nuestro caso?—Pregunto nuevamente Fuyutsuki.

—La fe no es una cuestión de decisión, sino de convicción—Sentencio el hombre de gafas

º|||º

En otro sector del geo-frente,Rei descansaba. Estaba en su nueva habitación,asignada para que usara de aquí hasta que volviera a su mundo. Le habían dicho que no podría salir del geo-frente,como también le recomendaron que ya no hablara con el exterior. Asi que sus actividades diarias fueron drásticamente recortadas.

En parte sentía haber dejado la situación con Shinji de esa forma. Tal vez debió haberle dado una oportunidad de explicarle,pero le daba mucho miedo,se sentía aterrada de solo considerar lo que podría salir de su boca. Cuando los vio aquel dia ,no pudo enfrentarlos,menos a Shinji,simplemente huyo y se alejo de la situación tanto como pudo.

Quien sabra que fue lo que sucedió en ese dia ,pero lo seguro era que ella no tenía el valor para averiguarlo. Asi que decidió dejar asi la situación, sin definir, prefirió vivir con la inseguridad que afrontar la verdad.

Esa era su forma de pensar,pero aun asi esto consumía gran parte de su tiempo. Cada vez que tenía un tiempo libre ,este tema salía en su cabeza al instante. Era doloroso, pero se seguia diciendo que no pensara en ello ,que eventualmente solo se convertiria en un mal recuerdo y que siguiera con su vida.

Fuera de eso,no había otro tema que le amargara la existencia. Para distraerse seguía a Ritsuko o se dedicaba a hablar con los tenientes. Y todo esto en el primer dia que estaba allí. No tenia idea como lograría estar allí encerrada por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

En ese momento estaba en el comedor ,comiendo los alimentos no muy apetitosos de allí. Con el estomago medio lleno y las papilas gustativas hechas añicos ,se fue rumbo a su habitación a intentar conciliar el sueño, sus últimos dos días habían sido muy agitados y apenas había dormido.

º|||º

Mientras tanto,Shinji llegaba a NERV. Entro y recorrió la instalación hasta llegar a el puente .En ese momento solo estaban Hyuga y Aoba. Ambos miraron desconcertados a el joven ,sudado y agitado

—¿Shinji?—Exclamo Aoba,Shinji se encontraba recargado contra sus rodillas recuperando el aliento,de subito alzo la cabeza

—¡Rei!¡¿Esta Aquí?

Ambos tenientes cruzaron una mirada incomoda ,esta se prolongo en una lucha interna por quien sería el que hablara con el joven acerca del tema. Por suerte fueron salvados por la Dra. Akagi que entraba en ese momento.

—Si. Se encuentra en una de las habitaciones que tiene el geo-frente—Informo ,esta entraba cargando en sus manos un block de notas ,el cual leia detenidamente

—¡¿Dónde?¡¿Está bien?—exclamaba rápidamente ,Ritsuko aparto la vista de los apuntes por un momento

—Si,Rei se encuentra bien….De momento está descansando asi que será mejor que vuelvas otro dia. ¿Entendido?

—Si…está bien….la vere mañana en la escuela—dijo muy decepcionado ,aunque mirando esperanzado a Ritsuko ,esta simplemente volvió a su lectura

—No asistirá,estará aquí hasta nuevo aviso.—Le aclaro ella—Adios. Tengo trabajo por hacer…—dijo saliendo de la vista

Shinji entonces volteo a ver a Aoba y Hyuga con la misma expresión esperanzadora.

—Lo sentimos Shinji ,no podemos decirte nada. Son ordenes—Contesto Aoba sintiendo empatía por el pobre muchacho ,este bufo

—Volvere mañana entonces….—Sentencio saliendo del recinto

—¿Por qué Rei no puede verlo?—Pregunto Hyuga

—No lo se. Solo nos dieron órdenes de no decir nada al respecto de Rei ,ni a Rei sobre este tipo de cosas…—Dijo pensandolo detenidamente Aoba

—Puede que la chica tenga una serie de esas pruebas especiales que tiene….—Sugirio Hyuga

—Probablemente….Ya ha habido ocasiones en las que entra aquí y sale hasta la semana siguiente

Asi ambos tenientes discutieron por un rato sobre este tema.

º|||º

—Debes disculparte—Fue la respuesta final de la Mayor Misato Katsuragi ,luego de oir toda la historia de la boca de Asuka .A esta última se le desfiguro el rostro al oir eso

—¡¿Qué?¡¿Yo?¡jamas!—Misato rodo los ojos cuando la pelirroja comenzó a monologar como ella no se rebajaría para disculparse.

Luego de que Asuka oyera su voz por más de 15 minutos,Misato volvió a la conversación

—No importa. Tienes que disculparte—repitió. Su rostro no era ese usualmente relajado y con una sonrisa, sino uno serio y autoritario ,dejándole claro que no estaba hablando por hablar

—¡Pero no es mi culpa!¡Si ella malinterpreto la situación ¿Es culpa mia?¡Como se te…

—¡Asuka!—Le corto la mujer ,la chica tuvo un espasmo al oir su nombre de forma tan ruda, Esta calmo sus ímpetus y contemplo a su guardiana—Tu, simpre estas pidiendo que te tomen como una adulta .Bien,si tanto lo deseas te tratare como adulta. Y eso implica que actúes como tal,y un adulto se responsabiliza de sus actos, paga sus deudas, es parte de crecer, no puedes esconderte a esperar que todo pase y salir sin ser perjudicada .Entonces,bien,quieres ser tratada como adulta, compórtate como tal…Ya sabes que hacer.

Asuka siguió con la vista a Misato ,que se levantaba tomaba sus cosas e iba a la puerta para salir de allí

—Me voy a NERV . Te recomiendo que pienses bien sobre todo esto y tomes una decisión.—Misato abre la puerta y le da la espalda a Asuka para salir—No te juzgare por lo que decidas, después de todo tienes solo 14 años, y es en este tiempo en el que debes cometer tus propios errores ….aprender de ellos….

Con ese comentario ella salió del departamento,dejando a solas con su propia persona a Asuka .Esta se quedo parada en el mismo lugar en el que estaba,estatica y apabullada por las direcciones que le había planteado Misato. Tenia razón en que ella quería ser vista como adulta,y esta era la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Si solo fuera tan sencillo .No se sentía capaz de plantarse frente a Shinji y Rei y admitir que actuo mal,no podía. El verles a los ojos,esos ojos llenos de rencor. Pero sino eso significaría que no es más que una niña pequeña, que corre para ocultarse en la falda de su mama hasta que pasen los problemas.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y dio un grito reprimido, agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro para desahogarse .

º|||º

Asuka no llego a una decisión ese dia. Cuando Misato le pregunto al volver que había decidió le dijo que tenía que seguir pensando. Esta simplemente le asintió y no le dirigió mas la llegada de Shinji no mejoro las cosas, se paso toda la noche evitando su mirada y esquivando cada intento de conversación por parte del chico

La tensión que había en el ambiente a la hora de cenar era tal que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo. Cada uno mirando su plato. Sin conversació incomodo rechinido de los cubiertos ,y la comida siendo engullida reinaba el lugar

Misato termino de comer ,se despidió y se acosto dejándolos solos. Asuka salió rápidamente del lugar para encerrarse en su habitación dejando a Shinji la tarea de limpiar los platos .Mientras levantaba la mesa,un leve llovizna se hizo presente en el exterior,que termino por convertirse en un pequeño diluvio.

Shinji se acosto una vez lavo los platos. No tenía nada más que hacer,mañana tendría que ir a la escuela y después de ella a NERV para ver a Rei. Se durmió bajo el arrullador sonido de la lluvia

Despertó y noto que Asuka ya no estaba ,al parecer ya había partido hacia la escuela. Como la otra noche,seguía lloviendo,Misato se levanto muy apresurada y salió del departamento a los pocos minutos con una tostada en la boca.

Para Shinji fue otro dia normal .Como dijo Ritsuko,Rei no fue a la escuela ese dia. Apenas vio a Asuka esa tarde,desapareció en cuanto acababan las horas de claces .Casi ni se sorprendió cuando se vio solo a la salida de la escuela.

Partio de allí a NERV, donde otra vez le dijeron que no podía ver a Rei. Insistio tanto como pudo ,pero sin obtener resultado .Asi que como ayer,se fue sin siquiera ver a Rei. A su vuelta a casa ,se topo solo con Misato, Asuka estaba en su habitación encerrada. Ellos dos cenaron tranquilamente, camversando de temas rutinarios ,como le había ido en la escuela,sus notas y próximos exámenes. Aunque ambos parecían saber que era una escusa para no hablar de el verdadero tema de interés.

Más bien Shinji era el que evitaba la conversación sobre la inusual e incómoda situación referente a Asuka .Misato simplemente ,al ya saber todos los detalles,dejaría que ambos lo solucionaran,no era necesaria para esto. Aunque deseaba intervenir y ayudarles en este tema,decidió que era algo que debían enfrentar solos,como el primer escalon a la madures

º|||º

MUNDO 2

Maya despertó pero no abrió los ojos. Estaba muy a gusto en donde estaba. Sin preocupaciones, en paz,sin otra cosa en la mente que permanecer acostada allí mismo.

Sin previo aviso se incorporo y abrió los ojos totalmente desesperada,recordando algo muy importante.

—¡ANAIII!—Grito en medio de la habitación de hospital en la que estaba ,se levanto y salió corriendo por los pasillos en busca de su amada.

Como una estampida,Maya corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos gritando el nombre de Anai tan fuerte como podía. Iba tan rápido que casi no noto cuando paso de largo la habitación en la que ella estaba

—¿Maya?—Exclamaron todos en la habitación,la mujer se paró en seco y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta quedarse viendo en el marco de la puerta

Alli se quedo viendo sin habla la enternecedora imagen de Anai ,cargando al bebe recién nacido. Los ojos de Maya se enrojecieron y las lagrimas de felicidad no se hicieron esperar .Su voz volvió junto con su capacidad para moverse

—¡ANAIIIII!—grito y salió corriendo junto a ella para aplastarla con fuertes abrazos

—Calma,Maya calma. Vas a asfixiar a tu hija—Le dijo en tono burlon,aunque el cansancio en su voz era casi palpable,pero aun asi tenía una sonrisa que parecía no se borraría nunca

Maya al oir el comentario de Anai dio un salto hacia atrás para admirar el milagro de la vida que reposaba en las manos de la joven nueva mama. Una gran sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro ,sus ojos lagrimeantes ,ladeo la cabeza un poco a la derecha para poder mirar de otro angulo al pequeño bebe .Como su tuviera miedo a romperlo,sus manos se mantenían a unos cuantos centímetros rodeándolo,y asi permanecia jadeando e intentando expresar su felicidad.

Los otros presentes,Kaji,una mareada Rei,y la Dra,miraban enternecidos la imagen .En eso Kaji se acerca a Rei susurrándole

—Esta tan feliz que no sabe que decir…—el efecto de la morfina había pasado ,y estaba lucido ya—Mira ,parece que va a decir algo—Añadio al ver como Maya inhalaba y abria la boca

—Que….Hermoso—Balbuceo y cerró los ojos para desplomarse hacia atrás inconsiente

—¡Maya!—Exclamo Kaji dando un salto atrapandola antes de caer

—Esta chica….—Musito la Dra. rodando los ojos—Bueno,a no perder el tiempo ,mejor apresurémonos a despertarla

º|||º

—Hoo,es muy bonita….tan chiquita,y bonita—Fue lo primero que oyo Maya al despertar,y notar que se encontraba en el piso con Kaji frente a ella con una revista haciéndole viento

—Que bien haz…

—¡Aun lado!—Grito la mujer tirándolo al piso,al levantarse vio de nuevo a Anai,con Rei a su lado y la Dra. revisándola

—Veo que tu también estas bien—Dijo apartándose para que la otra madre se acercara,dando besos a Anai y admirando embobada a su hija

—Y yo que pensaba que iba a ser niño….—Dijo Kaji acercándose

—¿Y qué tiene de malo que sea niña?—Pregunto algo disgustada Rei,mirándolo de reojo,Kaji se percato entonces de que todas las personas en la habitación,todas las mujeres ,lo miraban con ojos de pocos amigos,incluso la mirada de la bebe no le impartía confianza en ese momento

—E-Esto…yo…—Traga saliva—E-Es que había una apuesta entre algunos de los empleados y yo aposte a que sería niño….perdi $500

—Siento que nuestra hija no te haya traido dinero Kaji—Dijo sarcásticamente Maya al oir el tono melancolico de el

—Yo también….—Este comentario se gano otra serie de miradas fuertes—Mejor me doy una vuelta para que estén tranquilas

Dicho eso salió caminando tranquilamente ,pero no llego muy lejos antes de llamar la atención de cierto grupo de gente

—¡MIREN!¡ALLI ESTA!¡A EL!—se oyo una voz gritando

Cuando Kaji volteo a ver de donde provenia la voz,se encontró con una estampida de enfermeros.

—¡HAAAA!—Grito Kaji ,grito que se fue ahogando poco a poco siendo aplastado por todos los enfermeros ,siendo golpeado,y paralizado.—¡QUE DESGRACIA!—termino diciéndose asi mismo

En la habitación

—eres muy chiquita—Le decía Rei a la recién nacida. Rei no sabía porque pero ese pequeño ser,le colmaba de alegría ,le hacia sonreir,le despertaba además muchas emociones que recientemente descubrió y otras nuevas,simplemente no sabía qué hacer ,con la pequeña ,solo mirarla muy sonriente —Muy chiquita

—Pareces muy emocionada Rei ¿Te gustan los niños?—Pregunto sonriente Anai que cargaba al bebe mientras Maya revisaba la grabación hecha por Rei.

—¿Me…gustan?—Se repitió, no estaba segura,no era una cosa que podía usar ,ni una persona a la que querer como a Shinji, sino algo diferente,y por este bebe sentía algo distinto también, inconsientemente quería ver a esa pequeña sonreir,verla feliz,protegida. Esta niña le despertaba esa sensación extraña ,diferente a todo lo que experimento hasta ahora. Aunque esos sentimientos eran confusos ,entre todos ellos,la respuesta estaba clara—Si…me gustan

—jiji,genial,podras ser nuestra niñera más adelante—exclamo Maya sin apartarse la vista de la cámara

—¿En serio?¡Si!—Contesto la chica con el rostro iluminado al saber que veria de nuevo a la criatura

—Muy bien,creo que es todo,los dejare un rato mas y luego deben dejar a la madre descansar ¿Si?parir no es un dia de campo¿saben?—Les anunciaba la Dra. mientras salía de la habitación

No paso ni medio minuto cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, revelando a Misato con rostro cansino. Rostro que se animo ligeramente al ver a la pequeña

—Nacio ¿He?—Dijo ,mas para si misma ,acercándose y acariciando la cabeza de la niña con delicadeza, Tanto Maya como Anai y Rei la miraron asombradas de tal muestra de ternura, cosa que incomodo a Misato que decidió salir de esa situación —Bien,asi que no tendras que tomarte esos días libres. Exlente,tenemos mucho trabajo para mañana

``No duro mucho´´pensaron al unisono casi cayéndose por la repentina resolución de la Mayor. A Maya se le desencajo la cara al pensar en que tendría que trabajar ,en ves de estar con su hija

—Sera mejor que vaya a decirles que no maltraten mucho al estúpido de Kaji….—Murmuro ,no sin llamar la atención

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Pregunto Rei

—El retardado causo….ciertos incidentes en el hospital y está siendo….retenido por el personal del hospital….—Explico vagamente alisándose la ropa

—¿Incidentes?—Esta vez Maya comento ,todavía sin sacar la vista de la cámara

—Hablaremos de eso mañana en el trabajo.—Una gota de sudor cayo por la nuca de Maya ,mientras su superior se iba

—Es una persona…. Muy responsable—dijo Anai sonriendo nerviosamente

—Yo….disculpen,debería ir a mi habitación.—se escuso en ese momento Rei,se despidió calurosamente de todas en la habitación y salió de allí

—Y ahora…Hemos quedado solas—Dijo maliciosamente Maya, sacando se sus manos finalmente la cámara y acercándose como un león arrinconando a su presa. Anai iba a objetar pero no tuvo tiempo

—¡Tiempo!—Se oyo la voz de la Dra. cortando todo el ambiente, entrando con una enfermera rubia al parecer cansada—mañana podras ver de nuevo a este par¿si?¡Vaaaamossss!

La Dra. tomo del cuello de su uniforme a Maya y la saco a rastras bajo las quejas de ella

—La Dra. siempre tan energica….—Comento La enfermera mientras se llevaba al bebe para dejar descansar a Anai ,que ni bien la dejaron sola cayó en un profundo sueño

º|||º

Ya era de noche cuando Shinji decidió volver a su hogar. Noto al instante que no había nadie,todas las luces estaban apagadas ,las puertas cerradas .Se paseo igualmente por el lugar buscando a alguien a sabiendas de que no había nadie.

Sin nada que hacer decidió tomar un baño y obvio porque no había nadie. Asuka huyo de él.

``Lo sabía. Lo sabia. Lo sabia ,pero igualmente te hice caso "se reprendía mentalmente

``**Tu impaciencia te condena´´**le respondió la misma voz que antes

``¡Callate!¡Esto es tu culpa!´´

``**Que me hicieras caso no es mi culpa´´**

``¡Habla claro imbécil!´´

``**Tu impaciencia te condena´´**repitio la voz

Shinji gruño y dio un puñetazo a la pared de su habitación ,agritandola un poco y lastimándose la mano ligeramente .observo la herida que se provoco

``A fin de cuentas ,el dolor es la única prueba de que existo´´ se dijo antes de liberarse de sus ropas e ir a tomar el baño prometido. Se sento en la tina,y dejo que el agua caliente cubriera su cuerpo ,relajandolo

``¿**El dolor es la única prueba de que existes?´´**la voz volvió a atormentarlo,ahora se veía a si mismo en un espacio oscuro,sin nada a su alrededor

``¿Qué otra cosa sino me asegura que estoy vivio y existo?´´le respondió

``**la felicidad´´**

En los sueños soy feliz,pero no son reales´´

``**placer´´**

Lo maneja el cerebro,quien dice que algo que me de placer no es simplemente un truco de mi cabeza´´

``**¿Y el dolor no es lo mismo?´´**

….´´

``**El dolor también es manejado por el cerebro¿Es posible que también te este jugando una broma?´´**

El dolor que siento es real´´respondio,y se sumergió en la tina caliente bañando su cabeza.

``**Lo sé´´**

¡¿Tu que sabes?´´estallo Shinji,una ligera risa se presento

``**Olvidas lo que te dije la otra ves,yo soy tu´´**

**``….´´**

**``No sabes a que me refiero¿O no lo quieres aceptar?´´**

No te entiendo´´replico Shinji

``**Si lo sabes,que no lo aceptes es otra cosa´´**

No se dé que hablas´´

``**Cuando la puerta está abierta ,es inútil tratar de cerrarla´´**

¿He?´´Exclamo desentendido

``**El amor,tarado,el amor´´**contesto la voz ,notoriamente molesta``**El tuyo por Asuka,abriste la puerta de tus sentimientos y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Sientes dolor ,si. Pero es diferente a todo tipo de dolor que hayas sentido antes,no es algo que se cure con unas vendas y descanso. Esto,va mas allá de tu comprensión…y eso es triste´´**le explico la voz

``¿Triste?´´

``**Aceptar tus sentimientos ,pero no el dolor del abandono….Tipico en ti….Patetico´´**

-Patetico-esa palabra resonó en su cabeza como un campanazo. Sacudiendo su mente,haciéndola reaccionar.

``**ho,te haz dado cuenta….Bien por ti…al menos sabes ,que tipo de dolor experimentas. No es diferente al que sentiste aquella vez hace tantos años.´´**La imagen de su padre alejándose de el paso fugazmente por su mente``**Te jactas de ser fuerte,de ser inteligente y demás. Entonces afronta esto,no seas patético.´´**

Mi existencia…´´

``**SI…´´**

El dolor en mi….corazon me dice que vivo,que siento,que también….´´

``**Si…´´**le animaba la voz

``Ese calor…al recordar….al….el….´´por alguna razón no pudo completar la oración

``**El amor,también te hace sentir vivo .Mas que nada,diría yo….y soy tu.´´** y acompaño su frase con una leve carcajada

``….´´

``**Tu mente ya esta mas clara. Sabes que sientes. Sabes que hacer.´´**

Si…..Yo….´´

``**De nada.Y la próxima vez que flaques,creo que me veras….pero por ahora tu corazón y mente se han puesto de acurdo. No niegas lo que sientes,es mas lo entiendes.´´**

Shinji abrió los ojos ,entrando devuelta en el mundo real ,siguiendo estando en la tina caliente .Resoplo con su boca bajo el agua haciendo burbujas, expresando de esa forma su frustración. Estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz le hizo un último comentario

``**Insisto en que….Eres demasiado impaciente….´´**

Sin entender bien a qué se refería salio del baño tapándose con una toalla la cintura. Abrio la puerta y salió del baño, al hacerlo noto que todas las luces estaban prendidas .Y que,justo al final del pasillo un par de ojos azules lo contemplaban.

Shinji abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa al ver parada frente a él a Asuka .Esta Hizo una mueca rara antes de lanzarse contra él ,tumbándolo al piso con un abrazo.

—¡Shinji!¡Tardabas demasiado!¡Pense que te fuiste!¡Que me dejaste!¡No te encontraba por ningún lado ,idiota!—le decía entre sollozos,y después le dio un suave beso en los labios.

``**Insisto en que….Eres demasiado impaciente….´´**recordo la frase,sonriendo inconsientemente entendiendo ahora a que se refería .Asuka volvió después de todo .Su preocupación y miedo solo fueron por precipitarse .Noto sin embargo, que el beso terminaba y Asuka se alejaba para mirarlo seriamente

—Yo…Yo….no me importa nada de lo que hicieses ,haces o hagas. Te quiero a ti….A ti y punto,no me importa nada mas. Mi cabeza me decía que me aleje,pero mi corazón me hizo volver. Shinji. Yo te amo,y no me quiero separar de ti.

El chico miro anonadado a la joven,la alegría lo invadió como nunca antes lo había hecho y no pudo hacer nada más que reir .Una risa débil que termino en una carcajada,acompañada por Asuka,que sonreía a la par de él.

º|||º

MUNDO 1

4 días han pasado ya, solo restan tres para el dia en que ambas Rei vuelvan a sus respectivos sitios. 5 Dias en los que todo NERV no pudo hallar una mejor solución a la nueva misión que afrontaban

En este tiempo Shinji fue regularmente a NERV a ver a Rei,sin obtener resultado alguno. Esos días siguieron tan rutinarios como los anteriores repitiendo el proceso. Casi sin ver a Asuka o Misato.

Asuka evito a Shinji todo este tiempo, bajo la escusa de que se estaba preparando para decírselo .A lo que Misato simplemente asentía y salía de su vista ,dejándole un aire de que la decepcionaba haciendo ello.

Por su parte ,Rei se limitaba a vagar por las instalaciones hasta donde se le permitia. No había mucha gente con la que entablar una conversación. Habia esperado por encontrarse en sus sueños con la otra Rei ,pero desde el ataque del angel no habían vuelto a cruzarse.Y esto era muy extraño, llego un tiempo en el que cada noche se encontraban, cada noche intercambiaban anécdotas de lo que sucedia .Le llamo la atención el crecimiento de esa chica,de tan apagada y triste llego a ser ,semi-normal,o normal con ciertas exentricidades.

Justo en ese momento se encontraba recostada en su habitación pensando en ello. Por lo que habían hablado hasta ahora,si bien había muchas variaciones entre ambos mundos,lo mas básico se mantenía. Asi que lo más seguro era que si aquí llego un angel, del otro lado también.

¿Pero que podría hacer que no pudieran conectarse?¿No estarían dormidas al mismo tiempo?¿O ella no había dormido desde la última vez?¿o tal vez ella….?

``No, no eso no puede ser…..´´ Ella misma se aterro con la posibilidad .Pero….Tal vez…ella``No. No pudo morir. Ella….no pudo´´ habia algo que le decía que ella no había muerto,no podría definirlo, simplemente sabia que ella estaba viva.

El tema le corto el sueño. Dio vueltas en su cama pero simplemente esa habitación tan ,tan ,simple y esteril no le sentaba bien .Salio de allí y comenzó a caminar por NERV ,sus pasos como siempre la llevaron al jardín. El cielo raso imitaba la noche ,con una gran luna llena y ligeras nubes que pintaban el cielo. En esos momentos hubiera matado por una brisa,o el piar de un ave.

—Es un lindo paisaje,tanto de dia como de noche ¿No?—Rei escucho una voz a sus espaldas

—¡HAAA!—El grito de Rei retumbo en todo el lugar

—Tranquila ,soy solo yo—Al voltear se encontró con ese hombre de barba de mediodía y cabello atado con un cola de caballo.

—¿Kaji?¡Me asustaste!—exclamo y le dio un poderoso golpe en su hombro

—Hey,tranquila lo siento—Dijo luego de recibir el golpe sin inmutarse,cuando ella se volteo hizo una mueca de dolor y se froto el hombro

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estuve ocupado y recién termine de trabajar.—Rei le dio una mirada de ``Si como no´´—ho¿te refieres a por que estoy aquí ,en este lugar y en este momento? Creo que podría preguntarte lo mismo

—Si,eso creó…No podía dormir—Le respondió Rei, sin darse cuenta de que Kaji no le había respondido en realidad

—¿Algo te preocupa?

—…—

—Mira,cuando algo te molesta,lo mejor es sacártelo de dentro,si no confias en mi lo entenderé .Podrias hablar con otro tal vez…Ritsuko,Misato o Shinji tal vez….—Kaji se detuvo al ver el espasmo que tuvo Rei al nombrarse a Shinji—Asi que eso es lo que te molesta…

—No ,no hace falta…no es nada…—le dijo en un resoplido, Kaji se acerco y se paro justo a su derecha

—Deberias dejar todos los asuntos que tienes aquí ,zanjados antes de marcharte…—Rei volteo a ver al hombre que sonreía a medias

—¿Cómo…?

—Eso no importa. Tienes 3 dias mas aquí. Si tienes problemas puedes solucionarlos ,o no. Eso depende de ti,claro.—Dicho eso el hombre se dio vuelta para irse

—No es que no quiera…—La respuesta de la chica hizo detenerse a Kaji a unos pasos de ella, quedando dándole la espalda—…Pero no…no tengo valor…

—¿Valor?¿Para que necesitas valor?

—Yo….—La chica se estremeció otra vez al recordar a Shinji con Asuka quedando en silencio

—No te pediré detalles,puedo ver que algo te molesta y con eso vasta. Dices que necesitas valor ,por lo que supongo que la situación debe ser delicada o muy incómoda…—comenzó a hablar el hombre mientras sacaba un cigarrillo—Es cierto que a veces nos da miedo dar la cara a alguien después de un incidente, tenemos miedo de lo que ellos diran ,de lo que harán pero a fin de cuentas solo son imaginaciones nuestras, nunca sabras lo que pasara si no lo haces…

—Puede ser…pero sigue siendo difícil…Yo…—Rei quería creer en lo que Kaji le decía,era lógico,tenia sentido,pero separar lo que su corazón le decía de lo lógico que determinaba su mente

—Mira,solo puedo decirte, que ya que de cualquier forma te iras,lo mejor es hacerlo sin arrepentirte de nada…Se que sonara mal ,pero ,no es que los volvieras a ver…

—….—

—Si eso es todo yo me retiro—Anuncio Kaji, siendo retenido antes de siquiera dar un paso

—Señor Ryouji, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?—la inusual pregunta hizo voltear a Kaji para ver a la adolecente, esta lo miraba con una expresión seria y decidida

—No seas tan formal,dime Kaji.Y si,¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Desde que estoy aquí ,no he podido salir ni nada. Pero se que Shinji ha estado viniendo ,también se que no le han dejado verme y ni siquiera sé porque …—Lo miro a los ojos por primera vez—Quiero…Si puedes…que logres que nos encontremos ,quiero hablar con el aunque sea una última vez…

Kaji miro como Rei apretaba sus puños fuertemente y bajaba la vista al suelo. No sabia lo que había pasado entre ellos,no se inmiscuiría tampoco,pero sabia que los dilemas amorosos a esa edad eran complicados .Y si a eso le sumas la responsabilidad de pilotear un robot gigante para defender a la humanidad de seres extraños que nos atacan,es mucho más comprensible que no solo sus vidas sean algo extremas sino también sus relaciones. Sentia que esto era lo minimo que podía hacer para aligerar sus problemas,una forma de pagarles su esfuerzo

—Esta bien. Yo me ocupo—le dijo con una sonrisa,a lo que Rei alzo la vista mirándolo llena de felicidad

—¡Gracias!¡Gracias!—le decía mientras daba un salto abrazandolo,luego dio otro hacia atrás algo avergonzada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo ,a lo que Kaji rio un poco

—Organizare todo para que se vean mañana en la tarde.—le dijo y revolvió su cabeza despeinándola

—Ya…Gracias,Kaji…Es un problema menos—le dijo

—¿Uno menos?—repitió ,aunque no le admitiría le había picado la curiosidad

—Si..bueno…no importa,es algo personal…—Todavia quedaba el asunto de averiguar si su contraparte seguía viva o no ,pero sabía que no podía decir esas cosas sin que la tomaran por loca,o tal vez no,ya que la habían reconocido parte de otro mundo…asi que…pero no,no era algo que se le pudiera decir a cualquiera,no se lo había dicho a nadie y asi seguiría

—Entiendo. Pero ya sabes,si necesitas algo ,aquí estoy.—Tomo el cigarrillo de su boca y lo apago con su zapato, luego miro la hora—Sera mejor que me vaya,y tu deberías dormir…No queda mucho tiempo y debes estar lo mejor posible para cuando llegue el dia.

—Y…¿Qué tendre que hacer ….o que planean para devolverme?—Rei no pudo evitar preguntarlo ,era algo que no la dejaba tranquila el cómo sería enviada de vuelta. Kaji que ya había prendió otro cigarrillo dio una gran bocanada y suspiro

—Supongo que de todas formas te lo diran…—dijo algo fastidiado—Mira,no es…un plan perfecto…ni siquiera diría que es un plan,mas bien un método

—¿Y eso por qué?—Rei no pudo evitar sentirse insegura al oir la falta de fe que tenia Kaji en los planes de NERV

—Bueno ,es complicado…—Dijo rascándose la cabeza —Empezare de cero…—Y asi Kaji le explico todo lo que sabia,desde que su cambio se dibio a el ataque de un angel hasta la forma en la que tendría que volver

—A ver si entendí…Un angel nos intercambio,y para volver ,yo y la otra Rei debemos ser las primeras en atacar al angel….¿Cierto?—Resumio por 4º vez ,finalmente entendiendo .Kaji afirmo con la cabeza —No es tan complicado entonces…—Kaji negó con la cabeza entonces

—Es fácil hasta cierto punto .Tienen que ser ambas ,de cada lado,las primeras en tocar al angel ¿Si?.Pero ,¿Cómo se coordinaran?¿te has preguntado que pasara si no lo hacen en el tiempo exacto?

—…—Rei se llevo un dedo al labio pensando,pero seguía sin entender—¿Qué?¿que es lo peor que podría pasar?

—Bueno,si lei bien el informe…Si una de ustedes hace las cosas antes de tiempo ,pueden llegar a encontrarse en un mismo mundo—Rei ladeo la cabeza confusa ,Kaji suspiro—Si eso llegara a pasar ,se produciría una paradoja al encontrarse las dos que ,según Ritsuko, podría destruir el universo ,desquebrajar la realidad o algo relacionado con el apocalipsis

—Eso…No es nada bueno….¡¿Y como se supone que haremos para coordinarnos?—Kaji dio la ultima bocanada a su cigarrillo ,y luego se encongio de hombros —¡¿YYY?¡¿Qué haremos?

—Hasta donde se…—dijo rascándose la barbilla en tono despreocupado—EL plan es que seas la primera en tocar al angel y esperar que de él otro lado hagan lo mismo

—¡¿Qué?¡¿ESO ES TODO?—grito desesperada la chica

—No hay de otra,no existe ninguna manera de comunicarse con otro mundo …Solo podemos especular con que de él otro lado piensan lo mismo que nosotros…—La respuesta de Kaji le hizo pensar ,que de todas formas,si como ella sospechaba la otra Rei estaba…muerta…no tenia caso

—No tiene caso—Murmuro sin pensar,cosa que Kaji escucho

—¿Qué no tiene caso?—La pregunta hizo sobreexaltar a Rei

—¡¿HE?¡¿Qué?

—Dijiste que no tenia caso,¿A que te refieres?

—¡Ha!¿Eso?¡No era nada ,hable sin pensar!—Intento justificarse ,pero no sono muy convincente ya que se le quedo mirando a la espera de que continuara

—Hum…—Musito ,dándo un pitada a su cigarro,luego clavo sus ojos en los de Rei,que no pudo evitar sentirse presionada con tal mirada. Era tranquila ,pero directa y sin descanso que la carcomía poco a poco—Sabes,cualquier información referente a esta situación,por mas minima que sea,nos sería útil…

``¿Cómo diablos lo hace?´´penso fugazmente Rei mientras intentaba pensar que responderle .Y la mirada profunda de Kaji no la ayudaba mucho

—He…Yo…—tartamudeaba—…No,no se me ocurre nada…—Respondio finalmente ,no creía que la conexión con la otra Rei debiera ser descubierta

—Te dire una cosa,eres pésima para mentir—Comento Kaji con una sutil risa ,Rei se tenso al instante—No pongas esa cara,es demasiado obvio…no es lo que digas ni como lo hagas ,la única forma para saber si mientes .Las reacciones de tu cuerpo no concordaban con lo que decias—Rei alzo una ceja confusa—Espasmos,movimiento de los ojos,tus manos y demás…no soy experto en esto pero hasta para mi es obvio….asi que¿Qué es lo que sabes?

En unos pocos segundos el rostro de Rei expreso una gran cantidad de sentimientos ,finalmente dio un suspiro cayendo derrotada

—Bien…te explicare…pero no te rias ni me creas una loca¡¿He?—Y le explico cómo se comunicaba con la otra Rei ,Kaji no expreso nada con us rostro ,se reservo la opinión hasta el final del relato

—Interesante…—Fue lo único que murmuro Kaji al terminar, luego le dio una palmada en la espalda con una sonrisa calida—No te preocupes, vere que se puede hacer con esto y si nos puede ser útil ….

—Esto…—Dijo Rei algo precupada , Kaji solo sonrio

—No te preocupes ,todo saldrá bien. Con esto nuevo que me contaste estoy seguro que no fallaremos. Asi que ,de lo único que debes preocuparte es por tu cita de mañana.

—Si…

—No te precupes mas por ello, ya lo solucionaras…Bien, debo irme ,nos vemos mañana—el hombre se despidió dejando a Rei pensativa ,sus problemas se empezaban a solucionar ,poco a poco todo se resolvia

Dio un último vistazo a los jardines antes de sentir como el cansancio la golpeaba por fin ya con su mente tranquila. Llego con los ojos casi cerrados a su habitación y se desplomo cayendo dormida ,conciliando un tranquilo sueño

º|||º

N/A:Encarando al final. Unos pocos capítulos más y se completara esta historia, la mas vieja que tengo jaja .Un nuevo niño llego al mundo ,y de ambos lados se terminan de pulir los detalles de sus planes. En el próximo capítulo todo terminara de aclararse y solo restara que las dos Rei cumplan con sus partes del plan

Atenea666:Gracias por el comentario. Esta historia como ya está al final voy a terminarla por mi mismo, pero tengo otra que si voy a buscar un beta para pulir los errores. Espero asi la próxima historia que escriba este mejor. Gracias por seguir la historia.

Saludos!

º|||º

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	26. DIAS TRANQUILOS

25

DIAS TRANQUILOS

MUNDO 2

Aquí, las cosas no variaban mucho tampoco. Despues de 4 dias ,esta era la ultima noche que Rei pasaría en el hospital. No la había pasado mal del todo ,pues todos estos días fue a visitar a Anai, Maya y al bebe y también a Kaji que tubo que ser internado otra vez luego de la paliza de los enfermeros.

Shinji no la había pasado del todo mal. Con Misato algo ocupada podía pasar tiempo con Asuka a solas, conociéndose cada vez mas. Pero no estaba ocupado solo en eso, su mente trabajaba a toda maquina para idear la forma de enviar a Rei devuelta ,pero como sus contrapartes ,cayo en el mismo problema de la coordinación y la especulación con la otra parte

Llevarlo a cabo no seria difícil. Ya había hecho los arreglos necesarios con Ritsuko ,para que en medio de la batalla se cortaran todas las comunicaciones ,dejando asi a los pilotos por su cuenta. De esta forma Shinji podía dirigir a Rei como quisiera sin levantar sospechas de nadie,y con Asuka de su parte ya no tenia que crear un ``Desperfecto´´ en el Eva-02 antes de la batalla para dejarlos solos

Esa era la parte sencilla, pero el momento para atacar ,el momento en el que debería Rei tocar al angel,era la parte difícil. Cuya solución,o mas bien solución provisional ,era la de esperar que del otro lado hicieran lo mismo .De cualquier modo el ya no podía hacer nada mas,solo restaba esperar el dia de la batalla y esperar que todo saliera como lo había planteado

Habia estado pensado pero por mucho que lo hiciera no consiguió ni un avance en o mejora en el plan,y lo que ayudaría era demasiado descabellado. Sin mas se dedicaba a pasar el rato con Asuka y demás ,tan solo esperando el dia

º|||º

En el hospital ya era de noche,todos se habían ido y Rei permanecia en su habitación con la Tv cabeceando del sueño.

Como su contraparte ,también se extraño por el hecho de no verse mas con la otra Rei. Penso en las mismas teorías ,pero con una lógica mas fría , ella acepto mucho mas rápido y fácilmente que la otra Rei estaba muerta ,como prueba de la incomunicación.

Sus ojos se sentían cada vez mas pesados ,y los bostezos cada vez mas frecuente, hasta que cayo dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos ,se llevo una gran sorpresa al notar que se encontraba otra vez en aquel lugar oscuro donde frecuentemente se veía con la otra Rei. Pero esta vez había algo raro. Parecia haber ,como una interferencia ,ya que todo a su alrrededor ocilava ,como si se tratara de un televisor que perdia señal

—…Hey…Tu…Hey…—Una voz entrecortada y lejana se escucho ,Rei miro hacia arriba ya sabiendo lo que venia .Al hacerlo vio a la otra Rei ,pero si bien estaba de cabeza, parecía estar mucho mas cerca ,casi a la altura de su cabeza. Anteriormente había una mayor distancia entre ellas, ahora casi podían estar cara a cara

—Ho…Pense que tu…No importa ,¿que sucede?—Dijo con una suave sonrisa Rei, A lo que la otra hizo una mueca extraña e hizo un gesto de que no la oia.

—…o….oigo….bla….erte…—fue la respuesta, igual de débil que antes

—¿He?—dijo encogiéndose de hombros ,la otra Rei bufo molesta e inhalo profundamente

—En dos días volveremos a nuestros propios mundos de nuevo—Esta vez pudo oírle un poco mejor, y a juzgar por su agitación había gritado con todas sus fuerzas,al parecer había algún problema que dificultaba su comunicación

Rei inhalo también y comenzó a gritar—¿En serio?¿Como lo sabes?—La otra Rei lo entendió ,pero al mismo bajo volumen

—En dos días. Una angel. Atacamos primero.—Grito resumidamente ,cosa que Rei no entendió.

—¿He?—exclamo Rei.

Pero antes de que la conversación continuara ,los indicios de que pronto despertarían se hicieron presentes,la habitación desapareciendo y la luz brillante ,lo ultimo que Rei escucho de su contraparte ,o creyo oir fue

``Habla de esto ´´

º|||º

Cuando Rei despertó se encontró con la enfermera,que le daba unas palmaditas para despertarla. Mas tarde llego Misato para sacarla del hospital ,y llevarla a su casa. Alli comio algo de lo que quedaba en su heladera y se tiro a ver televisión en su sillón.

``Habla de esto´´ ¿que es lo que querria decir con eso? Habian acordado no hablar de esto con los demás. ¿Tal vez ella fue descubierto? .Pero mas importante aun,al parecer había una posibilidad de volver a su mundo. Aunque no pudieron hablar mucho ,Esa Rei le dio a entender que un angel apareciria en dos días y en ese momento podrían intercambiar lugares .¿Como? era la pregunta que se repetía a cada rato

Y para complicar las cosas,solo tenían dos días .¿Como harian para organizar todo en solo dos días? Si para empezar no tenia idea de cómo volver. ``Habla de esto´´ Eso quería decir que compartiera su situación con los demás ,con el comandante de aquí y asi juntos planear todo. Tendria sentido,pues si era como su comandante ,sabria como devolverla.

Aun asi ,todo esto le daba mala espina .Era muy probable que no le creyeran,o de creerle no supieran o tuvieran tiempo para devolverla. Decidio no pensar mas en el tema y hablar primero con Shinji ,hablar con el de todo esto antes de tomar una decisión

Era medio dia por lo que Shinji y los demás deberían estar en la escuela, asi que tenia un buen rato a solas con sus pensamientos. Pero su cansancio termino ganándole y se tumbo en el sillón sin darse cuenta.

º|||º

En la escuela ,todos estaban a mitad del ya conocido relato del maestro sobre el 3º impacto. Todos estaban pendientes a otra cosa ,cada cual en su mundo.

Las caras variaban de aburrimiento a sueño,a risas silenciosas por parte de algunos que chateaban.

Ajeno a todo lo que sucedia a su alrededor estaba Shinji Ikari,que se preguntaba una vez mas que hacia allí. La única razón por la que asistia a la escuela era para tener cerca a Rei ,aunque también formaba parte de lo que lo encubria. Pero con el ataque del angel a solo 2 dias la escuela no era mas que una molestia, preferiría usar su tiempo para otra cosa.

La cuestión era que no tenia en que usar ese tiempo ,había terminado su labor y solo le restaba esperar. Y esa era la parte que mas le molestaba ,el tener que permanecer sin hacer nada ,solo ver como se consumía el tiempo.

Sumado a su aburrimiento ,estaba el estado de tensión que lo invadía casi a cada momento .No le gustaba la situación actual. Una cosa es no poder hacer nada,otra es no poder lograr algo y pero aun,al menos para el,era hacer todo lo posible y esperar a que lo demás se solucionara solo.

No le gustaba la idea de que todo se solucionara solo. Podria decirse que le temia a la falta de control sobre la situación,el no poder controlarla y predecirla le era molesto.

Un mensaje en su computadora lo saco de sus pensamientos. Era de Asuka preguntándole en que pensaba con esa cara. Dio un suspiro sacudiéndose sus problemas y comenzó a hablar con ella

Cuando el dia termino y salieron de el recinto ,Shinji se llevo una sorpresa al encontrara Rei esperándolo en la puerta. Mientras seguía caminando,miro a Asuka que asintió entendiendo solo con esa mirada que quería decir.

Ella saludo a Rei y siguió su camino,dejando con cierto recelo a Shinji y Rei a solas.

—Rei,que sorpresa,pensé que no saldrías del hospital hasta mas tarde—la saludo Shinji con una sonrisa

—Supuestamente si,pero Misato me saco antes…—Contesto algo sombria,se estaba agarrando su codo con su mano izquierda y mordía ligeramente su labio derecho. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por Shinji

—Te parece si caminamos y nos ponemos al dia—Propuso el muchacho para sacar a Rei de allí

—He…ha ,si

La pareja salió caminando tranquilamente .A la vista de cualquiera no eran mas que una pareja de jóvenes enamorados,cada uno pensando en el otro. Pero cada cual de ellos tenia su propia preocupación. Shinji deseaba estar junto a otra chica,y Rei empezaba a preguntarse si realmente quería volver.

De todas maneras la conversación se llevaba a cabo sin problemas. Shinji le conto de sus días ``normales´´ en los que no hizo nada peculiar. Por su parte Rei comento sobre el parto de Anai y todo lo demás que aconteció en el hospital.

Shinji entro en modo automatico todo el camino que recorrieron,aunque Rei no parecía notarlo. Rei estaba pensando en como le diría ,sobre lo que la otra Rei le dijo. ¿Como empezaría?.

``Ya Rei ,dilo. No hay tiempo .No debo perder tiempo con cosas tan tontas como el miedo o vergüenza ahora´´se reprendía a si misma. Estaba por decírselo cuando el volteo a verla

—he…¿Y que hicieron hoy en la escuela?—Pregunto sin pensar ``Estupida ,estúpida.´´pensaba para si misma ``Al llegar a casa se lo digo…si eso hare´´

Y como se lo propuso ,no pensó en ello durante todo el rato que caminaron. El ultimo tramo fue especialmente silencioso. Shinji simplemente no tenia nada que decir y Rei estaba pensando en como empezar la conversación

Ya estaban en la puerta ,Shinji se estaba despidiendo pues tenia mucho que hacer según el. Rei por reflejo se despidió también ,dándose cuenta de su error después ya que Shinji comenzó a alejarse. Abrio la boca queriendo decir algo pero no sabia que podía decirle

``Haz algo, no hay tiempo ya….´´se dijo—¡Shinji!—el grito hizo al muchacho voltear hacia ella.—T-Tengo Algo que decirte….—tartamudeo ,Shinji alzo una ceja intrigado.

Ambos ingresaron al edificio ,Rei preparo algo de Te y lo sirvió en la mesa de la cocina. Shinji aguardo pacientemente a que ella empezara y Rei esperaba que Shinji dijera algo y buscar la manera de plantear lo que quería decirle.

10 minutos pasaron,donde lo único que se escucho fue el ruido de ellos sorbiendo el te. Cada uno esperaba que el otro comenzara ,evitando el contacto directo girando la cabeza para mirar a cualquier espacio de la casa.

A Shinji le temblaba la pierna ya de la impaciencia y Rei jugaba con sus manos bajo la mesa. Ya hartos del silencio hablaron

—He…—Dijeron al unisono—No ,habla tu…—repitieron al mismo tiempo otra vez,luego de ese comentario coordinado ambos se permitieron una risa que aligero un poco el ambiente.

—¿Qué querías decirme?—pregunto Shinji luego de una corta risa ,

—Bueno ,veraz….—Comenzo Rei dando un suspiro

º|||º

MUNDO 1

El 5º dia.

Shinji despertó muy temprano ese dia sin la necesidad de alarma alguna .Se quedo mirando el techo hasta aburrirse,por lo que se levanto antes de hora. Luego de darse un rápido baño fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno,que finalizo casi al mismo tiempo en que Asuka se levantaba

Como era la rutina desde hace pocos días,solo intercambiaban una incomoda mirada como saludo. Luego ella fue a bañarse,que ahora duraba mas o menos hasta que el se iba .Primero el comio y luego dejo los platos con el desayuno de Asuka y Misato en la mesa y salió sin mas que hacer en la casa

Asuka salió del baño al poco que el se fue,dio una mirada triste a la puerta mientras salía.

—Y pasaron 5 dias y no te disculpas—la voz de Misato hizo dar un brinco del susto a Asuka que pensaba estaba sola.

—¡No hagas eso!¡Me asustaste!—reprendió ,intentando mostrar su enojo tal como antes ,pero era muy obvio que solo estaba fingiendo su enojo.

—Me pregunto si tu estúpido orgullo vale todo esto….—comento pasando frente a ella sin mirarla

—Tu no sabes de…

—Claro que viendo lo bajo que haz caído ,uno imaginaria que dar una disculpa no seria tan difícil…—siguió hablando ignorando a Asuka

—Se lo que inten…

—teniendo en cuenta que en estos días no sabemos si veremos un mañana ,uno pensaría que en esta situación no deberíamos dejar sin hacer nada de lo que nos arrepintamos

—Eso es bajo ,Misato ,es muy…

—Supongo que en realidad eres solo una niña ilusa fingiendo ser una adulta….

—¡Hey!¡No me trates como a una niña!¡Soy tan adulta como tu!¡Tuve que valerme por misma desde siempre!¡No tuve tiempo para ser una niña!¡Asi que!¡¿A quien le dices niña ilusa?—Misato sonrio ,eso quería ver en ella, ese fuego y determinación.

—Si es asi ,¿por que no actuas como una mujer adulta y vas por Shinji y te disculpas?—le dijo Misato mirándola de costado ,vio en ella un destello de temor y duda, por lo que dio un ultimo comentario—¿O acaso le tienes miedo a Shinji?

—¡CLARO QUE NO!—exclamo y salió caminando rápidamente saliendo por la puerta en busca de Shinji.

Misato sonrio orgullosa ,si bien le costo ,finalmente había decidido disculparse y responsabilizarse por sus actos, aunque tuvo que recurrir a la provocación para lograrlo ,pero asi era como funcionaba Asuka. Solo había un pequeño detalle que la pelirroja había pasado por alto ,y Misato estaba aguardando mirando fijamente la puerta, que se abrió a los pocos minutos

—Recordaste que el la calle debe usarse ropa ¿No es asi?—comento Misato mientras una avergonzada Asuka ,solo cubierta por una toalla en su cuerpo y otra en su cabello ,pasaba a su lado y entraba a su habitación a cambiarse ,no sin antens dejar un comentario

—Callate—expreso con notoria vergüenza y enfado .A los pocos segundos salió cambiada y lista para salir, repitioendole a Misato que no paraba de reir—¡Callate!—y salió del apartamento para alcanzar al 3º elegido

º|||º

Shinji por su parte estaba llegando a la escuela ,como había llegado muy temprano no había nadie. Con pasos torpes llego hasta la puerta del colegio. Dio un vistaso a su alrededor ,notando a alguien que no debería estar allí

Saludandolo con la mano y sonriéndole ,se encontraba Kaji. Apoyado contra su auto,al parecer recién había llegado. Shinji con tiempo de sobra,se acerco a saludarlo

—Sr Kaji,¿Qué hace aquí?

—Vine por ti Shinji—contesto despreocupado

—¿Por mi?¿para que?—cuestiono el chico sin entender

—Tengo entendido que hace varios días intentas ver a Rei sin resultado¿No?—las palabras del hombre intrigaron a Shinji

—¿Cómo supo que…?

—Tuve una platica con Rei,me pidió que te llevara para que se vieran,tiene algo que decirte—Explico Kaji ,Shinji arrugo el rostro

—Creo que se que es….—dijo algo melancolico

—No te deprimas antes de tiempo hombre. Ni siquiera sabes porque te quiere ver—le respondió Kaji dándole animos, Shinji alzo la cabeza

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. Ya he hablado con Rei sobre esto,no quiero saber detalles,no me interesan. Lo único que le hice entender es que aprovechara sus últimos días aquí para saldar sus cuentas pendientes aquí.—El rostro de Shinji paso de contorsionado a expresar una gran sorpresa

—…—

—Ya lo sabemos todo Shinji.—le dijo seriamente Kaji borrando su sonrisa por una expresión seria

—Y…¿Qué es eso de que aprovechara sus últimos días aqui?

—Exactamente eso Shinji,en dos días ella será devuelta a su mundo.—Shinji abrió ,si era posible ,mas los ojos—No sabes como llego para empezar ¿verdad?—vio el rostro de Shinji y continuo—No ,parece que no….Te explicare ,resumidamente todo lo que entere acerca de esta situación

``Por donde empiezo…Asi,según lo que he leído,hace un par de semanas hubo un ataque de un angel,dejame terminar—agrego al ver que Shinji iba a rebatirle—Te explicare,este angel ataco por la madrugada ,lanzo un rayo de composición desconocida ,el rayo cayo justo en el area residencial donde vive Rei.—Shinji pareció entender a donde apuntaba todo pero no dijo nada ,dejando continuar a Kaji—Este Angel desapareció al instante de atacar, y el resultado de su ataque fue ,el intercambio de la Rei de este mundo ,por la Rei de otro.´´

—¿Por qué paso eso?

—No tenemos idea. En fin,simplemente ese fue el poder del angel. Ahora bien,al parecer el comandante obtuvo cierta información acerca del angel,por lo que se nos informo,este mismo angel que desapareció,atacara otra vez en dos días,esa será la única oportunidad para intercambiar a las Rei,con un ataque al mismo tiempo en ambos mundo por parte de las dos Rei.—Shinji iba a decir algo pero Kaji le hizo una seña para que esperara—el como supimos esto ,es parte de la información que tu padre obtuvo ,no sabemos nada mas .

—¿Pero como harán para coordinar el ataque?Si tiene que ser al mismo tiempo es imposible ,como sabran cundo hacerlo sin poder comunicarse con los otros—preguntaba sin siquiera ver un solución aparente

—Todo eso se resolverá entre hoy y mañana,no te preocupes. Como veraz no hay nada mas que pensar sobre el tema.

—Bien…supongo que eso ya esta…—Respondio Shinji asimilando lo que le dijeron

—Bien, ahora que estas al tanto de todo esto ,y del poco tiempo que tiene Rei en este mundo ,te parece si nos vamos ha NERV. Logre sacarle la vigilancia por un rato para que se vean asi que será mejor que nos apresuremos.—Le dijo Kaji sonriéndole ,entonces vio en Shinji algo que le gusto, determinación.

—Vamos.

—¡Espera!—tanto Kaji como Shinji miraron a donde provino el llamado ,de la inconfundible voz de la pelirroja

—¿Asuka?—exclamo Shinji ,Kaji se dio la vuelta y subió al auto

—Creo que necesitan un minuto . Apresurate Shinji

Shinji un tanto confundido camino hacia un lugar mas apartado para hablar con Asuka. No sabia porque había venido , pero el seño fruncido en su rostro.

—Asuka—Shinji empezó la conversación en un tono de suplica, pero fue cortado

—¡Callate!¡Solo cállate y escucha!¡Yo….—Trago saliva sonoramente—Yo….!¡Yo lo siento!

La fuerte disculpa le tomo por sorpresa. No esperaba oir esto últimamente de Asuka ,menos ese dia. Pero no era como las ultimas semanas en las que parecía suplicar ,esta vez estaba siendo firme y dura como la Asuka de siempre.

Shinji sonrio al entender que Asuka por fin se había sobrepuesto al rechazo que el le dio. Le alegraba ,no el hecho de que se disculpara, sino que volvia a ser la de antes, con todas sus imperfecciones, pero la misma de siempre

—Yo….Yo no se…si lo recuerdas aun….pero la otra noche—La fuerza con la que había comenzado se iba diluyendo

—Asuka tu no…

—No interrumpas—le corto nuevamente—Dime ¿Ya recordaste lo de la otra noche?

—No…no recuerdo nada…tampoco se porque Rei esta tan molesta—respondió sombríamente el chico

—Ahora Shinji quiero que escuches. No me interrumpas y no me perdones todavía ,hasta no saberlo todo…—le dijo Asuka sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Shinji asintió.

Asuka entonces procedió a narrarle todo lo que sucedió esa noche,Asuka se detuvo un momento antes de decir el final. Cuando Shinji lo oyo ,cuando supo toda la verdad,no pudo evitar sentirse furioso,pero sin embargo no pudo desquitarse con Asuka. No podía culparla,mi tampoco odiarla. Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos ,cada segundo era una tortura para Asuka que no resistía mas la mirada de Shinji sobre ella. Vio como Shinji movia los labios a para decir algo,pero no lo dejo decir nada

—Dile esto también a la 1º—dijo y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.—Lo siento

—Asuka…—Musito Shinji al verla corriendo

—Dejala,un tiempo a solas la ayudara a calmarse…Nosotros debemos irnos no hay mucho tiempo—Le dijo Kaji acercándose.

—Si….vamos

Y asi ambos partieron hacia NERV. Asuka corrió y corrió hasta llegar de vuelta a su hogar .Entro tranquilamente .Ella misma no entendía bien como se sentía,no estaba al borde las lagrimas,no estaba del todo feliz pero tampoco deprimida. Ademas sentía como si el nudo que sentía en su pecho desde hace días desapareciera dejándola respirar. Asuka sonrio ligeramente pensado que al menos,había actuado correctamente y eso le daba cierta felicidad

º|||º

Rei había recibido un mensaje muy temprano diciéndole que fuera a esperar en los vestidores de hombres ,por Kaji. Diciendole también que allí se encontraría con Shinji. Hacia ya mas de 1 hora que estaba allí y su paciencia se agotaba, además del hecho de que no se sentía del todo bien en ese vestidor

Estaba ya en la puerta ,a punto de salir ,cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando tras de si a un joven piloto ,y a un hombre de barba. Rei se sorprendio tanto que cayo sobre su trasero

—Rei,¿Estas bien?

—Si,idiota ,estoy genial—respondió molesta

—Bien,volveré en un rato,les recomiendo que se apresuren, no puedo darles mucho tiempo sin vigilancia…—anuncio Kaji alejándose

Ambos chicos lo vieron irse ,luego Shinji ayudo a levantarse a Rei. Y allí quedaron, en los vestidores, Shinji sentado en una banca y Rei dándole la espalda cruzada de brazos. Shinji no sabia si empezar o esperar a que ella lo hiciera. Su atención comenzó a divagar después de unos minutos por lo que cuando Rei hablo se sobresaltó

—¿Por qué estas aquí?—La extraña pregunta de Rei lo descoloco ,como sabiendo lo que el pensaba replanteo la pregunta—¿Sabes por que estas aquí?¿o vinieste sin pensarlo?

—Yo…Yo vine a verte,y a…hablar contigo…

—¿Por qué?—Ese tono tan serio y sombrio ,le hacían sentir a Shinji que hablaba con la vieja Rei de este mundo

—Porque….porque te quiero y no quiero que termine asi….

—Asi que ahora te importa….—dijo con claro resentimiento en su voz .A Shinji le incomodaba cada vez mas esta situación,no sabia todavía lo que le había hecho,estaba andando con los ojos cerrados palpando el camino e intentando no tropezarse.

—Yo…

—No te veias tan acongojado la otra noche con Asuka encima—cada palabra de Rei estaba cargada de veneno y hasta cierto punto odio

``¿Asuka encima?…¿Qué sucedió esa noche?´´ se preguntaba Shinji desesperado,su mente trabajaba a toda maquina forzándose a recordar ,pero lo máximo que logro recordar eran imágenes vagas de la persecucion por la casa``¿Ella estuvo allí?¿Que paso?...¿Que paso?´´

—Como no pareces saber ni porque estas aquí, te dire porque yo estoy aquí—Dijo aun molesta—Despues de ver…lo que vi…Hui…Hui de eso ,lo negué, lo evadió cuanto pude…Pense…pensé que era un error….que no lo hiciste a propósito…pero…Despues pasar por todo eso solamente pude culparte…maldecirte….¡Dios sabe que intente odiarte!...—con estas duras palabras ,Shinji parecía hundirse cada vez mas en su lugar—Pero….Una parte de mi sigue creyendo en ti…que tal vez….haya una explicación para todo esto….Y por eso estoy aquí….por eso quise verte….

—…—Shinji guardo silencio luego de la exposicion de Rei. Sus palabras realmente le llegaron, pero se sentía horrible por no saber todavía el caso puntual del que hablaban.

—Ahora….diras algo...Hay algo que deba saber….—Su voz se quebraba poco a poco ,mientras las escenas de aquella noche

—…—Shinji continuo guardando silencio .No tenia nada que decir. Sin los hechos discutir seria la batalla de un tonto.

—Nada….—musito Rei tristemente—De verdad pensé….—La voz de Rei se quebró por completo ,se llevo una mano hacia su boca y dio un sollozo que silencio rapìdamente. Luego Esta se volteo a verlo

Shinji quedo impresionado con la imagen. Los ojos de Rei enrojecidos, que sumado a el color natural que ella tenia parecía que todo el globo ocular estaba teñido de rojo, unas solitarias lagrimas caian de sus mejillas mientras que retenia las otras que ansiaban salir. Respiraba entrecortadamente y tenia las manos empuñadas. Pero lo que mas le afecto,fue la expresión en su rostro. Una expresión,que creía ya haberla visto,pero no sabia donde ni cuando.

—Es todo….—Le dijo ,cada palabra cargada de sufrimiento hacia sentir cada vez peor a Shinji,cuya única acción era agachar la cabeza mirando el suelo—Esta….esta será la ultima….la ultima vez que nos veremos….—Este comentario hizo por fin que Shinji mirara a los ojos a Rei ,esos ojos tan tristes, tan…tan familiares. En un flash pudo ver a Rei ,pero parada bajo el marco de una puerta. Shinji abrió los ojos como platos .Como una película pasando a toda velocidad ,vivencio aquella noche ,recordando todo hasta el momento en que Rei huyo de la puerta de la casa .Y tal como aquella vez ,ahora Rei salía corriendo ,cerrando los ojos para impedir salir las lagrimas—….Adios

Pero no avanzo demasiado. No pudo llegar a la puerta cuando sintió un tiron de su brazo. No tenia que voltearse para saber quien era. Ella siguió mirando hacia delante ,sin moverse. No tenia la fuerza para seguir adelante, ni el valor para mirar atrás.

—Lo siento—Fueron las palabras de Shinji,Rei levanto suavemente la cabeza pero siguió sin verlo a la espera de que continuara—Yo…Yo no recordaba…no recordaba nada de esa noche…Me tropece y me golpee la cabeza y no recordé nada de la noche anterior…No se si me creas,pero quiero que lo sepas…Yo no sabia de que hablabas….ahora lo se …y lo siento...—A Rei todo esto le parecía irreal ,``¿perdió la memoria?...´´Penso con recelo. Una explicación demasiada estúpida, pero sin embargo…Algo dentro de ella le decía que no echara a correr y lo dejara explicarse ,darle aunque sea una oportunidad

—Entonces….¿Que tienes que decir?—Pregunto Rei soltándose del agarre pero dándole todavía la espalda. Shinji entonces narro todo lo que sucedió esa noche hasta el incidente. Rei sintió como si se hubiera sacado de encima un gran peso, la desagradable sensación que experimentaba al ver o pensar en Shinji había desaparecido, habiendo sido reemplazada por un profundo rencor en contra de la pelirroja—Asi que fue Asuka….Perra

—No digas eso—suplico Shinji

—¡¿Que no diga eso?¡Todo fue culpa de esa maldita idiota!¡Y me dices que no diga eso!—Estallo Rei enfrentándolo ,su rostro paso de la melancolía a la cólera. Shinji la miro tristemente ,cosa que llamo su atención, no mas que lo que dijo a continuación

—Tu no la viste….Estuvo miserable….Ella hizo mal ,lo se…pero ella no lo paso bien…Cada dia ,ella no podía verme a la cara por la culpa ,ahora lo entiendo…En serio lo lamenta

—Y-Y….¿Como sabes eso?—Exclamo desconfiando de esas palabras

—Porque ella se disculpo…Me dijo cuanto lo sentía….No me pidió que la perdonara, solo me hizo saber cuanto lo sentía….Yo…Yo le crei. Si la hubieras visto, quizás entenderías—Esas palabras,y como lo dijo ,calmo un poco a Rei ,pero no disipo por completo su furia

—No se si…no se si todo pueda volver a la normalidad….No…eso ya es imposible…—Sentencio con amargura—No se si sabes…pero dentro de poco me ire de aquí

—Si .Kaji ya me explico todo….Por eso quería solucionar esto…—Dijo Shinji compartiendo su tristeza

—Me alegro…No me hubiera gustado irme de esa forma….—Concordo Rei dando una leve sonrisa que animo a Shinji un poco

—Entonces…¿Todo esta bien?—Pregunto Shinji también dando una sonrisa esperanzada, Rei miro a un lado y suspiro

—Si. Pero deberas compensarme por todo lo mal que lo pase hasta ahora—dijo fingiendo algo de molestia

—Claro ,es lo menos que puedo hacer ¿no?—dijo compartiendo parte de su animo—Podemos ir a algún lugar y

—No ,no podemos….—le corto Rei ,Shinji la miro extrañado—Me tienen aquí y me prohíben salir hasta que sea el momento de regresar. Asi que no podrá ser….

—Ya veo…¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

—No…—respondió amargamente luego alzo la cabeza mirándolo fijamente—Pero te agradecería con todo el corazón si puedes traerme algo de tu comida .La comida de aquí es asquerosamente insípida….—dijo terminando con una leve risa

—Si claro. No te preocupes—contesto riendo también .Su risa se interrumpió al oírse abrir la puerta

—Tenemos que irnos Shinji y tu Rei deberías irte a otro lado también—anuncio Kaji y luego volvió a cerrar para dejar que se despidieran

—Entonces….es el adiós—Dijo Rei algo incomoda

—Supongo….—Dijo Shinji mirando hacia arriba

Ambos sabían lo que venia a continuación normalmente. El beso. El beso de despedida, fuese rápido o apasionado .Estaba la posibilidad de no hacer nada pero se sentía extraño el pensarlo. Tan extraño como el hecho de dar ese beso ,con labios que no le pertenecían en su totalidad. Shinji pensaba en lo mismo ,no sabia si era correcto dar ese paso ,después de lo que paso le daba un poco de vergüenza

Shinji dio un paso indeciso hacia adelante,y Rei lo miro algo nerviosa. Ella se inclino ligeramente hacia adelante .Sus movimientos eran torpes ,pareciese como si fuese su primera vez. Cuando sus rostros estuvieron bastante cerca ,se miraron a los ojos ,el contacto visual se mantuvo solo unos segundos,luego ambos se apartaron

—Sera mejor que me vaya—Dijo Shinji

—Creo que si….

Luego vinieron unos golpecitos en la puerta ,seguido de la voz de Kaji diciéndole que era hora. Al oir su voz ,a Rei le vino a la mente lo que le había dicho la otra vez el hombre de barba de mediodía.`` Mira, solo puedo decirte ,que ya que de cualquier forma te iras,lo mejor es hacerlo sin arrepentirte de nada…Se que sonara mal ,pero ,no es que los volvieras a ver…´´

``No lo volveré a ver….´´Penso seriamente mientras Shinji daba un paso hacia la puerta que tenia tras de si ``No lo volveré a ver…´´Shinji paso a su lado ``Lo mejor es no arrepentirme de nada…´´Tomo a Shinji de la mano y de un tiron lo puso contra su rostro ,propinándole un gran beso, que Shinji ,luego de superar su estupefacción, correspondió

—Ahora…Creo que si es hora de que te vayas…—Dijo Rei sonriendo cuando corto el beso

—S-Si….—Musito compartiendo la sonrisa

Shinji salió de los vestidores ,Kaji lo esperaba cerca de la puerta .Fumaba un cigarrillo recostado contra un pared.

—Movamonos ,la vigilancia deberia reanudarse pronto.—Dijo Kaji,al verlos salir a ambos. Shinji ya estaba caminando hacia la salida, mientras que Kaji se retraso un poco para decirle una ultima cosa a Rei—Tu deberías ir con Ritsuko

—¿He?—Exclamo la chica

—Nada .Solo digo que Ritsuko y tu tienen algo de que hablar.

—¿Algo de que hablar?

—Si. O eso me dijo…De cualquier forma ,ve con ella. Nos vemos—Se despidió el hombre dajandola

º|||º

MUNDO 2

—Puedes….¿Puedes darme un momento?—Exclamo Shinji atonito luego de la explicación de Rei.

—Claro.—Dijo algo arrepentida de haberle confesado eso

Shinji salió de la casa dejando a Rei sola. Dio un par de pasos alejándose de allí, y se cercioro de que no hubiera nadie cerca ,verificado ello ,dio vitores en silencio ,saltos y demás. Shinji Ikari era feliz. La única complicación que se había presentado ,ahora estaba próxima a solucionarse.

Un conexión entre ambas Rei,la mejor noticia que pudieron darle. Solo restaba idear un plan, para que se comunicase a la otra Rei y sentar las bases del plan . Tambien debía idear la forma de que Rei hiciera todo lo que el le dijera sin que nadie mas lo supiera. Pero el ya estaba en eso

Tuvo una breve conversación con Ritsuko sobre el tema ,y luego volvió al departamento. Al entrar se sento y se quedo mirando a Rei ,cosa que la incomodo bastante al no saber si la consideraba loca o algo por el estilo

—Rei. Tengo una muy buena noticia para ti—dijo esbozando una sonrisa ,Rei alzo una ceja intrigada por el anuncio—En dos días regresaras a tu mundo, no es fantástico—dijo sin reprimir su propia felicidad por el asunto

—….—

—¿me oiste Rei? Volveras,no es lo mejor—dijo Shinji ante el silencio de la primera elegida—¿Rei?¿Estas bien?

—…—Rei se quedo igual mirando al vacio. Shinji se paro y fue junto a ella.—¡Siiii!

La retardado respuesta tomo a Shinji por sorpresa y casi lo hace caerse.

—Me alegra que te guste la idea—Gruño Shinji

—Perdona .Es que no lo creía al principio….¿Es verdad?¿Volvere?—Dijo con felicidad la primera elegida

—Yo no te mentiría—Dijo secamente Shinji, pero evito el contacto visual

—¿Y como lo hare?—Pregunto una ansiosa Rei. Shinji paso a explicarle todo lo que ella debía saber ,como estaba todo organizado

—….Y eso es todo lo que hay hasta ahora.—finalizo la explicación Shinji

—¿Pero como…?

—¿Se cordinaran? Esto es un tema aparte del cual hablaremos ahora—le corto Shinji

º|||º

MUNDO 1

Rei fue como le dijo Kaji ,a la oficina de Ritsuko .Toco la puerta y entro al recibir la invitación .Alli se encontró a Ritsuko tapada en papeles ,con un café y un cigarrillo.

—Ho ,Rei….Te esperaba ,toma asiento—Dijo señalando la silla frente suyo

—¿Para que me necesitabas Ritsuko?

—Dra. Akagi—Corrigio con algo de enfado—Y te necesitaba aquí para terminar de detallar el plan, que te enviara de vuelta ¿Si?—dijo rápidamente—Estas al tanto de lo mas general del plan ,bien….Ahora te necesito para la parte final, es decir ,la coordinación durante la batalla.

—Y esa parte …

—Según tengo entendido—continuo Ritsuko ignorando a Rei—Tienes una especie de conexión con tu contraparte ,durante tus sueños ¿Si?—Dijo La rubia dando un sorbo a su café ,a tiempo para que Rei asintiera—Perfecto entonces ,esto es en realidad muy fácil. Toma esto

Entonces Ritsuko le dio a Rei un gordo cuaderno de notas, esta lo miro de arriba abajo y luego a Ritsuko

—¿Qué diablos es esto?—Exclamo Rei mirando extrañada el librillo

—Los detalles de la misión,el tiempo en el que empezaran la batalla, cuando atacar, todo.

—¿Y que hago con esto?

—Leerlo, memorizarlo y comunicárselo a tu contraparte para la batalla que habrá.—explico,Rei miro otra vez el cuaderno—Me alegra que entendieras ,ahora necesito trabajar. Adios

—Pero...

—Nos veremos mas tarde. Adios—Dijo Ritsuko sin dar lugar a replicar. Rei abandono entonces la oficina y se planteo la misión de no dormirse mientras leia ese informe

º|||º

MUNDO 2

—¿Lo captas?—Pregunto Shinji al terminar de explicar el plan.

—Si. Ya comprendi todo. Esta noche le informare a la otra Rei.— Respondio Rei habiendo entendido su tarea

—Perfecto. Debo irme ahora ,mi padre quiere que descanses hasta el dia de la batalla, asi que no vayas a NERV ni te molestes por este tema. Si hay algo importante que debas saber te lo hare saber.—dijo Shinji mientras se levantaba e iba a la puerta

—Entiendo. Visitame ,podríamos salir con los otros antes de que me vaya—Propuso Rei acompañándolo a la puerta.

—Ya veremos.—comento Shinji y salió de la casa.

Penso entonces que seria buena idea tener a alguien para distraerla y no se fijara en estos asuntos. Mientras caminaba saco su celular y marco el Nº de Touji.

—Hola—saludo su amigo

—Hola Touji ,soy Shinji

—Ho ¿Cómo estas viejo?

—Muy bien,en verdad. Escucha. Pensaba en juntar a el grupo para pasar la tarde ,¿Tu y Hikari estan libres?—pregunto ,ya desde hacia un tiempo había que tomar en cuenta a ambos aunque se le pidiera algo a uno solo.

—mmm….Lo siento ,pero acompañare a la familia de Hikari a un viaje a Osaka por el fin de semana—contesto lamentándolo poco su amigo

—Bien ,entonces quedarían Kasumi y Akane…

—Ellas estan castigadas y no pueden salir de sus casas

—Mierda, solo queda Kensuke….

—No creo que puedas contar con Kensuke…—Comento Touji

—¿y por que no?—Gruño Shinji al acabárseles las opciones

—No lo hemos visto desde….Desde que fuimos al centro comercial—le dijo Touji

—Pero eso fue hace semanas. ¿En donde diablos esta ese idiota?—respondió Shinji ya exaltado

º|||º

En una suit de lujo ,un castaño que usaba anteojos estornudaba

—¿Te enfermaste K?—Pregunto un sujeto vestido como rapero ,de gran estatura y corpulento

—No BG , alquien debe estar hablando de mi…—respondió Kensuke mientras se relajaba en su sillón masajeador

º|||º

—Bueno no importa ,será para otro dia…—Comento Shinji

—Esta bien, nos vemos el lunes

—Adios—se despidieron y cortaron los teléfonos

``Tendre que pedirle a Asuka que la entretenga mañana….´´Penso fugazmente ,no le gustaba la idea pero no había de otra

º|||º

N/A:No mucho que decir ,un cap mas cerca del final.

Saludos

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	27. RETORNO AL HOGAR

26

RETORNO AL HOGAR

MUNDO 2

El último día había llegado.

Y lo peor de este último día era la espera. La horrible e interminable espera. El desconocimiento de a qué hora se produciría el ataque.

Claro que solo un grupo reducido sabia del ataque. Entre ellos, Shinji, Asuka, Rei y Ritsuko. Los pilotos tenían su celular a mano y esperando por la llamada para ponerse en acción.

Era un sábado nublado. Parecía que iba a llover mas tarde.

En NERV, todos seguían sus rutinas. Masato comandando a los demás cuando se ponían flojos, oba y Yuga en sus puestos. Gendo y Fuyutsuki se habían encerrado en la oficina del primero para debatir sobre ciertos asuntos. Para todos era un día común y corriente, exepto para Ritsuko.

Esta última iba de un lado a otro, modificando diferentes computadoras del cuartel. Poniendo en práctica los últimos detalles del plan. Pudo pasar sin problemas al afirmar que había detectado una posible falla de MAGUIE y estaba corroborando. Por suerte solo Maya podría entender lo que hacia, debido a la velocidad con que trabajaba. Pero ella había logrado que su pupila se tomara el día para pasarlo con su familia.

Para evitar sospechas, Shinji le dijo a Asuka que se quedara en su hogar, mientras que el iría a lo de Rei para vigilarla y que no averiguara nada respecto al plan, más que nada el hecho de que NERV no estaba al tanto del ataque.

Shinji tuvo bastantes dificultades para ser agradable ese día. Tuvo que controlarse más de una vez para no mandar al diablo a Rei. Podria decirse que Shinji estaba algo sensible. Su paciencia estaba por el piso y cualquier cosa la interpretaba como una molestia.

Rei noto eso pero lo atribuyo a el ataque que se produciría. Cosa rara ya que la última vez no parecía estar para nada nervioso.

Asuka tampoco estaba tranquila. Cualquier ruido la alarmaba. No podía quedarse quieta más de 5 minutos. Se pasaba yendo de su habitación a la sala de estar, al baño, a la terraza y así sucesivamente.

º|||º

MUNDO 1

El día anterior paso muy rápidamente. Cada uno estuvo muy ocupado con los últimos detalles para este día. El nerviosismo por olvidar o no terminar algo hizo que el día pasara volando.

Algunos no pudieron dormir, o lo hicieron muy incómodamente. Si bien corrían peligro todos los días, sabiendo que un ángel podía aparecer de un momento para otro, a veces esa ignorancia era buena. El saber que serian atacados este día podía volver loco a más de uno.

La mayoría del personal tuvo que dormir en las instalaciones. Entre ellos y a regañadientes, la Mayor Katsuragi y los pilotos, para Ritsuko pasar una noche allí o no, parecía no ser la mismo.

Todos despertaron temprano ese día. Desde el más simple operario hasta el mismo comandante.

Una vez que despertaron, Shinji, Rei y Asuka fueron llevados a la sala de espera, donde permanecieron cambiados a la espera.

En esa habitación la tensión era casi palpable. Además de la agobiante espera, la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban todos los pilotos hacia pasar los minutos mas lentamente. Shinji y Rei tenían algo de contacto, pero ambos estaban algo reacios a tratar con Asuka.

Shinji no sabía cómo encarar a la pelirroja, después de su disculpa de hace dos días. Shinji hubiese deseado platicar sobre ese tema, pero Asuka le huyo durante todo este tiempo. Esté momento dentro de la sala de espera, había sido por mucho el mayor tiempo que paso con la pelirroja en un mismo sitio en estos dos días. Pero esa incomodidad no desaparecia. Cada vez que cruzaban las miradas, ambos la apartaban.

Rei por su parte, tenía más motivos para mantener la distancia con Asuka. A pesar de los pedidos de Shinji, no podía dejar de tener esos sentimientos desagradables con solo verla. Iba a ser una larga espera

Finalmente Asuka no soporto mas ese ambiente y salió de la sala de espera. Sin saber a dónde ir dejo a que sus pies la guiaran.

Termino en el baño de damas. Se quedo mirándose en el espejo con el seño fruncido. Había sucumbido a esos dos. Era raro que le importara lo que otros pensaban de ella. Se sentía mal esa sensación, la que sentía en su garganta y estomago al ver a esos dos. Esto era por lo cual nunca quiso abrir su corazón a otros.

Dio un fuerte gruñido y golpeo el lavabo. Con la intención de sacarse esas ideas de encima, se lavo una y otra vez la cara con agua, queriendo borrar la vergüenza con ella.

Mientras tenía la cabeza bajo, escucho como la puerta se abría. Sin pensarlo ni mirar siquiera, supo que seguramente era Shinji que venía a intentar hacerla sentir mejor. Ese sentimiento de vergüenza no desapareció, pero la furia le gano. Lo último que necesitaba era a ese idiota y su lastima

Se dio vuelta para lo, solo para darse cuenta de que se había equivocado. Frente a ella no estaba el chico que era objeto de su afecto, sino la chica con la cual compitió por él. Rei la miro de forma fría y sin expresión, le daba la impresión de estar frente a la otra Rei.

Esta caminó hasta una pared y se recostó contra esta con los ojos cerrados. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, pero los parpados no parecían poder esconder su mirada.

— ¿Piensas que por actuar así, te tendré lastima?—Pregunto de súbito la ojiroja cuando Asuka estaba por salir del lugar.

Asuka solo logro balbucear algo incoherente y retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar contra los lavamanos

—Eres patética—sentencio Rei—Es eso o eres muy inmadura—Eso hizo enojar bastante a la pelirroja

— ¡YO…!

— ¡Además de inmadura!—le corto Rei elevando la voz por encima de la suya, logrando que Asuka se callara—Eres una maleducada…deja terminar de hablar a los demás—termino de comentar, a todo esto siguió sin abrir los ojos— ¿Vas a estar así? ¿Lamentable y patética por mucho más tiempo?

—…—las palabras parecían haberse borrado de la mente de Asuka, que solo se quedo mirando a la impasible Rei

— ¡¿Y bien?—Exclamo con enojo Rei, abriendo los ojos, revelando una gélida mirada que hizo a Asuka que Asuka bajara la cabeza y dejándola paralizada

—Y-Yo…

— ¿Dudas? ¡Si sigues así, cuando estemos haya fuera no seremos capaces de ganar! ¡Y no seré capaz de irme! ¡¿Quieres eso?¡¿Quieres que me quede y verme junto a Shinji para siempre?—Ese comentario hizo a Asuka alzar la vista, para ver además de los ojos rojos de Rei, una sonrisa confiada

—Acaso tu…

—Vamos niña tonta. Tenemos que estar lo mejor posible si queremos salir victoriosos, y con esa lamentable actitud no puede ser. ¡Así que mejor cambia esa actitud de ahora en mas así ya no nos veremos más!—Dijo eufóricamente la muchacha de cabellos celestes y dejo la pared en la que estaba recostada para ir hacia la puerta

—Rei—El llamado de Asuka detuvo a la chica que estaba a punto de salir, y se quedo así esperando a que dijera algo—Gracias

Rei bufo un momento antes de hablar—Idiota, no hago esto para hacerte sentir mejor o porque me agrades….Yo solo quiero volver a mi mundo y contigo en un estado tan lamentable capaz fallaría…. —Dijo no muy convincentemente la joven—Pero….bueno….

—Está bien….—Dijo Asuka permitiéndose un tono amable, ninguna dijo nada, todo estaba implícito entre ellas.—Pero una vez que te vayas…No habrá nada que me detenga de tener a Shinji…—dijo con su usual forma de ser, Asuka no lo vio pero Rei dio una sonrisa torcida ante el ánimo reencontrado de su compañera

—Solo si superas a mi otro yo. Y necesitaras mucha suerte para eso—comento y salió de allí con una estruendosa risa y con una gran sonrisa, aunque a su muy peculiar manera, esas dos se habían arreglado un poco entre ellas

—Que estúpida….aff…que se le va a hacer…—comento Asuka antes de salir y hacer el mismo camino que Rei ,tal vez no fueran ni serian amigas,simpre la vería como una rival que le hacia la vida imposible, pero ahora podría decir que Rei era mas como un``rival amistoso´´

º|||º

MUNDO 2

El celular de Shinji sonó. Este lo reviso encontrando en él un mensaje de la Dra. Akagi. Comfirmandole según un mensaje que ya habían preestablecido, que todo estaba listo.

De aquí en más, estaban fuera de toda vigilancia, las comunicaciones habían quedado apagadas y los demás actores estaban en la escena.

Shinji dio una sonrisa tranquila y observo a Rei que estaba en la cocina.

—Solo un poco más….—murmuro

º|||º

Asuka reviso su celular que había sonado. En el había un mensaje de Shinji, diciéndole que se movilizara hasta algún lugar cercano a los cuarteles

Esto le pareció lo mejor, puesto que el estar en un mismo sitio la estaba volviendo loca.

Camino a paso veloz. Pasando a un lado de la multitud. Todos la miraban preguntándose porque corría de esa forma. Pero a ella no le preocupaba si molestaba a aquellos que paseaban o si despertaba sospechas, solo tenía en mente llegar lo antes posible a su destino

º|||º

Shinji espero 1h y luego le propuso a Rei moverse hacia algún lugar más cercano a NERV, para tener una respuesta más rápida.

Naturalmente Rei concordó con él y ambos se pusieron en marcha. Al llegar a un parque cercano, Shinji empezó a rebuscar por Asuka.

Solo después de otra hora, Asuka hizo acto de presencia frente a ellos.

—Tarde—dijo Shinji algo molesto

—Lo siento. Lo siento….me retuvieron—se excuso la pelirroja que venía muy agitada

— ¿Retuvieron?—repitieron al unisonó Rei y Shinji

—Verán….

FLASH-BACK

La pelirroja iba haciendo un buen tiempo .En poco tiempo llegaría a las cercanías de NERV, y luego esperaría la llegada de Shinji.

—¡Asuka!—oyó el llamado de una voz familiar

Al voltear se encontró con la teniente Maya Ibuki,a su lado a una mujer de cabellos castaños, y frente a ambas un carrito de bebe.

— ¿Srta. Ibuki?—Exclamo algo confundida la chica

—¡Maya!¡¿Puedes ayudarme a cargar esto?—se escucho la voz de Kaji y luego apareció una montaña de cajas y bolsas

—Pero yo tengo que cuidar a mi Anai y a mi pequeñita….—dijo en tono inocenton,luego miro a Asuka con un destello en sus ojos—Ya se ,¿que les parece si la buena de Asuka te ayuda?

—¿Qué? pero yo….

—Ho vamos, estamos haciendo las compras para nuestra niña. Solo será un ratito—le corto Maya

—Maya, querida, tal vez ella no quiera.—intento hacer desistir a su mujer Anai

—Tonterias, Asuka es una muy buena niña y nos va a ayudar ¿Verdad Asuka?—Y miro a la pelirroja que se limito a asentir débilmente—¡Excelente!

Entonces tomo un par de cajas y bolsas que tenia Kaji encima y se las cargo a ella. Y así comenzaron a caminar otra vez en dirección a más tiendas, mientras maya no paraba de hablar, sobre las cosas que hacia su hija, lo bella que era su esposa, etc.

—Asuka, ¿Alguna vez has sido niñera?—pregunto Maya

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

—y no solo me uso de burro de carga, sino que ahora soy su niñera oficial—termino de desahogarse Asuka con lagrimas

—Eso te pasa por no te, ten mas actitud—reprendió Shinji

—Lo mejor es evitar a la Maya, por lo menos hasta que todo el asunto del bebe se le pase—comento Rei en broma

Pero no hubo tiempo de reir. Se sintió un fuerte temblor y las sirenas comenzaron a resonar en toda la ciudad. Los chicos se miraron con el seño fruncido a sabiendas de que era lo que sucedía

º|||º

MUNDO 1

Shinji, Rei y Asuka se ubicaron en sus Evangelion rápidamente y fueron lanzados a la superficie. Toda la ciudad ya estaba guarecida, anticipándose al ataque del ángel.

Los Evas fueron desplegados en diferentes posiciones para flanquear al enemigo.

El ángel era prácticamente el mismo que había empezado todo esto, una pirámide de 3 lados, solo que en vez de ser negra, era de un color blanco reluciente, su ojo ahora era más apreciable y podía distinguirse que era rojo oscuro en uno de los lados. Este se encontraba en medio de los Evas, y detuvo su hasta ahora lento avance al verse rodeado.

El divino ser no hizo nada, solo permaneció suspendido en el aire aguardando.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, la luz se redujo en toda la ciudad dando un aspecto sombrio. Paso algo de tiempo, y todavía ninguno de los cuatro amagaba a moverse.

En el centro de mando, todos miraban a las pantallas. La Mayor especulaba con el enemigo y posibles estrategias .Ritsuko estaba ocupada revisando todo dato que provenía del ángel. Y en lo más alto, el comandante y el sub-comandante aguardaban, mientras eran observados de reojo, esperando sus órdenes. Gendo estaba pendiente de su reloj, del cual vigilaba con detenimiento su segundero hasta que…

—Comiencen—Fue la corta directiva de Gendo y todos comenzaron su labor

En la pantalla principal y en las de los Evas, apareció un reloj en cuenta regresiva de 4 minutos. Ese era el tiempo en el que se realizaría esta operación, ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos

Shinji fue el primero en se, atacando por el lado del ángel en el cual estaba el ojo .Poco después Asuka se movilizo para atacar por otro lado y ultima fue Rei que ataco lo que vendría a ser la retaguardia del ángel.

—¡HAAA!—Se escucho el grito de Shinji por el transmisor

—¡¿Qué diablos fue e…?—Asuka no termino la frase que también dio un grito ,Rei no pudo ver bien lo que sucedía ya que el ángel le tapaba la vista

—¡¿Qué pasa?—Exclamo exaltada Rei mientras se acercaba al ángel

º|||º

MUNDO 2

De la pared trasera que Rei iba a atacar surgieron miles de pequeños brazos negros que salieron disparados ,abrazando cada parte de su cuerpo y con gran fuerza levantaron al Eva y lo arrojaron lejos de allí

º|||º

—¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando?¡Pónganme en contacto con los pilotos en este instante!—Misato gritaba como loca desde hacía un rato, no había conexión alguna con sus pilotos y solo podían ver lo que sucedía

—¡Es imposible Mayor, un virus o algo parecido ha cortado todas las comunicaciones!—Anuncio Hyuga

—¡Ritsuko ,arréglalo ya!—Comando molesta la Mayor

—¡Imposible!¡El virus se adapta y no se deja eliminar fácilmente!

—¡¿Qué significa eso?¡¿Un virus que puede poner en peligro a MAGUIE?

—¡No es un problema para MAGUIE!¡Solo que no podre eliminar el problema hasta dentro de algunas horas!—contesto finalmente Ritsuko,pensando en lo complejo que seria eliminar el virus que ella mismo puso

— ¿Sabotaje?—Pregunto Fuyutsuki por lo bajo a Gendo

—No lo creo posbile,pero cabe la posibilidad….—comento Gendo observando la batalla

—Pudo suceder en cualquier momento. La Dra. Akagi estuvo en su oficina todo el día y la teniente Ibuki no se presento ,por lo que la vigilancia sobre la maquina fue poca….—dijo Fuyutsuki

—Dra. Akagi,luego de esto revisaremos la información que haya en MAGUIE para detectar cuando se produjo el ataque del virus. Un virus que pueda afectar de esta manera a MAGUIE no pudo entrar así como así….—ordeno Gendo desde su sitio

—Si Señor—``Imbecil,cargue el virus hace tiempo y lo programe para activarse justo este día ,aunque lo rastrees no encontraras nada,solo derivaciones y pistas falsas´´penso con una sonrisa Ritsuko``Solo espero que esos chicos logren hacer esto en el tiempo fijado…´´

—¡¿Señor que haremos con la batalla?—Pregunto Misato preocupada, no estaba acostumbrada a no dar órdenes en esos momentos

—Dejar que los pilotos se hagan cargo y tener preparado equipo médico en caso de emergencia, no podemos hacer más… —comento miserablemente el comandante

—Espero que estos niños lo hagan bien—comento Fuyutsuki

—Es lo único que podemos esperar, sino….—respondió Gendo suspirando

º|||º

—Reagrupémonos en el punto norte—ordeno Shinji por la radio, mientras miraba su reloj

—¿Y el centro de mando?¿Por qué no podemos comunicarnos?—pregunto Rei inquieta

—Debe haber algún desperfecto y no funcionan las comunicaciones….—dijo fingiendo ignorancia Asuka

—¡No importa!¡Debemos seguir con el plan con o sin apoyo de los cuarteles!—respondió autoritariamente Shinji. Antes de llegar aquí, Rei ya estaba al tanto de todos lo detalles de la misión que ``El comandante´´ había ideado, por lo que estaba capacitada para seguir en solitario sin apoyo ,como también Shinji y Asuka

—Entendido, voy hacia el punto designado—dijo Rei tragándose la mentira

``Genial, ahora que no hay nadie molestando el plan seguirá como estaba planeado….Dentro de poco el video se perderá también….Sera el momento del cambio…´´Pensaba Shinji mientras iba hacia el norte

Shinji pensó apresurado, ya que no había mucho tiempo y el reagruparse había consumido tiempo valioso. Ahora solo tendrían una sola oportunidad.

—Bien, iré yo primero con Asuka detrás y tu Rei detrás de Asuka. Al llegar cerca del ángel nos dividiremos yo y Asuka y tú atacaras de frente mientras atraemos a esos brazos. Recuerden que solo Rei debe entrar en contacto con el ángel. ¡Es la única oportunidad!¡No deben desistir en ningún momento!¡Sigan siempre hacia adelante con el plan ,no importa lo que pase!¡Solo quedan 150 segundos—comando Shinji rápidamente una vez estuvieron reunidos

—Está bien…Pero….—comento Rei con debilidad

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Asuka

—No entiendo….¿Si hay problemas con las comunicaciones ,como podemos comunicarnos nosotros?—Asuka miro por la pantalla a Shinji y este la vio fugazmente antes de contestar

—¡¿Acaso importa?¡Tenemos un ángel frente a nosotros, terminemos con él y luego preocupémonos por estas cosas!

—Está bien….tienes razón…comencemos—concordó Rei y corto la comunicación, Shinji exhalo de alivio al evitar las sospechas de forma tan rápida y se coloco en posición

—¡Nos quedan 150 segundos!¡Ahora!—ordeno y comenzó a correr en contra del ángel seguido de las chicas

º|||º

MUNDO 1

—¡¿Qué daños hay?—pregunto Misato al ver como uno por uno los Evas eran arrojados por los aires

—Mínimo, Mayor. Algunas abolladuras—informo Hyuga

—¡Asuka, Rei ,Shinji ¿Me escuchan?—Mientras se veía como los Evas se incorporaban ,los pilotos respondieron con un claro ``Si´´—Perfecto…Que la unidad 00 ataque cuerpo a cuerpo ,y las unidades 01 y 02 la cubran ,vayan por los rifles—Comando la mujer de cabellos violetas

—¡¿Por qué debemos cubrirla a ella?—Pregunto molesta la pelirroja

—Recuerda que solo Rei puede tocar al ángel ,Asuka

—C-Cierto….—respondió algo apenada por haberse olvidado de ese hecho ,luego corto la comunicación

—Creo que pudieron haberme informado antes sobre la situación—le dijo Misato a Ritsuko observando a Gendo y a Fuyutsuki

—Lo sentimos Mayor, pero hasta último momento ni nosotros mismos sabíamos cual era la situación…—respondió como usualmente hacia la Dra. ,pero Misato pudo intuir cierto grado de mentira en la respuesta

—¿Dices que se enteraron de todo en estos dos días?—pregunto de forma desconfiada la mujer

—Exactamente.

—Bien….Dejemos esto ,ya es difícil concentrarse tras aceptar la idea de que esa Rei no es la Rei que conocemos y todo lo que implica esta misión…fue todo muy repentino….—dijo la Mayor ,Ritsuko la miro de reojo y volvió la vista a las pantallas otra vez

En ella se mostraba el reloj que marcaba que ya faltaban 3 minutos y como el Eva 00 corría a gran velocidad en contra de su enemigo ,mientras que sus compañeros disparaban contra la pared frontal que conformaba al ángel.

Los disparos se hundían en la extensión del ángel sin provocar daño aparente. Rei logro estar bastante cerca de su enemigo, pero cuando iba a golpearlo, el ángel giro sobre si y le mostro otra de sus tres caras, que se ilumino en un color rojizo.

Rei salto intuitivamente presintiendo peligro ,y esquivando por poco una oleada de balas, las mismas que habían usado en su contra. Rei retrocedió y se volvió a ubicar.

—Parece que absorbe y refleja lo que usemos para atacarle….—comento Misato pensando

—Más precisamente ,absorbe con una de sus tres caras y expulsa lo que absorbe con una de las otras.

—Entonces….—musito Misato ideando un plan

—Dra., hay un informe de las MAGUIEs—anuncio Maya,Ritsuko fue hasta donde estaba ella y examino lo que había en la pantalla de su pupila

—Ya veo….—dijo y se irguió—Según el análisis ,el ángel deforma el espacio y tiempo de los lados que lo componen y desvía lo que se le arroje hacia otro de sus lados ,saliendo con la misma fuerza y velocidad con que impactaron—Explico Ritsuko vagamente mientras asimilaba lo que leía—Siempre habrá una entrada ,pero puede haber hasta dos salidas…así que la forma de derrotarlo es…

—Atacando todos sus lados al mismo tiempo….—completo la frase Misato—Una vez termine la primera parte de la misión ,ya sabemos cómo destruirlo¡¿Escucharon chicos?—dijo Misato, de los pilotos provino otro fuerte ``Si´´

—Es interesante, este ángel desvía los proyectiles curvando el espacio y tiempo ,así que puede disparar los proyectiles en cualquier momento pero siempre desde alguna de sus 3 caras….—continuo Ritsuko con su análisis

—Eso significa que puede retener munición y usarla cuando le plazca….—Comento para sí Misato.

—Exacto ,Mayor

—Perfecto…¡Asuka muévete y ataca la cara izquierda de el ángel!¡Shinji tu ataca la derecha con tu rifle mientras que te acercas y salta antes de que te ataque!¡Rei tu quédate donde estas y en cuanto el ángel voltee para atacar a Shinji embiste al ángel!—comando Misato

—¡Mayor ,esto hará correr mucho peligro a la unidad 01!—Reprendió Ritsuko

—Ya solo quedan 2 minutos…Si llega a ser herido ,solo será por los mismos proyectiles que dispara, y por suerte no son capaces de hacer gran daño a un Eva.—se justifico Misato, Ritsuko la miro molesta pero se resigno sabiendo que tenía razón

º|||º

MUNDO 2

Shinji corría a toda velocidad mientras disparaba con su rifle, el ángel solo se limito a absorber las balas. Shinji dejo de dispara y se desvió hacia la derecha , el ángel roto sobre su eje mostrando otra de sus caras que comenzó a brillar en un tono rojizo y luego a dispararle con las mismas balas que el disparo. Sus compañeras dudaron de seguir por un momento

—¡Sigan con el plan!¡Dispara Asuka!—El grito de Shinji hizo que ella retomara la carrera seguida de Rei

Así ,Asuka logro darle a la nueva cara que tenia frente a ella ,y tal como hizo Shinji se desvió pero hacia la izquierda ,el ángel uso su otra cara para dispararle con las municiones que tenia almacenadas, centrando su atención en los Evas 01 y 02 ,dejando el camino libre a Rei

Esta aumento la velocidad al ver la oportunidad ,corrió lo mas que pudo mientras el ángel seguía usando sus otras caras para dispara a sus compañeros. Pero cuando estaba por llegar ,el ángel roto sobre su eje mostrando la cara que tenia al ojo ,esta cara comenzó a brillar en un tono rojizo tal como hizo antes de bombardear a Shinji y a Asuka.

El primer instinto de Rei fue abandonar la carrera y ponerse a cubierto, para luego volver a empezar. Pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, solo faltaban unos pocos segundos para el momento acordado del primer contacto. Abandono todo pensamiento racional que le decía que se apartara y siguió corriendo, el brillo rojizo alcanzo su punto máximo lo que significaba que era hora de que los proyectiles salieran. Rei salto ,lanzándose de lleno contra el ángel cuando en el reloj solo faltaban unos 3 segundos

º|||º

MUNDO 1

Asuka se posiciono y comenzó a disparar llamando la atención del ángel. Este se limito a absorber las balas hasta que obtuvo las suficientes, volteo para dispara y en ese momento Shinji lo ataco por la izquierda ,así que mientras bombardeaba a Asuka ,acumulaba las municiones que Shinji le proporcionaba.

Mientras tanto Rei comenzaba a acercarse sigilosamente por la cara restante. Shinji continúo disparando y acercándose hacia el ángel. Solo faltaban 25 segundos.

Rei llego a un punto cercano donde se escondió entre los edificios ,mientras esperaba que el ángel atacara a Shinji para arremeter. Shinji ya casi estaba por chocar contra la gran pirámide cuando esta decidió por fin atacarle, el ángel se elevo un poco más en el aire, casi a la altura de la cabeza de una Eva. La luz rojiza se hizo presente y poco después otra cara del ángel estaba disparándole. Shinji logro esquivar el ataque , y resguardarse tras unos edificios para esperar a que se detuviera

Rei salió de su escondite y corrió hacia el angelan con 15 segundos de ventaja. Estaba por llegar al ángel cuando los pequeños brazos salieron de la cara a la cual ella atacaba ,eran muchos menos pero no por eso menos peligrosos.

Los brazos no intentaron tomarla ,sino que salieron despedidos hacia abajo como jabalinas. Rei salto y esquivo el ataque. Los brazos no volvieron a su lugar de origen, seguramente el estar desviando balas y controlar los brazos era demasiado esfuerzo y requería mucha concentración. Ella aprovecho ese tiempo que le dejo para sacar su cuchillo progresivo y cortar la mayoría de los brazos al caer

Los miembros amputados volvieron al ángel y no salieron otra vez. El tiempo ahora era de 5 segundos

—¡REI AHORA!—le grito Misato por el comunicador

—¡SI!—dijo y dio un fuerte salto hacia el ángel ,estirando sus manos hacia el angel,que una vez hicieron contacto ,empezó a absorber al Eva.—Adios a todos, fue divertido—se despidió en el último momento con su peculiar tono burlón antes de desaparecer dentro del ángel

º|||º

En alguna parte…

Lo primero que percato Rei, fue que se encontraba en algún lugar muy iluminado. Una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, fue reconociendo donde estaba.

Por alguna razón se encontraba en su casa. No la nueva sino la vieja. Tan sucia y desprolija como la había encontrado la primera vez .

Paseo su vista por el lugar ,pero no hallo nada extraño. Se acerco a su ventana y corrió las persianas para ver hacia afuera, solo para encontrar un gran vacío blanco. Eso si era raro.

—No estamos en ningún plano existencial ,si es lo que pensabas….—anuncio una voz femenina a su derecha.

Rei se dio vuelta en el acto a la vez que sentía un escalofrió recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Al darse vuelta encontró frente a ella a una niña pequeña de aspecto muy raro ,sentada en el pequeño mueble con cajones donde se guardaban las pocas prendas que Rei tenía

Tenía tanto sus cabellos como su tez de piel blancos como la nieve ,sus ojos rojos ,y vestía un extraño vestido rojizo muy pálido que le tapaba desde el pecho hasta sus pies. Su cabello estaba conformado por dos trenzas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—¿Q-Quie…?

—¿Quién soy?—se anticipo la niña ,su tono de voz era el de una mujer adulta, cosa que desconcertaba al ver ese cuerpo—Creo que es obvio…¿No lo crees?

—EL angel,eres el angel¿No es así?—Exclamo Rei, como respuesta obtuvo unas risitas de la niña y unos aplausos.

—Perfecto…Ahora que ya sabes quién soy ,supongo que es hora de empezar el juego—dijo con elocuencia la niña mientras se levantaba

—¿Juego?¿Que jeugo?Se suponía que debía volver a mi mundo y …

—Vamos, vamos no seas aburrida—Le corto otra vez ,Rei no le respondió ya que estaba frente a un ángel ,no sabía cómo actuar—Vamos a hacer esa parte divertida, mira hacia arriba

—¿HE?

Rei exclamo mientras alzaba la cabeza, solo para encontrarse con su propio rostro pero de cabeza. Ambas Rei dieron un seco grito y se cayeron en sus traseros. Una vez en el piso ,Rei pudo ver con más detenimiento lo que había arriba suyo

Era su casa, su casa en su mundo. Decorada tal y como la había dejado, con la manta que Hikari le había dado y todo lo demás, pero todo estaba de cabeza, en paralelo a la casa en la que estaba ella. Y además, había otra Rei que parecía estar sentada en el techo, que vendría a ser el piso de su hogar.

—¿Cómo…?

—JI,ji…Como no hay mucho tiempo supongo que tendré que explicarlo resumidamente….—dijo la voz de la niña, pero no venía de donde estaba ella sino de arriba suyo, allí había otra niña idéntica mirándola —Basicamente,abrimos una puerta entre dos mundos paralelos y las cambiamos de lugar…

—…Y este lugar es el punto exacto en ambos mundos donde la línea que separa ambos mundos es más delgada ….—continuo la otra niña

—…Debido a lo que hicimos…—continuo la que estaba de cabeza

—…Desde que cambiaron de lugares, la distancia entre ambos mundos….

—….mas precisamente ,entre ustedes dos se ha ido acortando….

—…Por eso os veías cada vez más cerca….

—…Y el que no se pudieran oír bien los últimos días es debido a el poder residual del último ángel que apareció….

—…Que provoco ,interferencia podríamos decirle…

—…Pero en fin. Ya hemos llegado aquí….

—Es el momento en el que las realidades se encontraran más cerca que nunca…

—….y único momento en el cual pueden cambiar de lugar….

—….ya que nunca mas estos mundos estarán tan cerca entre ellos…

—…Así que si quieren volver ,es ahora…

—…o nunca…

Ambas niñas terminaron de hablar y dieron una risita divertida, para luego quedarse mirando a ambas Rei del mundo 2 fue la primera en hablar

—¿Cómo….?...¿Como saben todo eso?¿Como saben que teníamos dudas sobre esas cosas?—pregunto Rei notablemente confundida ,las niñas volvieron a reír y señalaron sus cabezas

—Pues porque en este momento…

—…Estamos conectadas….—dijeron coordinadas

Ambas Reis notaron entonces que a cada momento que pasaba ,la distancia entre ellas se acortaba. Antes ,la cabeza de cada Rei estaba a la altura de su propia cabeza, ahora ,llegaba hasta su pecho y seguía descendiendo.

—Sera mejor que se apresuren….—dijo una de las niñas

—…sino ganan el juego antes de sus cabezas lleguen a los pies de las otra….

—…se quedaran en el mundo en el que estén para siempre…—completo la niña que estaba abajo

—¡Y que es este juego!—pregunto exaltada Rei, cosa que hizo divertir más a las niñas

—Es sencillo…

—…deben encontrar algo en común entre ambos lugares…

—…o sea sus casas…

—…Y rápido…

—…cuando su cabeza llegue al piso de la otra…

—…será demasiado tarde…

Ambas Reis se miraron por un instante antes de salir disparadas a rebuscar por toda la casa entre sus cosas.

—¿Algún plato o algo de la cocina?—Pregunto la Rei del mundo 1 a su contra parte

—¡No, No!¡Cambie todo en la cocina a medida que lo fui rompiendo!—contesto esta, mientras pensaba. De un momento a otro se quedo quieta—Espera….Tu nuca cambiaste nada…Y yo si….no hay que buscar aquí sino allí en donde estas tu…

—Bien..¿Pero qué?—respondió la aludida

—No lo sé ¡No lo sé!...No recuerdo que puede haber allí ,que no haya cambiado nunca…

—¿Sabanas y cobertores viejos?—pregunto buscando entre el armario

—No, no…eran feas y las regale…

—¿El colchón o la mesita de luz?

—Era incomodo y la mesita no combinaba con lo demás….

—¡¿La heladera?—pregunto la Rei del mundo 1 comenzándose a desesperar

—Era pequeña y la cambie…

Rei del mundo 2 estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Ya no sabía que podría ser lo que había en común entre ambos lugares. Noto como la distancia entre ambas casas se reducía más y mas ,ahora su cabeza llegaba a la cintura de su contraparte. Ya no quedaba tiempo.

—Tic…

—…tac—comenzaron a exclamar las niñas aumentando la presión.

—…tic…

—…tac…

—…tic…

—…tac…

—…tic…

—¡YA CALLATE!—Grito enfurecida la Rei del mundo 2 yendo hacia donde estaba la niña ,y la tomo del vestido alzándola en el aire—¡CALLATE!¡CALLATE!¡TE PARECE GRACIOSO!¡TE PARE….!

Rei paro sus gritos para dirigir su atención hacia unos viejos lentes en mal estado. Abrió los ojos como platos al reconocerlos. No podía creerlo. Solto a la niña y miro a su contraparte

—¡Rei!¡Ve a el armario y busca en el 3 cajón!—ordeno la chica ,la Rei del mundo 1 la observo a ella y a los lentes que ahora llevaba en sus manos.

—¡Si!—corrió hasta el armario y la otra Rei la siguió y la observo desde abajo mientras rebuscaba frenéticamente entre el cajón.

Después de algo de búsqueda saco los mismos anteojos de forma triunfante. Luego miro a su contraparte ,ambas sonriéndose.

—¡Heee!—exclamo la niña que acompañaba a Rei del mundo 1

—¡Lo hicieron!¡Lo hicieron!—exclamo la otra

—¿Ganamos?—pregunto débilmente Rei

—¡Si,SI!Encontraron lo único que tienen en común sus vidas…

—…Su primer amor antes de conocer a ese chico Shinji…

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron. Pero fue Rei del mundo 1 la que tomo la iniciativa esta vez

—¿Tu primer amor?—pregunto con un tono algo burlón . La otra Rei bufo y contesto algo indignado

—Después del accidente con el Eva el abrió la capsula con las manos desnudas….fue muy caballeroso…como si fuera una película romántica—contesto con las mejillas enrojecidas, la otra Rei y las dos niñas rieron

—Bueno…

—…como han ganado…

—…supongo que es hora de que vuelvan a sus mundos….

—¿Y cómo haremos eso?—pregunto Rei del mundo 2 olvidando su vergüenza

—Solo dejen que sus cabezas toquen el piso de la otra…

—…y saldrán del otro lado…—explicaron las niñas, ambas Rei fruncieron el seño

—¿No habían dicho que si tocábamos el otro lado nos quedaríamos atrapadas en los otros mundos para siempre?—pregunto indignada Rei del mundo 2

—He…—exclamo una de las niñas ,y luego vio a su contraparte

—¡Fue una mentira ¡—exclamaron con una sonrisa ambas.

—¡¿Qué?—gritaron al unisonó las dos Reis furiosas, pero dejaron que el enojo se fuera

—Sino les hubiéramos dicho eso…

—…no hubieran jugado…—dijeron las niñas

Ambas Reis se miraron y rieron ante la explicación. Al mirarse también vieron que cada una estaba a la altura de los pies de la otra, faltaba poco para que llegara el cambio. A esas alturas ,avanzaban cada vez más rápido solo restaban unos segundos. Lo que dejo tiempo solo a una pregunta por parte de Rei del mundo 1

—¿Por qué?

Ambas niñas sonrieron se miraron entre sí ,luego miraron cada cual a las Reis.

—Queríamos aprender…

—….conocer…

—…lo que es un lilim…

—…Ahora, terminemos nuestra pelea ¿Si?—respondieron, y fue lo último que escucharon.

Las cabezas de ambas tocaron el otro mundo .De pronto ,pareció que las fuerzas de gravedad se invirtieran. Cada Rei cayó de espaldas en el mundo contrario al que estaban. Sintieron como la fuerza de gravedad dejaba de tirar para mantenerlas con los pies en el piso ,y comenzaba a tirar de forma opuesta.

Ambas se incorporaron después del porrazo. Al hacerlo notaron que cada una estaba en su respectiva casa, de su propio mundo. Ambas dieron un fuerte chillido de alegría y vítores celebrando su vuelta. Las niñas habían desaparecido del lugar, y todo comenzaba a iliminarse,por última vez.

—Es el adiós entonces…—dijo la Rei del mundo 2

—Así supongo….—dijo Rei algo tímida—que…tengas una buena vida…—Comento ella ,la otra Rei dio una corta risa

—Tu también…Tu también…—dijo y estiro la mano ,lo mismo hizo la otra Rei logrando tocarse las puntas de los dedos antes de que todo se desvaneciera .

º|||º

MUNDO 1

Rei salió despedida de una de las caras del ángel y aterrizo entre los edificios. Se sentía mareada, y lo primero que escucho fue el ruido de su sistema de comunicación chillando ,intentando establecer una conexión.

—R…i….U….Chas….—Pudo escuchar entrecortada la voz de Misato. Luego otra vez más claro—Rei…e escuchas….

—Si…si…¿Volví?—pregunto intentando levantar a su Eva.

—Depende…¿Tu eres la Rei que compro un nuevo departamento?—cuestiono Misato

—¿Tengo un departamento nuevo?—Exclamo Rei sorprendida

Al oír ese comentario muchos sonrieron y exhalaron aliviados ,vitorearon y demás. Misato sonrío aliviada por un momento ,antes de volver a enfocarse en la misión

—Rei, luego hablaremos. Ahora escucha. Deben atacar los tres al mismo tiempo al ángel para destruirlo¿Entendido?

—Yo….—Rei dudo por un momento ,recordando a las niñas que conoció hacia poco. Luego recordó sus últimas palabras``Terminemos nuestra pelea ¿Si?´´eso encendió el deseo de luchar de Rei.—¡Si!

—¡Vamos niña modelo!¡¿Qué esperas?—se oyó la voz de Asuka por el transmisor

—¡¿Rei eres tú?¡¿Estas bien?—se oyó la voz de Shinji

—Shinji….—Musito débilmente ,sonriendo para sí.

—¡YA!¡YA habrá tiempo para reencuentros!¡Ahora destruyan al ángel!—interrumpió Misato a los chicos. Estos contestaron con un fuerte ``¡Si!´´y retomaron sus posiciones.

Rei tomo un rifle que le proporcionaron de un edificio cercano a ella y apunto a la cara de la pirámide que tenia enfrente. Lo mismo hizo los demás.

—¡Disparen!—ordeno Misato

Cada uno apretó el gatillo y lanzo una oleada de municiones en contra del ángel. El ángel absorbió las balas ,una tras otra. Poco a poco cada cara del ángel comenzó a brillar en el tono rojizo. El tono fue intensificándose cada vez más hasta que el ángel se volvió completamente rojo.

—¡Esta en el punto Crítico!—anuncio Maya

Justo a tiempo para ver como el ángel se empezaba a desquebrajar y se hacía a pedazos hasta que finalmente estallo estruendosamente

—El objetivo ha sido eliminado—anuncio Hyuga. Misato dio un suspiro de alivio y todos los demás comenzaron a vitorear, Hyuga informo una última cosa—El Eva 00 se ha quedado sin energía

—Bien ,bien…—dijo Misato sonriendo—Shinji ,ve y sácala del Eva

—¡Si!

º|||º

Luego de que Shinji usara su Eva para sacar el entry plug y depositarlo en el suelo .Asuka ya se había acercado y bajado de su Eva, y ahora estaba junto a Shinji que estaba por abrir la cabina. La lluvia todavía no había cesado

—Vamos ,baka.¿Vas a tardar mucho?¡Me estoy mojando!—Exclamo Asuka mientras Shinji caminaba hasta la puerta de el entry plug. Shinji suspiro y comenzó a abrir la cabina

—¿Rei?¿Estas bien?—Pregunto Shinji al abrir la cabina, estaba totalmente oscura y solo se podía ver una silueta en la oscuridad

—¿Shinji?—se escucho la acongojada voz de Rei

—Si yo….

Shinji no logro terminar de hablar ,que Rei salió de un salto abrazando la cintura de Shinji ,llevándolo hasta el suelo. Asuka miro con la cara desencajada la acción

—Rei…—dijo con voz ahogada después del impacto y mirando la mota de pelos celestes que tenia encima ,con la cara enterrada en su pecho

—Si….—dijo sin subir la vista

—Me….Me alegra que regresaras—dijo Shinji sonriendo

—Yo también—respondió ella alzando la cabeza, revelando una gran sonrisa que hizo sonreír mas aun a Shinji. Luego sin previo aviso ella le dio un beso, que no era como los otros, no tan apasionado ,pero su cargado de amor puro, que se prolongo bastante

Asuka dio media vuelta con una mueca molesta y comenzó a alejarse

—Dos Reis, y las dos tienen a Shinji—comento con molestia, luego sonrió un poco—Bueno…sino hubiera competencia sería muy aburrido conquistar a Shinji…

Asuka se fue y dejo a los dos jóvenes ,besándose apasionadamente bajo la lluvia.

En los cuarteles, todo el puente miraba la escena por la pantalla principal. Los hombres silbaron y las mujeres cuchichiaron entre sí, Misato sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de cómo sería al panorama respecto a la pelirroja, Ritsuko alzo una ceja intrigada ante tal comportamiento ,no lograba entender como, su Rei ,podía haber hecho algo así pero siguió mirando la escena igual. Solo había dos personas que no habían hecho nada en absoluto.

Gendo y Fuyutsuki miraban la escena sin emoción alguna. Finalmente Kozo sonrío a medias

—¿Qué crees que pasara de ahora en adelante?—pregunto el hombre mayor a su ex –pupilo. Este lo miro de reojo y se permitió un suspiro

—Supongo que todo se volverá…más interesante de aquí en más —contesto

—¿Dejaras que esto siga así?—pregunto Fuyutsuki mirando a Gendo

—…—Gendo no respondió, pero si dio una pequeña sonrisa, que fue compartida por su mentor

Volviendo con los dos chicos que se encontraban en medio de la lluvia ,habían parado de besarse para mirarse a los ojos. Cada uno sonriendo a más no poder. Fue Shinji entonces el que hablo ,dejándose llevar por el momento

—¿Rei?

—¿SI ,Shinji?—respondió ella

—Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre….así que….tu…y yo….podríamos ….ser….he….—La decisión se fue diluyendo poco a poco en Shinji ante la mirada de la ojiroja, esta le dio un beso rápido en los labios

—Si, seré tu novia Shinji—contesto feliz.

Shinji sonrió como nunca antes y abrazo a Rei muy fuerte. La lluvia paro poco a poco y las nubes se despejaron lo suficiente para que el sol del atardecer se hiciera presente.

Shinji y Rei se levantaron y miraron el atardecer abrazados ,era un momento único e irremplazable que ninguno de los dos hubiera querido cambiar por nada. Estaban juntos ,al final de todas las cosas.

FIN

º|||º

**N/A:SI , término. Hasta aquí llego. No es la mayor obra de la humanidad, pero para mí es mi primera historia completada. La 1º ,snif,snif…ME acuerdo todavía cuando empecé con los fics,todavía no hace un año…y aquí estamos en el final.**

**Gracias a todos lo que leyeron esta historia ,que han dejado comentario o no por igual, el saber que había aunque sea alguien leyendo me inspiro a terminar esta historia.**

**Pensar que cuando empecé esta historia ,nunca imagine que llegaría hasta aquí. Fue un largo camino ,tuve muchas experiencias hasta ahora, termine le secundaria, empecé la facultad y demás. Pero aun así seguí escribiendo .**

**Bueno….Adiós supongo. Puede que lean otras de mis historias o no ,si es así espero sus comentarios y si no me alegro que hayan leído esta.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer.**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI**


	28. EPILOGO

EPILOGO

MUNDO 1

Shinji se encontraba tirado en la cabina de su Eva,totalmente exhausto después de haber luchado y vencido contra los nueve Evas series .

Por fin todo había terminado . Habian atravesado muchas dificultades pero a fin de cuentas lograron ganar

A Shinji lo asaltaron los recuerdos

º|||º

Pudo ver como habían enfrentado al 10º angel poco después de que Rei regresara,derrotándolo con lo minimo pero siguiendo adelante . Recordó los eventos que acontecieron cuando ataco el 11º ángel, como el Rei y Asuka fueron mandados fuera de los cuarteles y permanecieron horas allí. El y Rei hablaron como nunca antes aquella vez, lograron aumentar más su conexión

Después vino el 12vo. Estuvo a punto de morir y jamás podría olvidar esa experiencia. Esa ocasión, Rei y Asuka se negaron a pilotar cuando escucharon que el plan consistía en bombardear al ángel con una cantidad exorbitante de minas N2. Por suerte logro salir gracias al Eva y a su madre

El 13º ángel siguió y dejo marcado un antes y un después. En un principio iba a ser Touji quien pilotearía al Eva 03, pero gracias a Rei que le informo de ello a Shinji, entre ambos pudieron hacerlo desistir. Sin que ningún otro lo supiera, Asuka termino siendo designada para ser la piloto de prueba con resultados desastrosos. Un ángel poseyó a la Eva y ataco la ciudad con Asuka dentro, y su padre ordeno destruirlo. Rei y Shinji desobedecieron las órdenes y trabajaron en conjunto para extraer la cabina antes de atacar al ángel.

Lo lograron justo a tiempo. Justo cuando Rei logro sacar la cabina del Eva 03, Gendo activo el sistema sustituto al no ver sus ordenes cumplidas. Rei se alejo y puso en un lugar seguro a Asuka, para luego observar como el Eva 01 mutilaba al ángel. Ninguno quiso imaginar que hubiera pasado si Asuka hubiera estado allí

Rei ya no vio igual al comandante y se hizo más distante de él. Hubo mucha tensión en NERV, la desconfianza se hizo moneda corriente, ya habían presenciado que podía llegar a pasarles si no cumplían con lo que se les ordenaba

Pero no hubo mucho tiempo para se, ya que a los pocos días el 14º llego. Este fue por lejos el ángel más poderoso hasta el momento. Hizo sufrir a cada uno de los pilotos hasta el último momento. Dejo al Eva 02 sin cabeza ni brazos y mutilo las piernas del Eva 00, Shinji fue el último en llegar a subir a su Eva. Aunque pudo sacar al ángel de los cuarteles, se quedo sin energía antes de poder eliminar a su enemigo

El ángel pudo haberlo matado, de no ser porque la Eva se reactivo solo y se ocupo de su enemigo. Pero como consecuencia, fue absorbido al alcanzar una sincronización superior al 200%.

Paso un agobiante mes antes de que Shinji pudiera salir de allí. Dentro del Eva encontró a su madre, y a si mismo. Redescubrio sus motivaciones para vivir y pudo salir del Eva. Este fue un periodo especialmente difícil para Rei, Asuka y Misato, descubriendo las verdaderas metas de NERV y de sus dirigentes

Con la llegada del 15 º ángel comenzó el fin. Después del episodio bersek del Eva 01, este fue congelado hasta nuevo aviso. Para este ángel, los pilotos responsables de eliminarle eran una Asuka con una sincronización cada vez menor luego del incidente del 14º y Rei.

Asuka ataco al ángel primero en un arranque de furia, solo para encontrarse siendo violada mentalmente. El daño hubiese sido mucho peor si Rei no hubiera intervenido para sacarla de la vista. Entre ambas lograron evitar los rayos del ángel y hacer que Rei pudiera ir en busca de la lanza de Longinus, que termino usando para eliminar al ángel

No salieron indemnes del todo. Cada una recibió ciertos raspones psíquicos ,Asuka a penas y salió delante de una depresión y Rei se comenzó a encerrar en si misma

Con el 16º ángel ,los pilotos estuvieron lo mas cerca de conocer la muerte de uno de ellos . Asuka y Rei fueron las encargadas otra vez ,pero se vieron superadas por las habilidades de su enemigo .

El Eva 01 fue liberado para ayudar pero se vio inmerso en la misma situación que sus compañeras . El ángel logro conectarse con Rei y Asuka a la vez ,sus mentes se pudieron conectar y ambas se comprendieron mas la una a la otra

A fin de derrotarlo ,Rei invirtió su campo At encerrando al ángel dentro de sí y disponiéndose a activar el sistema de autodestrucción . Shinji llego hasta el Eva 00 y expandió su propio campo At reteniendo al ángel dentro del Eva ,dando tiempo a Rei para salir del Eva antes de que este explotara

Rei se salvo ,pero perdieron un Eva . Ella quedo hospitalizada después de la eyección y el turbulento viaje producto de la explosión . El Eva 01 queda seriamente dañado y Asuka termino perdiendo la voluntad para pilotear después de ser inútil por 3º vez

No paso mucho antes de que Ritsuko llamara a Shinji para enseñarle lo que era verdaderamente Rei . No solo descubrió el origen de la chica ,sino que recordó lo que había pasado con su madre . Misato también estuvo allí ,acompañándolo

Ritsuko les mostro el corazón del sistema sustituto y luego lo destruyo . Shinji quedo muy afectado con todos estos descubrimientos y se aparto de todos ,encerrándose en si mismo otra vez

El 5º elegido,Kaworu Nagiza , llego después para reemplazar a una desaparecida Asuka . Este chico demostró ser un verdadero amigo para Shinji e hizo que viera su situación de una forma distinta . A pesar de que Rei salió del hospital ,Shinji evito verla

Kaworu lo ayudo a aceptar sus sentimientos por Rei a pesar de el origen de esta,aludiendo a que viera mas haya de sus prejuicios y juzgara a Rei por lo que en realidad era

Shinji descubrió después que su nuevo amigo ,resulto ser el ultimo enviado . Este demostró gran poder al controlar a el Eva 02 y usarlo para llegar hasta el Dogma terminal . Despues de mucha deliberación y gracias al mismo Kaworu ,Shinji termino por eliminar a ultimo enviado y con la amenaza contra la humanidad .

Shinji pudo haber caído en una espiral autodestructiva de no ser por el apoyo de Misato y Rei . Gracias a ellas pudo superar el incidente del 17º ángel . Pero igual no tuvo tiempo para seguir lamentándose ,ya que SEELE lanzo el ataque final en contra del NERV

Shinji se encontró encontro con Asuka en las jaulas de Evas ,esta había estado dando vueltas por la ciudad en ruinas ,encontrándo en si misma la fuerza para salir delante de su situación

Alli se separaron ,Asuka y Shinji salieron a pelear y Rei se quedo a observar . Solo que Gendo tenia otras ideas para la chica

º|||º

Asi que mientras los Evas 01 y 02 luchaban contra las fuerzas de SEELE ,Rei era conducida por Gendo hacia el Dogma terminal . Por alguna razón ella no podía evitarlo ,sentía que una fuerza mayor estaba llamándola .

Se encontraron a Ritsuko en aquel lugar donde estaba Lilith crucificada . Luego de un intento fallido de destruir los cuarteles ,Gendo la mato . Ahora era el momento en el cual se cumpliría todo por lo que lucho

—Es hora de comenzar Rei…—dijo Gendo mirando a la chica ,mientras que en la mente de esta todo daba vueltas ,buscando una resolución final—Abre tu campo At…La barrera de tu corazón ,deja tu cuerpo inútil y libera tu alma ,fuciona todas las almas en una.Y entonces ve donde esta Yui

Rei observo impasible ,mientras que su mente ya no pensaba nada y se mantenía en silencio . Cerro los ojos preparándose ,pero entonces la asaltaron todas las visiones de los momentos que había pasado con Shinji ,todos esos bellos momentos pasados y posibles futuros

Abrio los ojos de súbito y retrocedió antes de que Gendo lograra hacer contacto con ella.

—No…Ya no soy tu muñeca—dijo ,sus ojos llenos de determinación ,Gendo miro sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo

—¿Por qué?—Exclamo sucumbiendo a la desesperación poco a poco

—Porque no te pertenesco,nunca lo hice….—Dijo y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida

—Asi…que asi serán las cosas….—Comento Gendo con tranquilidad sin moverse y dejando que la chica se fuera

º|||º

Shinji estaba todavía tirado en su cabina ,disfrutando de el breve momento de paz que tenia en ese momento . Escucho un ruido y luego la puerta de la cabina se comenzó a abrir dejando entrar la luz del exterior ,iluminando la cabina y encandilando a Shinji

Tapando parte de la luz se encontraba Rei que era no mas que una sombra ,que le extendia la mano para ayudarlo a salir mientras le sonreía .

—Ya termino todo Shinji….—le dijo mientras este salía de la cabina

—Rei….

Ambos chicos se sentaron a un lado de la cabina ,con sus manos entrelazadas ,disfrutando del solo hecho de estar juntos después de todo . Shinji cayo dormido a los pocos minutos ,ya no pudiendo escapar mas a las garras del sueño . Rei sonrio y se acomodo en el hombor de Shinji y se durmió también

Ambos adolecentes con una sonrisa en el rostro ,con las manos entrelazadas ,ajenos a todo lo que sucedia en otros lugares ,ellos simplemente se limitaron a aprovechar este pequeño tiempo para estar juntos.

º|||º

MUNDO 2

En el final de las cosas ,Shinji se encontraba en el destruido Dogma terminal . Lilith se había fucionado con Rei y esta se había largado para hacer su voluntad

—Falle….—musito Shinji mientras se tomaba su brazo derecho ,que había contenido a Adam ,ahora Adam era parte de Rei-Lilith y a el le había sacado la mano—Rei se ha ido….Asuka esta muerta….¿Y todo esto para que?

Shinji se llevo la mano que todavía tenia y se tomo la cabeza ,luego grito lo mas fuerte que pudo para desahogarse .

º|||º

La historia en este mundo no fue muy diferente a el otro mundo

Derrotaron al 10º y,11º y 12º angel de la misma manera que los otros . El 13º ,a diferencia de en el mundo uno ,aquí si fue piloteado por Touji y fue el mismo Shinji el que lo elimino con sus propias manos

Esa acción tan cruenta hizo que Rei comenzara a dudar de las intenciones de su Shinji además de comenzar a sospechar de su relación secreta con Asuka

Con el 14º hubo muchos problemas ,pero finalmente lograron vencerlo al atacarlo los tres a la vez ,agobiándolo entre tantos ataques

El mes que siguió fue corroyendo la relación entre Rei y Shinji y este con Asuka . Las tensiones se hacían cada vez mayor

El 15º angel hizo que Rei viera finalmente como Shinji veía a Asuka . Cuando el angel ataco a la pelirroja ,Shinji hizo lo imposible por salvarla . Pero aun asi ella recibió cierto daño mental .

Luego de poner a las dos fuera de alcance del angel ,Shinji fue en busca de la lanza de Longinus y la uso para destruir al angel

Las relaciones entre todos se comenzaron a desquebrajar . Rei vio con cierta incomodidad como Shinji iba de un lado a otro acompañando a Asuka .

Con el 16º angel ,se tomo otra ruta para destruir al enemigo . Empezaron atacando los tres a la vez pero rápidamente se les hizo obvio que no iban a poder derrotar a este enemigo por medios comunes . Hicieron que Rei saliera de su Eva y la reemplazaron por el sistema sustituto

El plan era simple ,hacer que el Eva 00 peleara con el angel hasta que este intentara entrar en contacto y luego destruir a la unidad y al angel por igual . Se perdió un Eva pero lograron vencer . Asuka llego a un punto en el cual la tensión la sobrepaso y el daño producido por el 15º ,todo sumado la puso en coma

El 17º angel trajo consigo no solo destrucción sino la ponzoña entreShinji y Rei. Este angel vino representando al 5º elegido,Kaworu Nagisa ,y tenia mucho interés en Shinji . Este lo aparto y lo desprecio desde un principio ,pero el joven aprovecho el tiempo que estuvo entre todos para debilitar notoriamente las relaciones entre los elegidos

Lo ultimo que Rei pudo oir de Kaworu ,fue la ultima frase que le dirigió a Shinji

``En el final… Lo único que encontraras será arrepentimiento´´

Shinji acabo con el luego de que se revelara como un angel y todos pensaron que había terminado . Que la humanidad estaba a salvo .

Pero SEELE reacciono .Se deshicieron de Keel Lorentz ,que respaldaba a Shinji y sin el la organización lanzo a los 9 Evas series para corregir un gran error .

SEELE manejo al gobierno japonés para que atacara a NERV . Estos simplemente se defendieron sin entender por que eran atacados . Shinji aprovecho la oportunidad para llevarse a Rei hasta el dogma terminal y terminar con su plan .

Mientras tanto ,Asuka fue enviada a la unidad 02 para ser protegida . Desperto del como y se vio en medio de la batalla . Aunque logro desbaratar las fuerzas de infantería ,SEELE contraataco con los Evas series ,que fueron demasiado para ella y terminaron por masacrarla

Luego estos Evas penetraron en NERV y sustrajeron a el Eva 01 para comenzar con la complementación

Mientras tanto Shinji iniciaba su propia complementación . Coloco su mano ,en la cual tenia implantada a Adam en Rei ,e inicio la complementación .

Pero Rei renegó de estos designios en ultima instancia . Al conectarse ,ella pudo ver lo que en realidad era Shinji ,lo que siempre busco ,vio la verdad tras de ella y de el ,el motivo de los ataques de los angeles ,todo .

Absorvio a Adam y dejo a Shinji . Se sintió traicionada y herida . Ya sin nada que la atara a este mundo y comprendiendo su naturaleza ,decidió terminar con todo

Se despidió de Shinji y se unió a Lilith para comenzar con el 3I . La fusión formo a un ser blanco inmenso que comenzó a crecer sin control . Salio del Geo-frente para encontrarse con los Evas series a mitad de la complementación ,ella los detuvo y luego los utilizo para realizar el 3I ella misma

º|||º

Y mientras todo esto sucedia ,Shinji simplemente lloraba arrepintiéndose de todo ,tal y como le había dicho Kaworu que sucedería .

Habia hecho todo esto para vengarse de su padre . Por abandonarlo cuando era niño .Por haber creado a Rei ,aun cuando hubiese sido un accidente .Pero el no vio lo mismo que Shinji cuando creo a Rei .

Gendo vio en ella un reemplazo para Shinji y Yui por igual ,y podría decirse que el fue el único que quiso verdaderamente a Rei . Pero Shinji vio todo su potencial ,el potencial para alcanzar un poder infinito y destruir con el a su padre .

No era mas que un niño tonto molesto con su padre . Consumido por su deseo de obtener lo que nunca tuvo ,una familia . Pero en su codicia no pudo ver ,que ya estaba acompañado y que no hacia falta . Cuando entendió la naturaleza de Rei ,y de su relación con Lilith y Adam,supuso que esto podía conducirlo hasta la persona que lo amo alguna vez en realidad :Su madre

SEELE era en parte culpable . Ellos lo habían cambiado . Ellos fueron los que le habían implantado esos deseos tan extremistas .No….Eso era mentira .Era su culpa y era hora de que se hiciera cargo de sus propios errores ,como un hombre ,aunque fuese en el final

Se daba cuenta de que su madre jamás hubiera querido esto . Solo hubiese deseado la felicidad para el .

A fin de cuentas ,solo fue un niño que lloraba por su mama . Y ahora había fracasado . Se había quedado solo y termino siendo odiado ,y no querido como siempre quiso . Bueno ,al menos conoció lo que era el amor ,solo hubiese deseado que ese amor hubiese sido suficiente para que lo hiciera desistir . Pero su ambición no solo buscaba encontrarse con su madre ,sino también poder absoluto

—hizo falta que perdiera todo…para que me diera cuenta todo lo que tenia—musito debilmente dejándose caer en el Rei desnuda se hizo presente ,flotando en el aire y poco después tomo la forma de Asuka ,Shinji sonrio—Cierto Nagisa…encontré arrepentimiento…pero no de todo me arrepiento….No de todo….

La Asuka flotante le sonrio y luego le dio un abrazo a Shinji ,este perdió su campo At y se diluyo en LCL .

Cientos de metros en la altura ,Rei terminaba de prepararse y daba comienzo al tercer impacto ,para borrar la existencia de la humanidad de una ves por todas .

ºº|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||ºº


	29. EPILOGO DE LOS PERSONAJES

EPILOGO DE LOS PERSONAJES

Para mayor entendimiento ,se pondrá el numero 1 o 2 a un lado de el nombre de cada personaje para identificar de que mundo provienen . Aquí se mostrara lo que le ha sucedido a nuestros protagonistas desde que cada Rei volvió a su mundo ,hasta mas en el futuro

En el mundo 1 :Luego de ser evitado el 3º impacto ,una fuente informo a los gobiernos sobre las acciones de SEELE,desde ese momento se dio caza a todos los miembros y poco tiempo después lograron capturarles o eliminar a todo SEELE . El mundo entonces entro en un largo periodo de paz

Misato 1 : Luego de que NERV se deshiciera al no tener mas un uso ,ella retomo sus estudios en la universidad y luego de un año logro recibirse como maestra . Obtuvo un cargo en la escuela y se caso mas tarde con Kaji

Kaji 1: Luego de fingir satisfactoriamente su muerte ,Kaji logro moverse en secreto y entregar la información referente a SEELE ,que desemboco en su eliminación mas tarde . Recibio ayuda del gobierno Japones y fue reubicado con otro nombre y con un puesto en el gobierno japonés . Se reencontró mas tarde con Misato a la que le propuso matrimonio

Aoba 1: Con NERV desmantelado ,el teniente logro cumplir su sueño de convertirse en maestro de música , pero se aburrió rápidamente y dejo su nueva ocupación para entrar en una empresa de comunicaciones donde se reencontró con su hermano gemelo perdido

Hyuga 1 : No se alejo mucho de su rubro y entro a trabajar a el sector tecnológico de el gobierno japonés ,perdió contacto poco a poco con los demás empleados de NERV . Lo ultimo que se sabe de el ,es que fue elegido jefe en la sección en la que trabajaba

Maya 1: Luego de enterarse de la muerte de su mentora ,Maya realizo muchos cambios laborales en un corto periodo de tiempo . No pudiendo encontrar un lugar ,decidió aceptar la propuesta de dirigir el proyecto para crear a la supercomputadora sucesora de MAGUIE

Fuyutsuk 1i : Kozo Fuyutsuki retomo su antiguo puesto como profesor ,el cual desempeño con suma felicidad y eficiencia . Fue muy querido por sus estudiantes y respetado por sus colegas ,encontró una mujer de la cual se enamoro y compartió con ella el resto de su vida . Visito junto con Shinji la tumba de los padres de este ultimo cada año y enseño al mismo chico cuando entro a la universidad ,para seguir con los pasos de su madre

Gendo 1 : Se suicido en el dogma terminal luego de que Rei lo abandonara

Ritsuko: Asesinada por Gendo en el dogma terminal durante el ataque del gobierno japonés

Touji 1:Luego de terminar la secundaria siguió una carrera en medicina ,pero abandono a los dos años y empezó una como abogado . Se caso con Hikari una vez ambos terminaron sus estudios y tuvieron 3 hijos juntos

Hikari 1 : Luego de terminar la secundaria siguió una carrera como maestra de pre-escolar . Se caso con Touji y tuvo tres hijos . Ella enseño a los hijos de sus compañeros y amigos en el futuro

Kensuke 1: Luego de ser arrojado al agua por Asuka ,el castaño fue tragado por el mar y llevado mar adentro . Hubiera muerto de no ser por un barco pesquero que pasaba por allí y lo recogió .Para su mala suerte ,ninguno de los tripulantes hablaba japonés . Se vio obligado a trabajar duramente para pagar su estadia en el barco ,que se alejo mas y mas de Japon . Cansado de los abusos ,Kensuke huyo cuando el barco toco puerto . El lugar donde desembarco fue en Honolulu . En un principio quizo volver a japon ,pero conocía a una chica con las mismas aficciones que el ,se enamoro y se caso con ella ,puso un negocio dedicado a mangas ,animes ,modelos militares ,etc . Vivio muy feliz hasta los 104 años ,tuvo 5 hijos y muchos nietos y en el transcurso de su vida se reunió varias veces con sus amigos de Japon

Asuka 1: Al terminar la utilidad de NERV ,Asuka volvió a Alemania donde desempeño la carrera en la que se recibio . Retorno a Japon 4 años mas tarde junto con su prometido . Se divorcio al año de casarse y se volvió a casar 3 años mas tarde . Tuvo dos hijas con su ultimo matrimonio que atormentaron a los hijos de sus amigos .

Shinji1: Shinji termino la secundaria y descubrió su pasión por la misma materia que curso su madre ,se recibió y obtuvo un puesto en la universidad ,donde trabajo desde el laboratorio hasta como profesor . Se caso con Rei luego de todos los traspieses en su relación ,concibieron a un hijo también que se llevo muy bien con los de sus compañeros . Shinji mantuvo una cercana relación con Touji ,y una a distancia con Kensuke y Asuka , pero jamás perdio el contacto .

Rei 1: Termino la secundaria y siguió Psicologia como carrera luego de que Shinji la comvenciera de abandonarla idea de querer ser diseñadora de modas luego de ver unos perturbadores diseños ,se enfoco en la Psicologia infantil Se caso con Shinji luego de todos los traspieses en su relación ,concibieron a un hijo también que se llevo muy bien con los de sus compañeros . Mantuvo una cercana relación con Touji ,y una a distancia con Kensuke y Asuka , pero jamás perdio el contacto .

En el mundo dos poco cabe destacar sobre la vida de los personajes . La mayoría llevo su vida normalmente ,a excepción de algunos ,hasta que llego su inevitable fin con el 3I

Maya2:Abandono NERV a las pocas semanas que tuvo su hija y entro en una corporación de computación y vivio dedicada a su familia el tiempo que duro

Kaji2:Se convirtió en padrino de la niña de Maya ,fue apaleado por mas de 25 mujeres y logro fingir con éxito su muerte . Para su desgracia ,logro descubrir lo que en verdad planeaba NERV justo cuando sucedió el 3I ,por lo que no pudo jactarse de su éxito

Gendo : Asesinado por Ritsuko momentos antes del 3 I

Ritsuko : Tras notar el fracaso de Shinji ,la Dra. Se ocupo de cumplir su venganza antes de morir ,dándole un balazo a Gendo en medio de la cabeza .Fue abatida a los pocos segundos por el mismo personal de NERV

Kensuke2:Tras perderse en tokyo 3 por causa de sus lentes rotos ,termino llegando al aeropuerto . Se deshizo de sus lentes rotos y fue confundido con una estrella estadounidense del cine . Sin saber lo que pasaba ,termino en una avión a estados unidos ,allí los medios fueron generosos con el y se hizo famoso . Obtuvo un programa que fue Nº 1 durante meses y gano un Emmy . Conocio a mucha gente famosa que llevo a su show

Fuyutsuki2: El anciano ex –profesor se perdió luego de su viaje con Gendo a la Antártica durante el ataque del 10º ángel . No se sabe todavía como pero termino llegando a Hollywood ,donde se encontró a Kensuke cuando aun iniciaba en las medios . Ambos se volvieron amigos y Fuyutsuki formo parte de el Show de Kensuke como el ``Loco F´´,que se ocupaba de colocar la música para el Show . Fue invitado a participar en una película pero debido al 3º impacto le fue imposible

ºº|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||ºº

**Ahora si esto es todo . **

**La historia acabo en el Cap anterior y aca traigo lo ultimo de esta historia . Con lo que paso después de el intercambio de las Reis y como afecto eso a la historia .Ademas agregue que sucedió con algunos personajes ,algunos disparates que se me fueron ocurriendo con el tiempo **

**Ademas de subir este ultimo capitulo ,revise todos los capítulos y los edite . Corregi algunas faltas de ortografía pero mas que nada arregle el problema que tenia de que se me borraban parte de las oraciones ,revisando encontré que en casi todos los cap estaban estos errores ,ahora los corregi y la historia esta completa ,completa .Si leen de nuevo notaran que hay muchos mas puntos en los párrafos ,que me habían borrado y dejaba todo muy incoherente **

**Supongo que eso es todo ….**

**Nos estamos leyendo. Un saludo a todos los que hayan leído este Fic ,gracias a todos por ello**

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


End file.
